Plain Jane
by Olympias13
Summary: She isn't from any "prophecy," she has no super powers, no super beauty, and there is no way she could ever beat ANYONE in a fight. She travels between both worlds, just looking for adventure, but she'll have a bigger impact on their people than planned.
1. Chapter 1: You Brought a Gorilla!

**I'm sure you've heard it all before. This is my first story, and it starts off slow, but i have to get a few things over with before anything gets good. Anyhoo, enjoy. :) I don't own Lord of the Rings, or anything else in this story, for that matter. All I own is Jane and Heather. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1.<strong>

"Janey-pooh!" My best friend Heather attempted to violently shake me awake while using her baby voice. "JANE ELISE MILLER! You promised me you'd stay awake this time!"

I slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I sleepily looked over at the clock. 3:35 A.M. I have insomnia, so I'm used to staying up late every night, if not all night, but after about a week without sleep I tend to just pass out. Unfortunately, Heather has bad timing with her visits. She's always the victim of my sleepless weeks, and tonight was no exception.

Poor Heather. For the past three months I've been trying to get her to watch all three Lord of the Rings movies with me, but every time we sit down to watch them I always pass out on the poor child. She's never seen them all, because as I said, she always comes over at the worst times. She insists that we watch them all in order and we've never made it to the third movie. I, on the other hand, am a Lord of the Rings crazed woman.

I look at the TV screen to see the battle of Helms Deep coming to an end. "How long have I been out?"

"Just about an hour." Heather yawned while turning off the movie. "Seriously, for an insomniac you sure do sleep a lot."

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm exhausted! I've only gotten ten hours of sleep all week, and I had to work every day. Give me a break, my body can only take so much abuse." I slowly stood up on sore legs. I've been working at Wendy's since I was sixteen, and two years of standing up for hours on end while dealing with fat, ungrateful customers all day still wears on me.

Heather has been my best friend for years. Unfortunately, she's the obnoxiously pretty one. Perfect body, perfect hair, perfect everything. She practically screams Mary-Sue. All that's missing is a couple of fictional characters fighting for her attention. As if she didn't already have enough of that here. Guys have been going after her for as long as I've known her, and she lives off of it.

It's safe to say she's not the brightest crayon in the box, caring more about parties and men than actually getting somewhere in life. It's a shame, she really is a smart girl- she's just also an irreparable idiot. That's where she and I are different. While she's out partying with guys falling at her feet, I'm at home reading cheesy romace novels, listening to my "Jesus music," or at work trying to make poop customers happy. I've never been into the whole party scene.

Now, I will admit, I have a slight addiction for fanfiction. I've always hated the self inserted characters, though. Not the story itself, just the characters. Seriously, they're always whiny girls who will throw a fit if they're not allowed to fight at every single battle, and they always steal people's lines. If I were lucky enough to fall into a world such as Middle-Earth, I'd at least have some common sense and accept the fact that I can't fight worth shit and I'd be better off not trying to join the fellowship.

But seriously, what are the chances of that happening?

* * *

><p>Evidently, it's not so impossible.<p>

I woke up to an arrow in my face, and an angry man glaring daggers at me. Yeah, original, I know. And who else but the famous Aragorn to be the one with his arrow pointed at me? Convenient.

"Who are you?" He demanded, rather rudely, I might add. But hey, I forgive him. He looks so much like Viggo, but a lot younger than I expected. I'm not gonna lie, I was terrified. In fanfiction all of the people who fall into this world are almost immediately welcomed, so I all but peed my pants at the thought of an arrow sticking out of my throat.

"Who are you?" He demanded again, a little more forceful this time.

"My name is Jane Miller, and I'm begging you to not shoot me." I fought to keep the shake out of my voice, but I failed miserably. Hey, this guy had my life in his hands, it's not the kind of situation I want to be in.

He noticed how frightened I was, and loosened the string of his bow slightly. "What are you doing here?" His voice was a tad more friendly this time.

I looked at my surroundings, and realized that I was in a forest. "I don't know where "here" is. Let alone how I got here."

Aragorn lowered his bow and studied me carefully. "You are just outside of Rivendell, milady." He noticed my clothes, black sweat pants and a white v-neck, and raised an eyebrow. "You just appeared right before my eyes, as if by magic. If I may be so bold, I must say that your clothes are quite odd. From where do you hail? You are no elf."

"You're not going to believe me. I feel like if I tell you, you'll suspect me to be a spy and shoot me. Forgive me," I looked at his bow nervously, he still had an arrow at the ready. "But I'm not too fond of pointy things."

He raised his bow slightly. "Ah, but how can I trust you if you are not honest with me? For all I know, you could be one of Sauron's spies."

"Oh yes, because Sauron would send a five foot tall, unarmed, untrained teenaged girl to the land of the mighty elves." I rolled my eyes. These people never trust anyone, and I had a feeling that this place was going to get real old REAL fast. "If that were the case, then I'd have to say that Sauron's intelligence is surely lacking, and yours would be no better for fearing such a thing."

Aragorn raised his eyebrows slightly, but didn't back down.

"What year is it, anyways?" I asked, hoping that the war would be soon. I can't deal with people not trusting me for too long. If I have to put up with this crap for more than a few months, I'll go mad.

He raised his eyebrows higher, and gave me a look of disbelief. "2950." He answered, slowly, wondering if I was serious.

"WHAT?" I practically screamed in disbelief. I started running through the history of Middle Earth in my head. I knew that the Lord of the Rings trilogy takes place mainly in 3018-3019. And Aragorn's 87 then, so now he's, what, 19? Dang! I'm gonna be dead by the time anything cool happens! I've wanted to come to Middle Earth for years, and when I actually get here it's almost 70 years too early.

"But that means I'll never meet Boromir! Hell, you don't even know who you are, yet!" Okay, that wasn't supposed come out. I clamped a hand over my mouth.

"What do you mean?" Aragorn, well, I guess he thinks he's Estel right now, took a step closer, and gripped his bow tighter.

I searched my brain for the right thing to say. "Look, I am sorry, but you don't understand. I'm not from here." I backed away as he came closer. "And I don't mean Rivendell, I'm talking about this whole world. I come from a place called America in the year 2010. There, this whole world... You, Elrond, Rivendell... It's all written in a book. A story."

Aragorn raised his bow at me. "Tell me the truth. How do you know of Lord Elrond?"

I raised my hands and gave him a pleading look. "You have to believe me, Estel." He looked shocked to hear his name. "I am not lying. I know it sounds ridiculous, but I need you to believe me. I know very well that this world is dangerous, and I have absolutely no means to survive here. If you could only let me speak to Lord Elrond, I can perhaps explain my story more fully."

He looked like he was debating whether to kill me then in there, but instead he lowered his bow. "I suppose it makes sense enough to believe you. After all, you did appear out of thin air. Let's just hope that Elrond believes you, for it is not my opinion that matters here."

* * *

><p>I'm just going to skip to the important part. Elves... Yeah, Orlando Bloom's got nothing on 'em. These people are absolutely beautiful. Unfortunately, being in their presence for more than a few minutes is enough to make any normal person like me hate themselves. The one thing I'll never understand, though, is Elrond's receeding hairline. Is it even possible for elves to go bald?<p>

Anyways, Elrond is actually a pretty cool guy. Everyone always makes him sound like he's always angry. I'm pretty positive that in one fanfic I read he tried to murder someone for insulting him or something like that... No, I'm pretty sure he's just a little bummed about the whole Sauron situation, but who could blame him? Isildur's an ass.

"Well, if what you say is true, it seems as though you have a problem." Elrond gave me a comforting smile, and took my hand in his. "You are alone in this world, and that isn't a good situation for such a young woman. You must forgive Estel for his treatment towards you," He shifted his gaze to Aragorn, who was standing off to the side, looking rather guilty. "He was right in doing so, though. For I am sorry to say that you come at a very unhappy time for us all, as you already know. I am just sorry that we can not get you home."

"I don't really want to go home." I shrugged, as if the idea of never seeing my friends and family again was no big deal.

Aragorn quickly looked up at me from his spot in the corner, and Elrond raised his eyebrow curiously. "Surely you miss your family? Your friends?"

"Your husband?" Aragorn added hesitantly, all of the sudden becoming quite shy. Weird.

"My world kinda sucks." To put it simply. Elrond and Aragorn looked at me, obviously expecting an explanation. "Don't get me wrong, it's a cool place and all. Just... Not for me. We've had our fair share of Sauron's, and it's practically destroyed us. My home is dying, because no one cares anymore. The only thing I'll miss is my family. Other than that, there's nothing for me on Earth. Not even a husband."

Elrond seemed to ponder over this for a moment, and then came to a conclusion. "Then you must stay here." He gave me a smile. "You are welcome in my home as long as you shall wish. For the rest of your days, if it pleases you."

My jaw dropped. Forever? Here? In Rivendell? HELL YEAH! "T-that would be... amazing! Thank you!"

"It is the least I could do. You are alone in this world, and you need someone to watch over you. I'll have the arrangements made! But for now, Estel, please show dear Jane around her new home." I completely forgot that Aragorn was there. He took a step forward and gave me a small smile.

"Of course." He held out his arm for me, and led me out of the room. We were quiet for a while as he guided me through the halls.

"I am sorry."

I looked over at Aragorn. He was looking down at his feet.

"For what?" I asked as we stopped on a balcony overlooking the waterfall. The same balcony where Frodo will reunite with Merry and Pippin 68 years from now.

"I'm afraid that I may have forever ruined your opinion of me." He gave me a weak smile. "After all, I did come close to killing you."

"Don't say that! You're one of my favorite characters!" I laughed, and plopped down on a bench.

"I am glad to hear it." His smile brightened and he sat beside me. We sat in quiet for quite some time, just admiring the landscape around us. The stars were out by now, and I can tell you, I've never seen so many. Back home, the only stars I see are the glow in the dark ones I stuck on my ceiling. The sound of the waterfall in the distance was calming, and to my surprise, there were fireflies out.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I looked over to Aragorn, who was watching me as I took in my new home.

"That's an understatement. We don't have many places such as this in my world."

Aragorn nodded, and we resumed our silence. After a while, he spoke again.

"Tell me of your home."

"Well," I began, scrunching my eyebrows together as I thought of where I should start. I must've talked for hours. Once you get me going, I'll never shut up. My family takes to ignoring me after a few minutes, but Aragorn was very nice. He sat there patiently and listened to me rant about various historical moments, smiling at the appropriate moments and asking questions about things he didn't understand. All in all, a pretty decent moment.

"Your world is definately a wonder." He said as I finished up with an explanation about cars and airplanes.

"Meh, it's alright. I like it better here, though." He walked me to my new room and he smiled at me before leaving me for the night.

"I am happy that you like it, here." He began, awkwardly. Is he blushing? Oh no. "I'm glad that you are staying, goodnight, Jane." He kissed my hand and walked away... Well, poop.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I was back in my room. Heather was still snoring away, and I looked at my clock. It was noon. Damn it, it was all a dream. I sighed and sat up. Wait a second... I shot up and looked at my clothes. I wasn't wearing my sweats anymore, instead I was wearing my nightgown from Rivendell. It wasn't a dream!<p>

That day couldn't have gone any slower. If what I was wearing passed with me between worlds, then surely I could sneak a bunch of my modern crap into Middle Earth, right? I got on my computer and printed out tons of pictures of things I thought that Aragorn may like- airplanes, cars, guns, nuclear explosions, gorillas (strangely, he's never heard of them. I guess they don't have them, there), basically everything that would entertain a 2 year old. I shoved them into a folder and packed it into my bag, along with my I-Pod, I-Pad, some men's cologne (what the hell, right?), and whatever else I could get my hands on.

When night came, I couldn't sleep. Curse you, insomnia.

Eventually, I did fall asleep, and I woke up laying in my room in Rivendell, clutching my bag for dear life.

"YES!" I shouted, and ran out of the room to find someone to show my cool modern stuff to. I didn't get far before I slammed into someone while turning the corner. "I am so sorry!" I scrambled to my feet, and looked up to see Aragorn.

"Jane?" He looked at me in disbelief.

"Hey! Estel, guess what! Last night, when I fell asleep, I woke up in my world! So I figured that I'd bring you some stuff from my world, in case I somehow came back in my sleep again, and I did! So now I can finally show you a gorilla!" I dug through my oversized back to find the folder, and Aragorn just continued to look at me in disbelief. "Stop looking at me like that, you're killing my excitement."

"Jane..." He shook his head and blinked, as if unable to see clearly. "Jane, you've been gone for six months..."

I stopped digging through my bag and looked up at him slowly. "What? No, that's impossible.. When I woke up in my world it was only the next morning!"

He shook his head and frowned. "I'm afraid it's true. We thought you had left in the night." He smiled, then, took my hand. "But I am so glad that you are back, and you brought a gorilla!"

"No, no no!" The look on his face was priceless, he was so excited about that gorilla. "I brought you a picture!" I whipped out my gorilla photo, and he just stared at it. His eyebrows furrowed together, and he studied the picture carefully.

"It looks like a very hairy orc."

Wow, Aragorn. Off all the things to say about a gorilla, you compare it to an orc. You fruitloop.

"Actually, it's closely related to man. Way cooler than an orc. We don't even have orcs." Aragorn's eyes shot up.

"No orcs?"

"Nope."

"And you say you don't like your world!" He looked through the rest of my photos, and I whipped out my ipod. "What is that?" I handed it to him, and he studied it. He pressed the play button accidentaly and the screen lit up, causing him to jump and throw the ipod down.

"Damn it, Estel!" While picking up my luckily unharmed ipod, I marveled at how wonderful I was at avoiding calling him Aragorn. It shouldn't be too long, now, until he finds out his true heritage. He said it was six months later, right? That makes this... February the thirteenth! "CRAP!"

"What, what happened?" Aragorn looked around frantically, expecting something to be wrong.

"Tomorrow's Valentine's day! And my best friend's birthday! If I don't get her anything I'm screwed!"

"What is... Valentine's day?"

I looked up at him. Wow... He's a tall one.

"You guys don't have that? Well, I guess not, since St. Valentine isn't real here." Note to self, teach elves about Christmas. Heck, maybe even Halloween. "It's a holiday in my world. You buy something for someone you care about, and sometimes you give your friends cards, or flowers, or gifts if you feel like it."

"Ah, I see." Was his short response. Second note to self. Middle Earthians don't like holidays. Or love.

I pulled out my portable speaker and plugged my ipod in. I laid it down on a bench and started playing some Yiruma. Why would I want to start him off on something radical like Lady Gaga? The guy's nineteen, I don't want to corrupt him just yet.

Speaking of, our favorite young Ranger jumped at the sound of the piano playing. "Where is that coming from?"

I just smiled. "Don't worry about it. Just listen."


	2. Chapter 2: Valentine's Day

**Again, the good stuff doesnt start until later.**

**Also, I don't own anything but my dear Jane.**

**Chapter 2.**

If there is one thing that I learned about Aragorn that day, it's that he is not a fan of screamo. Not that I expected him to be, I always figured it'd be Gimli who was the hardcore rocker of the Fellowship. Anyways, when I tried to play the guy some The Devil Wears Prada, it took all I could do to keep him from hacking my speakers apart with his sword. After that, I figured we were done with music for the day. Poor man was mumbling about the speakers being evil for hours.

Third note to self- Aragorn digs the classics.

I wonder if Elrond likes music?

"Hey Elronnnnndd?" I poked my head into his study early the next morning. Surprisingly, I was still in Middle Earth, not that I was complaining. He was sitting down, reading a book that looked suspiciously like the Twilight book I brought. The one that mysteriously disappeared. He quickly slammed the book shut and threw it under the table. I could've sworn there was a tear in his eye.

I'll let it slide this time. Pansy.

"You do understand that it is customary to knock first, Jane." Ahhhh. There's the meaner Elrond fanfic girls know and love.

"Yeah, but whatever." I skipped into the room and plopped down with my speakers, which were playing Billie Holliday's, I'll Be Seeing You. "I'm upset."

"Why?" He asked, doing the ever-popular eyebrow raise. How does he do that?

"You guys don't have any cool holidays. Like today! Today's Valentine's day in my world, and normally I'd be getting a bunch of cool junk. Like candy or those cool metal roses you can get at Rennaissance festivals, or heck, real flowers are cool too! And I'm just oober homesick and Estel is hogging my ipad to play Cut the Rope." That is true. The little stinker is hooked on that game, and he stayed up all night playing it. He's lucky I have a solar powered charger.

"Ah, perhaps you will receive a gift?" He gave me a smile, the kind of smile that hints that he knows something. Suspicious. "The day is still young."

"You're up to something." I glared at the elf. It's really weird how quickly I've gotten close to these people. "I can dig it." I smiled and skipped out of the room.

I was skipping down the hall to my favorite garden. The reason it's my favorite is because no one ever goes there, so I'm free to dance and sing as terribly as I want and still retain my dignity. Unfortunately, someone was already there.

"Ello!" I said in my fake british accent. Maybe I can convince this person to leave. The man turned around, and I gasped. "Legolas!"

"Forgive me, have we met?" He gave me a friendly smile that I couldn't return. My mouth was stuck hanging open.

"No, sorry. Lucky guess." I tried to blow it off, not knowing what else to do.

"Ahhhh, so you're Miss Miller! Estel told me there was an odd woman wandering around here." Odd woman? Oh, that terd is never gonna hear an end to this.

I bowed, since a curtsey is harder to pull off than it looks. "The one and only." It's tiring trying to be confident around all of these famous people.

"Well," Legolas bowed back, and gave a small laugh. "A pleasure to meet you. What brings you to this garden?"

"I can't dance, so I figured I'd dance alone here." Hey, honesty is the best policy. I suddenly became very curious, so before he could reply I blasted some screamo to see his reaction.

He took it better than I thought. Darn elves. No fun.

"What was that?" He asked, as if nothing strange had happened. I frowned.

"Well you're no fun." I turned to walk away but the pooper followed me. "Ahem." I turned to him once I reached my bedroom. "I'm afraid our adventure ends here. I've gotta get this dancing beast outta me fast before I explode."

Elves have nice laughs. You never hear then laugh in the movies. Legolas just shook his head as he laughed at what I guessed was the "dancing beast" comment. "I have a feeling that we shall be friends. Until then." He bowed and walked away, still laughing.

I turned to open my door when Aragorn came running up.

"Jane, may I borrow you for a moment?"

He took my arm and dragged me down the hall without waiting for a response. What people don't realize is that Aragorn wasn't always a stressed out guy. Back in the day, he was actually pretty pumped for life. Damn Isildur. It's all his fault.

He stopped outside a door and turned to me. "You told me that today was Valentines day, and I felt sorry that you had no one to valentine you," Poor Aragorn, I can never explain things correctly. "So I took it upon myself to do so." He opened the door, and I about burst into tears.

I always wondered if this world had pianos, and here, standing in front of me, was the most beautiful grand piano I've ever seen.

"Oh my gosh..." I walked up to the instrument and stroked the keys. "How did you get this?"

"Elrond had it, and after you mentioned that you played, we decided that this would be a good hobby for you while you're here." He slowly walked up behind me, and he smiled. "Do you like it?"

I sat down at the bench and played a little tune I made up a few years back. "I love it..." I jumped up and gave him a big hug. "You really didn't have to, thank you so much." Tears were welling up in my eyes. I had always wanted a grand piano, but they're so darned expensive..

"Of course I had to!" He pulled away first. Note to self number four- Middle Earthians don't hug freely. Especially Haldir. "I nearly killed you, remember?

"Don't remind me." I rolled my eyes playfully and sat back down at the piano.

* * *

><p>Two weeks passed by, and I was still in Middle Earth. I spent a lot of time with Aragorn, I even started to teach him piano. Legolas hung around a lot, too. I forgot that he and Aragorn knew each other before the Fellowship. Legolas is a lot more like he is in the book than the movie. He's always singing, cracking jokes, and he'll even assist Elladan and Elrohir in a prank now and then. He's really beautiful, too. Like if Edward Cullen bit Orlando Bloom.<p>

Minus the sparkles. Thank goodness. Great hair, though.

Well, tomorrow would be the day that Aragorn turns twenty. The day he finds out about his heritage and therefor becomes sad and unhappy Aragorn. But hey, he meets Arwen soon!

"Legolassssss." I slammed down on the piano keys and laid my head against the piano.

Legolas was sitting nearby, reading the final Harry Potter book. (It was a big hit with the elves. I can't wait to show Gandalf.) "Yes?" He asked, not looking up from the book.

I played a few random keys and rested my head on my free hand. "How old are you?"

He looked up at me with a slight smile. "Guess."

Sigh. He always makes me guess and I'm never right. "Ummm..." I tried to think of the numbers I'd already guessed. This whole thing had been going on since I met him. Let's see... 500, 755, 890, 1111, 1234, ect... Always too young. "1345?" I looked up at him hopefully.

Silence.

"Am I right?"

"Older."

"Dangit."

One thing that you'd never know fron the movies is that our dearest elvin prince has a beautiful voice. I taught him a few songs from our world, mainly songs like Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright, a couple of songs by Enya, you know. The kind of stuff that Lord of the Ringers would like.

Aragorn's voice is nice, but all of this is rather unimportant.

My soon to be ranger walked into my room later that evening with a big smile plastered on his face. I'll be missing that after tomorrow.

"Jane," He was also way cleaner back in the day. FYI. "Can you believe that tomorrow is the day? Time has flown by considerably fast, hasn't it?" He plopped himself down on a love seat and commenced playing Cut the Rope on my ipad again.

"Yeahhh," I tried to act excited, but it's hard to be happy when Mr. Elrond is going to be ruining your dear friend's life here in 24 short hours.

"I am ready to begin living life fully," He said, looking off into the distance and smiling as if remembering a fond memory. "I can't begin to tell you how beautiful it shall be. One day I shall take a wife, have children, and live in a home of our own. "

My heart was practically breaking at seeing him so happy about his future. Oh Aragorn, if only you knew... I'd have you stay Estel for forever.

"And where will you have this home?" I gave him a small smile, not ready for him to finish. He looked so peaceful here in this moment.

Aragorn pondered this for a moment, but looked up at me and smiled brightly, as if he had planned his life fully and was impatient to get it going. "I've always been here, I do not see a reason to leave. But, if I had to choose another home, it would surely be in Gondor."

That last bit surprised me a bit, but I kept on smiling. "What excites you the most about the future?"

Estel answered without a second thought. "Being able to come home every day to the peace of my own home and the love of my family. I will undoubtedly be a soldier, it has been planned since my birth. But, I've always craved a simple life. I seek no glory in battle- no honor in death on the battlefield. All that I have ever wanted is a home life, to have the family I never had as a child." He looked to me as he snapped out of his daydreaming. "Jane, you know my future, don't you? You said so yourself. I don't aske that you ruin my story for me, but please tell me, is it a happy one?"

I avoided his eyes, not wanting him to see the tears in my own. If only I could tell him it would be.

"You have an amazing life, Estel." True, excitement follows that man wherever he goes.

Estel smiled, and relaxed back into his chair some more. "Then I shall rest easy in these future days, knowing I have the reassurance of a friend."

We sat together in silence, both in our own thoughts, until it came time for us to retire. It wasn't insomnia that kept me up that night, but it was worry for my best friend. He doesn't want anything he's going to get.


	3. Chapter 3: Estel Vs Aragorn

**Jane is the only thing I own. Lord of the Rings is definately Tolkien's.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3.<span>**

Elves throw some crazy parties.

March 1st was full of eating, singing, dancing, and drinking. Basically a medieval frat party, only with that elvish class. Legolas simply would not leave me alone all day.

"But Miss Miller!" Seriously, the elf's the only one who hasn't begun calling me Jane, yet. "What about the exploding dancing beast inside of you?"

"NO, LEGOLAS!" I spun around to become face to... well, chest - the guy's tall! - with my annoying elf friend. "I am not going to dance! I can't dance because God did not intend for me to. If I were to dance, I would just embarrass myself. Now if you'll please leave me alone, I need to go find Estel."

I hadn't seen Estel for hours, and it was getting late. I was wondering when Elrond planned on telling him the big news. I searched for him everywhere- his room, the gardens, heck, I looked everywhere. When I did find him, it wasn't something I wanted to see.

My friend was sitting on a bench in my little secluded garden, his hands covering his face and his back shaking with sobs. The man was crying, something I had never seen him do before, and it was scary.

"Estel?" I called for him hesitantly, not sure if I should bother him or not.

His head shot up from his hands, and I'm telling you, he looked terrible. Worse than when he'll fall off a cliff. He must've been there for a while, because his eyes were bloodshot.

"Jane." He quickly tried to hide the fact that he was crying while standing up, but I pushed him back down and I slowly sat beside him, taking his hands in mine.

"I was up all night," I began, trying to find some comforting words. "... Just trying to find a way for you to avoid this." He looked down at our hands but remained silent. "I would do anything to see you happy, and I wish that life had something different for you planned."

"I am no king, Jane..." I've never heard so much despair in someone's voice. "How am I expected to be one? Isildur..." He closed his eyes and tried to keep his voice from shaking. "The weakness of my family has been the fall of this entire world..." He looked at me, and spoke just above a whisper. "I am not fit to be a king."

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a hug. "If anyone's fit to be the King of Gondor, it's you." I pulled away and gave him a small smile. "You are not my favorite character for no reason. I promise you, Estel, when the time comes for you to accept your fate, you will be ready. I can also tell you that you will be one of the happiest men alive by the end."

He looked off into the distance and considered my words, but he never said anything in response. I gave him a reassuring smile and took my leave. It's not easy to comfort someone who's bummed about his entire heritage. I walked through the halls of Rivendell, admiring it all the while. Everywhere you walked you could smell flowers, and the waterfall's distant sound was a calming lullaby at night. Elves were always singing somewhere in the distance, and everyone was happy. It'll be a shame when everyone leaves for the Grey Havens, I'm just hoping that I'll be dead before then.

* * *

><p>"Jane..." I woke up to someone shaking me lightly, the sound of my mother's voice calling my name.<p>

"Huh?" I yawned sleepily and rubbed my eyes. "What?"

"It's time to get up, sweetie." My mother's smiling face was above me, a face I hadn't seen in weeks. "You have work in an hour." She turned and left me to get dressed.

Wide-eyed, I looked around my room. MY ROOM! I shot up out of bed and ran to the calendar. It was only the day after I left! But I had been gone for a whole month! It was two weeks after Estel's birthday and he'd been remaining in his room most of the time, coming out only to eat. I hadn't spoken a word to him since that night in the garden.

I got up and got ready for work. Work. Yeah, I never thought I'd have to do that again. Man, it's been a month since I've worked, I'm gonna have a fun time trying to remember how to do my job. What am I doing here? I'd come to the conclusion that I'd be in Rivendell for the rest of my life. I had already gone through the grief of never seeing my family again. And now I am waking up to my mother, having to go to work at Wendy's?

This is gonna drive me mad.

I pushed through work, all the while dying to go home and go to sleep. I wanted to get back to Rivendell as soon as possible - I forgot how unhappy this world is. This time, I decided to bring a bunch of food to Middle Earth. Of course, I needed a new bag because off of my old stuff was still in Rivendell. I packed all of the candy I could into my gym bag, and, heck, I even threw in some bananas and pineapples. Surely if they didn't know about monkeys, they won't know about tropical fruit.

I woke up the next morning and shot up in bed, but I was still in America.

"What if I never go back?" I thought to myself. Tears welled up in my eyes and I curled up into a ball on my bed. "What if they think I abandoned them? Not like I'm anything important, but still?"

Every night I fell asleep, clutching my bag and praying that I'd be back in Middle Earth in the morning. For months, I would fall asleep just to wake up disappointed when I wasn't in Rivendell. My mom thought I was going crazy.

"Janie?" Mom walked slowly into my room one morning to see me quietly crying on my bed. "Jane, what's going on with you?" She slowly walked towards me and wrapped an arm around me. "What happened? This isn't you. You were always such a happy girl..."

I remained silent and I could see her eyes begin to water.

"Jane, please, talk to me..." But what could I say to her? Mom, I've been spending a heck of a lot of time in Middle Earth and I miss it. She already thought I was crazy, going to sleep every night with a bag full of candy.

"I'm alright, mom. It was just a bad dream." More like the best dream I was forced to wake up from.

Mom pulled back slightly and gave me a soft but serious look. "Jane, tell me the truth. You have been so disconnected from everything lately. You never eat, you're always trying to sleep, you never even talk to me anymore..." She looked away and wiped a tear from her eye. "I just hate seeing you like this. I want to help you, Jane."

Oh mom... I had no idea I was hurting you...

I looked up at her and smiled. "I'm fine, mom." I gave her a big hug. "I'm just a little worried about college and all. It's starting soon, and I'm just nervous."

Nice cover, Jane. You didn't even want to go to college. Idiot.

I knew my mom didn't believe me, but she didn't say anything about it. She just sighed and started picking up my room. She always cleans when she's stressed.

"You really should get out and do something." She said after a while, still cleaning my room. "Heather's been calling for you a lot lately, and that nice boy Toby was hoping you two could get together Saturday?" Mom looked up hopefully at the last part. Ewwww... Toby. He's this obnoxious guy I work with who's always trying to get into my pants. I've done everything to get away from that kid but file a restraining order, but I've considered it.

"It's Heather's fault we never hang out anymore. After she started dating that Chad guy she completely forgot about me. The only reason she's calling now is because she finally dumped that jerk and now she has no friends."

Harsh, I know, but it's true. Chad was the biggest tool in our entire senior class, and she'd had her eyes on him ever since junior high. Once they started dating she was suddenly "too cool" for me. It's only after she caught him with another girl that she finally dumped him. I told her not to date him, that guy's worse that Wormtongue. Bastard.

"Well, I think you should give her another chance." Ohhhh mom. Always a saint, God bless her.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'll think about it." I mumbled, and rolled over in bed to try to take a nap.

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. Birds? I sat up in bed and couldn't believe my eyes. Rivendell.


	4. Chapter 4: Gandalf's Smoking Problem

**Chapter 4.**

I walked down the familiar hallways of Imladris, feeling more at home than I had in months. The sun shown down brightly, and everything felt right with the world. I guessed that it was early winter, for the air was cool and there was a slight cold wind blowing. Thank God for elves, though, because Rivendell looked even more beautiful in the winter than in the spring.

As I strolled down the hall, I came across a familiar face. My favorite elf prince was standing in a side garden whistling to himself, doing whatever it is elves do in their free time. I slowed my steps and tried to be as quiet as possible, hoping to scare the living daylights out of him, but alas, elves have super spidey senses.

"Jane?" He turned around and eyed me up and down, as if debating what to do. Eventually, he smiled. "Well, it's about time you showed up. Where have you been?"

"Well I spent the last five months cooking greasy food and feeding it to even greasier people." I shrugged. Very true. Wendy's = no fun. "1500?" I asked, taking another guess at his age.

"Older." He said simply, and smiled.

"Damn you."

"It's nice to see you too, Jane."

I gave him a hug and smiled. "I missed you guys" I suddenly remembered something. The last time I returned to Middle Earth I had been gone for six months. "How long have I been gone?"

I expected it to have been maybe a few weeks. After all, Legolas was still here, so it couldn't have been too long.

"Five years, and might I say, you haven't changed a bit."

I looked over towards the new voice and dropped my bag. "ESTEL!" I ran to him and gave him a hug that would've strangled a bear, but if it hurt him he didn't show it. Yeah, Aragorn's too manly to get hurt.

"It's good to see you again, Jane." He gave me a smile, but I could tell that he had been really stressed lately. He looked a lot older than before. "I was wondering when you would come back." There was a cough behind him and I looked under his arm (his shoulder's too high up for that) to see Gandalf smiling warmly at us.

"So, this is the strange woman you told me about?" Gandalf took a step closer towards me. Strange? Again? I'm gonna have to have a talk with Mr. Estel about this. Damn Ranger. Giving me a bad reputation.

"Hello!" I smiled and waved awkwardly. How does one greet a wizard? I could pull a Frodo and tackle him, but I've got a strange feeling that tackle hugging wizards is reserved strictly for hobbits in this world. They're the only ones cute enough to get away with it. And I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate me trying to shoot him like Legolas did when he mistook him for Saruman.

Gandalf isn't as mighty looking as you'd expect him to be. He looks really old. Older than Sir Ian McKellan. And his nose is bigger, and actually real. But hey, old man or not, Gandalf's flippin awesome. We became good friends really fast, and he reminded me a lot of what a grandfather should be like. I never had a grandfather, so Gandalf the Grey is a pretty decent substitute.

He told me stories of the Shire, Rohan, Gondor, Lothlorien, everwhere. It's pretty amazing, how far he's gone. He told me that his next stop was Rohan, and in fact, he was leaving the next day.

* * *

><p>"Take me with you!" I practically begged. Rohan was always a favorite of mine, it reminded me of down south or out west back home in America. Wide open plains, where the horses are the majority and humans the minority. Plus, I wanted to explore Middle Earth! After all, the elves won't always stay in Rivendell, a few of my old elvish friends had already left. I wanted to meet the horselords.<p>

"Take you with me?" Gandalf laughed, shaking his head. "No, my dear, I am afraid that there's no place for you out in the wild."

"No, there isn't. The wilderness sucks." Hey, I don't wanna go with him to see the cool trees. I want to go to see actual PEOPLE, rather than these freakishly attractive, inhumanly graceful freaks of nature. Elves are cool and all, but you try living with them. They're not all fun Elladans and Elrohirs. Just look at Haldir. "But my place isn't here, either. You know that. What good am I to a bunch of elves? I want to be with my own people for crying out loud!"

Gandalf seemed to ponder this. Wow, was I actually convincing enough to sway Gandalf? Dang, I'm good.

"Perhaps it would be best, Gandalf." Aragorn said from his spot where he was leaning against the doorframe. Gandald looked at him in shock. Yeah, that's right, Gandalf. I'm right.

"You're damn right it's for the best!" I slammed my fist down on the table, earning me glares from Gandalf and Aragorn. Oh yeah. Ladies don't use such words as damn. And they don't shout at wizards.

"Peace, Jane." Gandalf put his hand on my shoulder, but turned his gaze back to Aragorn. "What makes you say this?"

Aragorn shrugged and took a step into the room. "She belongs with her own people. She needs to be in a place where she can start a family, if she wishes. She'll have a hard time finding such chances here."

"Seriously, who wants to marry an elf?" As I said this I saw Aragorn's face twitch. Oh yeah. Arwen's kind of an elf.

Gandalf laughed and puffed on his pipe. That man has a serious smoking problem. He'd be dead by now if he wasn't, you know.. immortal.

"I can assure you, my dear, no one expects you to marry an elf." Is Gandalf calling me ugly? Ouch. "Perhaps you can tag along."

"WOOO!" I jumped out of my chair and hugged the old man. "Thanks, yo!" I turned to Aragorn. "Wanna come with?"

He seemed rather shocked at my question. What year was it, 2056? It's about time he hiked his hind tail down to Rohan and helped Thengel whit those orcs. Fo' rizzle.

"Yes, Aragorn, please 'come with.'" Gandalf smiled and poked Aragorn with his staff.

* * *

><p>Naturally, Gandalf and I got our way, and the three of us set out the next morning. I was curled up in the back of Gandalf's wagon next to Aragorn. We were watching Gladiator, and he was just thrilled with it.<p>

"No!" Aragorn gasped quietly when Russell Crowe's character was stabbed. I smiled, he had been getting so into this movie, it was hilarious.

Gandalf was sitting at the front of the wagon, puffing away on his pipe.

"You know," I started, poking his back to get his attention. "Smoking will kill you."

Gandalf glanced over his shoulder at me curiously. "What makes you say that?"

"It rots your lungs and eventually you won't be able to breathe on your own. It's also TERRIBLE for your skin." I smiled as Aragorn caustiously felt his own skin and as he took a deep breath to make sure his lungs were okay.

"Nonsense." Gandalf brushed it off as he continued to smoke.

"Okay." I sighed. "But don't say I didn't warn you." I turned around to see Aragorn studying his pipe, as if debating whether he should chuck it out of the wagon. "Don't worry, budd. You won't die of lung cancer." He relaxed a little and put his pipe away.

"Gandalffffff..." I was sprawled out in the wagon, banging my head against the floor. "Gandalllllfffff!" I called his name for at least the 20th time today. I was bored to tears. We had been traveling for over a month and I had already watched every movie on my ipad, and listened to every song countless times.

Gandalf was sitting at the front of the wagon with Aragorn, reading the final Harry Potter book. I have to say, he was rather thrilled to hear about other wizards. Unfortunately, he became angsty when I told him that Dumbledore was far more powerful than him.

"Gandalf!"

"WHAT?" Said wizard turned and the look he gave me should've killed me stone dead.

"When are we gonna get to Rohan?" I know, I sounded like a five year old. Seriously. Fanfiction writers don't always tell you how boring a trip can be. Especially one with these stinkers. They're content to just sit in silence and smoke their lungs into oblivion. Terrible health habits, those two.

Gandalf sighed in annoyance and I could've sworn he considered throwing the book at me. "Jane Elise Miller. We will get to Rohan when we get there!"

Aragorn, God bless him, turned to me and mouthed, "soon." I gave him a smile and sat up for the first time in hours. We were surrounded by grasslands as far as the eye could see. Mountains could be seen over the distance, and a cloudless sky hung above us. It was the most beautiful place I had ever seen.

We stopped midday for some food and to rest Gandalf's poor little horse. I'm telling you, the ASPCA would have a fit over how hard Gandalf runs that animal. We kept on going through the sea of grass, and it wasn't until late afternoon when Edoras came into view.

That place is huge. Peter Jackson did a wonderful job with the look of it, but in all reality, you take the movie Edoras and multiply it by three. We got there by nightfall, and I was a little surprised to see so many people out. Everyone was smiling and waving as Gandalf pushed us onwards, you would've never known that Sauron was an issue at all. In the story everyone is so dull and depressed, but the way things were at that moment, I wouldn't mind staying her forever.

"Gandalf!" A tall, regal looking blonde man came out of Meduseld as we hopped out of the wagon. He was about 6'4, and had wavy hair to his shoulders. His face was crinkled into a smile as he descended the steps.

"Ah, Thengel!" Gandalf bowed, along with Aragorn, while I managed to do a rather pathetic curtsey.

"It is good to see an old friend in such days as these, I am afraid we've had quite an orc problem as of late." Thengel then turned to Aragorn and I with a warm smile. "And you bring friends. Who might you two be?"

"This is young Jane Miller. You'll have to forgive her for some of her peculiarities you may find in her," Again, I'm some kind of freak. Am I really that weird? "She is not from our world, but she has been residing with the elves the past few months she's been here." He then gestured to Aragorn. "And this is my dear friend Thorongil, from the north. He also resides in Rivendell."

Gandalf and Aragorn thought it would be best to hide his true identity for the time being. Evidently the thought of a King of Gondor scares the poop out of Sauron, and they don't want any trouble.

"Any friend of Gandalf's in a friend of mine." Thengel nodded respecfully to us, and I couldn't help but notice that he looks very much like Théoden did in the movie. "You are welcome in my home. Please, come inside. You must have had a rough journey to come all the way from Rivendell."

He led us into a hall that was decorated with many warm colors and celtic looking designs. Large banners adorning horses hung from the walls, as well as some decorative swords and shields. We sat at a large wooden table at the side of the room and were given warm bread and stew to eat. I gazed at my surroundings quietly. This is where it all happens. Where Gríma poisons Théoden's mind, where Pippin will look in to the palantír. So much is yet to happen, it feels so surreal.

Thengel was far nicer than I ever imagined. I expected kings to be all demanding and scary, but this guy was alright. He reminded me of that crazy uncle everyone has, the one that's always brightening up the room with ridiculous stories and even more ridiculous singing. The favorite uncle. So this is Théoden's father, but where is little Théoden?

"Father?" I looked over my shoulder to see a small blonde haired boy by one of the side doors. He had messy hair to his chin and bright blue eyes.

"Ah, Théoden!" Thengel beckoned for his son to join us. "Come meet our new guests!" Théoden couldn't have been over ten years old. He looked so little compared to the mighty king he'd become. He stood next to the table shyly and didn't look at any of us.

"Théoden, I'd like you to meet Gandalf the Grey, he is a dear old friend of mine." Théoden looked up cautiously and bowed deeply to the old wizard, earning a light chuckle. "And here is Thorongil, from the north." Another bow.

"And lastly, we have a Miss Jane Miller, from a different world. I believe she called it America."

Théoden finally turned his gaze to me and stopped. His eyes opened wide and he just stared at me. Finally, his father slightly kicked his foot under the table. He quickly bowed. "Milady..." He slowly looked back up to me and raised back up.

Thengel simply smiled at his son. "They are to be our house guests for the time being, do you understand?" Théoden nodded, his eyes never once leaving me. "Good, now off to bed. You have training tomorrow." With a nod to us, Théoden took his leave, looking back once more at me before exiting the room.

"It looks like you have an admirer, dear Jane." Gandalf said with a soft bit of laughter.

"Aye, you've bewitched my poor son!" Thengel smiled and pat my hand. "Not to worry, the boy's nearly ten. He'll grow out of his childish infatuation."

"Let us hope so," I laughed as we all rose from the table. "Who knows how long I shall remain here this time around. It's been well over a month since I've returned, and I fear that I may not stay much longer. What if I return here again, but it is years from now and I am not remembered?"

I would hate to wake up back in Rohan to find Gríma Wormtongue and a posessed Théoden to meet me. I'd be as good as dead.

"Not to worry, my dear." Thengel replied as he led us through the dark halls to our rooms. "I shall make sure that you will always have a place to stay in Rohan, you will never be without a friend." With one last smile, he bid us goodnight.


	5. Chapter 5: Fanboys and Pointless Dreams

**Chapter 5.**

**I don't own anything in this story. Not Twilight, not Harry Potter, not Lord of the Rings. Nothing. Except for Jane.**

**And I feel like I may be moving through everything rather quickly, but I can't help it. I want to get to the good part. :) **

**And please do review. I don't care what you have to say, I just like to know that someone's reading.**

* * *

><p>I woke up to the smell of wood and hay. Rohan is such a homey place. Even more so than Rivendell, the so called, "Last Homely House." Suck on that, Elrond! Seriously, everyone is so friendly. When I walked into the hall for breakfast I was greeted with smiles and pleasant "good mornings." I could get used to this place.<p>

"Jane!" Aragorn called for me from his seat next to Gandalf.

"Hello, Gandalf!" I nodded to him. "Thorongil..." I snickered at Aragorn. I tried to get him to pick another name, any name. I figured changing a name wouldn't be a problem for the overall storyline, especially one as silly as Thorongil. Alas, Aragorn is bad when it comes to picking names. I feel sorry for his poor future children.

"Now, Jane." Gandalf. Ever the mature one. And yet he can't admit he has a smoking problem. "Be nice to him, he's about to depart, soon."

I looked back and forth between my two friends. "Depart? Now? Why? You only just got here!" Honestly, the thought of Aragorn gone is scary for me. He's always been with me in Middle Earth, so I was never without a friend, and now that I'm with Rohan, he and Gandalf are the only ones I know.

Aragorn nodded. "Orcs are attacking villages all throughout Rohan. If they want to avoid more losses, they'll need help. I ride north tomorrow morning to search for aide." Ah. So now's when the fun ends and things get serious.

Gandalf placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Do not worry, dear. I am sure that you will find many other friends here in Rohan."

* * *

><p>And find friends I did. Well, one friend. But this was a pretty cool friend.<p>

I was sitting outside of Meduseld the next morning, waving to Aragorn as he rode north.

"Lady Jane?" I turned to see little Théoden watching me curiously.

"Hello, Théo." He looked slightly taken aback by the nickname, but he shook it off.

"Is he your husband?" He asked hesitantly, as though he didn't want to know the answer.

I smiled at him. Little baby crushes are so cute. "No, he is not. He is simply one of the few friends I have in this world. Now all I've got is Gandalf, and he's old."

Théoden perked up immediately. "Then I shall be your friend!" I laughed and turned back to the open plains. "Really, Miss Jane!" He moved so he was right in front of me. "When I am grown, I shall inherit this land as my own. I shall make sure that never want for anything! You'll never have to be alone!"

Ohh children. I have to admit, it's always made me a bit uncomfortable whenever a young boy develops a crush on me. There's no getting rid of them. But this little kid's sweet, so I'll be nice.

"Well it is a comfort to know that I'll always have a place in Rohan." Fighting the urge to ruffle his hair. Such an adorable little kid! I just want to pinch his cheeks! Oh gosh. Pinching King Théoden's cheeks. What an odd thought.

"Always, Milady." He smiled and sat down on the ground with me. We sat there in silence and watched the wind blow on the grass. For winter, it's been relatively warm outside. Especially here in Rohan.

"Milady?" Théoden was the first to break the silence. "Is it true that you hail from another world?"

He's the first one to ever question my story, surprisingly. Instead of going into a long explanation about my world, I pulled my ipad out of my bag.

"Let me show you something."

I popped open a picture of Seattle- my home. It was a photo that I found online a while back of the entire skyline, Mt. St. Helen's in the background. The sky is a rare blue, and there are no clouds to be seen anywhere.

"This is my home."

"Wow," he looked at the picture with wide eyes. "It is very beautiful. With high towers, just like Gondor." I then proceeded to show him photos of cars, airplanes, rocket shipes, a man on the moon, a gorilla (hey, Middle Earthians like their monkeys), and countless other things.

"Your world is amazing!" He exclaimed like the nine year old he is. "I wish that I could see it."

"It's not all that great." I assured him. The last thing I want is for my awesome Lord of the Rings friends to become corrupted with my world. I looked up at the sky, and it was well past noon. "You'd better be off. I'm sure your father's looking for you."

Théoden's eyes widened as he realized the time. "I am late for sword training! Farewell, Lady Jane!" He shot up and raced back to the hall.

* * *

><p>The next three months were the happiest months of my life. Rohan is such an amazing place, and the people are even better. Upon hearing that I'd never learned how to ride a horse, a few of the younger soldiers took it upon themselves to teach me. Horses are definately not my thing. I couldn't steer a horse to save my life at first, and I tended to fall off every horse I came in touch with. People came from all across the city just to laugh at me attempt to ride a horse, even King Thengel.<p>

"Do not fret, child." Morwen, Théoden's mother called to me as I walked out of the stables. "Not everyone is made for horse ridin'."

Morwen, despite being the queen of Rohan, was kind enough to take time out of her day to befriend me and we soon became close friends. She had a nice Irish-like accent that made me feel cool to be friends with her. Kind of like when you're in the presence of british people. Their accent has an aura that makes everyone around them happy.

"Yeah," I said, rubbing my sore back. "Unfortunately, I'm one of those people, and I just so happen to live in the land of the horse lords."

She smiled and took my hand. "Aye, but perhaps all you need is time."

"Perhaps." I had gotten used to being in Middle Earth by this point. The thought of going home was long gone. Of course, I missed my family like crazy, especially Mom. But hey, you make the best out of what you have.

I quickly fell into a comfortable routine. Wake up, watch the sunset. Go and eat with Morwen and her little kiddies, and on occassion Thengel, when he wasn't busy. Goodness, I love that family. Anyways, I'd head over to the stables to make a fool out of myself after breakfast, and believe me - I quickly became the main source of entertainment. I've never been very graceful, and tossing me onto some giant animal isn't going to help me. Then I'd proceed to watch Théoden practice his swordfighting (a promise I made to my little fanboy). After that, the rest of the day was spent talking to Morwen and babysitting her kids. The months passed by quickly, and soon little Théoden turned ten. Unfortunately, birthdays don't exclude you from sword practice here in Rohan.

"Footwork, Théoden, footwork!" His teacher, Beorn, shouted while sparring with the little prince. In case you were wondering, Beorn's the funny guy who tried to get me to ride a horse in the first place. He's an ass, but we're good buddies.

I was leaning against one of the few trees around, watching my little fanboy train. It had been days since I'd last gotten a good night's rest, and I was exhausted. Théoden's little sisters have been making me run around all of Edoras nonstop playing hide and go seek. I regret teaching them the game, especially after several hours of nonstop chasing kids around. Surprisingly, they don't have hide and go seek here.

Fifth note to self- Middle Earthians lack childhoods.

It wasn't long before I found myself nodding off. It was a pleasant spring afternoon, and the ground felt unusually comfortable.

"People here take naps, right?" I tought to myself. "Maybe one would do me some good." And just like that, I was out.

* * *

><p>I dreamt that I was flying. Yeah, cheesy, right? But seriously, this was pretty cool. It was as though time was passing me by. I saw Aragorn fighting orcs in Rohan along with Thengel, I saw Théoden growing up, Gandalf being Gandalf and traveling around in his little wagon with his poor slave-driven horse. But as I saw Gandalf I started to fall.<p>

"OW!" I screamed as I was thrown into Gandalf's wagon. "What kind of dream is this!"

"Oh, hello, Jane!" I swear, nothing surprises him. "Come back from your world, then?"

"My world?" My eyebrows scrunched together. "I was sleeping in Rohan! I never went to my world!" So my dream took me from a completely awesome place and plopped me down next to some old guy. Cool. I'm never going to sleep again. I looked at the road ahead of us. "Where are we goin'?"

"Edoras."

What the hell, dream? Was this really necessary? "But I was just there!"

Gandalf nodded his head. "If recently is ten years, then yes. You were recently there."

Ten years? It was early 2957 when I left, so now it's 2968? I sure hope little Théoden got over his little crush, because he's not gonna be so little anymore.

"If I recall correctly, you left a very heartbroken young boy when you disappeared." Damn wizard.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I nudged Gandalf playfully. "Fortunately, that was ten years ago. Plenty of time for the little guy to grow out of his infatuation."

Gandalf smiled knowingly. "Perhaps. Perhaps not. When I returned two years ago, he was still asking about you."

"We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" I asked, quite sure of myself. Seriously, the boy had to have grown up by now.

"I'm not too sure about waiting." He gestured to the road in front of us, and there it was. Edoras.


	6. Chapter 6: Not So Little Anymore

**Chapter 6.**

**I do not, and shall never, own Lord of the Rings. I just like writing stories.**

* * *

><p>We left our wagon and horse near the stables and walked up the steps of the Golden Hall. Everything was just as I had left it. I saw one of the door guards staring at me, as if trying to remember something he had long forgotten. As we got closer to him, I recognized my old friend.<p>

"Beorn!" I ran to him and gave him a friendly hug.

"Jane?" He pulled away and looked at me up and down. "You haven't changed a bit! How is it I grow old while you remain so young?"

I looked up into my friend's face and saw how much older he looked. He'd be 37 by now, and although he had clearly aged a bit, he still looked like that annoying old friend of mine who found joy in watching me fall off of horses.

"It's not as fun as one might think." So true. It felt like it had been only hours since I had seen him, and now I find that years had passed. _How am I supposed to treat all of this? _I thought to myself as Beorn opened the door of Meduseld. _The people whom I haven't seen in mere hours have been missing me for a decade. How much has changed?_

Everything was just as I had remembered. There was a warm fire burning in the hall, and the earthy tones of the entire room could make anyone feel at home. Sitting on the throne was Thengel. I could tell that the past ten years hadn't treated him as kindly as they had Beorn. What had once been a face worn with smile lines was now an aged face creased with worry lines. He was speaking to his adviser when he spotted Gandalf and I approaching.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Although he looked aged, Thengel was just as friendly as before. He stood from his throne and took a step towards us, I wide smile playing across his lips. "Surely it is not young Miss Jane Miller?" He moved so he was right in front of me, looking down at me, for I only barely reached his shoulders. "These years have treated you well, I see. You don't look a day older."

"That's because she's not." Gandalf added. "She fell into my wagon just hours ago, claiming that she had just fallen asleep outside of the training grounds. I am afraid that it has only been several hours since she last saw you, where it has been years since anyone here has seen her."

Thengel looked at me curiously. "Is this true?"

There was nothing else I could do but nod. Gandalf had said it all.

"Well, then." Thengel began, no doubt searching for something witty and humerous to say. "I am sure all of this time travel must be hard on you. It was surely hard on my son." Oh no, here we go with the Théoden thing. "He had a fit that you disappeared on his birthday. Perhaps you'd like to see him? He has grown quite a bit since you've last seen him."

_My goodness. Thengel sounds just like Mom, always trying to hook me up._

At that very moment, a group of soldiers came into the hall, laughing and joking with each other.

"Ah, here he is now!" Thengel called for his son to come over, but I couldn't recognize him in the group of soldiers. I don't know what I was expecting, some younger version of Bernard Hill, I suppose. But the young man who walked towards us looked nothing like him. He was taller than in the movie, about the height of his father. His hair was down to his shoulder and waved, like his father. But his eyes matched Morwen's to a tee. Bright blue, practically screaming, _"HEY, I'M FROM GONDOR!" _He was far more handsome than I ever imagined, and he looked nothing like he did ten years ago. If you were to put little kid Théoden next to grown up Théoden, I wouldn't be able to tell that they were the same person. That little goofy kid was now a full grown, extremely beautiful young man.

"You called for me, father?" His voice was deeper, too. He hadn't seen me, yet, since Thengel was somewhat blocking me from view.

"I did." Thengel smiled wide, and moved to the side so that I could be seen fully by his son. "Gandalf brought us a little present!"

Théoden just stared, eyes wide, as if I were some ghost. I wasn't expecting what he did next. He poked me. _Poked _me. The future king of Rohan, the mighty warrior he was, _poked_ me. His eyes widened even more as he realized that I was real.

"Wow, Théo." I laughed. "I saw you only hours ago, but it's been years for you. I was hoping for a hug, but it seems that you have decided that it would be more appropriate to poke me."

He laughed a big, booming laugh. "I see that these years haven't changed your sense of humour, my dear Jane." He pulled me into a bear hug. Sixth note to self: be wary of hugging soldiers. You just might break your back.

"Actually, I was just here several hours ago." I spoke into his chest, seeing as he still hadn't let go. "I fell asleep by a tree and the world decided to go ahead and throw me ahead a few years."

He pulled back and smiled at me. "Ah, so I am the elder, now, then?" He has an amazing smile. "I hope that you no longer think of me as a child, Janie."

I laughed and looked him over. Yeah, there's no way anyone could think of him as a child. His years of sword training and horse riding weren't for nothing. He was tall, and full of muscle, but not so much muscle that he looked like one of those gross body builders. He had the same build as Karl Urban did when he played Eomer in the movies.

"No, I'm afraid you've come a long way these past ten years." I suddenly remembered something. All of my stuff was left in Rohan when I disappeared. "Do you by any chance have all of my old stuff? I'm afraid I didn't have it on me when I fell asleep."

Théoden nodded, and took my hand, leading me out of the hall. Gandalf and Thengel just stayed behind, laughing at us as we went.

"I wasn't sure what to do with it, so I simply left it in your room, in case you came back. Fortunately, you did. Not as soon as I would have liked, though." We came to the familiar door of my old room and he opened the door for me. Men, here. They're so nice!

My room was exactly how I left it. I seems like things in Rohan never change, and for that I'm grateful. This place rocks. I found my bag and searched through it, only to find my ipad missing.

"Have you-?" I began, but Théoden interrupted me.

"I hope you'll forgive me," he looked down at the ground, looking rather guilty. "I wanted to show my men that old Gladiator movie that you showed me all those years ago."

Smiling, I nodded. "That's fine. I figured someone would have taken advantage of my stuff while I was gone. I'm glad someone put it to good use." Middle Earthians simply love _Gladiator_. I try to show them as many swordfighting movies as possible, except for _300_. I feel like I might need that some other day. "So I hear you were pretty bummed when I left?" I shifted my gaze towards the prince.

He all of a sudden looked rather shy, and bowed his head to hide his blush. (Who ever said that warriors and kings never blushed?)

"Of course I was, milady. You left on my birthday."

"Is that the only reason?" I pried. Hey, I wanted to see if he ever got over his little crush.

"Well," He began, slowly. Maybe I shouldn't have asked. "Of course you know I admire you a great deal, Janie. It would've been odd for me to not have grieved your leaving."

_Awh, well isn't he sweet?_

"Well, hopefully I won't be leaving too much these days." Smiling, I turned to look out the window. "I love it here. I'd hate to come back one day to find all of my friends dead, without so much as a goodbye."

Théoden came up next to me and watched me carefully. "I already told you, Jane." He smiled. "You'll never be without a friend, here. I'll make sure of it. Once I am king, we shall tell stories of your kindness to our children, and everyone will know who you are if you somehow travel far beyond our time."

I winced at the last part. "That's the only thing I'm afraid of. Traveling through time so quickly, living here for hundreds of years, watching those I love die before my eyes. Maybe I should have stayed in Rivendell. At least there, my friends don't die."

"But would you give up all of the friends you have made since?"

Thinking for a few moments, I began slowly. "No, not for the world." I looked over to see him smiling. "Rohan is more of a home than Rivendell ever was. I often find myself confused, though." He remained quiet, hoping for an explanation. "I don't know how old I am anymore. Do I age here? Only a few months were passed in my world, and I find that I've been moving around time here for years."

"Perhaps Gandalf would have the answer?"

"Eh, I dunno. I don't want to worry about it yet. Maybe, if I'm lucky, I'll just remain here the rest of my life, no more time travel." I really would like that. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to meed some of my favorite characters, like Boromir and Gimli, but it sucks having to remain the same while so much is going on around you.

"I would love that." Théoden gave me a sweet smile, but turned towards the door. "I am afraid I must leave now, milady. It is growing late and there are things I have yet to do." He kissed my hand and started for the door. "Please, Jane, be here in the morning." And with that he left.


	7. Chapter 7: More Than Life Itself

**Chapter 7**

**I dont own Gladiator, either. No matter how wonderful that would be. Great movie.**

* * *

><p>Gandalf didn't stay very long. He was gone within a week of our arrival. Not that I cared much. I love Gandalf, but he's gonna live forever. I'll just hang out with him later. Morwen was thrilled to hear that I was home, she dropped everything to spend the entire day with me. She still looked very youthful, and not much had changed, except she had added a new member of the family. Little Theodwyn, the future mother of Eowyn and Eomer. She had just turned five, and she is such a cute little girl. A smart one, too.<p>

One day Theoden and I took her outside to play, and she had us worn out within minutes. She's so stubborn and energetic, I know now where Eowyn will inherit it.

"Theodwyn, sit down, I beg you!" Theoden called for his little sister, a bright smile plastered on his face. Honestly, I'd never before seen a brother who loves his little sister so much. He'd do anything for that little girl.

"Janie must tell me a story!" She insisted, for the twelfth time that day. I had been in Edoras for quite some time now, going on seven months here soon. The little girl quickly grew on me, and not a day had gone by when she didn't insist I play with her, or tell her another princess story from my would. (Her favorite is Beauty and the Beast.)

I sighed from my spot on the grass and leaned back on my elbows. "Your sister's going to run me out of stories here soon, and I am afraid that I shall no longer be her favorite."

The prince laughed from his spot next to me, his eyes never leaving his sister. She was skipping about, picking flowers here and there for flower chain crowns. "She loves you a great deal, I am afraid that you are stuck with her forever." He gave me a warm smile before looking up to Theodwyn. "Sister, I believe you have enough flowers to give all of Edoras a crown of flowers. Please, sit down."

She pouted but did as her brother asked. She tossed her armfull of her flowers into my lap and plopped down in front of me. "I want a big, beautiful crown, Janie!"

I smiled, and did as she asked. Within ten minutes I had weaved together a pretty crown of flowers for the little princess. She giggled as I placed it onto her head, and ran off to show Morwen.

"You are very patient with her." Theoden spoke as I began to tie together the last bits of the flowers.

"I've always loved kids, and she's a fiery one. She's gonna grow up into a very strong woman one day." I smiled, still twisting together the flowers.

"That she will." Theoden Leaned back onto his elbows and relaxed in the afternoon sun. It was early autumn, but the summer weather was still hanging around.

"And you, my friend..." I began, and finished tying together the crown I was making. "You are going to be a great king some day." I placed the crown of flowers gently on his head and admired my handiwork.

Theoden laughed and, taking the crown off of his head, studied it. "I hope that you are right." He seemed to think for a moment before turning to me. "And I hope that I will have a great Queen some day..." He added, hesitantly placing the crown of flowers onto my head.

I blushed and look down to the grass. Theoden and I had been spending every possible second together, and we had grown even closer than before. I hate to admit it, but I had begun to fall in love with him. The reason I hated myself for it was because he was to marry someone else, Elfhild, so that Theodred might be born. Elfhild was Thengel's advisor's daughter, and I happened to know that she had a major crush on Theoden, but he never returned her feelings. They were friends, but that's all he ever wanted to be.

I couldn't mess with the plot so terribly, and I knew it. I had already had an effect on these people, as it was. Still, I couldn't get past the way I felt for him, and the way I knew he felt for me. I'm sure he didn't know that I caught the way he looks at me, the moments that would pass between us. I was terrified, to be quite honest. I knew deep down in my heart that it could never be. Not even once Elfhild dies giving birth to Theodred. Eventually, Saruman will pollute these halls and all hell will break loose in Rohan. I wouldn't be able to live with it.

I was brought out of my thoughts when his hand brushed my cheek. "Jane, there's something I've been meaning to tell you..." He began, but he never got to finnish. Theodwyn skipped up to us, Morwen close behind.

"I'm sure it can wait, Theoden." I gave him a smile and turned to our new visitors.

* * *

><p>The next year passed by in a blur. My twentieth birthday, Theoden's twenty-first, Theodwyn's sixth. We never did go back to that conversation the year before, even though we had every opportunity to. Theoden had begun picking up more duties, so we didn't get to see each other as much, but we still managed to spend a lot of time together. I began to do some work as well. When I wasn't with Theoden or babysitting his little sisters, I took the time to learn how to sew. Believe me, it isn't as easy as it sounds, but I quickly got the hang of it. Theoden would often take me out in the evenings and attempt to teach me how to ride a horse, and he was a much better teacher than Beorn.<p>

Speaking of Beorn, I became good friends with his wife, Byrne. She was an absolutely hilarious woman, and she was very strong-willed. She only had two children, the most adorable little twin boys I'd ever seen. They were ten years old, but they always tried to act so macho that I couldn't help but humour them. They tell ridiculous stories all of the time about their "adventures." Slaying dragons, saving fair maidens, the whole package. My life in Rohan was truely blessed, and I couldn't have asked for more.

One day, everything took a quick turn for the worst. It was nearing a month until Theoden's next birthday, and I was asking him what he wanted.

"Surely, Theo, there must be something you want! I know that you're a prince and all, but there's no way you have everything."

The little stinker kept avoiding my question, saying that he could never ask anything of me. Honestly, is it really such a bad thing that I want to buy him something for his birthday? Men and their prides.

"Jane, please. There is nothing. Goodness, you are the most stubborn woman I've ever met." He sighed, acting like he was frustrated.

"That may be, but you love me." I teased, but didn't expect what he said next.

"I do love you, Jane." He began, growing very serious.

"Do you?" I asked playfully, but in all reality I was nervous as to where this was going.

Theoden looked me dead in the eye and said with the most emotion I'd ever heard from him.

"More than my own life."

I looked down to the ground where we sat and started to pick at the grass. "You don't mean it." I said quietly, just above a whisper.

He lightly lifted my chin so that I was looking him in the eyes. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because, Theoden," I sighed, looking away. "You marry someone else."

He hesitated a moment, gathering his thoughts. "Says who? A silly little book?" He turned my face towards him again. "I do not care, Jane. I will not let a book rule my life. Since the moment I met you, you are all that I can think about." I remembered back to the day I first met him, how he stared at me in awe. "I knew from that day that no one could ever steal my heart from you. You are all that I want, Jane. I would gladly give up all of Middle Earth to be with you." He stared me down with pleading eyes. "Do you love me, Jane?"

Tears slowly began to fall down my face, and he wiped them away. What do I say?

"I do love you." My voice shook as more tears fell down my face.

He smiled and sighed as though he'd just been given the greatest gift in the world.

"Then let us be together, Jane. Forget the book. Just be with me."

I shook my head and closed my eyes. I couldn't be with him. Without Theodred the story could change, and I couldn't let an entire world change for myself.

He kissed me before I could say anything and I only cried harder. I pulled away after a long moment and stood up.

"I can't, I can't." I pleaded between sobs. "You need your son, Theoden. Please. Just marry Elfhild and forget about me.

His eyebrows shot up. "Elfhild? Why would I marry Elfhild?"

"I don't know, okay? Just please, leave me be." I turned and ran back to the hall to find Gandalf ready with his wagon. How he knew I'd want to be leaving, and when, I'll never know. But I truly didn't care.

"Your things are already in the back, dear. I am afraid it is time to go."

I jumped into the seat next to Gandalf and he urged his horse forward. The last thing I saw was Theoden standing on top of the hill from a distance, watching us leave.


	8. Chapter 8: Friends in Strange Places

**Chapter 8.**

**Hellooo. I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

**I would appreciate it if you guys left me some reviews. If you have any ideas, let me know! I have a general idea on what's going to happen and where this story is gonna go, but I need some ideas to fill up all of the blank spots. I feel like I'm moving too fast because I don't have any interesting story ideas, only the main plot to work with.**

* * *

><p>Gandalf and I rode on for hours without speaking a word. He knew that I'd want some time to my self. It was getting dark when he pulled the wagon behind a small rock covered hill to keep us well hidden for the night. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't keep Théoden out of my mind. The look on his face as I turned away was more than I could bear. More than anything I wanted to jump out of the wagon and run as fast as I could towards Edoras, but I knew I'd regret it. The fate of Middle Earth is far bigger than me. Elfhild's a nice young girl. She'll take care of him. What really hurt me was that he didn't even bother to come after me.<p>

"How'd you know?" I asked quietly, not raising my gaze towards Gandalf. He remained quiet for a few moments before he spoke.

"I wish that there was another way, Jane." He began slowly, hesitantly. "I was in Lothlorien not too long ago. I'm sure you know all about Galadriel and her mirror..." Gandalf trailed off, not quite wanting to finnish. "Galadriel saw something quite terrible, to say the least. It was the fall of Middle Earth."

My eyes moved to meet his, but I remained silent, so he continued.

"At first, it was a rather pleasant vision. She saw you, dear Jane. It was your wedding day, your wedding with prince Théoden. Unfortunately, Jane, changing the future in such a way would not be wise. Without the son he is to have with Elfhild, certain events will not occur as they are meant too. As you very well know, a small change can have certain repercussions..." He stopped there, and all was silent for a moment.

"So she sent you to come get me?" I asked quietly. I knew the answer, though, so I didn't wait for one. "I know it is right. But I just wish there was another way..." Tears began to form in my eyes once again so I looked away.

Who knew that Middle Earth depended on my happiness being shattered to survive?

"Sleep, Jane." Gandalf handed me a blanket and took out his pipe. "No one can tell you the outcome of the future. There may still be some happiness to be had."

* * *

><p>I woke up in a moving wagon with the sun beating down on me. I sat up to see Gandalf at his usual spot at the front.<p>

"What time is it?" I yawned and stretched my tired muscles.

"December the 25th, 2977."

So it was Christmas, seven years later. Theoden would be married, and Elfhild with child by now. Tears prickled in my eyes but I kept myself under control.

Sitting up, I looked over Gandalf's shoulder to see a brilliant white city in the distance.

Minas Tirith.

Boromir and Faramir were always favorites of mine, so I always wondered what their home was like. It looked very similar to the movie, but seeing a picture of something doesn't always do it justice. I now understood why Boromir loved this place so much; it was beautiful.

Upon entering the city a major feeling of homesickness swept over me. Unlike Edoras, Minas Tirith was very bland. Sure, it was beautiful, but there was practically no vegetation to be seen on the higher levels. The people just passed us by without a second glance. A few little children smiled and waved to Gandalf, but it wasn't much. There was no feeling of home here. It was like going to some high-class city where everyone felt like they were superior to you.

Ecthelion, the steward at the time, was far more welcoming that you'd expect the father of Denethor to be. He greeted Gandalf and I with a warm smile that made his face crinkle in wrinkles. He was about Gandalf's height, and despite being very old he still seemed to be in good health. He introduced us to his son, and we were received with a quick nod and a half-hearted smile. Finduilas, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen.

The poopy men had some "business to attend to," so they all but kicked me out of the room. A nice servant girl no older than 16 guided me to the gardens where I would wait for Gandalf to retrieve me. I took my portable speakers out of my bag and began to quietly play "Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson. I laid down in the grass and watched the clouds pass by, attempting to clear my mind of some very unhappy thoughts.

"That is some invention you've got there." A soft voice roused me out of my thoughts and I sat up to see a very beautiful, very pregnant young woman smiling at me. "Are you, by chance, a Miss Jane Miller?" She waddled over to my spot on the grass and awkwardly sat down, being very careful with her giant belly.

"I am." I smiled. This must be Finduilas, I had heard that she was a woman of great beauty. "How did you know?"

She rested her hands on her belly. "A young man came here searching for you a few years back. I had only just arrived at the time, so it took me a while to figure out the details, but apparantly he was a young horselord named Beorn. He was looking for a friend of his, a certain Jane Miller. He gave a detailed descripton on your looks, asking if anyone had seen you. He also included a very interesting story, saying that you were from another world, and that you'd most likely be carrying some very peculiar items with you."

She nodded towards my speakers. "Apparantly she ran away from home. I never gave it much thought before, but now that I see you, I would very much like to know your story, if you are willing to give it. Everyone needs a friend to talk to, especially when everything seems to be going wrong."

It was like she read my mind. If I were back in Rohan, I might talk to Morwen, or perhaps Beorn's wife, Byrne. But here, I had no one.

She gave me a knowing smile and took my hand in hers. "Come, tell me what troubles you so."

So I did. I told her everything. My inconvenient time/dimension traveling abilities, Tolkien's books, Théoden being made for someone else, and my unconditional love for him. Most people wouldn't want to hear such stories upon meeting someone, but Finduilas sat there patiently, giving my hand comforting squeezes whenever my eyes would tear up. I think she was just as alone and out of place as I was, here. I read once online that she withered away here, being extremely homesick and out of her element.

"I admire your strength, Miss Jane." Finduilas spoke once I had finished my story. "I would not be able to deny such a love. I wish that things were different for you. Perhaps one day, once the baby comes, we can travel to Dol Amroth together. It won't solve your problems, but there is something about my old home that makes all seem well for the moment."

_Baby? Hey, this is little baby Boromir, isn't it? _

"Do you know what you're going to name it?" I already knew the answer, but it would only be polite to ask.

"Boromir." She smiled, and caressed her belly. "It means 'Steadfast-Jewel.'"

"What if it is a girl?"

"But it won't be." Finduilas winked at me. "You know this just as well as I do."

Smart woman.

We just sat in the garden and chatted. Neither of us were to fond of Minas Tirith, both agreeing that it was definately lacking living trees. Quite a funny woman, that one. The stories she told me of her youth were absolutely hilarious. She was always getting into trouble and playing pranks on her brother. She's not the kind of woman you'd expect Denethor to end up with, that's for sure. What she ever saw in him I'll never know.

He wasn't always such a terd. Denetor, I mean. When Finduilas encouraged me to eat dinner with them every night he and I actually became something like friends. He was slightly dreary, like his city, but once you got him talking about something he liked he could blab on for hours. I think that one of the main reasons he accepted me at first was because Finduilas was so fond of me. He loved that woman, that's for sure.

* * *

><p>Not two months after arriving in Minas Tirith was the couple's precious little gift from God delivered. Baby Boromir. Of all things to do in Middle Earth, I found myself holding the tiny little bundled up Boromir in my arms. He looked so peaceful in baby form. You'd never expect such a small thing to grow up to be quite possibly the best swordsman of all Middle Earth. I wondered what he was going too look like. Movie Boromir, or book Boromir?<p>

Finduilas and I were relaxing in her sitting room one morning listening to Beethoven (I told her that classical music made babies smarter) when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Finduilas called from her spot in her loveseat where she was playing with Boromir.

"I heard that I might find Jane here?" I heard the familiar voice and looked up from my book.

"Thorongil?" I smartly called him, remembering that he was still under cover.

I hadn't seen Aragorn since he left Rohan for the North all those years ago. It must've been about twenty years for him. I had completely forgotten that he had also fought for Gondor for a while, so he was the last person I expected to see.

I ran to him and he pulled me into a hug, twirling me around. If only he had been there to get me after the whole incident with Théoden, he would've been much better at comforting me than Gandalf was. Not that I don't appreciate Gandalf's attempts.

"Jane, I have missed you so." He laughed as he set me back down on the ground. He looked older. Still young, but more stressed looking than before. Poor Aragorn.

"You never came to visit me!" I slapped him on the shoulder playfully. "I was in Rohan for the longest time without a single word from you!"

Aragorn shrugged but maintained his smile. "Forgive me, milady. I was busy slaying orcs in your honor." Dearest Aragorn. He never was good at being funny.

"Then I can forgive you." He sat with Finduilas and I for quite some time, giving us news from the outside world and telling us of his adventures. Thankfully, he didn't mention a certain horselord, for my sake. He must've heard the story already.

As the day dragged on, he took his leave, and I left Finduilas to care for a fussy Boromir and I headed towards the gardens. I looked out over the city towards the north-west. I knew that somewhere over there was Rohan, and a slowly aging Théoden. He'd be thirty, now. And I'm only just about to turn twenty-one.

_How much longer will this go on? When will I stop this ridiculous time travel and just live in the present, for once? Why did this terrible curse fall into my lot? Will I have to remain young until the end of time and watch everyone I love fade away until there is no one left?_

When I finally fell asleep that night, I dreamed of Rohan. The familiar, smiling faces. The warm fires that roared inside of Meduseld. A slightly aged Morwen, and a growing up Theodwyn riding on a horse along with her Father and sisters. Lastly, I saw Théoden, looking slightly older, but with that same bright smile that he always had, and his eyes just as blue as before.

"Jane." It was almost like I could hear his voice.

"Jane." It was much closer now.

"Jane?" Wait, is this a dream? He was suddenly standing in front of me on the old hill we always sat together upon in Rohan. Everything suddenly looked very real.


	9. Chapter 9: Stand by Me

**Chapter 9.**

**I am having this terrible internal battle with myself. I am thinking way far ahead to the end, and there are two completely different endings I want to do. Again, ideas are very much appreciated.**

**I don't own Lord of the Rings, or You Are My Sunshine, by Bing Crosby.**

* * *

><p>"Jane, is that really you?" Théoden took a step closer and studied me closely, like I were some sort of ghost.<p>

There I was in Minas Tirith, wanting to be here more than anything, and here I am now. I stood still, debating on whether this was a cruel dream or a very bittersweet reality.

Théoden took another step so that he was within an arm's reach of me. Ever so slowly, he raised his hand to brush a stray tear that had begun to roll down my cheek. As our skin made contact he gasped and faltered for a moment.

"It is you..." His voice shook, like he was about to cry. "I never thought that I'd see you again." He spoke just above a whisper. Gently, he caressed my face, as though I were some porcelain doll that might break.

Our small moment was ruined as Beorn came running up. "My lord!" He stopped in his tracks as soon as he spotted me, eyes wide. He was getting kind of old. He quickly snapped out of it and turned back to Théoden. "My lord, it is not good. Elfhild, she will not make it."

I knew what this meant. Elfhild had just given birth to Theodred.

Théoden looked back and forth between me and Beorn worridly. "Beorn, please, stay here with Jane." He took a step towards me and whispered so that Beorn wouldn't hear. "Please, Jane, be here when I come back." He quickly made his way back to Meduseld to check on his... wife.

It was silent. Beorn just stared at me with what seemed to be a mixture of disbelief and anger. His eyebrows were scrunched together, and a frown was playing on his face.

"You shouldn't have left." He said at last, disappointment dripping from every word. I just looked down to the ground. "Really, Jane, did you not think it through?" He took a step closer and raised his voice. "Did you not even consider the effect it would have on your friends, on Théoden?" Beorn sighed in frustration and turned away from me to look out over the grasslands.

I didn't know what to say. I had expected them to be mad, and I deserved it. They deserved a proper farewell, and I didn't even spare them that.

"I heard that you came looking for me?" Slowly, and quite cautiously, I asked the question that I had never quite understood. Why would Beorn come looking for me?

"Aye, I did." My old friend sighed, turning his head so he could see me from the corner of his eye. "Many of us went. Théoden had all but lost his mind after you left. We had to try to find you, to talk some sense into you..." He stopped before adding on some final words. "To bring you home. Edoras, where you belong."

Silence. He still had his back turned to me, looking over the plains of Rohan. We remained like that for quite some time before I spoke. "Will you ever forgive me?" He was silent, never moving to look at me. "Please, Beorn. I know that I made a mistake. If I could do it all again I would do it all differently. But you must know that I disappeared after that night. I woke up seven years later outside of Minas Tirith. You must believe me, Beorn, I would have come back sooner if I could have."

He turned back to me slowly, and just simply looked at me for a moment. He was in his early to mid forties by now, if I remember correctly. He still looked very youthful, though. He was still very muscular, obviously from years of training. At a first glance one might suspect him to be in his mid thirties, but if you looked close enough you would notice the faint wrinkles around his eyes.

"Of course I forgive you, Janie." He gave me a small smile before pulling me into a hug. "You are like a sister to me. I do not wish to remain angry with you."

I pulled away and returned his smile with a bigger one. "Besides, he married Elfhild. All is as it should be."

"He only married Elfhild because it was arranged. After you left, Morwen encouraged him to go after you. Everyone knew how much he loved you, but after several years Thengel figured that you'd never come back. And as you know, Théoden needs an heir... It took him nearly the entire seven years you were gone to marry her, too. He always hoped that you would come back." He turned his gaze to the hall. "Though, now that you have returned, it seems as though have come at a rather unfortunate time. Young Elfhild has died in childbirth. She gave birth to a son, Theodred."

I began for the hall.

"Where are you going?" Beorn called after me, not bothering to follow me.

"To make sure Théoden is alright."

* * *

><p>I found him sitting in a dimly lit room holding a tightly wrapped bundle closely in his arms next to the covered body of his dead wife.<p>

It really is a curious thing. It had only been a few months for me, these past seven years, eight years including my time in Minas Tirith. From the time he told me he loved me to the moment where I stood comforting the man I love over the loss of his wife, although feeling like an eternity, was only a few months in my time.

I would never wish this on anyone.

Théoden was holding onto his son as if he were the most precious thing on this Earth. I slowly crept up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I have always wanted to be a father ever since little Théodwyn was born." He brushed Theodred's tiny little hairs off of his face. "And now that I have gotten my wish, I find myself terrified." Slowly, he turned his head to look at me. "I can't do this alone, Jane."

"You're not alone." I sat down on the ground next to his legs and placed a comforting hand on his knee.

"Please," Théoden's voice was shaking. "Don't leave me, Jane."

Looking up, I saw tears running down his face.

"Never." We sat together until one of the healers suggested that we start to make funeral arrangements for poor Elfhild.

Théoden looked down to his sleeping son and back at the healer, not really wanting to leave his son in the hands of a nurse.

Noticing this, I reached out for the baby. "Don't worry, Théo. I'll look after him while you're gone."

Soon enough, I was alone with the newborn baby. What were these people thinking? Leaving me alone with a child that was only hours old. I turned around the room, looking for something to do that wouldn't disrupt the sleeping child in my arms. Seeing nothing of interest, I sighed and slowly sat down in a chair.

_What a beautiful baby_, I thought. _And to think that I could have already had a family by now, had things gone differently years ago._

Suddenly, there was a loud crashing song coming from the kitchens and coupled of muffled curses followed after.

"Please don't wake up, please don't wake up." I whispered, shutting my eyes in anticipation. Wouldn't you know it, a loud wail cut through the air.

"Shhhhhhhhh." I tried to calm Theodred with soothing noises and slightly bouncing him up and down. I hadn't dealt much with crying babies recently, considering the fact that baby Boromir slept like a rock and wasn't frightened by anything. Nothing I did seemed to work, so I resolved to doing the first thing that popped into my mind

"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms..." I slowly started singing my favorite Bing Crosby song. My mom had always sung this to me whenever I was upset, so I figured it may work on a screaming baby. Little did I know, Théoden had appeared in the doorway just as I began to sing.

"When I awoke dear, I was mistaken, and I hung my head and cried..." I was never much of a singer, and I struggled to hit the higher notes.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away..." I sang the rest of the song and eventually it calmed down the crying baby in my arms. I let out a sigh of relief and turned back to my chair when I saw Théoden watching me from the doorway.

"That was a beautiful song." I just nodded quietly. He and I hadn't talked at all, asides from the small encounter in the delivery room. "Here, we should get him back to the healers. I'm sure they'll want to inspect his health." He took the child from my arms and led me out of the room and back towards the healing areas.

He reluctantly left his child with the healers and we soon found ourselves back outside at our old spot. We stood there together for the longest time just searching for the right words to say.

"Where did you learn that song?" He was the first to speak.

Shrugging, I didn't look up from the ground. "It's a well known song in my world. My mom used to sing it to me whenever I was upset." Oh how I missed my mom. I had no idea how much I needed her until she was no longer there.

"I see." More silence. "Why did you leave?"

Tears welled up in my eyes as I remembered the last time I saw him. "Some things just can't be changed. Gandalf was sent to retrieve me after it was made clear that our being together would only cause problems for the fate of this world." Turning my head up slightly, I looked into his eyes. "I didn't want to. I fell asleep that night only to wake up over seven years later in Gondor. By then you were already married."

He remained silent for a moment, deep in thought. "We did not love each other. It was a marriage of convenience, not of love. No one could ever take my heart away from you."

I shook my head. "Don't you see it, Théoden? Look at me. What was years for you was months for me. You're growing older, and I'm remaining the same. I am not fit to be your wife, nor will I ever be."

"You're as fit to be my wife as any other woman." He moved closer. "I would rather have you as my own while I can than be without you. What will it take for you to understand that I am completely and wholly yours? I am in love with you, Jane. I always have been. Please, don't turn away from me again."

Tears were falling down my face. "Théo, you're mad."

"All I ask is that you remain by my side. You say that you could never marry me, that it would ruin the story line of your blasted book. If you truely believe that such a union could never happen, then so be it. I just wish to be with you, always. To know that I still hold your heart, and to have someone to act as a mother figure for Théodred. I can not make you stay, but I am begging that you consider it." I never knew that someone could sound so desperate. As though his whole being depended on my decision.

So badly I wanted to say forget the book. Standing here in front of me was the man that I loved.

Why shouldn't I be happy? I never asked for any of this. I never would have come to Rohan if I had known what would happen. That I would never be allowed to be with the one I love, it would've saved us both a lifetime of pain.

I nodded in reply to Théoden, since words seemed to be failing me. He wrapped me in his arms in a tight embrace and let a few tears stream down his face.

"I love you, Janie."


	10. Chapter 10: The Weight of Time

**Chapter 10.**

**I had so much of this story written before posting it, but now that I am writing as I go all of my old ideas for things to happen don't seem fun anymore. So if you have anything you want to see happen, let me know soon and I'll see about putting it into the story. :)**

**I don't own Lord of the Rings.**

* * *

><p>Over the next year my time traveling was at a minimum. Now and then I'd fall asleep and wake up a week later on top of that old hill in Edoras, but as long as I wasn't waking up years later I was fine.<p>

Théoden had told me that he wanted me to raise Theodred as my own. I don't think he knew what he was getting himself into.

"Jane, why do you insist on playing that noise?" He asked me one day as we sat on our hill where I was playing with Theodred. We were listening to Mozart.

"It makes babies smarter." I smiled. Théoden didn't mind classical music now and then, but after listening to it for a week straight I think that he was getting rather annoyed.

"He's a baby, he doesn't know what he's listening to. Why should it matter?" Goodness. Men were just as stubborn in this world than in mine.

Ignoring Théoden's question, I continued playing with baby Theodred. "We should get him some kind of instrument to play."

"An instrument? Jane, he's just a year old! What good would an instrument do for him?"

"Because, Théoden, chicks dig guys who can play instruments!" True. Back home, there was nothing more attractive than a guy who spent every waking moment he had playing depressing songs on his guitar in some hole in the wall coffee shop.

He scoffed at me. "He is a prince! He does not need music to get women."

"Gee, Théo. Did you think that just because _you_ were a prince that I would fall head over heels for you?" Raising an eyebrow, I looked up towards the prince. Although he was a prince now, I knew that he would soon be king. His father's health had been steadily declining the past year.

Théoden blushed and shook his head. "I would have done anything to sweep you off of your feet. Tell me, Jane, did you fall in love with me for my personality, or my heritage?" He gave me a grin, challenging me.

"Fortunately, your being a prince was just a plus. Although, I do not know what it is I saw in you." He feigned hurt at my words and laughed.

Many days we spent like this, sitting on top of our hill with little Theodred, laughing and talking. Beorn and Byrd would often join us with their sons and their first grandchild. Morwen often came to join us, and it broke my heart to see how much she had changed since I left Rohan. She was still beautiful, but her age was catching up with her, and it showed with the wrinkles around her eyes.

One day Thengel decided to join us, but he needed the help of Morwen to walk.

"Ridiculous healers. Can't they see a lost cause when it presents itself?" Thengel was as stubborn as he'd ever been. One thing we all must face is the curse of physically growing old faster than your heart and mind can keep up.

"Don't say that, father. You know that they wouldn't be doing so if there wasn't any hope." Theodwyn was seventeen now, and she was the spitting image of her mother.

"No, Theodwyn. I know the limits of my own body. There's nothing those healers can do for me." He continued on to mumble about how it "wouldnt be long now." I knew exactly what this meant. Although it had been a while since I'd read up on this world, I still took the time to remember as many dates as I could. It was mid 2980, and I knew very well that this was the year that Thengel would pass on, and Théoden would become king.

It seemed like only yesterday he was the strong, healthy, man greeting Gandalf, Aragorn and I on our first day here in Edoras. I took in the scene around me and all of the sudden felt very weak. These beautiful people took me in when I had no one else. They treated me like I was their own, and gave me the love I had never recieved in Rivendell. I missed them all dearly in my months at Minas Tirith, they were all I could ever think about. And here they were before me. A once strong and youthful man who loved me like a father was now withering away before my eyes. Morwen, one of my dearest friends, now an old woman who's about to lose her husband. Theodwyn, such a woman compared to the tiny girl skipping around gathering flowers for crowns. and Theoden...

I looked over to the man I loved and studied him carefully. He'd already been married, and now he's the father of a beautiful baby boy. How much I have lived through these past few years. I suddenly began to feel very old. Decades passed me by in the blink of an eye, and yet I remained unchanged. True, I had grown older in my extended stays here, but I should be an aging woman by now. Yet here I am, watching the people I love grow old and die all around me. It's madness, completely unfair to me and those around me. Will I live to see them all die?

Suddenly, it hit me. Theodwyn dies very young, grieving over the loss of her husband, leaving her children to Theoden. Theodred dies just before Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, and Gimli reach Edoras. Theoden... His mind becomes poisoned and he dies in the battle at Minas Tirith. Everyone here is going to be dead before I know it.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I looked over to see Thengel playing with his grandchild. I swear, no one loved that baby like his grandfather. Both were laughing joyfully with each other, but Thengel's laughs soon turned into coughs. He fell to his knees to steady himself, and to try to catch his breath.

"Father!" Theoden, Theodwyn, and Morwen were at his side in an instant, calling for a healer. Little Theodred was quickly forgotten and he studied the hectic moment with curious eyes. The tension soon became too much for the little boy and he began to cry out to his father, but his father was helping to carry Thengel back to the halls. I picked up the small child and began to sing his favorite lullaby.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine..." I sang him into a calm sleep as I walked him slowly back to the hall. I handed him to one of his nurses and made my way out to find Thengel and the rest of the family.

They all were gathered around a very ill looking Thengel, quiet tears falling from their eyes. Upon my entering Thengel beckoned for me. "Come, child."

I slowly made my way over to the dying king, the man who was like my father.

"You are such a strong young woman, to be able to bear the burden of time so well, despite all that it has put you through." His voice was quiet and strained, as he had trouble breathing. "Remain strong, princess of Rohan. You deserve all the happiness in the world."

I let tears fall down my face as we all said our goodbyes. With one last labored breath, he died with a smile on his face.

The funeral was held the next day, and all of Edoras was in attendance. Thengel was such a loved king, and his people took his loss rather hard. I was surprised to see Aragorn in the crowd, and I approached him once the funeral ended.

"So we meet again." I gave a weak smile that he willingly returned. "Forgive me for disappearing on you in Minas Tirith, but it seems as though there's more need for me here."

Aragorn nodded, and took my hand in his. "I never got to ask you if you were well. I know the story of what happened with you and Theoden, and I regret not being there to comfort you in your time of need. I know that this world has been quite cruel to you."

People dressed in dark clothes were passing us by as we remained close to the burial grounds.

"I wish you were there as well, Estel. Gandalf's not the best at mending broken hearts." I smiled sadly, remembering the wizard's small attempts to comfort me.

Aragorn laughed as well. "I have missed you, Jane. Our meeting at Minas Tirith was too short. I often find myself wishing you were with me when I'm out traveling. It breaks my heart to see you so sad, now, Janie. I can tell that you have barely aged at all, and yet so much has happened to you. You're not the happy young girl I once knew in Rivendell."

"No, and you're not the careless young Estel you once were." A sad smile played across my lips. "It seems like all happy dreams have abandoned me. At least I am comforted in knowing that your life will get better, but there is no book written for me."

Shaking his head, Aragorn gently cupped my face in his hands. "I would die before letting you pass through life unhappy. You have always been my light, comforting me in my darkest moment and taking care to make sure that I am well. I must make sure to do the same for you. I will see to it that one day we shall both be happy in the days to come."

I gave his hands a comforting squeeze, knowing that the happiness would have to wait. "You have things you must do. Don't worry about me right now, I'll be alright. Perhaps if we are lucky, I will fall asleep tonight and wake up in happier times than these."

He nodded, but smiled sadly. "Aye, but no matter how far into time you travel, you won't be able to escape the sadness of today." He pulled me into a hug. "Be careful, Jane. Do not let time control you." He pulled away and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. And with that, he was gone.


	11. Chapter 11: Baby Warriors

**Chapter 11.**

**I was really happy with how the last chapter turned out. I've got a lot of time on my hands these days, can't you tell? **

**I would REALLY appreciate it if you guys would leave me reviews, or give me some ideas. I know exactly where I want to go with this story but not how to get there. Soooo. Suggestions? This chapter is just kind of a filler so I don't have to skip decades to get anywhere.**

**I don't own Lord of the Rings. I wouldn't have had the heart to kill Boromir.**

* * *

><p>"All Hail, Théoden King!" The citizens of Edoras cheered for their new king and the festivities began. Due to my sad lack of dancing skills I remained off to the side as people began to dance. Théoden came down from his thrown and walked over to my spot by the dance floor.<p>

"In all of the years I've known you, Janie, I've jet to see you dance." He held his hand out for me as an invitation.

"There's a reason for that, my lord." Grinning, I raised my mug of ale for him to see, indicating that I was busy.

He would have none of it. "And what reason might that be?"

I shrugged as I watched some people begin a rather complex dance. "I have a horrible sense of rhythm. I would look like a fool if I tried to attempt one of your people's dances." True that. You should've seen me dance with the elves.

Théoden grabbed my mug and slammed it on a nearby table. "Then we shall look like fools together!" Without another word he dragged me onto the dance floor. I saw Beorn and his wife Byrne laughing at me off to the side and I stuck my tongue out at them.

He tried to teach me the moves to the fast-paced song. Haven't these people ever heard of slow dancing? I picked up enough to avoid running into someone, although I did come dangerously close to knocking out poor Theodwyn a time or two. I was saved by Morwen who kindly shoved her son away as I bolted towards the door. If I ever dance it's for silly fun, but party dancing Middle Earth style just ain't my thing.

I sat in the cool night air for quite some time, allowing my heart to slow down after dancing to such a fast-paced song. Not much had taken place since Thengel's death. His family took it rather well. I think that they were expecting it, no matter how badly they wished it wouldn't happen. They're quite a strong family, they could make it through most anything.

Suddenly there was a mug of ale shoved in my face. Looking up, I saw Théoden smiling above me.

"I thought I'd make up for stealing your ale earlier."

Handing me the ale, he lowered himself to sit next to me. I noticed that he didn't have any alw of his own.

"You're not drunk yet?" Weird. Most Rohirrim men seemed to make it a point to get drunk, what with all of their drinking games and such.

"I've never been a fan of the effect drinking too much ale can have on you. I'd prefer waking up without a splitting headache." A pause. "Plus, I am a terrible lightweight."

I broke into laughter as I, for whatever reason, remembered the drinking game Gimli and Legolas had in the movies. Of all people to have trouble holding their liquor it's the King of Rohan?

"That wasn't in the book."

"I would hope not." He smiled and took my hand in his. We sat there in a comfortable silence, hand in hand, looking up to the stars. Suddenly a bright light flashed across the sky.

"Quick! Make a wish!" Shouting, I pointed to the spot where the light had just been.

Théoden just gave me a strange look. "What are you pointing at?"

"Didn't you see it? It was a shooting star!"

"Yes... What about it?"

My eyes widdened in complete shock. "You people have absolutely no fun when you're children, do you?" First, no hide-and-go seek, now this? What's next, no snowmen?

"I quite enjoyed my childhood, thank you."

"Well, you don't know what you've been missing."

* * *

><p>Two years later, late one summer night, Theodwyn and I were in the kitchens. I was teaching her how to bake a cake.<p>

"Did you get the eggs?" I whispered. We wanted the cake to be a surprise, so we were being careful to not wake anyone up.

"I did. Did you find a proper pan to bake the cake in?"

"Yes, but I can't reach it." I'd always hated being short. 5 feet tall is nothing compared to the tall people of Rohan. The pan I wanted was suspended on a shelf high off of the ground.

Theodwyn laughed at me and set the eggs down. "Here, allow me."

I waved her away, my stubborn side taking over. "No, no. I've got it." I jumped to try to grab the pan and, wouldn't you know it, knocked the entire shelf down. Every pot and pan on that shelf fell on top of me, and the very one I had been trying to get hit me in the head and knocked me out.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I wasn't where I should've been.<p>

"Damn it!" I was in Minas Tirith again. Inside Finduilas's sitting room.

"Who's there?" A voice called from Denethor's and Finduilas's room. I'd know that voice anywhere.

"Heyyyy Denethorrr." I tried to act casual, but it was a little hard. A couple of the pots and pans had made the trip with me and were scattered all around me.

The very man walked through the door, and a small smile formed on his lips.

"It has been quite some time, Miss Miller." He tried to act indifferent, but I knew that he and I were still friends by the smile he tried to hide.

"Nice to see you too, Denethor. If you wouldn't mind, a little help would be nice." I had a massive headache, and I was still sprawled out on the ground.

Denethor held out his hand for me and pulled me up into a standing position.

"Are the pots and pans meant to be gifts?" Joking, he picked up a pot and pretended to inspect it.

"Actually, they belong to the King of Rohan. I was in the kitchen and a shelf collapsed on me. I was knocked out, and now I'm here. What year is it?" Hopefully, it wasn't too long.

"The year is 2985."

Ahh. Three years. Not as bad as I expected. I can live with it. Theodwyn was present when I disappeared, they'll know that I'm alright.

"Where's Finduilas?"

Denethor's smile turned into a frown. Suddenly I was kicking myself for asking such a silly question. I should've remembered that she was very ill. _Another friend I get to watch die. _He nodded towards the bedroom door and I slowly took a step to look inside. Finduilas was sitting in a chair, a sleeping toddler Faramir and a dozing child-sized Boromir laying on her bed. She was thin and pale, but still just as beautiful as she was when I last saw her. She turned when she heard me enter the room.

"Jane!" A wide smile grew on her face. "Jane, I have missed you!" She slowly stood up and made her way towards me for a hug. "Where have you been? Did you go back to your Théoden?"

By then, Boromir had awoken from his daze and was looking around the room tiredly.

"Boromir," She continued without waiting for my answer. "Stand up and greet Miss Jane."

"Is she that woman you and Father talk about? The one who time travels?" He stood up and studied me. He was tall for an eight year old. With a nod from his mother, he bowed. "It is a pleasure, milady."

_Awhhhh, little Boromir! I love the way people raise their kids here. All of this "milady" stuff is awesome._

Faramir was still asleep on the bed. He definately took after his mother.

"What are you all doing inside on a day like this?" I asked, looking out of the window. It was nice and sunny, and, by the looks of it, late spring. "It's beautiful outside!"

"That's what I've been wondering." Boromir sighed and turned to Denethor, who was now standing in the doorway. "Why don't we go outside, father?"

"Your mother is not well, Boromir. She should be resting..." Denethor was cut off by his wife.

"And who says I can't rest outside?" Finduilas was out of her chair in an instant. "I could use some fresh air. Have a picnic made ready, and bring Jane her things."

_My things?_

Once we were outside a servant brought me the bags I had completely forgotten about. When I last returned to Rohan I was so caught up in the moment of seeing Théoden again and little Theodred that I hadn't even thought of the things I had left in Minas Tirith. What amazing friends I have, to keep my stuff laying around for years in case I came back.

"I can't believe I forgot about all of this stuff!" I dug around my bag and took out my ipad. The first thing I was going to do was show Boromir a war movie. "Get over here!" I pulled him down to sit by me and he was a little shocked at the treatment I was giving him. "Are you ready to get your mind _blown_?"

His eyes opened wide. "That sounds painful, milady. What must I do?"

I turned on the movie and handed him the ipad. "Watch this and tell me what you think about it." Of course, there came a time when I had to skip through a bit of the movie due to unneccessary smut. It was bad enough that I was showing an eight year old such a violent movie, no matter who he was going to be in about ten years. But hey, he's always been my favorite character. I want the guy to respect me, and what better way to earn a kid's respect than to show them a rated R movie?

Finduilas sat under the only tree in the garden and played with Faramir. It's so weird, to see all of these mighty warriors in baby form. It's so hard to resist pinching their cheeks, but I figured that doing so would prevent them from wanting to be my friend in the future. Pinching cheeks isn't good for a warrior's self esteem.

While cloesly monitoring the movie Boromir was watching, I wrote some letters for my friends in Rohan. First I wrote a letter to Theodwyn apologizing for my stubborn ways, and telling her all about Minas Tirith (She's always wanted to see it) before telling her that I'd seen her soon and to look after Theodred for me. Then I wrote to Beorn and Byrne about nothing in particular. I just like them. Then to Morwen, because she's old and I am afraid she's going to die while I'm gone, and then to Théoden, because I love the man.

Although I greatly love Rohan, and I have considered it my home since the moment I entered its gates, I felt an odd calm here in Minas Tirith. I love Théoden very much, but living with the man and seeing him every day is so hard. I knew that we could never be together the way we wished to be, but it's tempting to deny those facts when I see him every day. Being in Minas Tirith felt like a vacation, where I could just leave my troubled mind behind and enjoy myself. When I first entered Minas Tirith I was not the biggest fan. I was extremely homesick, extremely heartbroken, and as a result, extremely depressed. Now that things have slowed down a bit, I began to see a beauty here that I hadn't noticed before.

Still, it could definately use a few more _living_ trees.

* * *

><p><strong>Definately a happier chapter. Time won't heal all wounds, but it sure as hell will make them more tolerable.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Morwen

**Chapter 12.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm kind of paranoid now that I'm somehow gonna ruin the story or something. I hope you guys like this next chapter! I just kind of threw together the Christmas thing to pass the time.**

**XxDrenchedInSinxX - I'm gonna hold you to your word and hope that you do review. XD And if you have any ideas let me know. :) **

**I don't own Lord of the Rings. Still. **

* * *

><p>"But what about your king? Did he not get mad?" Boromir and I had been discussing America's history for the majority of the day. After watching <em>300<em> he couldn't get enough of our world's history. We had just gotten to the American Revolution and he still didn't quite understand.

"Well, yeah, he was kinda ticked." We were sitting on a balcony overlooking the city, our legs dangling through the railing. "Other than that, I don't know too much about the Revolution. Maybe I'll show you _The Patriot_ some day."

I had been in Minas Tirith for quite a while by then. It was nearing Christmas, although, no one here in Middle Earth quite understood what that meant. My letters had been delivered to Edoras and I got replies sooner than I expected. I had begun to miss it very much, and arrangements were being made for me to return in the spring. Finduilas was sad to see me go, though, which made it even harder for me to leave. I knew that she didn't have much time left, but in the letters I recieved from Edoras brought news of Morwen's failing health, and so I felt as though I had to be in two places at once. Was I expected to choose between friends when it came to who I would be with on their deathbed?

I'd much rather just go visit Elrond or something. The little terd hadn't even _tried_ to contact me since I left Rivendell years ago. I bet he wouldn't be expecting me to pop up on his door. I'm still convinced that he's the one who stole my _Twilight_ books.

"Remind me why we are doing this again?" Denethor was definately lacking in Christmas spirit. Somehow Finduilas had convinced him to let us decorate their living room in Christmas colors, wreath-like things I found in town, and mistletoe. Yeah, they had mistletoe. I was shocked.

"We're celebrating, yo!" I smiled while handing Boromir some more decorations. Since Finduilas was rather weak, it was mostly me, Boromir, and Denethor doing any work. Denethor mostly just complained, the lazy bum.

"Celebrating _what_?"

"Jesus's birthday! And even if you're not into that, you're still probably into the idea of getting a bunch of cool stuff. So basically it's just a day in my world that actually has meaning, but is shadowed by the thought of getting a bunch of gifts. Like candy. But you only get people candy when you've run out of gift ideas."

Finduilas and Boromir were absolutely pumped for Christmas. I told them all about Santa Claus, and how if you decorate a bunch of stuff he'll visit and leave you gifts.

Finally, the 24th of December had come, and Boromir was getting more excited by the minute.

"Why are we leaving such an odd mixture out on the balcony, Miss Jane?" He and I had stolen a bunch of candy and various grains from the kitchen and tossed them into a bowl to make "deer food." That boy was a pro, too. I'm guessing that he stole candy from the kitchens often.

"So the deers have something to eat! You can't expect them to fly around all around the world and not get hungry, can you?"

"I suppose not, milady. Good thinking!" He smiled up at me and we returned inside. I felt a little bad, leading him to believe that Santa Claus was real. Denethor and Finduilas knew he wasn't, but I figured that I might as well try to start a Christmas thing here in Middle Earth.

"I know, I'm a genius, huh? Anyways, it's about time you head to bed. Santa Claus won't come if you don't go to sleep." I'd never seen a kid run off to bed so fast before in my life. With a smile, I turned to Denethor. He and I were the only ones awake. "Where'd you hide them?" Them, being the gifts.

We were up for about an hour placing all of the gifts by the fireplace. Unfortunatley, due to the lack of trees, we didn't get to decorate one. I'm pretty sure that they'd kill me if I tried to hack down the tree of Gondor to decorate. There were actually tons of gifts, way more than I expected. Denethor must have had more Christmas spirit than I thought.

* * *

><p>"WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" I was jumping up and down on Boromir's bed early Christmas morning. I had convinced Denethor to allow me to have the honors of waking his beloved eldest that morning. "SANTA CAME!"<p>

With that he shot up out of bed and I left so he could get dressed. Everyone was gathered around the fire and the mounds of gifts that lay next to it. When Boromir entered he practically attacked the mound of presents, and rather than tell him that it was customary to take turns, I let him have some fun. Denethor had bought Finduilas a very beautiful necklace the color of the sea, and a dress of the same color. For Boromir, there was a chess set and a bunch of little warrior stuff I couldn't put a name to. And I mean a _bunch. _Talk about being spoiled. Baby Faramir got a few toys and I think I even saw his father smile at his youngest's excitement.

Everyone got bunches of stuff, to put it short. Denethor was kind enough to give me a charm bracelet with little tree and star charms for Gondor. I don't care what anybody says, that man has a soft side. As for the gifts I gave, I had no money, so I had to dig through my bags of modern junk to find suitable gifts.

Denethor got a deck of playing cards, since they didn't have any games like poker or texas hold'em. I gave Boromir my copies of the Odyssey and the Iliad, since he loved to hear about adventures and such. At first he was totally bummed to get books, but when I told him that they were the stories of some of the greatest heroes of my world, he perked up. Faramir got a teddy bear, since he's still just a toddler. Finduilas got my favorite sparrow necklace that I hadn't worn in years.

When everything had calmed down a bit we all laid around the room, Boromir reading his books and Denethor actually falling asleep. A knock on a door was the only thing that disrupted our morning of silence.

"A package has arrived for a Miss Jane Miller of Rohan." The servant handed me a small package and a small note and left.

"What is it, Jane?" Finduilas was sitting in her chair next to a sleeping Faramir, all cuddled up with his teddy bear.

Quickly tearing open the thin wrapping paper, my jaw dropped and my eyes opened wide. Inside of a small box was a silver horse necklace with a glittering diamond in the center. There was no doubt in my mind who sent this, so I opened the small note.

_"Merry Christmas, Jane. I love you."_

Finduilas took one look at the necklace and smiled.

* * *

><p>"IT SNOWS IN GONDOR?" Wearing my necklace and covered in warm clothing, I bolted out the door. It was my last day of winter, and my last day in Minas Tirith.<p>

"Of course it does, Milady. Why wouldn't it?" Boromir was right beside me as I began to gather some snow together.

"Let's make a snow man!" Boromir looked at me curiously.

"What's a snow man?"

Without a word I shoved a handfull of snow down his back.

Middle Earthians really don't have childhoods.

* * *

><p>"Jane, you're home!" Theodwyn charged at me for a hug. "Jane, please don't ever disappear on me again! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"<p>

"Sorry, Theodwyn. It's not like I like being knocked out cold!" True, I had a nasty bump on my head for the longest time. "Where's that brother of yours?" I asked, looking over her shoulder. There he was, leaning against a pillar and smiling at me.

"Where'd you get that" He asked, looking at the necklace.

"Shut up, Théoden." I threw my arms around his neck and he lifted me off of the ground in a big hug.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Where is Morwen?" I was worried, she hadn't written back to my last letter.

Théoden frowned, causing me to worry even more. "I am afraid she's not doing to well. She fell down yesterday..." He trailed off. It seems like I had made it just in time.

Morwen was laying in bed, still beautiful in her old age. The once strong and energetic woman I had known was now old and dying. She smiled as I entered the room. "Jane, I am so glad you have come." Her voice was weak, and I knew that she wasn't going to last much longer. She'd be dead by the end of the night.

Despite the fact, I forced a smile onto my face. "How are you feeling?"

Shaking her head, she let out a sigh. "You needn't be strong for me, Jane. I know my time has come." A few tears came to my eyes. She still talked in that cool accent that she had years ago when I first met her. "I was afraid you would not make it. I wanted to talk to you before the end." I opened my mouth to speak but she continued. "Did my son give you that necklace?"

I nodded, and she smiled.

"He has always loved you so much, Jane. It broke my heart to see him so torn upon your leaving all those years ago." It had to have been fifteen or sixteen years since that terrible day. "Jane, don't cry." She wiped the tears away from my eyes. "We all must die, and I am glad to go. I have lived a full life, and a very blessed one, at that. Don't live in regret, Jane. If something makes you happy, embrace it, and don't let _anything_ come between you and your desires. You have a rough path ahead of you, but please, remain strong. There are people who need you." She took in a labored breath and sighed. Her eyes clouded over and I called for Théoden and Theodwyn.

Of all of the people who I had met in Middle Earth, none of them had influenced me as much as Morwen had. Her words would remain with me until the end of my days.


	13. Chapter 13: Tree Climbing

**Chapter 13.**

**I don't own Lord of the Rings.**

**Or anything that has to do with Sweeney Todd: Demon Barber of Fleet Street.**

* * *

><p>Humming a song that Finduilas taught me, I took a walk down to visit the burial grounds. Morwen had been dead for a little over a year, and I missed her so much. It was 2987, and everyone seemed busy those days- Théoden had a lot of duties, being king and all. Theodwyn had recently begun to spend quite a lot of time with a young Eomund, and so that naturally took some of her time away from me. Theodred was nine, and in training, just as his father had been when he was his age. Thirty years ago. Time never ceased to pass me by.<p>

With Morwen gone, I was rather alone. Of course, I had a good deal of friends in Edoras, but everyone always had something going on. I suddenly found myself wishing that I was in Minas Tirith. I knew that Finduilas only had about another year left, and I wanted to be with her. She was always there for me, and it was only right that I'd be there for her. Plus, I wanted to try and protect sweet little Faramir from Denethor's neglect.

Sighing and laying my back against the tombstone, I reflected on my time here. I arrived in 2950, thirty-seven years ago. I've witnessed Aragorn, my closest and dearest friend, go from a carefree teenager to a young man who felt the weight of the world on his shoulders in the blink of an eye. Two of my friends, my family, died, and countless more will be lost. I can't even be with the man I love. All because I can't change fate. All I can do is spend the time I have being with them.

"What's on your mind?" I turned to see Gandalf watching me from the front seat of his wagon..

"Hello to you, too." Old man sure has good timing. "What brings you back to Edoras?"

"Are you not happy to see me, Jane?"

I debated my answer for a moment. "I'm indifferent." Standing up to give him a hug, I paused and inspected his face. "You smoke too much, Gandalf, look at you! I told you it'd be bad for your skin!"

"Very funny, Jane." I don't care how tough he acted, I was gonna get a glimpse of insecure Gandalf if it killed me.

"Hey, you wanna go visit Minas Tirith? I kinda need a ride, if you don't mind."

He turned to give me a strange look. "I thought you detested the place?"

Again, I didn't detest it. I was just in a poopy mood. "Nah, it's cool. I kind of need to go say goodbye to someone. I don't need to be there too long."

* * *

><p>"Minas Tirith?" When I told Théoden of my plan he was slightly upset. "But you've only been back a year! What if something happens to you, what if you disappear again?"<p>

"Well, I'm pretty sure there's nothing I can do about that last part. But seriously, nothing's gonna happen. I've got this super cool wizard to protect me. I'm sure he knows how to kill some orcs." I was a little afraid about disappearing again, but I wasn't about to let it keep me from saying goodbye to one of my closest friends.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Well, I can't keep you here. You said you'd be gone a year? Is there anything you need for your trip? Maybe I should be the one to take you..."

_Oh goodness, age has made him so overprotective. _"Really, Théo, I should be fine. You've got a bunch of stuff to do here, you've got no reason to be going to Gondor. I'll be back before you know it, and I'll write and everything!"

"She's in good hands, Théoden. I won't let any harm come to her." The wizard put a comforting hand on Théoden's shoulder. "With her luck, she'll fall asleep and just pop up at the end of the trip.

_Ohhhh, that'd be nice. I should try that. _

"Seriously, Théoden, don't worry about me. I'll be fine!" I gave him a hug as Gandalf began for the door. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Be careful, love." He gave my hand a squeeze as I turned to follow Gandalf.

* * *

><p>"Do you have a favorite color, Gandalf?" We had been on the road for less than a day, and I was already regretting it. Trips with Gandalf are noooo funnn.<p>

"I'm quite fond of blue."

I was silent for a moment. "Is that why your hat is blue? I never understood why your hat didn't match your robes. Where did you get that stuff, anyways?"

"I don't know why my hat is blue, and these are the clothes I've always had."

"Ahhhh." That always bugged me. The blue hat. "Have you seen Aragorn lately?" It'd been forever since I'd seen him, and I missed him a lot. Aragorn was the first person I ever met in Middle Earth, and we grew extremely close in Rivendell. I was closer to him than anyone I'd met here, asides from Théoden.

Gandalf nodded and smiled. "I did."

I was hoping he would explain more fully, or at least have some interesting story, but I got nothing.

"Annnnnd?"

"And what?"

Goodness, there's no way he's being serious. He has to just take joy out of annoying people. I thought he was supposed to be the good wizard.

"How was he?"

"Aragorn?"

"Yes, Gandalf. Aragorn." Sighing with exasperation. Seventh note to self- don't EVER travel with Gandalf unless completely necessary.

He smiled. I _knew _he was just trying to get on my nerves. "Oh, yes. He is quite well. He has been asking about you, too. Don't you worry about Aragorn, he can take care of himself."

"You're no fun, I'm going to go watch a movie or something." Climbing into the back of the wagon, I pulled out my ipad and turned on Sweeney Todd. It's such a sick movie, but I love it!

Gandalf just laughed and took out his pipe. I should've known he was just trying to distract me so he could smoke without me giving him crap about it. That little stinker.

* * *

><p>"Thank the Lord!" I rolled out of the wagon and kissed the roads of Minas Tirith. "Never again!"<p>

"Come now, dear Jane. You don't know where that road has been. Now, I believe you had a reason to come to Minas Tirith, and I would see to it if I were you. You don't want to waste what little time you have kissing dirty streets." Gandalf nudged me with his staff and rode off in his wagon.

Standing up and dusting my skirts off, I made my way to find Finduilas.

She looked terrible. I didn't know that one year could do so much to a person. She was very thin, and the color had left her, leaving her very pale and looking... dead.

"Jane, I am so happy that you are here. I am afraid that I don't have much time left." It's scary, how everyone seems to know they're about to die.

"You shouldn't say such things, you promised me you'd take me to Dol Amroth." There's nothing worse than knowing exactly when and how your loved ones would die. No matter how much I wanted to deny it, I knew that I'd have to accept what was to happen and be strong. Like Morwen said, there are people here who need me, and no matter what time did to me, I'd have to remain strong for them.

Finduilas gave me a weak smile, but shook her head. "I know that you are only trying to cheer me up. I am not afraid. I've still got some life within me. I'm only worried for Faramir..." She looked over my shoulder to the loveseat in the corner. A small Faramir was curled up in the cushions sleeping. "I know that Denethor means well, but I fear that once I am gone, Faramir will be alone. Denethor has always favored Boromir, despite all of Faramir's attempts for attention."

It was the least I could do to give her some comfort. "You needn't worry for Faramir. Boromir will be a great brother to him. He'll never be alone."

She nodded. "I know that what you tell me is the truth, but I can't help but fear for him. Could I ask you a favor, dear Jane?"

"Finduilas, you have always been there for me, from the moment we met. I will do anything for you."

"Please, check up on them now and then. They need someone to look up to. I fear that under their father's eye they won't learn how to respect women. I know that if anyone could teach them right from wrong, it would be you. Boromir admires you so, whether he shows it or not. Faramir will share the same feelings, no doubt, when he grows. I wouldn't have anyone else do so for me. You're the only one I can truely trust."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. It is what I had planned the whole time."

"Oh, dear Jane, I knew I could count on you." I knew she needed some rest, so I left her so she could sleep in peace.

I walked to the garden and found Boromir snoozing under a tree, so I threw a rock at him, hoping to scare the living snot out of him.

Unfortunately, it just nailed the kid right in the head.

"OW!" He got up frantically and began to look around for the person who wounded him. "Miss Jane, are you trying to kill me?"

"Yes."

His eyes widened. He hadn't expected that. "Are you serious?"

"No, but that'd be crazy, huh?" I strolled up to the tree and studied it. "Have you ever climbed one of these things?"

For a ten year old, he wasn't much shorter than me. He's gonna be a giant when he's older.

"No, milady. I haven't had much of a reason to. Surely it's not too hard, though." Ohhhh, this could be fun.

"Oh yeah? I bet I could climb higher than you could."

"Is that a challenge?" For a ten year old, he's pretty sure of himself. Without a word I shoved him down and bolted up the tree as fast as I could, which wasn't too fast. I'm no elf.

Boromir sat stunned for a moment before he stood up and began to climb. "You're not fair, Miss Jane! You're going to really injure me one day, and then you'll be sorry."

Maybe I shouldn't be too mean to the kid, but hey. He's fun to mess with.

"You'll live, kid." I laughed from my spot high up in the tree as he clumsily began to climb. "It's harder than it looks, isnt' it?"

"Nonsense, I'm doing just fine." He was glaring at the tree as though he'd like to hack it to pieces with a sword.

"Sure you are."

Maybe leaving me in charge of her children wasn't such a smart idea.


	14. Chapter 14: I'll Always be There

Chapter 14.

I don't own Lord of the Rings, or the song "Not While I'm Around" from the Sweeney Todd: Demon Barber of Fleet Street movie.

* * *

><p>It was a cold morning early that winter. I was walking with Finduilas and young Boromir, and we were laughing and joking about better times, before she became so ill. It was so close to the end of the year, I was beginning to hope that Tolkien had been wrong about her death. She seemed to be doing much better, and she was able to take small walks now and then. I had hold of one of her arms, and it was just like any other day. She even seemed better than before.<p>

And then she fainted, and I struggled to keep her from hitting her head against the ground.

"Finduilas? Finduilas!" I lightly shook her and put a hand on her forehead. "She's cold. Boromir, go get help, get your father!"

Those few minutes that it took for Boromir, Denethor, and healers to arrive felt like an eternity to me. Finduilas was coming in and out of conciousness, mumbling on about me taking care of her babies, about wanting to see them one last time.

This couldn't be happening, she was doing so well!

Tears welled up in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I had to remain strong. She was carried to her bed, and the healers announced that there was nothing they could do, that it was only a matter of time.

Denethor sat hunched over by her bedside, holding her hands, whispering his goodbyes to her. Faramir was cuddled up against her side, and Boromir stood quietly to the side, his eyes never leaving his mother. I knew that he was trying to remain strong, so I put an arm around him and gave him an encouraging smile.

Before we knew it, she was gone.

Denethor was silent for a moment, brushing the hair out of his dead wife's face. He held her to his chest as he wept for his lost love, and Faramir began to cry out for his mother to wake up. Boromir just stood, a few tears straying out of his eyes, but not allowing himself to seem weak.

Faramir tried to embrace his father for comfort, but Denethor pushed him back and shouted. "Get him out of my sight!"

Stunned, Faramir stopped crying to stare at his father with wide eyes. Boromir's reaction was quite similar.

"Leave!" His father continued, still hanging his head over his dead wife.

"Boromir, take Faramir into the other room." I was furious. No father should treat his child so. Boromir did as I asked, and I stared at Denethor with angry eyes. "What are you doing, Denethor?" Despite my anger, I knew better than to raise my voice to a grieving Denethor.

"It's his fault... Finduilas was just fine before he came along!" He'd gone mad in his sadness.

"He's your son, Denethor..."

"He is no son of mine!"

I allowed myself to calm down before speaking again.

"Do you not see what you are doing? That child in there," I pointed to the room where his sons were. "Is your son. Finduilas would not want this, she loved Faramir..."

"Do not pretend that you know what you speak of, and do not act like you knew my wife, for you clearly did not." His voice was full of anger. "That child is the reason that my wife now lays dead!"

"She was weak, Denethor." I couldn't help but raise my voice slightly. "Her body was not made for bearing children. Be happy that she bore you two sons and lived as long as she did! You can not treat your son like this!"

"And who are you to command me? You, the whore of the horse king? You have absolutely no authority here. You'd better learn to watch your tongue when speaking to your superiors."

"Superior? Don't make me laugh, Denethor. If you must take your anger out on someone, then let that person be me, I do not care. Finduilas's death is a loss to everyone, and I understand that you are upset. But there is absolutely no reason to take it out on your children! And as for me being a 'whore,' I suggest that you take your own advice and speak naught of things you do not know."

"Get out..." He glared at me with hate. "Get out! I want you out of my city by nightfall!"

I knew that there was no arguing with a mad man, so I turned to leave. When I reached the door I stopped and looked back at my old friend. "I forgive you for your words, Denethor. If you ever want it, you have my friendship. Farewell." I knew that the only way I could ever look after Faramir was if he forgave me, so I couldn't leave in a bitter manner.

I didn't find out until many years later that Boromir had heard my entire argument with his father.

Walking straight to Faramir, I took him in my arms and began to whisper-sing one of my favorite songs.

"Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around..." It was from Sweeney Todd, and I always found it very sweet, no matter how depressing the movie is.

"Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around. Demons are prowling everywhere nowadays... I'll send them howling, I don't care, I got ways..."

Boromir took a step closer with tear filled eyes.

"No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare. Others can desert you, not to worry, whistle I'll be there. Demons can charm you with a smile, for a while, but in time... Nothing can harm you, not while I'm around..." I stopped singing there and gave the child a tight squeeze.

"I'll always be here for you if you need me." With a small smile I got up and turned to Boromir. "Take care of him, you're all he's got." With a hug I left the room.

I walked to the stables and took one look at the horse I was to ride back to Rohan. Yepp. Not gonna happen.

"Need some help?" Aragorn's voice came to my ears and I spun around.

"Really? I was expecting Gandalf." Flashing him a wide smile I flung my arms around his neck and gave him a big hug.

He laughed. "I'm sure I can arrange for him to come get you, if it would please you."

"No! I missed you far more, and you are a far better traveling companion than he is."

Aragorn took my bags and tied them to the horse. "So what trouble did you get yourself into this time? All that Gandalf told me was that I must take you back to Rohan. He would have done so himself, but he was not in the mood for another lecture on smoking."

Good old Gandalf. Maybe he's not too bad.

"I yelled at the steward and laughed when he suggested that he was my superior."

"And you still have your head? How did you manage that?"

"He and I are good friends, and he has not forgotten that. He is just grieving over the loss of his wife. She passed on today..."

Aragorn stopped adjusting the saddle to look at me. "I am so sorry, Jane. It must be hard for you..."

With a shrug I let Aragorn help me onto the saddle, and he climbed up behind me. "I'm used to people dying by now."

"That's not the type of thing anyone can get used to. You needn't try to be strong, Jane. You are already far stronger than any other woman I know. It is alright to cry, you know."

Oh, and did I want to cry. Instead, I shook my head.

"I can't let things hold me down. I've got a whole lot of death still in front of me. I'll be okay."

He didn't believe me, but he remained silent. When we stopped for camp he brought back a deer for us to eat.

"Uhh... Aragorn, do you have any fruit or bread? I'm afraid that I couldn't bring myself to eat something that looks just like Bambi."

I'd told him the story of Bambi back when we first traveled to Rohan. That set him off of deer for at least a week.

"I knew you'd say something about it." He tossed me an apple from his bag and smiled. "You're too predictable."

"Maybe to you, but you've known me far too long."

"Aye, what I wouldn't give to go back to the older days." He was polite enough to gut the deer behind a rock so I wouldn't throw up. We'd already learned that lesson the hard way. "Do you enjoy life in Rohan?" He asked from behind the rock.

It's funny, because it had been so long since he and I had been able to just sit and talk so casually. Yet somehow we remained just as close as ever. In a way, the absence had brought us closer.

"I do. It's rather lonely lately, though. All of my old friends have either died or have been married and moved away. Those remaining friends of mine are always busy, so I have been finding myself alone quite often."

"Do you miss Rivendell?"

"Very much. Especially my piano. They don't have one at Meduseld."

Aragorn remained silent for a moment. "What would you say to returning to Rivendell? With me?"

"I promised Finduilas that I would somehow look after Faramir. Plus, I couldn't leave Edoras. Theoden would be heartbroken." I didn't really wish to return to Rivendell just yet. I knew that a time would come for that, a time once everyone else has died.

"I understand." He came out from behind the rock with a chunk of meat. "Rest, Jane. You're not used to riding a horse. You'll be sore in the morning."


	15. Chapter 15: Time Flies

**Chapter 15.**

**I absolutely hate the beginning of this chapter. Unfortunately, I couldn't think of another way to begin, so I'll just live with it for now. I had absolutely no inspiration yesterday, so writing this was less than fun for me. Then, today, I turned on some music from The Lord of the Rings soundtrack and ended up rewriting the majority of it. Now it's about three times longer than I originally planned. Please review, it really means a lot. :)**

**I don't own The Lord of the Rings.**

* * *

><p>Traveling with Aragorn was more fun than I imagined. I almost forgot how much fun we used to have back in Rivendell, before we were forced to grow up. We would play music whenever Aragorn would deem it safe, and oddly enough, he was a big fan of Pokémon. Yeah. Unfortunately he discovered my old gameboy and it became worse than his addiction to Cut the Rope.<p>

Despite all of the fun, there was one skill that I wanted to learn from Aragorn,and the reason I wanted to learn was quite serious.

"Aragorn, will you teach me how to heal people?" I wasn't sure how to word it, and I couldn't remember the name of the herb he seemed to use on everything.

He looked up at me with a proud smile. "I didn't know you wanted to be a healer! What kind of wounds interest you, Jane?"

"I dunno... I was thinking deep gashes that are quite possibly poisoned?"

The proud smile fell and his eyebrows became scrunched together. "Such wounds are very serious. Is there a specific reason you want to learn these skills?" He eyed me suspiciously. He knew that I wouldn't bother to learn unless I had a specific reason and person.

"No. I just figured it'd come in handy." Truthfully, I was thinking about Theodred. I had quite a lot of time before he would die, but I'd need a lot of practice if I wanted to save him.

"If that is what you wish, then we will begin right away." Aragorn opened his pack to show me some herbs that are good for fighting poisons.

"Thanks, yo!" While moving to sit next to him, another question popped into my head. "Hey Aragorn, what type of armor is good for defence against arrows?"

By now Aragorn must have known that something was up, but he must have found it better not to ask. "One would need plate armor if they wished to at least minimize the damage of an arrow. Just because you wear thick armor doesn't mean you aren't vulnerable. Unless, of course, you have mithril."

Yeah, mithril was out of the question. Sorry Boromir, I love you, but mithril ain't cheap.

Aragorn had taught me a lot in the next few days, but it was nowhere near enough. I'd have to try to see him again before the time comes where I actually need to use my healing skills.

We definately got to Edoras faster than I would have with Gandalf. That wagon of his would've never made it through the snow. We approached the gates and Aragorn stopped the horse. "Are you positive that you don't want to go to Rivendell? I'm sure that Elrond would love to see you again."

"Don't make me laugh, that little meaner's never happy to see me."

Aragorn dismounted from the horse and helped me to get down without breaking my neck. "Jane, you know he loves you like a daughter. He took you in, didn't he?"

"Yeah, because he would've looked bad if he hadn't! Plus, if he really loved me, he send me a letter or something. But noooooo." Seriously, the man didn't even send anything on Christmas, and he KNOWS how much I love Christmas.

"Elrond never was one for showing affection." Naw, really? Aragorn took me into a hug. "It looks like this is goodbye. I will miss you, Jane. Be careful." A kiss to my forehead, and he hopped back onto his horse and took off.

"These people really need cell phones." I sighed and turned around to head home.

* * *

><p>Theodwyn was the first to greet me upon my arrival. "Jane, I have the most wonderful news! Eomund and I are to be wed this coming spring!"<p>

Yes! Finally! Weddings mean party and man, do these people know how to party!

"Theodwyn, that's wonderful! I am so happy for you!" Really, I was frightened. Eomund was a cool guy, but his death would have an effect on when she would die. "Why so soon?"

"I can't wait any longer than that, Jane!" I had never seen anyone as happy as Theodwyn was. Her eyes literally sparkled with joy. "He is the love of my life, and it pains me to wait until the spring! He proposed in October, and I would have told you sooner but I wanted to see your face when I told you. Oh, if only I could see you and Théoden wed, I would truly be the happiest woman in all the world."

Although plenty of people knew how Théoden and I felt for each other, the only person who ever spoke so openly about us was Theodwyn. If she had things her way, she'd see us married in a heartbeat. Unfortunately, he and I knew very well that the most we could ever be was friends.

"You know that could never happen, Theodwyn." I couldn't tell you how many times she and I had spoken of this.

"And why not? You two love each other, and that's the only reason anyone should need!"

"I knew I shouldn't have let you watch all of those romance movies." Honestly, what good did I think would come of it? I need to stop letting people watch movies. I'm polluting their minds. After Boromir watched 300, he would not stop kicking things over while shouting, 'THIS. IS. SPARTA!' That surely would have saved several glass vases and chairs. It'd even save his poor sparring partners. 'THIS. IS. GONDOR!' (Violent kick to the chest)

Another note to self: don't show ANYONE Sweeney Todd. It'd give them the idea of a barber, and that would not fly with me. Beards are awesome.

* * *

><p>One thing that hadn't changed since coming to Middle Earth was my insomnia. I was up tossing and turning all night, unable to bring myself to sleep. Eventually I got out of bed and wrapped myself in a thick wool blanket before walking outside. I found myself out beneath the tree, on my old hill. Billions of stars sparkled in the dark sky, and the full moon shined down on the plains, making it look like an actual sea.<p>

My wool blanket wasn't enough to keep me warm, and I began to get goosebumps. When I was just about to turn to go inside a thick, heavy cloak was wrapped around my shoulders.

"You look beautiful." Théoden wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

I smiled and turned to face him. I let my head rest against his chest, his heartbeat a steady beat in my ear.

"You're just saying that." I knew that I wasn't as beautiful as he liked to say I was. I'm not ugly, but I'm not gorgeous, either.

"No, I mean it." He tilted my head so he could see my face. "You haven't aged a bit since I first laid my eyes on you. I've always thought that you were beautiful, Jane. And you have always held my heart."

It was so easy for me to see past those subtle physical hints of his age. He was blessed with looking so young as he grew old. He had only recently entered his forties, so of course he wasn't meant to look old, but he looked especially young. Still, there were those worry lines that continued to form, the wrinkles that had just begun to appear at the corner of his eyes.

He was so beautiful in every way. His eyes were a deep blue, and the way they lit up when he smiled was breathtaking. He was tall, too, just like Thengel was. His blonde hair was just past his shoulders, and he kept his thick beard clean and trimmed at all times. His face was well defined... to put it short, he looked like one of those old greek sculptures. Perfect.

"Have I really? Always?" I smiled but couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. I had always liked Elfhild, and I hate that she had to die, but imagining her with him always made me feel unnerved.

"Honestly, Jane. Must you always be so hard on yourself?" Théoden brushed a stray piece of hair out of my face. "You are all I have ever wanted." Slowly, he moved in closer until our lips touched in a kiss.

Théoden and I hadn't kissed once since the day when he first told me he loved me, since I ran away. You'd think that I would have, having lived with the man for quite some time, but I was always afraid to. It was hard enough being around him every day, but to kiss him, too?

After quite some time I pulled away slightly. "You know that this can't last, Théoden." Allowing myself to hope would destroy me in the end. Still, why did it have to be me? Weren't trips to Middle Earth supposed to be fun?

"And why should it not?" His forehead was resting against mine. As he tilted my head slightly so that I was looking into his eyes, I knew that I was fighting a losing battle. "I love you, Jane. No longer will I allow a vision, a book from another world, control my life. I want you as my own, so please... Let us have what we have always wanted. Let us be together."

Despite everything my mind was shouting at me, despite Galadriel's vision in the mirror, I loved him. So, to answer his request, I pulled him into another kiss, and smiled when we parted for air.

"I love you, Théoden."

We remained together, sitting under the tree for hours, simply holding each other. I let the night drag out until it was nearly morning, and I could tell that Théoden was having trouble remaining awake.

"Go on to bed, love."

He shook his head. "I am fine. I want to remain here."

"I'd love for you to stay with me, but you've got a bunch of king crap to take care of tomorrow. You need to get some sleep. Don't worry." I smiled and gave him a short kiss. "I'll still be here in the morning."

Accepting defeat, Théoden yawned and held me tighter for a moment before kissing me. "Don't stay outside too much longer, you'll catch a cold." Slowly standing and turning away, Théoden wearily made his way back to Meduseld to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>Despite Théoden's words, I actually fell asleep outside, curled underneath the tree. Fortunately, Théoden's cloak was unnaturally warm, so I avoided getting sick, but it didn't save me from the sore back I was going to have from sleeping on the ground.<p>

"Jane, you're a mess!" Theodwyn was the one to find me sleeping by the tree.

"Theodwyn?" I rubbed my eyes and stared up at my friend. Her belly was bulging out, and she looked more grown up. The tree above me was shedding its leaves, and I felt uncomfortably hot all wrapped up in the cloak.

"Yes, Jane." She rolled her eyes. "Surely I have not changed so much, it has only been about six years."

Six years?

"You're joking?"

Theodwyn grabbed my hand and placed it onto her very pregnant belly. "If this isn't proof enough, then I don't know what to tell you. It is late October, 2994. Oh, I wish that Théoden were here, your recent disappearance threw him into such a depression. Poor man was out here before sunrise every morning hoping for your return."

"What do you mean? He's not here?" Of all of the times to disappear, it had to be right after Théoden and I finally decide to be together.

"I'm afraid not. You two just have the worst luck, it seems. He left only yesterday for a tour of the country. He told me what happened between the two of you, that night." Grabbing my hand she held it tightly in her own. "I am so happy for the two of you. Although, I am worried, Jane... It hurts him more than you can imagine when you leave. What are you going to do, Jane? This can't continue if you proceed to disappear for years at a time."

Honestly, she had a point. He must be 46 now, over twenty years my senior. With my unstable life and his mortality, such a relationship would only wreak havoc on our lives.

"I know, Theodwyn, but what am I supposed to do?"

Squeezing my hand tightly, Theodwyn looked at me with sorrow-filled eyes. "As much as I would love for you and my dear brother to be happy, I am afraid that it would tear him apart. Such a marriage would never do. I am sorry to say, dear Jane, that we can not always have what we desire."

Of course, I knew that she was right. All of the pain that Théoden and I had gone through would be in vain. We would never be together.

"Do not fear, Jane. Perhaps there is a bright future in store for you."

Let's hope so.

"Janie?" Who's voice is that? I turned around to see a much older Theodred. It was unnatural, how much he looked like his father.

"Theodred!" He was now far taller than me, and so it was a bit odd at first when I went to hug him. "You're so old!"

Theodred laughed and looked down at me with a smile. Théoden's smile. "Old, ma'am? Forgive me, but I believe it is you who have been living in Middle Earth for over forty years. I am only sixteen!"

"Theodred!" I slapped him on the back of his head. "Never call a woman old! Not if you want to find a wife!"

My momma would've had his head. Foolish child!

"I don't think he'll have trouble finding a wife, the girls are already fighting each other for his attention." Beorn said, walking towards us with a wide smile. He looked old.

"Beorn!" I ran to my old friend and would have tackled him if I wasn't afraid of breaking his hip.

He noticed my hesitation and laughed. "I may be old, but I'm not weak." He then proceeded to lift me off of the ground in one of the tightest hugs I'd ever gotten.

"Beorn! Can't... Breathe!" I was released and fell to the ground gasping for air. "Sorry, Beorn. I suppose that looks can be decieving."

"Of course they are. One would not expect you to be older than me, but you are." True. By at least three years. "I'd say that I have another good thirty years left in me."

Knowing Beorn, he could outlive me. He was healthier than a horse. And that's saying a lot, being in Rohan and all.

"It is good to see you again, Jane." Beorn continued. "We thought that you might never come back." Theodred nodded in agreement.

"Father was quite upset. He did not want to leave Edoras, in case you returned in his absence."

Of course, this made me feel even worse about the whole Théoden situation. He was so devoted to me, and yet I could do nothing for him.

"When is he to return?" Hopefully not for some time. I needed time to think.

"Not for many months. He is expected back in April."

April. And now I'm sad that it's too long of a wait.

* * *

><p>Of course, with friends like mine, six months could quickly feel like nothing. The next month I mostly helped to take care of crazy little Eomer. He was three, and I had never dealt with such an insane child in all of my life. We'd take him outside to play and he'd spend the entire time slaying imaginary orcs and commanding his imaginary army. That was, until I told him about fighter pilots. Then he wanted to fly airplanes.<p>

After that, he flew around making airplane noises and shooting his 'guns' and dropping 'bombs' on Mordor. Mordor being an anthill.

"I sure hope that this next one is more calm that my firstborn." Theodwyn laughed as she rubbed her belly.

Ha! If only she knew. "I wouldn't count on it, Theodwyn. This next one is taking after you, but will be far more stubborn than you ever were."

"Oh I do hope you're wrong."

Another month passed.

"They're breaking through our defences! Quick, Eomer! Build the walls higher!"

It had snown more that month in Rohan than I ever thought possible. Now, Eomer and I were in the middle of a snow war with Theodred and Theodwyn.

We quickly piled more snow onto our snow 'fort.' Even though he was just under four years old, Eomer sure was a smart kid. Strong, too. He could throw a snowball all the way over to the enemy fort.

Naturally, he and I were losing. Despite originally planning to go easy on us, Theodred and Theodwyn felt it would be more fun for them to completely destroy us.

"Quick! Call for reinforcements, go!"

Eomer took off, dodging snowballs as he went. It was Christmas morning, and instead of giving gifts, I felt like it would be more fun to just chuck snow at people.

I had no clue who our 'reinforcements' would be, but I laughed as I saw Eomer running back to our fort, Beorn in tow. He immediately began pelting our enemy with snowballs, and destroying their fort with small bits of ice. Within minutes, Theodred and Theodwyn were nearing defeat.

"Retreat!" Theodwyn yelled and took off running towards the tree for shelter. Theodred's mistake was hanging back for a moment in an attempt to rebuild his wall of snow, but before he could make any improvements Beorn jumped over our wall and ran towards him. Theodred was tackled to the ground and held down by the much older man.

"Eomer, finish him!"

The small child ran towards his cousin and threw a small snowball at his face.

"Victory!"

Cold, wet, and with snow caked onto our clothes, our small group made our way inside, Theodred with a slight limp. It seems like Beorn underestimated his own strength when he went in to tackle the poor kid.

"Ma'am." A messenger soldier wearing the symbol of Gondor greeted me upon my entering the hall. "Are you Miss Jane Miller?"

I nodded.

"I was sent here with a small package from Lord Denethor himself. It is addressed to you." He handed me the small parcel, but remained where he stood.

Opening the package I found a necklace, bearing a small charm resembling the White Tree of Gondor. A small note was attatched, reading simply:

"It has been too long, friend."

Finally. After six years, Denethor finally forgave me. I needed to get to Minas Tirith. Faramir would be eleven by now, and his father would no doubt have neglected him these past years.

"I am to escort you back to Minas Tirith, ma'am. If that is your wish."

"Surely, Jane. You would not travel alone with this man!" Theodwyn looked to the soldier suspiciously. "Théoden would have my head if I allowed any harm to come to you."

"I can assure you, milady. No harm shall come to Lady Jane." The soldier nodded respectfully to Theodwyn. "Lords Denethor and Boromir have already threatened my head on the subject." He gave a small smile. I liked him.

"Jane, you can not leave just yet! Not before Théoden returns!" Theodwyn pleaded with me.

"I'll write when April comes." I did want to see him, but I had things to take care of in Gondor. "I'll be fine, Theodwyn! Don't worry over me, just worry about your children."

She quite possibly considered locking me in a closet to prevent my leaving, but sighed in defeat instead. "Be careful, Jane." She gave me a hug before going to seek out Eomer.

"We shall leave in the morning, then!" The soldier bowed to me and smiled. "I shall be back here in the morning to get you. Be ready by dawn."


	16. Chapter 16: Changing History

**Chapter 16.**

**This chapter is far more light hearted than the others. I figured that we'd all need a break from all of the poopy angst. Plus, everything's going to get better for Jane here soon. I'm kind of disheartened by t**he lack of reviews I've been getting, though. I guess I shouldn't complain, at least people are reading!****

**I don't own The Lord of the Rings, or Lady GaGa's music.**

* * *

><p>I was standing outside of Meduseld waiting for the soldier to arrive. Fortunately, the temperature had risen considerably and the snow had begun to melt, meaning that our trip would be far easier than planned. Just as he said, the soldier arrived at dawn leading two horses.<p>

"Why are there two horses?" Despite living in Rohan for years, I was still terrible with horses. Sure, Théoden had taught me a lot about horses, and I could manage to ride a horse at a slow pace for maybe an hour tops. But when it came to traveling long distances on horseback in the _snow_, that's where I draw the line.

"Do you not ride, milady? I thought for sure that you would." He handed the horse to a passing servant.

Yeah, and I say I'm from Rohan. "No, I am afraid that horses hate me."

Mr. Soldier Guy smiled and nodded while helping me onto the horse. "So I take it that you are not from Rohan?"

"Do I look like I am from Rohan?" Honestly. I look like a total outsider around the horselords.

"No, but one never knows for sure unless they ask." He climbed up to sit in front of me and nudged the horse forward.

"Hey, you haven't told me your name yet. That's the kind of information that traveling partners tend to share, you know."

"Forgive me, milady. I forgot my manners. I am Anbor." Turning his head to the side, he gave me a bright smile.

* * *

><p>Anbor's such a cool guy. He and I got along so well, and he sang terribly, making him all the more to my liking. I spent most of the first two days getting to know the guy. After all, if I was to be stuck with him for over a week, I might as well get to know him.<p>

He grew up in Lossarnach, but move to Minas Tirith to become a soldier ten years ago, when he turned fifteen. There, he met a young woman, Thora, a young maiden of twenty. They recently became engaged to be married and he was so pumped to start a family. I also found out that he was one of the few people in Middle Earth to enjoy Lady Gaga.

"Dude, do you even know what she's singing about?" I had begun to think that he was focusing more on the beat than the words.

"Of course! She's singing of love!" Yeah, of course he's not listening to lyrics.

"Sure, she is."

He was also a sucker for romance. The entire third day, I recited The Notebook to him in great detail, and he just loved it.

After the first three days, the snow had thinned out considerably, and we picked up the pace. Anbor could've been my long lost brother. If it wasn't for the fact that we looked totally different, I would've already considered the idea. He kept me laughing all the way to Minas Tirith, and I must say that I was rather disappointed to see him go.

"Don't worry, milady. You won't get rid of me that easily. You still must meet Thora! I am sure that you will be great friends." Anbor kissed my hand and gave me a warm smile before departing.

* * *

><p>Facing Denethor was scarier than I thought it would be. At first I thought he would yell at me or something, but instead he stood from his steward's chair and gave me a small smile.<p>

"I see that you have remained untouched by age, Jane."

"It's a curse. If I had it my way I'd be as old as you by now."

Denethor laughed, and placed a friendly hand on my shoulder. "Wait until you are my age, and then you'll be wishing otherwise."

Of course, I wasn't expecting some elaborate apology, and I surely didn't get one. It wasn't in Denethor's character to as for forgiveness up front. I knew this, and I didn't mind one bit. The necklace was more than enough for me. Minas Tirith, of course, was different than before. There was no Finduilas to greet me, or to sit with me in the gardens, complaining about the lack of good trees in the city. She had always been a big part of my life here. When I wasn't with her, I was off somewhere messing with Boromir. Now, my main friend here was Boromir, and he had his own life, being almost seventeen. I was just hoping that Denethor hadn't rubbed off on him, yet.

"Jane, you're here!" A much taller, much _older_ Boromir greeted me with a bear hug.

"Dang it, Boromir!" Why was everyone getting older? Why couldn't I actually get past my early twenties?

He pulled back, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"You're getting old!"

Boromir flashed a smile at me and brushed a hand back through his hair. "Aye, I'm catching up to you. I figured you'd be older by now, but you haven't changed a bit."

"That's because I disappeared the day after I got back to Edoras." I rolled my eyes at the poopy memory of waking up six years later. "I only just returned about two or three months ago."

_For all I know, I'll outlive Aragorn at the pace I'm aging. Maybe I'll try to hitch a ride to Valinor with Legolas and Gimli?_

"So, Boromir. There's something I've got to tell you." The path I was about to take could be extremely dangerous, but I was willing to take the chance.

"What might that be?"

"You know that story, the one about the one ring? Sauron, yaddayaddayadda?"

His eyebrows furrowed at the 'yaddayadda' part, but he nodded nonetheless.

"Well, you know that the one ring harnesses a great power, correct?" I have to admit, I was rather nervous. I was attempting to change the storyline, after all.

"Yes, Jane. What about it?"

Taking in a deep breath and releasing it in a sigh, I readied myself for what I was about to do. "Yeah, well... It's bad."

Boromir grinned and let out a small chuckle. "Of course it's bad, Jane! Why are you telling me this?"

"No, Boromir. I want you to understand that it is _bad_. As in, _not good._ So bad, that it will slowly destroy anyone and everyone it comes into contact with. It doesn't care who you are, it will get inside your head and drive you insane. That ring needs to be destroyed."

He gave me a quizzical look but remained silent.

"So, do you understand?"

"Yes, Jane. But I do wonder as to how you know all of this."

At least he wasn't denying the fact that the ring needed to be destroyed.

"It's something that everyone should know." And now for the final blow. "Only a fool would believe otherwise. I pity any man who believes that he is strong enough to wield it as a weapon."

That seemed to get through to him. I knew that at the moment he had no aspirations concerning the ring, but I wanted to get the truth through to him as early as possible.

"Well, I suppose you are right?" He said, sounding unsure. Not unsure about the fate of the ring, but unsure as to why I chose now to rant about my feelings towards an evil ring.

"Cool!" Giving him a smile, I turned to head for the gardens. Boromir stood there for a moment, looking quite confused, but he ended up following me. "So, how's Faramir been doing?"

Boromir slightly flinched at the question, so I took it as a relatively bad thing. "He is well, but father has been neglecting him. Ever since mother died, he has been different. Like a part of him died along with her."

So, I guess that my words to Denethor all those years ago did nothing to fix his indifference towards Faramir. Not that I had expected them to.

"But, I must thank you, Jane."

"Thank me?" I stopped in my tracks to look up at my friend.

"Yes." He gave me a small smile, and looked down to the ground. "That song you sang to him that day... It became a rather strong form of comfort to him. I had to teach it to the maid that was assigned to raise him. It took him the longest time to be able to fall asleep without it."

"Oh no, you heard me sing that?" Embarrassing. "Gosh, I need to think before I burst out in song."

Boromir smiled and gave me a playful nudge. "Or you could refrain from singing overall."

Ouch. That was a slap to the face. I knocked him upside the head and laughed. "Oh, because you have the voice of an angel?"

"I am not sure what an angel is, but yes. I can sing." He laughed and rubbed the spot where I hit him.

"Well, to be quite honest, I don't care. But can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

Taking a look at the one tree in the garden, a plan began to form in my mind. "Do you have swings here in Middle Earth?"

"Swings?"

"Yeah, you know. Chairs you hang from trees." Back home, I had a swing in my back yard, and it used to be my favorite thing all through high school.

Boromir scrunched his eyebrows together for the tenth time that day. "Is that safe?"

Letting out a sigh, I studied a branch to test its strength. These people were so focused on breeding soldiers and having the perfect women that they never took the time to have any fun.

"Of course, it's safe. You get a wooden board, attatch ropes to both ends, and then tie it to a tree branch. Simple, really. We've got tons of them in America. You sit on it, and you swing!"

Boromir placed his hand on the tree while considering it. "Then lets make a swing!"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that this is wise?" A young Faramir had joined us on our quest to make a swing as we were looking for rope, and immediately tagged along.<p>

"Of course it is! You're gonna love it, Faramir." I was up in the tree, tying the ropes in a very secure knot to a strong branch. I knew that I wasn't in Girl Scouts for nothing!

Boromir pulled on the ropes as I finished tying them, testing their stability. "Perhaps I should test it, first. Just to make sure it's safe."

"No! I'll do it. It was my idea, anyways." I swung down from the branch and allowed Boromir to catch me. "Now, let's try this baby out!" Carefully, I sat down on the swing and bounced around for a moment, making sure that it would hold my weight. After a deep breath, I kicked off of the ground and began to push myself higher and higher until I was swinging above Boromir's head. I jumped off and fell into a heap on the ground.

"Jane, are you alright?" The brothers were at my side in an instant, checking me for damange.

"WOO! That's perfect! Faramir, your turn!"

"I'm not sure that I want to do this, anymore..." Faramir was shifting nervously on the swing.

"Too late!" Boromir gave his brother a big push and the swing hung high into the air.

Boromir and I laughed above Faramir's initial screams for help, but those screams quickly turned into laughter.

"Are you sure you don't want a turn?" I turned to Boromir as he gave his brother another push.

"No, such a thing would look quite ridiculous, don't you think?"

I tried to imagine big old Boromir sitting on a swing and about burst into laughter. I'm glad that he thought that one up on his own.


	17. Chapter 17: Starting Over

**Chapter 17.**

**Long chapter. Woo! Please review? **

**I don't own the Lord of the Rings. **

* * *

><p>I don't own Lord of the Rings. Tolkien was a genius, even if I hate him every time Boromir dies.<p>

You know what I'll never get used to? Waking up in strange places.

A young blonde girl was sitting close in front of me, studying me with curious eyes. She looked a lot like a younger Theodwyn, so for a moment I had actually believed that for once I traveled back in time. I sat up, and the girl's eyes never strayed from me.

"Hello?"

She continued to study me before speaking. "Good day."

Awkward silence.

"Soooooo... What's your name?" I still couldn't decide if this girl was Theodwyn.

"I am Eowyn."

Eowyn? She shouldn't even be born yet! Yet here, she must be thirteen or fourteen!

"Ah." It'd be better to not panic in front of the young girl. "My name is-"

Eowyn cut me off. "Jane Miller." When my eyes widened in surprise, she gave me a small smile. "Uncle told me that if a strange woman ever woke up under this tree looking confused that I should bring her to him. He told me you would be a Miss Jane Miller, and that you are very important to him." Then, she looked back and forth secretively before leaning in to whisper. "I believe that he might be in love with you, miss. But I do find it quite odd, because he is rather old, and yet you are so young!"

Ohhh yes. So now people are beginning to notice. I stood up clumsily and straightened out my skirts. "Well, yes. I suppose that such a story must be put off for another time. Can you please take me to him?"

Eowyn nodded began to walk in the direction of Meduseld. Upon entering I noticed an older looking Théoden sitting upon his throne, talking to a rather gross looking man. When he heard the door shut behind us, he looked up. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"I brought you Miss Miller, Uncle! You were right! She was sleeping under the tree, just as you said she would be!"

Théoden whoud definately be in his late fifties or early sixties by this point. What happened? I wasn't even asleep when I disappeared in Minas Tirith!

His hair was still its usual blonde, but it was beginning to grow streaks of white all throughout. He still looked fairly young compared to his true age, despite the wrinkles scattered around his face. If I were to guess, he'd be about fifty. Still, age was always slow to claim him.

"Jane? Is that truely you?" He slowly decended from his throne's platform and made his way towards me. The slimy looking man who he was formerly talking to looked rather frustrated, and sent me a rather unhappy glare. Théoden finally reached me and cupped my face in his hands. "It is..." He studied my face before bringing me into a tight embrace. "I looked everywhere for you."

His breathing grew heavier and I could tell that he was fighting the tears that threatened to grow in his eyes.

"How long have I been gone?" I found myself asking that question more and more those days.

"Fourteen years." Théoden pulled back and looked me over. You have not changed, Jane. Not since the last night I saw you."

I was especially getting tired of hearing about how young I looked. "Because it's only been a few months in my life."

"I went to Gondor after a year of waiting for you to write. I met a young man named Anbor, and he told me that you had been missing since early 2995. He said that you had disappeared while playing on some new invention you created with the steward's sons." I remember. I was laughing at the thought of Boromir on a swing. "When you didn't turn up after ten years, I had begun to lose hope. And now, here you are." He smiled and wrapped me into another hug. "Jane, I have missed you."

He seemed normal enough. But there was an odd way in which he spoke, like he couldn't think quite clearly. I returned his hug, but looked around him towards that grody man I had seen earlier. Gríma.

"I am so happy to see you well, Théoden." Pulling out of his embrace, I gave him a smile and turned to Gríma with a threatening glare.

Following my gaze, Théoden smiled and led me over to the man I had yet to meet, but already hated more than anything. "Jane, meet my chief advisor- Gríma Wormtongue."

"A pleasure, Miss Miller." Gríma bowed low and returned my glare with one of his own. "I have heard many stories about you."

"Yes, and I have heard many stories about you, sir."

He looked slightly alarmed for a moment, but quickly pulled himself together.

"Forgive me for being bold, but I am curious as to how you got the name Wormtongue. Not a very pleasant sound, is it?"

Théoden gave me a confused look, but I didn't let it stop me from letting Wormtongue know that he had another thing coming if he thought he was just going to walk in here and corrupt my family.

"Well, I think we are done for the day." Théoden cut in, obviously not liking where the moment was going. "Jane, if you would please accompany me, there is something you might want to see."

He held out his arm for me, and before leaving I gave Wormtongue one last glare and a fake smile. "I hope to see you again, Wormtongue."

* * *

><p>As I sunk down to my knees in front of the tomb, I allowed the tears I'd been holding back for decades fall. The last time I had spoken to Theodwyn she was trying to convince me to stay in Edoras. Before I had suspected it was for Théoden's sake, but now I understand that it was for her own. She was raising Eomer alone, for Eomund was always out on patrol, and she was about to have another child. She was afraid, and she needed me to be there for her.<p>

I was too foolish to realize that, and now it was too late.

Théoden held me close to him and allowed a few tears of his own fall silently. Before I had always been surrounded by friends, and now I would truely be alone. Théoden had already begun to fall into Saruman's trap, Theodwyn was dead, Boromir and Faramir would be out fighting orcs by now. Who knew what was up with Aragorn or Gandalf, and for all I knew, Beorn was dead.

"Jane, it is getting late..." The sun was setting, and Théoden was still holding me in his arms. "We should head back."

"You go, I want to be alone for a moment."

Théodred nodded and kissed me before leaving.

I can't tell you how long I sat there, but it was well past midnight before I started back for the city. Only several houses had light coming from the windows, so it was relatively hard for me to find my way through the city. I took a couple of wrong turns, and soon found myself wandering around an unfamiliar part of the city.

"Are you lost?" A dark voice cut through the silence of night and I froze. Turning slowly to the direction of the voice, I saw the faint outline of Wormtongue emerge from the shadows. "It is not wise for a young woman like you to be wandering the streets at night alone."

"Piss off, Wormtongue." I shocked myself with the tone in my voice. I was never one to be so rude to people.

He took a step back, shocked to be spoken to in such a manner. "You'd do well to hold your tongue, woman."

"And you'd do well to hold yours, snake."

Gríma took a quick step forward and turned me forcefully to face him. "You know too much."

"You know too little." I laughed. "You're in way over your head."

Gríma tightened his grip on my arm and shook me. "Foolish girl! You are signing your own death warrant as we speak."

Pushing him back I spit at him. "I am not afraid of you. You're nothing but a traitor. You have no power over me."

He went in to strike me but his hand was caught moments before it made contact.

"I suggest you leave now, snake, before I kill you on the spot."

The new voice was deep and familiar, but I couldn't quite recognize it.

Gríma's eyes widened at the sight of my rescuer and he quickly turned to flee. I turned my eyes to see a most unexpected face.

"Beorn?" I couldn't believe my eyes. Right in front of me was my old friend, looking hardly older than when I last saw him. He did mention having a small bit of Dunedain blood in him back when we first met.

Beorn gave me a wide smile and turned to a nearby alley. "Eomer, it is safe."

A man who looked very much, but not quite like a young Karl Urban stepped into the light.

"It's been quite some time, Janie." Eomer gave me a wide smile.

"Eomer, look at you! I haven't seen you since you were little!" Not so little anymore, of course. He looked so much like his father, and was even taller. "What are you two doing out here?"

"We could ask you the same question." Beorn gave me an almost fatherly look. "We were just out at the inn for some ale. You're lucky we found you when we did. Wormtongue has become a dangerous man. Théoden has fallen under some kind of spell, and we can't seem to get him out of it. Wormtongue is at fault for it, of that I'm sure. Still, there is nothing we can do for it. That snake has poisoned the minds of nearly half of the King's Guard."

This all happened much earlier than I expected, but there wasn't much I could do for it, now.

"I don't think that Edoras is safe for me, anymore."

Beorn shook his head sadly. "It is not safe for anyone. The moment you get on Wormtongue's bad side is the moment you seal your death."

"Then it seems as though I'm as good as dead." I probably should've thought my actions through a bit more. "I am afraid that I can not stay at Meduseld tonight, or I may be killed in my sleep."

"More than likely." Beorn nodded. "You may stay with Byrne and I, then. Tomorrow you may want to speak with Théoden of what happened tonight. You still hold more sway than Gríma, I believe."

"Wait, Byrne is still alive?" I couldn't believe it.

"Aye, she's only in her early seventies, Janie!" Beorn laughed and began to lead me to his home. "Off with you, Eomer. You'd best get home if you want to get any sleep."

Beorn had a very nice home, two stories and very nicely decorated. Byrne was alive and well, and more than happy to see me. The years hadn't changed her stubborn personality and good humor, so we ended up talking for quite some time until Beorn forced us to go to bed. I was in for a rude awakening in the morning.

_(Meanwhile)_

"Is there a reason that you have woken me at such an hour, Gríma?" Théoden rubbed his forhead and yawned. "Couldn't this have waited until the morning?"

"I am afraid not, my lord. I have come across some most troubling information. Information regarding that Jane woman."

Théoden's eyebrows furrowed and he looked at Gríma with a threatening glare. "I warn you, Wormtongue, I won't have you trying to pollute her name."

Gríma took a cautious bow. "Of course not, my liege. But perhaps you should know more about her before you judge her worth, my lord."

"And what would you know about her that I don't?" Théoden's voice was dangerously low.

"It is of her intentions towards you, my lord..."

Théoden stood from his chair and walked slowly towards his advisor. "I believe that such things are not of your concern."

Gríma took a cautious step back but locked eyes with Théoden. "My lord, do hear me out. I am well aware that the two of you have a history together, but she is false, my lord..."

"False!" The king grabbed his advisor by the neck and brought him close. "You speak of things you do not know, Wormtongue. It would be best for you to hold your tongue before I have you thrown out of the country."

Gríma squirmed slightly in Théoden's grasp, but kept eye contact. "But my lord! She is not who you think she is! She is alligned with the enemy!"

Théoden's grip loosened slightly, but he did not let go. "You lie."

"No, my liege. It is true. She seeks to gain the trust of your heirs, and slowly pick them off, one by one." Wormtongue's voice was just above a whisper, allowing his words to sink into the king's mind. "She has been playing you, my lord. It has all been an act. Her plan this entire time has been to bewitch you, to marry you, and to kill you. All of these years she's been buying her time, waiting for the right moment so she could take the throne for herself and claim Rohan for Sauron."

Théoden's hold on Gríma slipped, and he fell back into a chair. "No..."

"I wish that it weren't so, my lord. Her hold on you is far too strong. Our only way to stop this is to have her arrested." He handed over the arrest warrant papers to Théoden. "You must sign them, my king. It is the only way."

* * *

><p>"Jane. Jane! Wake up!" Beorn shook me awake. "Jane, you have to leave."<p>

"What?" I asked sleepily, rubbing my eyes.

"Gríma got to Théoden before we could." Beorn's voice was full of despair. "There's a warrant out for your arrest. If we don't get you out Rohan before they find you, there's a high chance that you shall be killed."

My eyes shot open. "Killed?" Théoden... wanting me dead? How could this have happened?

"Yes. Quickly, put this on." He handed me a hooded cloak. "Theodred's got a small patrol heading out today. They will take you to Gondor."

Tears welled up in my eyes as I put on the cloak. "Thank you, Beorn... For everything." I knew that I might never see him again, and I didn't want to leave another friend to die without a proper goodbye.

He smiled and wrapped me into a hug. "Don't worry, Janie. You'll always be in my heart. Now, go."

Byrne was waiting for me in the sitting room. "You ought to take the back door, you must not be seen." She opened the door and looked around outside. "It is safe." Then, she turned to me with tear filled eyes and hugged me. "I shall never forget you, Jane."

"Nor I, you. Farewell, Byrne. Tell your children hello for me."

Quickly, I made my way through the city, avoiding as many guards as possible. Finally, I reached the gates where a small patrol group waited for me.

"It's been a long time, Janie." Theodred whispered to me as he helped me onto the horse we were to share. I gave him a small smile as he climbed up behind me and kicked the horse forward.

* * *

><p>"I am sorry that there was nothing I could do." Theodred said to me as we reached Minas Tirith. I hadn't been able to spend much time with him after he grew up a bit, so spending time with him on our way to Gondor was wonderful. He had turned into such a wonderful man, and it pained me to know that he would never be able to start a family of his own.<p>

"Don't worry, Theodred. It is not your fault. Wormtongue will pay for what he has done. Just promise me something..." I didn't want him to leave, knowing that it would probably be the last time I'd ever see him alive. "Promise me you'll be careful. I am afraid that you might meet your death sooner than anticipated..."

His smile faltered for a moment, but never fully went away as he brought me into a hug. "I am not afraid to die, Janie. But I promise that I will take extra precautions." He then pulled away slightly and looked down into my eyes. "You haven't been around lately, but whenever you were you raised me like your own. I love you as my mother, and I wish that life were more friendly to you. Unfortunately, we all must accept our fate. If I am to die young, then so be it. Farewell, Janie."

I watched him go, and all of the memories I had of him growing up came to my mind. All of those days Théoden and I would play with him under the tree with Morwen, and all of the times I encouraged him to play an instrument, much to his annoyance. I had such little time with him, and now he was being ripped out of my life by fate. I was beginning to wonder if I would ever stay happy.

Walking through the seven levels of Minas Tirith, I began to feel an odd comfort. In all reality, I had just been here two weeks ago, so I didn't really miss it much. Still, I loved it. It was beautiful, but not the same kind of beautiful as Rohan. Rohan was far more earthy, and Gondor was far more fancy and proper. Despite the lack of plants and animals in Minas Tirith, I had become quite attatched to it. Every time I stumbled upon this place I felt a sense home, as though I have just returned from an extended vacation.

Especially now that Wormtongue has his hold on Théoden. Rohan just wasn't the same. Minas Tirith was far more promising to me, now. By the time I reached the seventh level, my legs felt like they might fall off. I was out of shape back in America, I'm out of shape in Middle Earth. Figures.

I wasn't quite sure what to do, to be quite honest. A passing guard had informed me that Denethor was busy, and he had no idea where Boromir or Faramir were, so I was rather stuck. Should I just go wander the town and come back later? Or take it upon myself to go ahead and make myself at home? I liked the last idea most. It required less walking.

So I made my way over to my favorite little garden in all of Middle Earth and sat down on my swing. Surprisingly, it looked like someone had taken good care of it, it even had stronger ropes. Despite all that had taken place in Rohan, I still felt pretty good about myself. I could start over in Gondor, make a better life for myself. Just until Aragorn dies, and then I could go to Valinor with Legolas. Everything will be fine, I've just got to wait for Aragorn and Gandalf to find me.

Things are always better when Aragorn's around.

I was brought out of my thoughts as the swing was suddenly pushed into the air, taking me with it.

I screamed and clutched onto the ropes as someone behind me caught the swing and laughed.

"Did I frighten you?" The deep voice behind me moved around the swing until it was standing right in front of me.

"Boromir?" Wow, this was definately more like the Boromir I had always imagined. No more did he look like a seventeen year old, now he was far more mature than before. He looked so impressive, so strong, I could tell why his soldiers admired him so.

"Not quite the little boy you remembered, am I?" He laughed at my awed expression and crossed his arms. "Disappointed?"

I quickly caught myself and put a smirk on my face. "Yes. I was hoping you'd be more handsome. Unfortunately, it seems as though you've taken after your father." Completely a lie. He's extremely attractive.

Boromir laughed and moved behind me to once again push the swing. "Don't tell my father that, he likes to believe that he's handsome. Old age has made him a tad ridiculous, but it's better if we humor him."

"Indeed."

"Might I ask what brings you back to Minas Tirith? You've been gone quite some time."

"Well, if you want me to go, then I'll leave!" Playfully, I lightly elbowed him in the gut as the swing neared him.

He humored me and acted like it hurt him, but we both knew that my elbow took more damage than his ribs.

"Then go!"

I stopped the swing and quickly started for the entrance of the garden, but Boromir grabbed me around the waist, threw me over his shoulder, and carried me back to the swing.

Lightly punching his back, I struggled to break free from my big warrior friend. "Put me down!" I shouted through my laughter.

He gently set me down on the swing and pushed me back into the air.

"Forgive me Jane, but what kind of man would I be if I let a fair maiden like you walk out on me?"

"A smart one."

"Then I prefer to be a fool." He laughed again and continued to push me on the swing. "So, Jane, let us be serious, now. What brings you back?"

"I disappeared, woke up fourteen years later in Rohan, pissed off the chief advisor to a mentally ill king, and would've been killed had I not escaped." I tried to be casual, but Boromir stopped the swing.

"That is very serious. What happened?"

"Well, the advisor isn't the best of people, and he's gonna cause a lot of bad things to happen in Rohan. Soooooo basically I told him to shut up, that he didn't know anything, and then I called him a snake and told him that he's in way over his head. He was kind of about to hit me, too. But my good old friends Beorn and Eomer rescued me!" I turned around to see Boromir with a wide smile on his face. "What?"

"Nothing." He began to push the swing once more. "You're just... Something else."

"Yeah, I know. I've been in Middle Earth for fifty-nine years, and people still introduce me as, 'that strange woman.' Honestly, you'd think they'd knock it off after a few decades." Even Théoden told Eowyn that I was strange. When the man who's madly in love with you says that you're weird, then you've got problems.

"You've really been in Middle Earth for so long?" Boromir sounded shocked.

"You bet." To me, fifty-nine years wasn't so long. It took several years to get through it all. "If I don't start aging pretty soon, I think I'm gonna head off to Valinor with one of my old elf friends. He's gonna be heading out there in a couple hundred years or so."

He remained quiet for a moment. "Is it a blessing? Knowing what's going to happen before it actually takes place?"

"It's a curse. Definately." No doubt about it. All of this time travel would be a lot easier if I was clueless about everything. "I know how and when all of my loved ones will die, and there's absolutely nothing I can do to help anyone. I've watched my best friends grow old, get married, and die, and yet I remain exactly as I've always been." I turned to look at Boromir, by now he had stopped pushing the swing and I had come to a complete stop. He looked down at me with sad eyes.

"Don't give me that look." I gave him a smile. "I'm fine. I've decided to start over here in Gondor. For now I'll just consider myself an elf. They deal with crap like this all the time. Minus the random time travel, of course."

Boromir smiled and gave me a hug. "You will always have a place in Gondor."

Yeah, the last person who told me that is the same man who signed my arrest warrant.


	18. Chapter 18: Happiness

**gChapter 18.**

**Lord of the Rings is not mine. I took a few lines from the movie for the scene in Osgiliath- and so props to Peter Jackson as well! I think that this chapter could have been a bit better, but no matter how much I tried to rewrite it, it just got worse and worse. I like it enough, though. Review and tell me your thoughts!**

* * *

><p><span>Edoras<span>

Beorn stormed into Théoden's room the night that Jane escaped, making sure to avoid Wormtongue. He wanted to speak to his friend alone, without the snake to interrupt.

"Théoden, I must talk to you about Jane."

"Have you found her?" Théoden turned from his desk to face his old friend.

"What were you thinking? Signing her arrest warrant? You _love _her, Théoden!" Beorn was furious. Jane was a sister to him, and he knew better than to believe the lies that Wormtongue wove.

Théoden sighed and looked back to his desk. "She is a traitor, Beorn. I had to do it. She's a danger to all of Rohan."

"Danger?" Beorn couldn't believe what he was hearing. The woman couldn't even ride a horse! "You actually believe that _snake_? And you claim to have loved her."

"She bewitched me! I had no control over myself. She wanted my throne, not me. You know this."

"Oh yes, of course. She wanted the throne." Wormtongue definately didn't think that one through. "Then tell me, _king. _If she really wanted your throne, then why did she deny your hand all those years ago? Why would she wait decades for the throne, when she could have had it at the beginning?"

Théoden stood angrily, unused to being spoken to so harsly. "Watch the way you speak to me, Beorn. We may be old friends, but I am still your king."

"King?" Beorn sighed out a small laugh. "You haven't been king since Wormtongue arrived. Really, Théoden. Think about it." Without another word, Beorn walked out of the room. He was finished with trying to sway Théoden. If he wanted to believe Wormtongue over his friends, then let him. He just wasn't going to sit around and watch his friend fade away to nothing.

* * *

><p>"Have any... Fours?" I had been in Gondor for five years, and it's those days when both Boromir and Faramir are busy with their duties that I find myself bored beyond belief. I had managed to convince a passing maid to play go-fish with me, but I had next to no fun. She was constantly squirming in her seat uncomfortably and trying to make excuses as to why she should leave.<p>

"Go fish." She looked out the window to see the sun high in the sky and about had a panic attack. "Milady, I really should be going. There are many things that I need to get done!"

I sighed. "Go on, then."

She practically jumped out of her chair and gave me a swift curtsey. "Thank you, milady."

"And then there was one..." I was beyond happy at the fact that I had managed to stay in one place for so long, but I still never aged. Now and then I would disappear for a few months and pop up in Boromir's room in the middle of the night. It was definately weird, and there was no explanation for it whatsoever. Still, he didn't seem to mind so much. He'd just mumble sleepily and roll over. Poor Boromir. He was such a gentleman, he even allowed himself to grow accustomed to sleeping with long pants and a shirt on in case fate decided to randomly throw me into bed with him.

He and I spent every free moment together whenever he was home. The only time I could ever truely forget about my bad luck and sad memories in Rohan was when I was with him. There was a strong sense of security whenever I was around him. Like absolutely nothing could go wrong, and I might actually have some hope to be happy in this world.

Sighing, I walked towards my bed and an idea came to my head. When in doubt, turn to childlike behavior. I climbed onto the big, fluffy bed and began to jump. Despite the lack of springs in the mattress, I still managed to get a decent amount of air, thanks to the rather elasticy material they used to hold the bed up from the ground. Jumping on the bed was fun enough to where I didn't even notice the visitor that stood in the doorway.

"Jane, what are you doing?" My favorite Gondorian was back!

"Entertaining myself." Even though I was pretending that I couldn't care less, I was pumped that he was home.

Boromir climbed onto the bed and began to jump with me. "Do you do this often, then?"

"Only when my favorite fatty decides to leave me for orcs."

He smiled. "So you missed me, then?"

"Don't flatter yourself."I was about to give him a hug, but the bed suddenly collapsed. "We are dead. Denethor's gonna kill us." Yeah, try to explain to that man how you broke the bed with his son, and he's going to jump to conclusions.

"Only you. I'm far too valuable." Boromir looked around at the destroyed bed fell on his back to rest against the mattress.

I punched him in the gut, but naturally, my fist took all of the damage. "You're like freaking superman! Seriously, how does such a chubby belly have so much muscle?" Boromir laughed as I proceeded to poke his stomach. He had a _tiny_ layer of belly fat that prevented him from being completely cut and perfect. It was awesome, because I had always hated those perfect male model abs that guys in my world would kill for. This guy got all of his muscle from actual physical work, not from ridiculous diets and hundreds of pushups.

"You're ridiculous." Laughing, he grabbed my hand and held it to prevent me from trying to find his tickle spot again. "So, Jane, what have you been up to while I was gone? Asides from destroying helpless beds?"

"Hey, the bed was completely fine until you came along! Stinkin fatty." I rolled over to lay on my back, my hand still intertwined with Boromir's. "Actually, that was a rather new idea. I've been trying to make friends with this one maid, but she refuses to play cards with me. Your father needs to hire people with more personality." Seriously. All of the servants were either old and cranky or young and dull.

"Well, I'm back for now. I don't know how long, though. The orcs are multiplying, and it's getting harder to protect the city. Faramir's taking care of it, for now, but I'm worried for him. If one thing goes wrong, father will never let him forget it."

Denethor had been extremely hard on Faramir ever since he took the responsibility of protecting Osgiliath. In all honesty, Boromir didn't really have to go Osgiliath at all, he only went to ensure that all went well for Faramir's sake.

"Faramir will be fine. He's a strong man, he will hold the city."

"I know he will, I just wish that father would see his worth." With that Boromir sat up and kissed my knuckles. "Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to go wash up. I wanted to see you, first. Three months is a rather long time to spend away from you."

"Well, I'm glad you find me more important than a bath. But seriously, go now. You smell like orc." It was only a guess, of course. I had no idea what an orc really smelled like, and I didn't care to know. I was just happy to finally have him back.

* * *

><p>It was now early 3018. I had to practically beg Denethor to let me accompany him to Osgiliath, I needed to see Boromir one last time before he left for Rivendell. Now I sat quietly next to the old steward, watching his oldest son give the victory speech from the movie. He was dressed in heavy armor taht made him look even mightier than he already was. I watched as his soldiers cheered for Gondor, saw the admiration for their captain in their eyes. No doubt, Boromir was well-loved by all of Gondor, especially his men. I was proud to have the honor of being so close to him, to have watched him grow into this great man that he was.<p>

Denethor and I made our way through the crowds of celebrating soldiers, looking for his eldest. All of the soldiers were drinking ale and I wondered what would happen if orcs attacked while they were all drunk. Perhaps that is something that they never thought through.

"Where is he? Where is Gondor's finest?" Denethor pushed through the crowds to see his two sons drinking together. "Where is my first born?"

Boromir put on a rather tired smile and opened his arms to embrace the old steward. "Father." I ran to Faramir who was looking rather disappointed.

"I'm so happy to see you well, Faramir." Embracing him, I whispered to him. "You're just as good as your brother, if not better. Your father will realize it soon enough."

"Thank you, Jane." He gave me a warm smile.

"The victory belongs to Faramir, also!" Boromir's voice interrupted my moment with Faramir, and we turned to head towards his brother.

"If it weren't for Faramir the city would still be standing." Denethor gave his youngest son a dirty look. Poor Faramir. He's such a sweetheart, and an amazing warrior. It would take his almost-death for Denethor to see his worth.

Backing away out of the group, I watched from a distance as Faramir tried to defend himself against his father's harsh words. Finally, Boromir cut in to save his brother, just as sick of his father's treatment of Faramir as I was.

"Age has made him mad." I whispered quietly to the younger brother. "Do not feel hurt by his words."

"It is easier said than done, I'm afraid." We moved in closer when Boromir came towards us, furious about being sent to Rivendell.

* * *

><p>"Can I come?" I was following Boromir around as he packed for his journey.<p>

"No!" Boromir 's eyes widened at the thought. "It is far too dangerous! I would not put you in such a position."

"Oh come on, Boromir! I've made the trip there before! I know what I'm getting myself into. Besides, I trust you! You're not gonna let any orcs try to eat me." I missed Rivendell, and I wanted to go see the hobbits!

"Jane, I would never forgive myself if any harm came to you under my watch."

"You wouldn't have to! Chances are, if I'm dead, you're probably dead too!" I knew that the biggest problem he had on his whole journey was losing his horse. I'm not too worried about orcs.

Boromir sighed and turned to me. "Jane, please." He took my hand in his. "I would be thrilled to have you with me on such a long journey, but it simply would not be wise. You must understand this..."

Sighing in defeat, I shifted my eyes to my feet. "I know... I just wish that you didn't have to leave." A few tears came to my eyes. This could be the last moment I got to share with him.

Tilting my head so that our eyes met, he leaned in and kissed me. I had known all along that the feelings I had for him were far more than mere friendship. The feeling I got from simply being around him rivaled my love for Theoden. I can't tell you the guilt that I felt, feeling like I had somehow betrayed him, but so much had changed in the nine years I was in Minas Tirith. I was happy. Far happier than I had ever been in Rohan.

I knew very well that Boromir was meant to die, but I couldn't deny my feelings for him. Where with Theoden I simply felt despair at his death, I felt hope for Boromir. He was so strong, and so strong-willed. I knew that it would take more than a few arrows to take him down.

"My father would have me bring the ring to Gondor..." He whispered after pulling away, our foreheads still together. "I hope that you know those are not my intentions. If the ring has truely been found, then I will do all I can to see it destroyed. Those words you spoke to me all those years ago were true, and I know this."

Smiling, I gave him another small kiss before stepping out of his arms. "I know you do."

* * *

><p>Faramir and I watched as Boromir got his horse ready to depart. I had convinced him to take better armor with him, armor strong enough to reduce the damage of an arrow. He was rather pissy about it, too, insisting that it was unneccessary baggage and that would just slow him down. As always, I won the argument.<p>

When Boromir prepared to mount his horse, I kicked him in the shin.

"Give your brother a hug, you jerk!"

He smiled and embraced his brother warmly. Before they could break the hug I threw myself into the intimate moment. "Group hug!"

Faramir laughed and moved his arm so I could get into the hug. Boromir was the first to pull away, looking his brother in the eye with sorrow. "Remember this day, brother." He then kissed me lightly on the temple. "I will come back for you." He mounted his horse and allowed it to lead him out of the city without so much as a look back.

"Will he come back?" Faramir watched as his brother disappeared.

"He will if I've got anything to say about it."

* * *

><p>What the hell? Why am I not in my nice warm bed? I sat up and studied my surroundings. I was in a small room at some inn, no doubt in Bree. Aragorn was sitting by the window, smoking his pipe, while the hobbits slept.<p>

"Strider, you stink." He turned quickly at the sound of my voice.

"Jane?" A huge smile crossed his dirty features and he shot up to wrap me into his arms. "Jane, what are you doing here?"

"Beats me! I'm just happy to see you!" Our little moment had woken the hobbits up, and we turned away from each other when Merry cleared his throat.

"Who's this?" Merry looked rather distrusting towards me. Sam and Frodo just looked shy, but Pippin had a happy smile on his face, obviously thinking that Aragorn and I were lost loves or something. He's my favorite so far.

Aragorn put his tough face back on, but the tiniest hint of a grin still remained. "This is my dearest friend, Miss Jane Miller. She is a time traveler from another world."

Sam's face lit up, like he just saw a horde of elves. "Time traveler? A different world? Well what brings you here?"

"Unfortunately, I can't control my abilities. I just kind of pop up at random moments. I've been in Middle Earth for about sixty eight years now."

The hobbits looked at me in shock.

"Sixty eight years?" Pippin exclaimed. "Surely, it can not be! You can't be over twenty-five if you ask me!"

"Yeahhhh." I had given up on trying to figure out my real age years ago. The time just never added up. "I age rather slowly here. It sucks."

Sam's smile returned. "So you're an elf?"

Ohhhh Samwise. You and your elf obsession. "No, Sam. I am not an elf."

"Wait, how'd you know my name?" Sam looked at me rather suspiciously.

"There's a book written about your world where I come from. I know everything that's gonna happen." I shrugged.

"Enough questions." Aragorn cut in. "We have a long day journey ahead of us. I suggest you get what sleep you can."

I looked to the hobbits with a comforting smile. "Don't worry. You'll grow to like him. You can ask me all the questions you want tomorrow."

Pippin turned to Merry and whispered. "I like her."

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that, Strider? They think you're gross." I lauged after hearing Merry's comment about Aragorn being foul.<p>

"Forgive me, but I have more important things to worry about at the moment." Aragorn pretended to look annoyed, but I knew that he was just trying to act tough to keep the hobbits in line.

"Blah blah blah. You're getting a bath at the first body of water we see."

I enjoyed seeing Aragorn again. No matter how dirty he was. I quickly became good friends with Merry and Pippin, the three of us constantly exchanging stories and songs from our homelands. Those two were hilarious, and due to my being short, the hobbits took to me quite well.

The good times soon ended, though. The night of the Nazgul attack quickly approached, and so I stuck by Aragorn's side, terrified of what was to come. I followed him as he went to scout around, not wanting to be there when Frodo got stabbed. I think that Aragorn really just wanted time away from the hobbits, those little guys were wearing him out. We sat together on a large rock some distance away from the others, admiring the scenery.

"So I heard that you got into some trouble in Edoras?" Aragorn had a smart-ass grin on his face, so I slapped him playfully.

"Yeah. I kind of can't go back. The king's chief advisor wants my head. If it wasn't for Beorn I'd most likely be dead."

"Ah, I remember Beorn. Back in my days of service to Thengel, he and I had become good friends. He's a good man, I am happy to hear that he came to your rescue." He squeezed my hand. "So where did you go? To Minas Tirith?"

Nodding, I smiled at the thought of Boromir. "I did. I love it there."

Aragorn noticed my dreamy smile and shook his head. "It seems as though you have a knack for making men fall in love with you. Who was it this time? And what of Theoden?"

Ah. Theoden. "He signed my arrest warrant. I'm pretty sure that whatever relationship we had ended after that. As for my new love interest, his name is Boromir. He is Denethor's eldest son." Turning to him, I gave Aragorn a curious gaze. "Two men isn't very many, you know."

"Try three."

I scrunched my eyebrows together. "Then who the heck am I forgetting?"

"I was quite taken with you when I was younger." What? Aragorn? Liking me?

"Well shucks, Aragorn. I'm flattered!" Laughing, I gave him a friendly shove. "But I always knew you'd get together with Arwen. Speaking of, how is she?" I had only met Arwen once, and I adored her. She's an absolute sweetheart.

"She is well. She's back in Rivendell for the time being."

"Is Elrond still being a stubborn ass when it comes to you two being together?"

"Yepp."

"Ahh." I would've liked the conversation to last longer, but a terrifying screech pierced the air. Aragorn shot up and took off for the hobbits. "Jane, remain a safe distance from the Nazgul."

We got there right as Frodo got stabbed, and Aragorn fought off the Nazgul like the mighty warrior he was. My friends are so awesome. I remained hidden in a bush until Aragorn picked up Frodo and took off. We ran for hours, long into the night, not stopping once. Finally, we reached the big stone trolls and stopped for a short rest. I was exhausted, and I fought to keep my eyes open. I would've willingly fallen asleep, but I wanted to see who it was who actually saved Frodo. Glorfindel or Arwen? My money was on Glorfindel.

But of course, luck is not something I have. I woke up, several days later, in my old room in Rivendell.

"Well, this is convenient." Getting out of the bed, I went to the closet. All of my old clothes were still there, I guess that Elrond knew I'd come back one day. Changing into something pretty, I left to go find someone I knew.

Peeking my head around the corner to look into a garden, I saw a very familiar, very loveable elf relaxing under the shade of a tree.

"Ready to tell me your age?"

Legolas looked up at me as if he'd just seen me yesterday. "Guess."

"Two thousand?"

He flashed me that grin. The grin that meant I'd lost. "Guess again."

Despite being annoyed, I tackled the elf to the ground and gave him a big hug. "Still the stubborn jerk you always were."

Legolas laughed and sat up. "I have missed you, Jane. it has been quite some time. Nearly seventy years. I must say, I was expecting you to be dead by now. But look at you!" He dropped his attitude and looked at me with shining eyes. "You are just as I remember."

"Immortality sucks, doesnt it?"

"Only when you spend time with mortals. I take it you've lost many loved ones, then?"

Shrugging, I looked at Legolas. He was my one friend who had remained unchanged. "I am not the only one to lose a loved ones. I will survive."

Legolas looked at me with pity in his eyes. "Perhaps one day we shall sail to Valinor together."

"More than likely." Standing on sore legs, I hobbled out of the gardens to search for a certain Gondorian. I found him wandering around, obviously lost, but still trying to look all tough, like he knew what he was doing. I am sure that being around so many beautiful, perfect elves made him a little self-concious.

"A little out of your element, my lord?"

He spun around, looking ready to attack, but once he saw me he looked shocked enough to make you think he just saw a zombie eat someone's brains out.

"Jane, how did you get here?"

"Same way I go anywhere." Walking towards him, I shrugged and let out a small laugh. "You didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily, did you?"

"I should have known." Boromir's expression was that of a child who had just gotten a puppy. He moved in for a hug but I took a step back.

"Nope! You smell. No hugs until you get a bath!"

Grudgingly, and with much protest, he followed me as I led him to Lord Elrond to arrange a room for him.


	19. Chapter 19: Memories and New Beginnings

**Chapter 19.**

**I'm happy that people seemed to like the last chapter. :) Yeah, the whole Théoden romance went way further than I intended. I've been wanting it to be over for a long time, but I kind of dug myself into a hole and it took me a while to get out of it, I didn't want to rush things. This was actually supposed to be predominately about Boromir. But like I said, things got a little crazy. I'm ridiculously happy that she's with Boromir now. **

**This is a rather important question. There are several ways I want to end this story, and I was wondering what you guys thought about me putting up an alternate ending or two? There's a chance that they could be rather long extentions to the story, but I am rather undecided as to how I want things to end. So please, review and let me know what you think about that possibility!**

**Anyways, I do not own The Lord of the Rings, and forgive me if I ever quote something and it turns out wrong. My brother won't let me turn on the first movie, he's too into the second.**

* * *

><p>"You actually lived here?" Boromir and I were taking a stoll through Rivendell, sightseeing, since he had never seen such beautiful elven architechture.<p>

"Yepp! This is home." We entered the room where the shards of Narsil were held, and I noticed Aragorn sitting in the corner. Remembering this scene as a particularly poopy moment between Aragorn and Boromir, I decided to go ahead and change that first impression. "And this is my brother, Estel!"

Boromir looked back and forth between Aragorn and I, confusion and shock written clearly on his face. "Brother?"

"Not really. " I shrugged as Aragorn stood to give Boromir a respectful bow. "He's just my best friend."

A slight hint of jealousy showed itself on Boromir's features, but he bowed respectfully anyways.

"A pleasure to meet you. I am Boromir, son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor."

If he was trying to pull a, 'my horse is bigger than your horse,' thing, he was in for a surprise tomorrow at the council.

"Ah, so this is Boromir. Jane has spoken highly of you."

"Has she?" Boromir gave me a victorious smirk. He had been trying to get me to show him some kind of affection all day, but it was far more entertaining to be a complete smart ass to him.

"Yes. I told him that you had a full head of hair. It's quite an accomplishment for someone as old as you." Even though he was almost 41, I knew he had another good century in him, thanks to his mother's heritage.

Aragorn bit his tongue to hide his smile, but Boromir went ahead and laughed. "Of course. How could I expect anything more?"

At that moment, Arwen walked in wearing a beautiful dress fit for a queen.

"Ah, I feel as though this is our que to leave, Boromir." I gave Arwen a knowing smile. "I'm so happy to see you again, Arwen. It's been ages! Unfortunately, Boromir has only seen a portion of your lovely home, and it has already grown dark. We will have to catch up later, but for now, if you will excuse us." I gave her a curtsey, and dragged Boromir away from the two lovers, knowing very well that they'd want to spend some time together... Alone.

"That, my friend, was Lord Elrond's daughter. She and Estel are in loooooveeee." I announced, once we were out of hearing distance. "I can't wait for them to get married. It's gonna be so freaking awesome!"

Boromir looked back to where we had just been. "So is he important to the story?"

"Meh. Sort of." He's only the main character, asides from Frodo.

"Jane, might I speak to you for a moment?" Boromir stopped walking as we entered a rather secluded area in a large courtyard.

"Well, Boromir, we've been speaking all night. I don't see why you wouldn"t be able to speak to me now."

I turned to see an unusually nervous Boromir, so I allowed him a small smile.

"Go ahead."

"Yes, well..." He took a deep breath, obviously tying to calm his nerves. "Jane... There's something I have been wanting to tell you for the longest time." Slowly, he extended his hand to brush a strand of hair from my face. "Jane, I've been wanting to tell you..." He exhaled, frustrated at his incapability to find the right words to say. Eventually, he shook his head and just let it out. "Jane, I love you."

"You do?" A wide smile broke across my face.

"I do. More than my own life."

My smile dropped. Where have I heard those words before?

"Jane?" Boromir's smile had dropped as well, and he looked at me with a worried expression. "Jane, what's wrong? Jane?"

I felt myself falling away, and the world around me grew fuzzy.

"Jane!" Boromir reached for me but he fell right through me. I had disappeard, and was no longer in Rivendell. I was in Rohan, watching a familiar scene. Theoden and I were sitting under our tree, and I was pressuring him to tell me what he wanted for his upcoming birthday. Before I knew it, those familiar words were ringing in my head. He told me he loved me...

"More than my own life."

"You don't mean it..." I whispered. Watching the scene brought tears to my eyes. I hadn't thought of that day in so long, but watching it play out in front of me brought back all of those bad memories. I turned around and ran to the hall, not wanting to see any more. Upon entering I came upon an old Theoden, his mind completely lost, sitting on his throne, Wormtongue standing next to him. Theoden spotted me first with tired eyes.

"Jane?" His voice was hoarse, like he'd been without drink for days. Grima glared at me, disbelief plain on his face.

"You..." He whispered, anger and hate lacing his voice.

Fearing for what would come next, and confused as to how I ended up in the future, I ran away, looking for a place to hide. I could hear guards making their way towards me, so I ran into the nearest room and slammed the door shut behind me. The scene in front of me brought more tears to my eyes. It was Morwen, speaking her last words to me.

"Don't live in regret, Jane. If something makes you happy, embrace it, and don't let anything come between you and your desires." She finished saying her goodbyes, and I faded away again, only to appear in an extremely unfamiliar and eerily beautiful forest.

"Jane Miller, daughter of another world." A whispered voice cut into my mind, and by now I was borderline panic mode. "Too long have you shed your tears."

The most beautiful woman I've ever seen appeared in front of me. She seemed to glow, and I knew that this must be Galadriel.

"I have been watching you for quite some time, my child." Her voice rang in my ears. "You have traveled far and wide, leaving your mark on the people of Middle Earth..." Images of Boromir being shot by arrows flashed before my eyes. Theoden died, over and over again, and everyone I ever loved died, withered and old, while I just sat back, unchanged, for all eternity. All of the pain, all of the bad memories, everything that I had gone through, cut through my mind until it all suddenly stopped. I fell to my knees, sobbing.

Galadriel put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You do not belong in this world, and I do not know how you came to be here." I cried even harder. Galadriel was the one person who could have helped me. "But, I will do everything in my power to stop your torment." She gave me a warm smile, and all went dark once more.

It was dark, wherever I was. Only the faint glow of a dying fire lit the room. Sitting up, I looked towards the light to see a figure sleeping in a chair, close to the fire. I stood and quietly walked towards him, not wanting to wake him. I noticed a small ring in his hands, a beautiful diamond ring. Looking up to study the face, I was shocked to find that this man was Boromir.

He looked so peaceful in his sleep, I could't bring myself to wake him. As quietly as possible, I turned around to leave, but a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Jane?" Boromir was awake, now. Looking at me with sleepy eyes. "Jane... Is there anyone I could speak to? Anyone at all? A father figure? Jane, I wish to ask permission for your hand in marriage."

My heart nearly exploded. Sure, he was half asleep, but he couldn't have had more passion in his voice. I thought of Theoden, and of all of the possibilities that we passed up. It couldn't be, now. He was seventy, and I was twenty-something. I loved him, yes, but I had to let him go. Just as Morwen once told me... "Don't live in regret, Jane. If something makes you happy, embrace it, and don't let _anything_ come between you and your desires."

I loved Boromir. Far more than I ever thought possible. And I would love him with everything I had.

"Estel. Definately ask Estel."

Boromir smiled at me. "I love you, Jane."

"I love you, Boromir." Giving his hand a squeeze, I turned and went back to my own room.

* * *

><p>"You'll tell me exactly how he reacts to the ring? Promise me?" I made sure to get to Aragorn early in the morning before the council.<p>

"Of course, Jane." That had to have been the millionth time I made him promise me, but I was nervous. Today would be the day that I'd figure out if my words to Boromir about the ring had any real effect.

"Good." I shoved him into the garden where the council was to be held. "Now get!"

My heart was going crazy with emotion. Nervous for Boromir's fate, completely thrilled to have finally found a promising love, but curious as to how things could turn out. If I continued to time travel, would he wait for me? Would he even want me anymore? I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind. Thoughts like that are exactly what kept Theoden and I apart. I refused to lose Boromir.

Speaking of Boromir. "Hey fatty!" Smiling brightly, I skipped towards him and kissed him on the cheek.

He laughed and gave me a kiss of his own. "Good morning, Jane."

"I hope you're looking forward to a nice long council. Elrond's always liked to hear himself talk."

Boromir winced slightly. "I hope it won't be too long, I have things I wish to attend to."

"Yeah, well. Just remember. The ring is bad and will kill you. Have fun!" I was beyond happy to not have to go to the council. Being a woman had its perks. Unfortunately, since Merry and Pippin were going to be spying on the council, I had no one to talk to. Except for Arwen, of course, but I had no idea where she was. Fortunately, there was one thing that I was excited to do.

Walking down the familiar corridors, I stopped at what used to be my favorite room in all of Rivendell. Opening the door slowly, I prayed that what I was looking for would still be there.

"Yes!" My beautiful piano was still there, looking just as it had when I left. I played a few keys to see if it was in tune, and smiled at the beautiful sound. Good old elves, they never let anything go to waste. It had been years since I had last played piano, and I was a little afraid that I had lost my skills. After a few failed tunes, my fingers began to remember the keys, and all of the old songs I used to know came back to me.

I was there for hours, just listening to the smooth sound of the piano, admiring my own talent. Music had always been such a comfort for me.

"I thought I might find you here." Aragorn stood in the doorway watching me.

"How was the council?" Really, I just cared about Boromir.

Aragorn knew this and got straight to the point. "I trust him."

Glancing at him over my shoulder, I continued to play the piano. "Do you?"

"Aye. I do."

"Are you being honest?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I promised you the truth, remember?" He took a seat next to the piano and remained silent for a moment. "We are to be leaving in two months. Boromir suggested that we avoid Gondor. He explained that his father had other plans for the ring."

"I just hope he's sincere, for his sake." So far, so good.

"I believe that he's as sincere as one can be. He might be strong willed, but the ring is powerful. It may take him in the future. Speaking of the future..." He leaned in closer to me with a smile. "He asked me for permission to marry you."

"Did he now?" I fought to keep a straight face.

"Yes. I gave him my consent. Although, I am not quite sure why you sent him to me. We're technically the same age, you know." Rolling my eyes, I ignored his comment. "Still, I am honored." He pulled me away from the piano and gave me a hug. "I am happy for you, Jane."

"Thank you, Aragorn." That's right, he's Aragorn again. No more Strider or Estel. "By the way, how'd he react to finding out that you were the future king of Gondor?"

Aragorn pulled away and gave me a smile. "Quite well, actually. No protests, at least. He definately looked shocked, though."

"Atta boy!" Leaving Aragorn behind, I ran off to go find my love.

* * *

><p>"Janie, did you hear?" Merry and Pippin practically tackled me. "We're going on a quest!"<p>

Those two were so excited, but I felt a little bad for them, they had no idea what they were getting themselves into.

"That's great!" I gave them a hug and tried to get away, but they just continued to talk my ears off.

"Elrond said we couldn't go, at first," Merry began.

As always, Pippin continued where his friend left off. "No, he said the world was too big for hobbits!"

"And so we says, 'if Sam and Frodo get to go, then we have every right to go!' And he just wasn't taking it. But then our new friend Boromir cut in, offering to teach us how to fight and everything! Good man, that one..."

Said man came walking up to us at that moment, a big smile spread across his face.

"Good men, if you would allow me to steal Jane from you..." Boromir began, but was cut off.

"Oh, of course, sir!" The two hobbits bowed and ran off to express their excitement somewhere else.

Smiling, Boromir watched them go. "Funny little ones, aren't they?"

"Oh, definately. Those two there are extremely important, you know." He looked to me in disbelief. "Don't underestimate them."

Shrugging, Boromir just shook his head and turned to me. "Well, Jane..." He held his arm out for me, but I took his hand instead.

"All of that escorting nonsense is too proper for me." Blushing at his smile, I looked away.

We walked to a small garden, and I knew what was coming. I was trying to kill off the butterflies in my stomach before I threw up, and I was sincerely hoping that I wasn't sweating.

Boromir, though, seemed more nervous that I was. I smiled and tried to lighten up the mood. "If only my mom could see me now, making Boromir of Gondor nervous." Momma had a big crush on Boromir when I showed her the movies. She thinks Sean Bean's a hottie.

He laughed and took both of my hands in his. "Jane, even now you can't remain serious."

"Nope, trying to think of witty comments is all that's keeping me from passing out. And besides," I gave him a playful nudge. "I think you love it."

"I wouldn't change you for the world, Jane. I knew from the moment that you stood up to my father for Faramir upon my mother's death that you were something entirely different. You're the only person to ever take such a stand against him, and I admire you for that. I love you, Jane, with all of my heart..."

"More than Gondor?" I cut in.

He just laughed and shook his head. "More than Gondor. Jane, will you marry me?"

Something felt wrong... He was still standing! "Get down on one knee, fool!"

He did so without hesitating, but a slight look of confusion shot across his face. "Jane, will you marry me?"

Teary-eyed, I pulled him off of the ground and into a hug. "Of course I will."

* * *

><p>Of course, what I didn't know, was that three elves sat hidden in the tree above us.<p>

"Do you think we should tell them?" Elladan turned to Elrohir.

"No, no... Don't let them know we're here." Legolas answered the twin. "It would ruin it." A wide smile was spread across his face, and he was thrilled to have witnessed such a moment for Jane.

The twins shrugged and looked back to the two people in love below them, smiling as well for their old friend Jane.


	20. Chapter 20: Passing Time

**Chapter 20**

**I wrote this while watching the second movie and felt terrible for making Jane leave Théoden. :( This is a shorter chapter, and it's rather uneventful. I was thinking up ideas for my next story all day. Speaking of next story, I'm gonna put up a poll so you guys can vote on the love interest for the next story. Go and vote, please! :)**

**Eh, whatever. Review, and let me know if you guys want an alternate ending?**

**Also, thank you guys for all of the reviews. Getting a good review makes my day. :) I appreciate it.**

**I don't own The Lord of the Rings. **

* * *

><p>I walked into the dining hall late one night to find everyone already eating. While looking for my friends, I came upon a rather interesting sight. Some dwarves were sitting at a table on the far side of the room, a good distance from most of the elves. Gimli was one of my favorites, but then again, practically any main character was my favorite. Anyways, I saw a dwarf that could only be him, with an empty seat right next to him. Now, I didn't know much about dwarves, but I was a big fan of Gimli, so I began to head over to their table.<p>

"Jane! Jane, over here!" Elladan shouted at me to join him, Elrohir, Legolas, Glorfindel, and a crap load of my other old elf friends. Good old Elladan. One of the only elves unafraid to act anything but perfect.

I looked between the two tables, unsure as to what I wanted to do. An idea came to mind, and so a smile came to my face. Turning away from my elf friends, I continued on to the table of dwarves.

"What is she doing?" Elrohir asked his brother, and all of my elven friends watched me curiously as I waved goodbye to them.

As I approached the dwarves, they began to give each other questioning looks, obviously confused as to why anyone would be coming so close to them.

"Hello!" Cheerily, I sat down next to Gimli and flashed them all a bright smile. Sitting up in my chair, I glanced over to my friends. Their jaws were dropped and their eyes were wide. You would've thought that I had just walked in naked.

The dwarves looked back and forth between each other. Gimli was the first to speak.

"What brings you over here, lassie?" John Rhys-Davies did a _great_ job with Gimli's voice, by the way.

"Dwarves are awesome. One can grow tired of elves if you're around them for too long."

I knew that'd spark a conversation, the dwarves instantly perked up at hearing a woman diss the elves.

"Aye! You're telling me!" Gimli huffed and shot a glare around the room. "They think they're so much better than all of us!"

"Yeah! And haven't they ever heard of meat?" I added, knowing that the elves had a tendancy to stick to fruits and veggies.

Gimli gave me a big smile and clapped me rather roughly on the back. "I think I could get used to yeh, lass!"

Now that I had the dwarves on my side, I just needed to think up an apology for my dear elf friends.

I asked Gimli about his homeland, and he launched into this huge speech about his ancestors and mines and dwarf women. He's a talker, once you get him going. It's kind of hard to understand him, sometimes, because he goes off on these rants mid-sentence and by the time he's finished you've forgotten what he was speaking about in the first place.

Cool guy, though.

He lost all of my attention when Boromir walked into the room. "Forgive me, master dwarf, but I've got to go talk to my future husband." Giving him a deep curtsey that would've made Morwen proud of me, I took off in Boromir's direction.

He was sitting with Aragorn and they were laughing about who knows what. Those two got along far better than they did in the movies and books.

"Hey, Aragorn. I've got a question." My friend turned me, still laughing about whatever it was Boromir had said. "Who rescued Frodo and brought him here? Was it Glorfindel or Arwen?"

His laughing stopped and he gave me an odd look. "Do you really believe that Elrond would let Arwen travel so far out of Rivendell? Alone?"

"Yeah, I kind of figured it was Glorfindel." I sat across from my best friend and fiance.

Boromir and I had decided to wait until after the quest to get married. Well, it's more like he decided we would wait. I suggested that we get married as soon as possible, but he just laughed and told me to be patient. Jerk. I just wanted to marry him before he died, really.

"So, Jane. Where are you going to go when we leave?" Aragorn asked. He had been pushing for me to stay in Rivendell with Arwen, so she and I could keep each other company while our men our out with the Fellowship. I understood that, but I couldn't help but be sick with worry. They were leaving in two weeks, now, and if fate remained the same, Boromir would be dead in about two months.

"Well, I guess I'll stay here. I can't promise you anything, though. My body has a mind of its own." Whenever Boromir left, I had a feeling that I was somehow going to pop up wherever he was. Whenever he would leave for Osgiliath, my time-traveling would go crazy, and I would either find myself next to him in Osgiliath that next moment, or I'd find myself in next to his sleeping form months later whenever he returned. That last one always made me feel like a creeper, but it wasn't my fault!

Aragorn gave me a short nod. "Well, fortunately you've never seemed to show up anyplace dangerous."

"Actually, she once showed up right before a battle in Osgiliath." Boromir nearly peed himself when he found me asleep in the armory that day. "Fortunately, we got her out of there before any orcs showed up. Still, I can't imagine what would happen if she appeared during a battle."

"I stand corrected." Aragorn began to look slightly worried. "We will have to have someone keep a close eye on her."

"And what good will that do?" I rolled my eyes. "All they'd be able to do is send a messenger otu to every city in Middle Earth. If for some reason I did end up in danger, they'd arrive too late to help me. We're just gonna have to sit back and pray I don't pop up anywhere too crazy."

Specifically Moria. I don't do too well when it comes to dark places, cave trolls, and fiery demons. Plus, I don't want to see Gandalf die, no matter how cool of a death it is.

"Good evening lady and gents!" Merry and Pippin interrupted our conversation. "Jane, do you sing?"

Half of the table turned to look at me.

"No. No no no! I am not gonna be one of those chicks who falls into this story and is forced to sing!" Those were always the most annoying stories ever. Chick sings, guy falls in love, she sings people back to life. Yadda yadda ya.

Boromir gave me a smile. He knew better than anyone that I couldn't sing, and that's because he's the only person I'd ever sing around. Aragorn on the other hand just looked confused.

"What do you mean? Other women have fallen into this story before?" Oh no. I'd tried to avoid the topic of the Mary-Sue.

I tried find the correct words. "No, not really." Yeah, those are the correct words.

"Not really? But Miss Jane!" Pippin. Once you sparked his interest there was no stopping him. "Not really is not a definate answer! Tell us, Jane!"

Sigh. "No!"

Pippin looked rather sad, so I gave him a smile. "Don't worry. It's nothing. Just imagine a thousand me's... Only far more annoying." And prettier, and thinner, with huge boobs and voices like angels. Nothing. Nothing at all.

"Well that'd be fantastic! A thousand you's!"

"Oh, Pippin. Be careful what you wish for." I'm sure he'd be taking it all back the second a Mary Sue tried to get in his pants. Or not. Hey, I don't know what Pippin does in his free time. "Anyways, I'm gonna head to bed before you guys start asking me if I can dance." Now _that _would not be pretty.

* * *

><p>Boromir and I were sitting together in the gardens, underneath a big willow tree. Tonight would be the last night we got to spend together, and I was going to enjoy every moment of it.<p>

"Jane, there's something I want you to promise me..." He began, sounding rather hesitant.

I looked up into his eyes and smiled in encouragement. "Go on."

"Yes, well... Should something happen to me on this journey... I want you to go to the Undying Lands."

My heart dropped. "What?"

"It is something you used to speak of often. Going to Valinor with your elf friend. I know that the chances are that you will live far longer than any mortal here that can take care of you. In Valinor you will be safe, far away from all of the madness of this world. I want you to promise me, Jane."

Sure, I had talked about going to the Undying Lands all the time, back before I got engaged to Boromir. If he were to die, then I would just have to live through it. "Boromir, there is nothing for me in Valinor."

"And there will be nothing for you, here." His voice was firm, but kind. "If this mission is to fail, then evil will spread and I will _not_ die knowing that you will be here to perish along with the world."

"Then I guess it's a good thing you're not going to die, then." I crossed my arms stubbornly. "I'd bring you back to life and kill you again, if you did."

That got a small smile out of him, but for the most part he remained serious. "Jane, you're ridiculous."

"Boromir, _you're_ ridiculous."

"Perhaps, but I'm just trying to take care of you."

"Yes, well..." And then I asked the question that had been bugging me for the past two months. "What are you going to do, then, if you do survive, and I keep disappearing on you. You won't be able to protect me, then. Are you sure it's what you want?"

The entire time, I had kept my head down, avoiding his eyes. Now, I looked up to see him watching me intently. "What?"

He gave me a small kiss and pulled me close to him. "Then I will wait for you."

"Wow, Boromir. You really _are_ ridiculous. Freaking hopeless romantic." I mumbled, and he laughed. He tends to laugh at me a lot.

"I love you too, Jane. But you will go to Valinor."

Figuring it'd be better to just agree with him, I simply nodded and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I hear you."

* * *

><p>Elrond. He just went on and on and on. Seriously, why he couldn't just slap Bill the pony on the butt and shout, "GET OUTTA HERE!" I'll never know. That would've been my first choice. So I just spent most of my time taking in Boromir one last time. Who knew when I'd see him again, if ever. I wanted to remember him exactly as he was now.<p>

"Jane." Arwen's voice broke me out of my daze. Elrond had finished his speech and the fellowship was aboout to head out.

I ran up and gave everyone, even Gimli, a big hug, stopping at Boromir.

"Gain a few pounds, fatty?" It was hard to give him a hug, because I had forced him into his heavy armor. Hey, if anything was gonna kill my man, it wasn't gonna be those arrows.

"Funny, Jane. I still don't see why I have to wear this."

"This is my way out of Valinor. Just go with it." Giving him a quick kiss, I hugged him as well as I could. "I love you, Boromir. And remember, keep your shield with you at all times. No matter what."

He ran his hand through my hair and held me like he'd never see me again. Which he very will might not.

"I love you, Jane. Be safe."

Turning, he then blew the Horn of Gondor loudly.

"Boromir!" Elrond was pissed.

"That's my man!" I cheered, earning a very fatherly glare from the elf lord. "I mean... Boooo..." After shaking my fist at Boromir's disappearing form, I saw Arwen, tears in her eyes, watching Aragorn disappear between the trees. "Don't worry, Arwen. You'll see him again."

She sniffed and rubbed at her eyes. "I hope you are right, Jane."

"Of course I'm right." Giving her a smile, I turned to head back inside. It was freezing outside.


	21. Chapter 21: The Fellowship

**Chapter 21.**

**About the new story! It's not a sequel or anything; it is an entirely new thing. A little summary for ya!**  
><strong>Six friends. I know, a lot, but I've got a plan to keep it as simple as possible.<strong>  
><strong>Two ladies, four guys. Two main romances. Takes place in both worlds. Warning: Lovable characters will die.<strong>

**That's pretty much the new story in a nut shell. I plan on being more gutsy with this next story. Please vote for the love interests on the poll! Or review any ideas for any additional romances or ideal love interests. Ideas are welcome. I want as much reader input as possible. :)**

**By the way, this story is far from over. I love it too much.**

**I don't own the Lord of the Rings.**

* * *

><p>"Jane, are you alright?" Arwen looked up at me from her book with a worried expression. "You've been so restless ever since the fellowship left. Is something bad about to happen?" The men had been gone for two weeks, and she and I were coping with it in our own ways.<p>

Meanwhile, I was fighting an internal battle. Tell Arwen about Boromir? Don't tell her about Boromir?

"Soon enough. It's Boromir." What harm was there in telling her? "He is meant to die in February. At Amon Hen."

Arwen's eyes widened with concern. "You knew this? Yet you chose to remain with him?"

"I'm hoping that things have changed." Leaning over her bedroom balcony, I inhaled the fresh air. "I've been influencing him his whole life. When he was seventeen, I told him that the ring was evil. That it would kill anyone who stood between it and getting to its master. That only a fool would try to wield it as a weapon..." Turning, I saw Arwen watching me patiently. "Boromir was meant to be a fool."

She shook her head, disbelief all over her face. "Impossible. Father told me that he was one of the strongest supporters to destroy it! How could he ever wish to use it against anyone?"

"I wasn't here in the original story. In that story, he was all for taking the ring to Gondor. He wanted to use it against Sauron. His heart had the best intentions, though. All he wanted to do was defend his people and restore Gondor to its former glory. In the end, he snapped and tried to take the ring."

"So he died a traitor..." Arwen's voice was heavy with sadness.

"No, he died with honor. He repented, and gave his life defending Merry and Pippin. It took three arrows for him to stop fighting." That scene in the movie always made me sad, I thought that he deserved to live.

Arwen smiled and closed her book. "Good. He regained his honor. Still, I worry. What are you going to do if things do not change?"

"He wants me to go to the Undying Lands."

"Ah." She came to stand next to me on the balcony. "And do you intend to do as he asks?"

"Eventually. Maybe. Chances are, I'll just pop up back here sooner or later. I'm hoping I'll just die after a while."

Arwen lightly shoved me. "That is quite a depressing thing to hope for, Jane."

"Yeah, well... You watch enough loved ones die and you just kind of get sick of it." Plenty of people I love are going to die within a few months. Theodred, Théoden, Boromir, and who knows how many of my elf friends will die in Helms Deep. If this goes by the movie, of course.

"You have only been here for sixty eight years, Jane. Try three thousand."

I scrunched my face in disgust. "No thanks! Sixty eight is enough!"

* * *

><p>It was dark, cold, and the ground below me was hard and bumpy.<p>

"Ugh..." I sat up and rubbed my neck. It was the middle of the night, and a small fire was burning several feet away. I wasn't sure where I was, but I had a pretty good idea.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Legolas's soft voice cut through the quiet night. He was sitting by the fire, a warm smile on his face. Nodding his head in one direction, he turned his gaze towards a figure lying out on the other side of the camp. "Your knight in shining armor is over there."

"Have I ever told you how awesome you are?" Seriously. Legolas was one of the coolest people I knew.

"I'm still not going to tell you my age." Was his emotionless reply.

Before heading over to Boromir, I stuck my tongue out at the elf. "Fine, then. Don't share a bonding moment with me. See if I care."

Boromir was sprawled out on his back, covered in a thick blanket. Laying down next to him, I nudged him over to make room for myself on the cot. "Move over, fatty."

He stirred awake and made room for me, opening the blanket up so I could curl up beside him. Once I was settled, he brushed some hair out of my eyes and pulled me close to him.

"I know that I should be worried, but I can't help but be completely happy to see you." Boromir kissed me gently while playing with my hair.

When he pulled away I nuzzled my head up against his neck. "I missed you."

"I missed you. Remind me to never leave you again."

I laughed quietly and kissed him once more before falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>"She showed up in the middle of the night and you didn't wake me up?" Aragorn whispered to Legolas, obviously assuming Boromir and I were still asleep.<p>

"Honestly, Aragorn, they're in love! You would've just ruined their moment." Legolas whispered back, looking over his shoulder to find me watching them. "Besides, it's not like you could have done anything about it."

"Seriously." I stumbled over to my two best friends on still asleep legs. "You would have just made a big deal over what to do, and then you would have just come to the conclusion that I should just go with you guys to Lothlorien. Am I right?"

Legolas smirked at Aragorn. "She's dead on."

Aragorn just rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Jane, you know that I love being in your company, but this is a very serious matter. You are not safe."

"Look, Aragorn. I'm not too crazy about being stuck in the middle of nowhere. I would love to get back to civilization. It's not exactly my fault that I'm here, you know." While looking back over to Boromir's sleeping form, another question popped into my head. "How's he doing?"

Aragorn followed my gaze and smiled. "He's doing better than anticipated. He seems to be completely fine. Of course, don't take my word for it."

"Aragorn, your word means a lot, considering the fact that you're suspicious of anyone and everyone." True. He even thought I was a spy, once.

He looked somewhat hurt, and he quickly tried to defend himself. "I am not!" Turning to Legolas for backup, he found the elf laughing. "Am I?"

Legolas shook his head sadly and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You do tend to be a little on paranoid side, Estel."

"Paranoid?" Aragorn didn't believe what he was hearing. "That's ridiculous!"

"Hey, don't sweat it!" Seeing Aragorn freaking out about anything made my day so much better. His panic face was hilarious. "You've got a lot to worry about. You should be paranoid."

"What are we paranoid about?" We all turned to see Sam rubbing his eyes sleepily. The rest of the little group was beginning to wake up, asides from Pippin, who was snill snoring away like a freight train.

"Oh, nothing." I waved off the small hobbit. "We're just making fun of Aragorn's less than amiable qualities."

Aragorn turned away from me to the fire with a roll of his eyes.

"Now now, dear, don't be too hard on poor Aragorn." Gandalf popped up out of nowhere, and was beginning to smoke his pipe already. "Not all of us can be as perfect as you, Jane."

"Ouch, Gandalf. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the cot this morning." The old man seemed rather grumpy compared to most days. I guess he's just a little bummed that he doesn't have his wagon to haul him around anymore.

The old wizard shrugged and continued to puff on his pipe. I'd better steer clear of him for the rest of the day.

"So, is no one surprised to see me? Asides from Aragorn?" I was a little surprised that no one had seemed to panic at seeing me here.

"Oh, no, Miss Jane." Sam looked up from cooking some... whatever it was he was cooking. It looked kind of like bacon. "Legolas told us that we should be expecting you. I should say, I thought you'd show up sooner. It's been two weeks!"

I mouthed a thank you to Legolas. He definately made my life far easier than it would have been. It seems like the only person who wasn't expecting my coming was Aragorn, which was quite a surprise. Of all people, you'd think my closest friend would know me well enough after nearly seventy years.

* * *

><p>"Poor Bill... Gandalf, you're running this donkey harder than your poor wagon horse!" Bill's back was piled high with a bunch of random equipment, including Boromir's heavy armor. He had decided that he'd be better off walking around with simply a tunic for the time being, but I definately gave him an earful about it. Anyways, back to Bill being abused.<p>

"You mean Gandalf treats all ponies this way?" Sam was shocked. That hobbit loved his animals.

"Terrible, isn't it! He made the last one walk days at a time, I could've sworn that it would drop dead at any moment." Sam and I were walking side by side. After tasting his cooking that morning, I about fell in love with that hobbit. He seemed rather shocked when I told him about french fries, though. He'd never heard about frying potatoes before.

As always, Boromir was on my other side, holding my hand tightly in his own.

Traveling with the fellowship was actually pretty fun. I had always thought that it would be boring; that no one would talk to each other, everyone would be little stinkers and ignore me. Actually, it was quite the opposite. Everyone got along extremely well, and there was never a dull moment, thanks to the hobbits and their many stories about the Shire.

You could really see everyone's personality coming out in the way they carried themselves outside of society. Legolas was always happily humming to himself, seemingly more careless now that he didn't have to keep up his proper 'elf prince' personality. Merry, Pippin, and Frodo were just as they always were, but Sam seemed to come out of his shell a bit, now that he was well acquainted with everyone. Aragorn seemed less inclined to keep up his 'big, bad, tough guy' persona, and he seemed to relax a bit more with me there, knowing he could keep an eye on me. Always the protective one, Aragorn. Gandalf was just plain Gandalf, and Gimli was always trying to intimidate Legolas, or bragging about dwarves and their accomplishments.

Boromir was another story, though. I was expecting him to be a little more reserved, but he was just as bad as Legolas, it seemed. He was always playing around with Merry and Pippin, you could tell that there was already a strong bond growing there. Who could blame him, though. Those hobbits were the most loveable pair I'd ever met. I was glad to know that Boromir seemed happy enough, and the ring seemed to have a minimal effect on him.

"Jane, do you have any games for us to play?" Merry asked from his place in front of me. "You are from another world, after all. How do people in America entertain themselves on such long journeys?"

"Well, we typically don't have journeys such as these. We drive cars around, typically."

"Cars" Pippin and Merry gave each other confused looks. "What's a car?"

I suddenly began missing my ipad. I had tons of pictures on there, but I had left all of my things in Edoras when I had to escape. They were probably destroyed by Wormtongue by now. "Umm.. It's a wagon that runs by itself. It doesn't need a horse."

"No horse!" Sam's eyes were wide in astonishment. "What do you mean, no horse?"

"It runs on fuel we find deep in the ground. We typically only ride horses for entertainment."

All of the hobbits turned to me. "Really?"

It's safe to say that I spent the next five hours answering countless questions about my world. Terrible, really. I was bored with it after the first hour, so continuing on for four more nearly killed me. Thankfully, Gandalf called them off, no doubt noticing how frustrated I had become. I did my best to be polite, even though I really wanted to shoot things. At that current moment, I felt like I could take down quite a few orcs, myself.

"Tired, yet?" Boromir's question barely made it to me. I had taken to letting my mind wander in an attempt to take the attention off of my sore legs.

"I'm dead. Consider me a zombie."

He laughed and lifted me into his arms.

"What? What are you doing?" I struggled to get back onto the ground.

"Calm down, Jane. I'm carrying you."

Ohh, Mom would like him. "Well aren't you sweet?" Resting my head against his chest, I closed my eyes, hoping to get some sleep.

"Just trying to be a good husband."

"You're not my husband yet, you terd. I gave you the opportunity and you turned it down." The man wanted his father to be there, but I was afraid that the possibility of that would be slim.

"Aye, I don't quite know what I was thinking."

"You weren't."

* * *

><p>"Jane, where have you been?" I fell asleep in Boromir's arms, but woke up in one of Rivendell's gardens, Elladan standing over me. "You've been gone the past two days!"<p>

Sighing, I sat up and rubbed my still ridiculously sore legs. "Meh, you know. Just exploring."


	22. Chapter 22: Helms Deep  Theoden

Chapter 22.

I hate writing scenes with Arwen. She never does much in the movies, so I can't have any fun with her. I want her to stay in character! Oh well. Maybe I'll just make her do something really weird one of these days.

About my next story, I changed my idea for it drastically, and I'm gonna put the first chapter up soon. :)

I don't own Lord of the Rings or Twilight.

* * *

><p>"So you saw them? You saw Aragorn? How is he?" Arwen came to me the day of my return, eager to hear if her love was well.<p>

"He stinks." Was my only answer. Honestly, that man didn't know the meaning of a bath when he was out traveling.

Arwen laughed at my comment and continued reading some giant book she seemed to always carry around. "Then he is well, I suppose. And what of Boromir?"

"He smells just fine, thank you." True. He had some schmancy pantsy Gondorian cologne stuff he always used.

"Also well." My friend never once looked up from her book. "I wrote to my grandmother..."

"Galadriel?" Elves wrote letters?

"Yes. She's always had an interest in you, for your situation is quite remarkable." I remembered that moment when I traveled to Lothlorien and Galadriel spoke to me. "She wishes to help you, you know. To stop the traveling."

I knew. But I didn't see how anyone could help me. "She told me she had no idea how I got here, though. How could she help?"

"She believes that your heart has something to do with it."

"My heart? What the hell?" Seriously? I'd never heard of any heart conditions that caused dimension jumping, or time traveling. Let alone both.

Arwen just shook her head and closed her book "Just think about it, Jane. You never appear in random places. You always go to someone you love. In most cases these days, it's Boromir. In the past, though, you often went to Rohan. But as time went on, Théoden got older, and although you still love him, circumstances have changed. You can not marry an old man, so fate chose a new path for you. The more you strayed from Rohan to Gondor, the more things seemed to change."

It all made sense, really. I had spent plenty of time in Rohan, but the moment that I told Théoden that I couldn't marry him, I went to Gondor. Then every time I'd go back to Rohan, something would happen and I'd end up heading right back to Minas Tirith. Rather ridiculous and cheesy, but hey. It's better than knowing nothing.

"Makes sense. But I still don't see how Galadriel can help me."

Arwen shrugged. "She can help keep Boromir alive."

"What?" I thought she didn't like Boromir? Then again, he was more corrupted by the ring in the actual story. "How?"

"This is Galadriel you're talking about, Jane. She does what she likes and she succeeds at most everything. Saving one man's life is quite simple for her."

"I wonder how she was as an elfling?" Imagine, little baby Galadriel gliding around, and creeping her parents out with her mind reading powers.

Frightening.

Arwen just sighed and turned back to her book. That woman strictly sticks to laughing, smiling, and sighing.

"Hey, that's my Twilight book!" The book that I'd lost nearly seventy years ago had lost its paper cover and was now just a simple hard-back book.

She nodded. "I figured it was yours. After all, no elf or man in their right minds would right about such a thing in this world. Quite good, I think. Edward and Bella are quite the couple."

Oh gosh. "Arwen, put that down. It's poison!"

She held the book close to her. "But I want to read it!"

"No, Arwen! It's bad for you." I took the book and flipped through it. "I knew your father stole my books. Nasty thief." Turning to Arwen, I gave her a very motherly expression. "You can have this back when your father apologizes!"

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up freezing and covered in snow. "Crap, I was hoping I'd miss this part."<p>

Fortunately, I had arrived before the blizzard. There was just a ton of snow on the ground.

"Jane, is that you?" Legolas was walking up on the snow, and I couldn't help but feel extremely jealous. Elves are so lucky.

"No, it's Sauron." I rolled my eyes. Honestly, I thought elves had super awesome vision?

"Oh, in that case." Legolas had shot an arrow at me before I even had time to think. It flew right by my head, centimeters away from killing me.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Legolas looked at me innocently as the others began making their way towards us. "Sorry. I mistook you for Sauron. You really shouldn't joke about such things, Jane. You could have been killed!"

Boromir took one look at the arrow behind me, and turned to Legolas, furious. "What are you trying to do?"

Legolas just laughed and held his hands up in a sign of peace. "Blame her, she misidentified herself."

Boromir was about to turn to me in question, but he was hit with a snowball.

"I am so sorry! That was supposed to hit Legolas!" It honestly was. I was never a good aim.

Gimli laughed and hurled his own snowball at the elf, nailing him in the face. "And the dwarf is victorious!"

Legolas looked ticked, and chucked a snowball of his own, but Gimli ducked and it hit Merry.

"I'm hit!" The hobbit fell to the ground and Pippin took to throwing snowballs at Legolas, shouting, "For the Shire!"

"Gentlemen!" Aragorn was about to break up the snowball fight, but was pelted with snowballs coming from Legolas and Gimli. "Oh, if that's how you want it to be." He then dropped to his knees and began to make a fort. I figured that Aragorn would be a good ally in this battle, so I began to help him pile snow into a wall.

The snowball fight was wonderful. Aragorn and I were a team, as were Boromir and the hobbits. Legolas and Gimli were their own things, attacking each other over the rest of us for the most part. Gandalf just stood off to the side with Frodo and Sam, trying to hide a smile.

"Wrap this up, we must get moving!" The wizard shouted after a few minutes.

"I say we charge 'em." Aragorn nodded in agreement and we jumped over our wall of snow to attack. We kicked over the enemy fort and Aragorn tackled Boromir to the ground.

I picked up a big ball of snow and threw it in Boromir's face. "Their leader is dead! Victory!" The hobbits had retreated and were now hiding behind Gandalf. Just as I began to catch my breath, a certain elf tackled me to the ground.

"It's Sauron!" He shouted and ran away, causing much confusion among the others, especially Frodo. He had actually begun to frantically search the surrounding area for the dark lord.

I, on the other hand, rolled over laughing. I should've known he'd give me crap about that. Note to self- Legolas takes sarcastic comments seriously.

A bright light overcame me and the scene around me disappeared. I was suddenly much warmer, and the wet snow no longer clung to me.

And just like that, I was gone.

* * *

><p>"Uh, hi?" I woke up, not for the first time, to an arrow pointed at me. A rather stern looking elf was watching me closely.<p>

"What is your name?" He didn't sound mean, but that didn't change the fact that he had an arrow in my face.

I sat up, keeping my eye on the arrow. "Jane Miller. Hey, can you put that thing away? It's really quite unneccessary."

He did as I asked and lent me a hand to help me up. "Forgive me, milady. Galadriel told me to go find Jane Miller, and I wasn't sure what to expect."

"Ah. Good old Galadriel." I brushed my skirts off and looked up at the blonde elf. "Haldir, I presume?"

Haldir gave me a quick bow. "Correct."

I was really hoping that he wasn't an ass like most fan fictions made him out to be. "You know, you should smile more often. Chicks dig that."

He raised an eyebrow at me, but allowed a small grin to cross his features. "I'll take note of your advice. Now, if you'll follow me." He then turned and started off through the trees.

"Slow down, man! My legs can't keep up!" Seriously, what is it with all elves being tall? "So, how long until we get there?"

"About three hours."

"Ah." We walked in silence for a while "So... how old are you?""

And that question started us on a three our period of bondingg. Haldir really is a cool guy. He, unlike Legolas, told me his age. 5452 years of age. His favorite color was green, he was not a fan of Lady Gaga, and if he were a fruit, he'd enjoy being an apple. He was the one person I'd ever met in Middle Earth who answered all of my questions without question, so he was without a doubt my new favorite person for the day.

"Wait, you actually dyed his hair blue? How'd you manage that?" He was just telling me a story about him and his brother Orophin when we reached the fellowship's clearing. "Hey, world!"

Everyone turned at the sound of my voice, except Legolas. I'm guessing he heard me coming with his super elf ears. Or he just didn't care. Jerk.

"It's about time you showed up!" Sam, surprisingly, was the first one to give me a hug. "We've had the worst luck since you left! Avalanches, wolves, giant lake creatures attacking Mr. Frodo, fiery demons... Gandalf dying... It's terrible!"

I noticed that Gandalf wasn't there and felt a little sad, despite knowing that he's perfectly fine. That's one thing I'm glad I didn't have to go through. And things would only get worse from here on out.

"Now, Sam. Did you actually see Gandalf die?"

He looked rather confused at my question, but still managed to nod. "Of course! He fell in Moria!"

I shook my head and tried to act disappointed. "Falling isn't dying. Gandalf would be disappointed to hear that you think a simple demon could take him down. Have hope, Samwise." I had made sure that Sam was the only one who heard, knowing that he'd need the hope for later. Poor guy's gonna be getting a lot of crap from Frodo once they find Gollum. I didn't want to ruin Gandalf's super awesome return, either.

Looking around the camp, I saw Boromir sleeping through the open flap of his tent.

"How's he been?" I asked Aragorn, who had approached me for a hug. "How'd he react to Galadriel getting in his mind? Any weird behavior?"

"He's been perfectly fine. Galadriel didn't see anything wrong with him, either. She and I spoke the other night, and she told me that his thoughts on the ring were overpowered by his thoughts of you."

Well, my heart pretty much melted and I wanted to die of happiness. Honestly, that was just the sweetest thing I'd ever heard, that I was more tempting than the one ring. Goodness I love that man.

"Thanks, Aragorn. Oh, and I almost forgot." I reached into my pocket and took out a folded letter. "Arwen wanted me to give this to you."

He smiled and took the paper like it was the most precious thing. Dang, he's such a romantic. I love my friends.

Quietly, I walked into Boromir's tent and debated on waking him up. He had a rather crazy battle with orcs coming up soon, so i decided to just let him be. I was worried about him, even if he was doing well against the ring. There would still be orcs, and that blasted orc with the stupid arrows. I wasn't sure what Galadriel's plans were to keep him alive, but I sure hoped they would work.

* * *

><p>"Wow, look at that one." Boromir and I were out wandering around Lothlorien, just spending what time together we could, since they were leaving the next morning. At the present, we were staring at trees for whatever reason, and we happened to stumble upon a rather huge tree a little distance away from the camp. "D'ya think you could climb it?"<p>

"Of course I could." Oh, Boromir. Obviously he didn't remember the last incident he and I had with climbing trees.

"That's what you said thirty one years ago." He was just as sure of himself now as he was back then.

Boromir just shrugged. "I was only ten. I'm far stronger, now."

"Wanna race?"

He just laughed and shook his head. "We are not children, anymore, Jane."

So I kicked him in the shin and began climbing the giant tree as fast as i could. "I'll take that as a yes!"

Boromir glared at me playfully and began to clumsily climb up the tree. He wasn't much of a tree climber, and it showed. He'd be better off going head to head with twenty orcs alone.

"Getting beaten by a woman, Boromir?" Legolas walked towards our tree with a smirk on his face.

"Beat it, elf. I'm trying to concentrate." Boromir had barely gotten anywhere.

Legolas laughed and walked away, shaking his head and mumbling something about 'mortals.'

"Come on, Boromir. Don't get mad." He was looking extremely frustrated at a particular branch.

"I'm not mad. I'm doing just fine."

I sighed and leaned back on my branch. "You're just as stubborn as you were thirty years ago."

Finally, he gave up and jumped down to the ground. "I suppose some things just never change, do they?"

"No, I guess not." I climbed carefully down, but slipped and began to fall. Luckily Boromir was there to catch me, or I would've broken my leg. "But you are a helluva lot stronger. You sure you don't wanna get married now?"

He laughed and kissed my cheek. "I believe it'd be best to wait. We are so close to Minas Tirith, father would never forgive us if we didn't wait."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I hear ya." Was I completely crazy for wanting to marry a man who was possibly going to die in a few days? Yepp. "You know, my parents don't get to see me get married. Denethor can suck it up." The closer I got to Boromir's possible death, the more I missed my mom. She would've known exactly how to make things work out. Plus, she wouldn't even be able to see me get married. Mind you, I have no idea what a Gondorian wedding is like. I still wanted my mom there.

* * *

><p>That next morning, I accompanied the fellowship and stood by as Galadriel handed out the gifts. Legolas got the bow, Sam got some dirt, yaddayaddaya. I had read this moment over and over again in fan fiction, and I wanted to shoot things after reading the same story fifty times. My attention was caught, however, when Boromir got more than just a belt. Galadriel gave him a whole new curiass, and it looked like a pretty sturdy piece of work.<p>

"This armor will shield you from enemy arrows and save you from an untimely death. It is light and easy to move in, wear it wherever you go, you never know when it will be needed."

She winked at me as she moved on to hand out the rest of the gifts. My respect for her just went up higher than gas prices.

I helped Boromir put it on, and then gave him a bear hug as the others got into their boats. "I love you, take your shield with you wherever you go. Oh, and don't worry. Merry and Pippin will be fine." I kissed him and ran back to Galadriel before he could respond. Galadriel began to sing as the fellowship took off, and she gave my hand a comforting squeeze when they were no longer in sight.

"Do not worry, Jane. Nothing is set in stone."

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, there was something about Lothlorien that kept me around. I never once time traveled or anything, no doubt thanks to Galadriel. She was very kind to me, always making sure to keep me entertained with random elvish things to keep my mind off of Boromir and the danger he was in. She and her maids taught me how to sew, something that I had never bothered to learn before, and whenever I wasn't with her I was with Haldir or his brother Orophin. Orophin couldn't really speak to me much, because we spoke two different languages, but that didn't keep us from having fun. Despite being over five thousand years old, they both were actually quite fun. The movies made Haldir look like such a meaner, too.<p>

Of course, the day came when Galadriel decided to send Haldir to Helms Deep, and I wasn't gonna be left behind.

"My friends are there! My future husband, if he's alive! Come on! You have to let me go!" I had been bothering Haldir all day on the subject, and he finally gave in.

"Fine, Jane. But don't complain to me when you get bored because no one speaks your language!"

Oh. That was a hard promise to keep.

Try traveling with three hundred elves who don't speak your language, and then talk to me about boring. Haldir was the only person I knew, so I stuck with him most of the time. He wasn't any fun, though, because he had to maintain his 'tough guy' attitude for his soldiers, so I was mostly stuck singing to myself or banging my head up against a tree.

After days of endless travel, I couldn't take it anymore.

"WHERE ARE WE?" We were in the middle of nowhere, I was tired, I didn't have my ipod, Haldir told me to stop singing, and I wanted to die.

"We'll be there in about an hour."

"Oh, really?" Safe to say, my mood brightened considerably. Unfortunately, I had ridiculous butterflies in my stomach. Helms Deep. Rohan. Theoden. Normal Theoden, not the crazy Theoden I left. Sure, he was old, but still. The things he and I went through can't just be forgotten. And Boromir... I don't know what I'll do if he died.

Night was falling and I felt like I was going to throw up. Helms Deep was growing closer and closer. The elves sounded their horn, and my heart lept as the gates opened. This was it. Everything I'd been through in Middle Earth came to this moment. Theoden was in there, and quite possibly Boromir. Hopefully Boromir...

I entered behind all of the elves, not wishing to know what was behind those tall walls. As the gates closed behind us, I saw Aragorn rushing forward to hug Haldir. Legolas was behind him, and then...

"Boromir!" I ran to him, tears in my eyes, and nearly tackled him with a hug. I would have, but his left side was bandaged, no doubt from the arrows. "You're alive!"

He spun me around in the air, and when I looked over his shoulder, my heart stopped.

"Theoden?" Age was finally beginning to catch up to him. He looked tired, like he was carrying the world on his shoulders. He watched me, a pained expression on his face. His eyes were still as blue as ever, and unless I looked at him for a long period of time, I could swear that he was still young. But with the way I was studying him now, I could see all of the years ganging up on him.

Theoden watched me, looking crushed. He looked like he wanted to say something, or do something, anything to make it stop. Shaking his head, he turned away from me. "Prepare for battle."


	23. Chapter 23: I've Lost You

**Chapter 23.**

**I wrote this in the most random of places over the past day and a half, so some of it is good, some of it is bad. Anyways. **

**I don't own the Lord of the Rings. ****And vote for the next love man on my poll!**

**Thanks for the reviews, by the way. :) Keep 'em coming!**

* * *

><p>"Prepare for battle." Théoden walked away from me without a word.<p>

"Théo?" I whispered, beginning to walk towards him, but Aragorn stopped me.

"Let him go. He's got a lot on his shoulders at the moment."

Boromir stood silently, knowing very well the history I had with Théoden. I was so grateful to have him, too. Never once did he question my love for him, just because of my past with Théoden, and of course he didn't have to. He knows that I love him more than my own life.

Aragorn took my hand and pulled me to the keep. "We'd better get you two into the caves."

"'You two?'" Was there something I was missing?

Boromir sighed in frustration. "I won't be fighting today." There was more than a hint of anger in his voice.

"Why not?" They were making old men and young boys fight, why not Boromir?

"I won't let him." Aragorn shrugged. "For one, you would have my head if I let anything happen to him. And on another point, his injuries have not had the proper time to heal. He got right up and ran for three days straight. He is not fit for battle."

"I am as fit as any of these old men!" Boromir was never one to sit out of a fight, and he wasn't gonna go to the caves quietly.

Still, I was relieved that he wasn't going to be fighting. He wasn't even at Helms Deep in the first place. "Please don't argue, Boromir. You're not even supposed to be here, really."

He stopped walking and gave me an odd look. "What do you mean?"

I would have answered, but a sudden thought popped into my head. "Haldir!" I took off to find my friend, but not before grabbing a random helmet that seemed sturdy enough.

I found the elf getting his troops into line not far off, and I placed the helmet on his head. "You're gonna need it. Watch your back." Was all I could get out before Aragorn pulled me back towards the keep.

Evidently, it just wasn't Aragorn's day, because another unexpected person caught my attention as we passed through the armory.

"Beorn?" Man, was he old. I hadn't seen him for ten years, and by now all of his hair had turned white, and he had way more worry lines than before. Still, it was the same old Beorn who used to laugh at me falling off of horses decades ago.

He turned to me with a bright smile. "Jane... You haven't changed a bit." Beorn wrapped me into a warm embrace and held me close. One thing was for sure, age didn't take away his ridiculous strength.

"Beorn, you're still alive!" I couldn't believe it. He was in his eighties, and about to go fight in battle! "You're not fighting, are you?"

Beorn nodded gravely. "I am. You don't expect me to just stand by and let all of the others have the fun, do you?"

"No.. You always were too stubborn for your own good." I was crying, the night was just getting too overwhelming for me. Boromir being alive, seeing Théoden, and now I was watching my old friend go out to his death.

Beorn smiled and wiped the tears away from my face. "It must be odd, seeing me like this, yes?" I nodded, unable to find the right words to say. "You and I have always been good friends, these past sixty years. You're not the happy young girl who came to Rohan all those years ago. And I heard that you are to be married to young Boromir, here." He nodded towards Aragorn and Boromir, who had taken a few steps back to allow us our privacy.

"So much has changed, Jane." Beorn continued. "I wish that things had turned out differently for you, earlier on. But I am happy that life is finally treating you well. Do not remember me as this old man you see now, but think back to the days when I was the one training young Théoden." My tears came even harder, knowing for sure that this was goodbye. "Don't be so sad, Jane."

He then sang something I hadn't heard in years.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine..." I smiled. He and I used to sing it to Theodred all of the time when he was a baby, whenever Théoden wasn't around to comfort him. "You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

He kissed my forehead and gave me another long hug. "Farewell, Jane. I'll let Byrne know that you are doing well when I see her. You'll always be in my heart."

I gave him one last squeeze and let him walk out to his death. "Goodbye, Beorn. I'll always remember you."

Boromir took my hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Come on, love. Let's get to the caves."

* * *

><p>"Eowyn!" Aragorn called out once we entered the caves. A stunning pale blonde woman turned towards us, worry etched across her face. "Eowyn, this is..."<p>

"Jane Miller." Her eyes were wide with shock as she looked at me. "I know you... You're that woman uncle used to always speak of. The woman from under the tree."

I nodded. "Yepp. That's me..."

She gave me a curtsey. "I am glad to finally properly meet you, Miss Jane. My brother speaks the world of you."

Good old Eomer. Always such a good kid.

"Well, I must be going." Aragorn quickly rushed back outside, knowing that the battle must be beginning soon.

"Ridiculous. I am perfectly fit to fight." Boromir sat down next to a large rock and closed his eyes. He was bluffing, of couse, because he looked exhausted.

"Go to sleep, fatty." I sat next to him and took his hand in my own.

You could hear the approaching army, and I was thankful that Boromir was in the caves with me instead of out in the chaos. Despite knowing the outcome, I was still scared out of my wits.

Boromir slept through it like a baby, though. You could tell that he hadn't slept well in days. I still hadn't gotten the story on how he survived, but it could wait until after he got some sleep.

"My brother has told me some very interesting stories about you, Miss Jane." Eowyn spoke after a while, the battle still raging over our heads.

"Well that can't be good." I laughed, remembering all of the mischief we used to get into when he was younger.

Eowyn shook her head. "Oh no, they're all wonderful. There was one particular story I had in mind, though..." She hesitated, so I waited until she was ready to speak. "I heard of the night you stood up to Wormtongue. Eomer told me all of those things you had said to him... Is it true?"

That night got me kicked out of Rohan. I could remember getting pissed, practically telling Wormtongue he was a worthless idiot, and then Beorn and Eomer saving me. It was just like it was yesterday.

"Yes, I remember. I had to flee Rohan because of it." I wonder what would have happened had I been able to stay?

"Good." Eowyn smiled brightly. "That is the story that gave me the courage to stand up to that snake myself. I always admired you for it, Lady Jane. That, and all of the countless praises uncle would give you. Even when he was ill... He always spoke of you. It infuriated Wormtongue."

Dang, I really didn't need to be hearing stuff like that. But I just smiled and shook my head. "Théo's crazy. I was a mistake in his life."

Eowyn frowned and took my hand. "No, Jane. You must not say such things. You made him what he is today. You practically raised Theodred, and Eomer. I only wish that I had been able to have the pleasure of knowing you when I was younger. It seems as though everyone you come into contact with loves and admires you."

So true... I have the most amazing people in my life. "Well, you meet quite a lot of people in seventy years. Hell, I held my fiance Boromir here when he was a newborn."

"Is that an odd situation to be in?" Eowyn was the first person to ask me that, surprisingly. You'd think it would be weird, but it wasn't.

"No, surprisingly not. It gives me something to tease him about, at least." I unconciously squeezed Boromir's hand, but he was still asleep. "Your uncle always had a big crush on me, though. That was hilarious."

She laughed and shook her head. "Uncle has always loved you. Forgive me if it pains you to hear it. The first thing he did when his health returned was ask Gandalf if you were well..."

Luckily, she didn't say anything else on the subject, for a big bang sounded through the caves. The orcs had broken through the walls. Women and children cried, while I seemed to be the only one to remain calm.

Boromir had woken up, and had his arms wrapped around me protectively. "What's going on?"

"The orcs blew up a part of the wall, Haldir might be about to die, and Aragorn's knocked out on the ground somewhere." Eowyn's eyes widened and Boromir's hold on me tightened. "Don't worry, Gimli's about to tackle a bunch of orcs. Then Legolas is gonna do this cool shield sledding thing down the stairs. I wish I had my ipad, I'd show you guys the scene from the movie."

Eowyn turned to her bag and began to dig through it. "Actually, I do have something that belongs to you... Uncle gave it to me after you fled from Rohan and told me to give it to you if I ever saw you again. He told me to never watch the moving pictures, because some of them were stories of the future."

Wow. Things just always worked out for me, it seemed.

I turned on the movie and showed them the entire battle scene, and, seeing as how the movie was a lot faster than in real life, they were both happy to know that Eomer would be riding in to save the day.

I was pumped, too. It had been ten years since I'd seen Eomer, and I missed him. He was such a good little kid when I was helping to raise him, and I was positive that he'd be an amazing young man.

Soon, a messenger came, telling us to make haste to the mountains.

"Get up, Jane." Boromir held his hand out for me.

"You do realize that there's no reason to be going anywhere, right? The orcs are gonna get killed and we're gonna be victorious. Simple as that."

He sighed and sat back down. "I hope you're right."

"I will be." I closed my eyes, planning to take a nap until it was safe to leave the caves.

"Was I really not meant to fight here?" Boromir asked suddenly.

I was debating on being brutally honest, or really subtle about the fact that he was supposed to be dead. I'd never been in that situation before.

"No. You actually didn't even go to Rohan." I left it at that, hoping he would leave it at that.

"So I continued on to Gondor?"

"I suppose." His funeral boat did.

"What do you mean?" He knew that I was avoiding something.

Sigh. I guess this is the kind of thing he should know. "Your funeral boat made it to Gondor..."

Boromir looked at me quietly for a moment. "Funeral boat?"

Nodding, I took his hand and squeezed it. "You died at Amon Hen trying to defend Merry and Pippin. It took three arrows just to get you to stop fighting. You had tried to take the ring from Frodo, because you wanted to use it as a weapon against Sauron. It kind of drove you mad... But you redeemed yourself in dying for Merry and Pippin."

He looked rather upset, which was to be expected. "So... All of those times when you would tell me how bad the ring was, you were really just trying to get the idea to stick in my mind?"

I smiled. "You were my favorite. I didn't want you to die."

Boromir kissed me, then, and wrapped me in his arms. "I love you, Jane."

"I love you, and I'm totally pumped that you're alive. Speaking of... What happened?"

Basically, everything had gone normally, except Frodo left without Boromir attacking him for the ring. Boromir's armor had kept the arrows from doing too much damage, but he still managed to get a rather nasty gash from one.

I owed Galadriel. Big time.

Boromir quite obviously didn't want to talk about what should have happened, and I didn't blame him. Who really wants to hear that they're supposed to be dead? So we waited for the battle to end, and we could hear the horses running out to meet them. I was so proud of these people, of Rohan. No matter who I married or where I lived, Rohan would always be home to me.

"Victory!" Soldiers burst through the cave doors to go retrieve the retreating women and children.

"Woo!" I ran out of the caves, not bothering to wait for Boromir, to go find Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. Hopefully Haldir would be there, too. Why should Haldir die, anyways? He didn't die in the books! Tolkien knows best, I always say.

But I wasn't expecting the stench. The dead smell wafted into the keep, and it was enough to bring someone to their knees. Injured men and children were being carried inside, screaming and crying. You really don't see any of this in the movies, and I took a step back upon entering, debating on going back to the caves. If it was that bad inside, I didn't want to go outside.

"Are you alright, Jane?" Boromir was behind me now, and all of the women and children were exiting the tunnels, running forward to help them men with the injured and dead.

"No, I feel like I'm gonna pass out..." I had never seen so much blood in my life, and all of the mutilated corpses were too much for me. But I still wanted to go find my friends. "I'll live."

Bodies were lined up along the walls, some already dead, and others just barely hanging on. Little boys no older than ten layed lifeless in the arms of their weeping mothers. I had never understood the horrors of war until I lived through it myself, and I found myself instantly regretting leaving Lothlorien.

While searching for Aragorn I looked down at one body and found a peaceful-looking Beorn. I didn't see any visible wounds, but I swore I saw a smile on his face. In that moment he looked just as he did when he was twenty seven. Young and beautiful, even in death. I kneeled down next to his body and covered him with my cloak while saying a little prayer. A hand touched down on my shoulder, and I looked up to see Aragorn staring sadly at Beorn.

"He was one of the best, Jane. You know he wouldn't have wanted it any other way." Aragorn and Beorn had beed good budies back when Thengel was king. I knew that it hurt him to see Beorn go just as much as it hurt me.

So I stood and took one last look at Beorn, making a silent promise to name my first son after him. He was one of the greatest men I ever knew, and you knew a lot of pretty awesome guys here in Middle Earth.

"Is Haldir okay?" There were only several elves to be seen, but none of them were Haldir.

Aragorn nodded his head in one direction, and I saw Haldir getting his head stitched up by a healer.

"You're alive!" I ran to the elf, pumped to have helped save another life.

Haldir smiled. "Thanks to you, Jane. That helmet saved my life. Although I still managed to get a bad cut from the orc's sword..."

"Hey, at least you're not dead. That's all I care about." It was a relief. After all, it looked like most of the elves had died.

"Where is she?" I heard a loud voice call out in the hall. Turning to the sound of the voice, I saw Eomer walking towards me, a huge smile on his face. "Jane, you are here!" He gave me a big bear hug just like Theodred used to. "Uncle said you were, but I didn't believe him. After all, you're what, eighty six now? I figured you'd be dead!"

He always did give me crap for being old. "Well, you're older than me, now, by the looks of it. So don't give me that old lady crap anymore."

"Have you been well?" Eomer pulled away from me and looked me over. "Beorn said that he sent you to Minas Tirith?"

"Yepp! And I'm gettin married!" Odd to think that two old friends could be sharing a moment so casual as this when surrounded by death. Eomer stunk of sweat and orc blood.

"Married? To whom?" I pulled Boromir up and the two men clasped arms.

"Ah, Boromir of Gondor! My people have heard much of your greatness in battle."

Yepp. That's my future husband. Mr. Swordfighting man.

"Well I'm glad to see Jane finally have some happiness." Eomer smiled and turned back to where Aragorn stood with Gandalf and Théoden. "We are about to head to Isengard, will you two be joining us?"

"Freak yes!" I wanted to see the Ents! Those guys scared the living crap out of me when the movie first came out.

* * *

><p>"He's gonna hate me forever, you know..." I rode with Boromir in the back of the group, far away from Théoden. But that wasn't my fault. Théoden's been the one avoiding me.<p>

"He doesn't hate you, Jane." Boromir kissed my head. "Talk to him."

Honestly, how many fiances would let you talk to the other guy you loved? Even if that guy was an old man now? NONE. "Boromir, you kick ass."

"Why thank you." After of living with me for ten years, he knows about every odd compliment from America.

I watched Théoden from where he sat at the head of the group. I'm not gonna lie and say I don't care about him, because to be quite honest I still love him. Love doesn't just float away, you know. Despite his age, despite everything that had happened between us, I still loved him. Making me feel like a total whore.

His hair was much shorter these days, only down to his shoulders. He still stood tall and sat up straight, despite being nearly seventy one now. But I never saw his age unless I stared at him for long periods of time. To me, he was still the young Théoden he always was.

When we made camp the night before reaching Isengard, I stayed up while the others fell asleep. Despite everything that had happened the past few days, I still couldn't manage to fall asleep. Boromir was asleep on the other side of camp, so I sat down by a tree and watched the stars. Even though I'd been in Middle Earth for so many years, I still found the stars ridiculously beautiful.

"Still can't sleep?"

Théoden was standing off to the side, watching me. He came closer and slowly sat down next to me, not meeting my eyes.

"I'm afraid that not much has changed about me, Théo."

We remained silent for the longest time, not even looking at each other.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Théoden broke the silence. "Why didn't you tell Theodred he was going to die? You could have saved him, Jane. But you left him to die by the hands of an orc." His voice was full of anger.

"I warned him that something bad was going to happen, Théoden. He wasn't afraid to die." I made sure to keep my voice down, to avoid angering him any more.

"It does not matter. You sat by and let him die." Théoden turned from me like I was the most disgusting thing on Earth. "And you raised him as your own. He thought of you as a mother."

I turned away from the stars and grabbed his arm, willing him to look at me. "And what would you have had me do, Théoden?" I was quickly losing control over my temper. "I am no healer, although I tried to learn for him. And I am no soldier. Would you have had me go fight by his side? No, you would have lost us both."

Théoden was silent. He looked at me with sad eyes, and I saw his gaze shift to where Boromir was sleeping.

"No, Janie... I've already lost you." He slowly rose to his feet and went into the woods, wanting to be alone.

How could any of this have happened? After all of my years in Rohan? If I hadn't have been so stubborn, I have no doubt that he and I would have been together. He was going to die soon, and he would die on bad terms with me if I didn't step up and fix things. I had to make things better between us before the end.


	24. Chapter 24: Lightweight

**Chapter 24.**

**I'm sorry it took a while for me to get this chapter out. My phone deleted my original chapter, and I had to write this all as fast as I could so I could do my homework. Forgive me if it's too boring.**

**I don't own the Lord of the Rings. I took the drinking game out of Peter Jackson's extended edition Return of the King movie.**

* * *

><p>"Where the hell am I?" The last thing that I could remember was finding Merry and Pippin on the walls of Isengard smoking. After giving them a severe lecture on what they were doing to their lungs, everything went black. Now, I find myself on the wide open plains of Rohan, with Edoras in the distance. It is later in the day, and I'm sitting in front of Boromir on our horse.<p>

"You passed out after seeing an Ent." Boromir seemed pretty unconcerned, but I was ticked.

"I missed the whole thing?" Wow. Okay, so I had been looking forward to seeing those giant Ents for the entire week, and the next thing you know, my chance is over. I was ticked. "How'd we get to Edoras so fast? Isengard is far away, isn't it?"

Boromir laughed, and I knew that I wasn't going to like what I was going to hear. "You fainted, and disappeard. You only Just reappeared on the road some time ago. Fortunately, Legolas spotted you, or else you would have gotten trampled by the horses."

Right when I thought that I was getting used to the whole 'time travel' thing, it rips me off from having the once in a lifetime chance to see an Ent. Thanks, body. Thanks. What next, you're going to make me disappear on my wedding day? Or maybe I could pop up in Mordor, for a change?

At least Legolas didn't let me get trampled by horses. That elf had done nothing but get on my nerves the entire trip to Isengard. Sleeping on a cot was like sleeping on the ground, only you didn't get covered in grass. That is, of course, unless your elf friend decides that it'd be humerous to cover you in chunks of grass while you sleep. The entire traveling party searched all over for me, one morning, but the elf had hidden me so well that they all about left me, thinking that I had just disappeared again.

Legolas would be the death of me.

"Finally!" Eomer surprised me by swinging down from his horse and kissing the ground. "Edoras! We shall have a fine celebration, tonight!"

* * *

><p>I soon discovered that Eomer was a huge fan of ale, and evidently, traveling horselords do not have the priveledge of drinking any. So one of the first things that Eomer did that night was grab a giant mug of ale and challenge others to drinking games.<p>

"I feel something..." Legolas looked at his hands, a worried expression crossing his face. Eomer and I gave each other a look as we watched Legolas and Gimli drink themselves to death in a drinking game. "A slight tingle in my fingers... I think it's effecting me!"

"Don't be such a pansy, Legolas!" The poor elf had obviously never been drunk before, because he looked frightened as he remarked about his tingling fingers.

"What did I say?" Gimli slammed down another empty mug and pointed an accusing finger at Legolas. I could've sworn that the Dwarf was going to drown himself the way he shoved his face into his mugs of ale. "He can't hold his liquor..." He fell back to the ground, unconcious, and Legolas was declared the winner.

The elf didn't seem to be happy about it, though. He continued to look worriedly at his hands, not sure what to do about the tingling.

"Do elves get hangovers?" I asked no one in particular, really just feeling out of my element. The last Edoras celebration that I attended was after Théoden's coronation, and I spent the majority of my time with him. At the presesnt, I couldn't find him anywhere, and perhaps that's how he wanted it. I knew that he wasn't much of a drinker, at least, so perhaps he had just gone on a walk or something. Really, I didn't care. I just missed him.

Ale wasn't exactly my cup of tea, so I really just stuck to water for the majority of the night. Boromir had wanted to remain by my side for the night, but I encouraged him to go spend some time with the other men. I was well aware that I was no fun at parties, and Boromir deserved to have a little fun. After all, he spent several months traveling to Rivendell, two more months being uncomfortable around tons of elves, and another good two months out with the fellowship and in Lothlorien. He needed to party.

Eowyn wasn't drinking much, either, probably because it was her duty to make sure everyone else had a good time. She found me late in the night, when many of the partiers had retired or gone home.

"I haven't seen you all night, Jane. Where have you been?" Eowyn was no doubt going to be a good friend of mine. She reminded me so much of Morwen and Theodwyn that it hurt.

"I was just watching an elf get drunk, really. Other than that I just stood around and watched the merriment. There were a lot of people, it's no surprise that we are just now finding each other."

Eowyn smiled tiredly. "Yes, far too many people, if you ask me. But everyone deserves to celebrate the victory." She looked exhausted, and I could tell that she was fighting to stay awake.

"Go to bed, Eowyn. Your mother would have my head if she knew that I was letting you torture yourself like this." Theodwyn always was strict with bedtime. It took us a good hour to get Eomer settled down enough so he could fall asleep.

"I do not remember much of my mother, I was very young when she passed away." It was a shame that she had never gotten to know her own mother. Theodwyn was an amazing woman. "Still, I do remember some things. She spoke of you, you know."

I looked up into the face that looked so much like Theodwyn. "Did she? Please, elaborate."

Eowyn's smile brightened and she looked down to the ground, trying to remember. "She said that you helped raise her. That you would make her crowns of flowers and tell her stories of princesses and princes falling in love. She loved you very much, you know. I wish that she would have been able to say goodbye."

Theodwyn was one of the few people that I haven't been able to say goodbye to. I missed her, but Eowyn was exactly like her. If anyone could fill her place, it'd be Eowyn.

"I wish I could have said goodbye, too. But all I can do now is make sure that her daughter takes care of herself. Now, off to bed!" Eowyn sighed and turned to head to her room. Despite the long night of celebration, I wasn't very tired. There was still one place that I hadn't seen in quite some time that I missed very much.

The stars were out, and a beautiful full moon lit up the world. The tree was just a shadow in the moonlight, but I knew the way to like I knew the back of my hand. Nearly every important event in Rohan took place here, for me. This was always my favorite spot, and it still is, especially at night when the moon lights up the plains like a big sea.

But I wasn't alone.

"Théoden?" He was sitting up against the tree, an empty mug in his hand, staring out over the dark land.

"Jane?" Théoden looked up at me and began to stand quite wobbily. "I come here to think about you..." His words were rather drawn out and mixed together. The closer I got to him, the more obvious it was that he was drunk. "You always did like it here... And then you left. Why'd you leave?"

Years ago, back when he first became king, Théoden had told me how much of a lightweight he was, and how he had never liked ale. So seeing him wasted was a rather unexpected and unwanted occurence.

"Grima wanted me dead, and you signed my arrest warrant. A rather good reason to leave, I think. When your love sends soldiers to arrest you." That's the one thing that hurt me the most. That Grima's poison was stronger than Théeoden's love for me.

"Ahh... But you never loved me..." He sighed, leaning back against the tree.

"Yes, I did. Théoden, you're drunk."

Théoden turned towards me slowly and stumbled closer. "I always was a lightweight..." He fell against me and I struggled to keep him standing.

"You're going to bed." It wasn't an easy task, getting him to his room, but I managed. He was silent the entire way, until we entered his room.

"Jane?"

I sighed. It sucked seeing him like this. "Yes?"

Théoden hesitated, but looked me in the eyes. "Would you have stayed? Would things have been different between us, now, if given the chance?" For once he didn't sound so drunk.

"Absolutely." There was no doubt in my mind.

He just watched me for a moment, as if deciding whether to believe me or not.

"You would love an old man?"

"I do love an old man." I don't care how strange it is. Love does lasts through the end of time, and it certainly lasts through age.

Théoden just shook his head and turned away, his eyes shining with drunken tears. "I love you, Jane. With everything I am. I always have, and I always will. With all of my heart, I wish you and Boromir the happiness that we were deprived of. I am so sorry..."

What could I say to that? "I'm sorry too, Théoden. Goodnight."

* * *

><p>I awoke that morning, my eyes red and sore from crying the entire night. Gandalf and Pippin had already left, and Aragorn was beyond stressed. I spent most of my day avoiding Théoden, not wanting to face him just yet. If I was lucky, he wouldn't remember the previous night. So I wandered down to the graveyard, hoping to clear my thoughts and relax. I never seemed to have much time to think, anymore.<p>

In these tombs were Thengel, Morwen, Theodwyn, and Theodred. All had died before me, and I was sure that I'd outlive countless more before my days were over. Death seemed like such a natural thing those days. Aragorn was right, though. Death is not something that you get used to. What if I never died? What if I outlived Boromir and our children? Or, what if my children inherited my curse? One day, I would outlive all of my friends, and I would be alone. A stranger from another world.

"What are you going to do?" Legolas spoke from behind me, obviously knowing of my thoughts.

"I don't know." I doubted that even Valinor could keep me. Chances are, I'd just pop back up in Rohan or Gondor sooner or later.

"You could go to Valinor? One day, we could go together."

I shook my head. "I'd just end up back here somehow, anyways."

Legolas considered this for a moment before coming to a conclusion. "Then I will follow you."

"Legolas, you're an elf. You need to go to Valinor."

He smiled and shrugged. "I have all the time in the world for the Undying Lands. Who knows how long you will last. You are still mortal, you know."

Even though Legolas and I liked to annoy each other, he really was an amazing friend. "Thank you, Legolas." We sat in a comfortable silence for a while, enjoying the fresh air. "Hey, Legolas?"

"Yes?"

"You can't be that old.. I mean, really! 3100?"

Legolas just grinned. "You're getting closer."


	25. Chapter 25: Just Stuff

**Chapter 25.**

**My phone is alive! I can write again! Anyways, review, please. :) Vote on the poll, give me ideas for the new story, ect. Whatever. :)**

**Heck, give me ideas for this story. This is only a filler chapter, because if I would have kept writing this would have been the last chapter, more than likely. I know this chapter's complete poop.**

****I've been thinking. This story is ending sooner than I wou**ld like, and I've been plotting different ways to drag it out. What would your opinions be on Jane traveling back in time to the dd******ay she first reached Middle Earth, and having to live it over again? She'd live it differently, trying to prevent tons of heartbreak and crap. Eh. Kinda stupid. I dunno. Maybe she'll live for forever? Give me ideas!************

**I don't own Lord of the Rings, Cut the Rope, or I-Pads.**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, you're leaving?" I was standing in the stables with Boromir as he got a horse ready.<p>

"I am going to Minas Tirith. Perhaps I can convince father to call for aide." What Boromir didn't know was that his father was supposed to think he was dead.

"You can't!" If for some reason the storyline got messed up because of me, I'd shoot myself. Not really, but I'd probably cry.

Boromir took my hands in his and smiled down to me. "Come with me, Jane."

Go with Boromir? It made since. We were going to be married, I loved him, and I could keep the storyline intact as much as possible if I were in Minas Tirith, but one thing kept me in Edoras. Théoden. He was going to die soon, and I wasn't going to leave without fixing things with him.

"No one's going anywhere, Boromir. You need to stay here."

He shook his head and continued to saddle his horse. "Father's too proud to call for help. I'll need to be there to convince him."

Did he not remember that I knew exactly how this story would play out? You would think that these people would listen to me more often.

I sighed and began to remove the saddle, much to Boromir's frustration. "Boromir, Gandalf's got everything covered. Everything's gonna be fine, okay?"

Truthfully, I was a little worried as to how things would play out. One of the main reasons that Denethor goes crazy in the final part of the story is Boromir's death. Boromir was alive, as we all know, and the Horn of Gondor was still in his posession. There's no reason that anyone should believe that Boromir was dead, and no reason for Denethor to be so crazy. I will admit, I told Gandalf some of the main points of the story, just to keep him alert as to what was supposed to happen. I didn't want Denethor to kill himself for no reason. He'd just have to suck it up and accept the fact that Aragorn is back.

"Jane, I really should go..." He pulled the saddle back into place and began to tighten it again.

I pulled the saddle back and tried to loosen it. "Boromir. You're not gonna go because you're supposed to be dead, okay? You'd end up doing more hurt than good."

Boromir sighed and took the saddle off. "Is it wrong for me to want to help my people?"

I smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He was so frustrated, and I felt kind of bad for making him stay. "No, but your people will be fine. Take it from the chick who knows the future."

"So how long is it until we are called to Gondor?"

That was one date I didn't know, unfortunately. "I don't know. Hopefully later than sooner." I didn't want Théoden to die, and I didn't want to see the all of the blood and gore in Pelennor fields. Gandalf and Pippin would have reached Minas Tirith by now, and I knew that it was only a matter of time before Rohan would be called in to help.

* * *

><p>"You haven't beaten that yet?" I caught Aragorn sitting alone outside of Meduseld, once again playing Cut the Rope on my I-Pad. "You've been working on it for almost seventy years, how much longer do you need?"<p>

Aragorn's eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, and he was glaring furiously at the screen.

"The blasted spiders won't stop stealing my candy!"

Okay, I knew that the reason he was frustrated wasn't completely because of the game. He was internally freaking out over the whole Minas Tirith thing, he was only taking it out on poor animated spiders.

"Aragorn, you've killed who knows how many orcs. I'm sure that you can defeat a little spider."

My best friend almost chucked the I-Pad, until he realized that it wasn't his. Then he just settled for gently setting it down in the grass. "I've had enough of this game."

"You're ridiculous, you know." I plopped down beside him, and leaned my head against his shoulder. "I miss my mom."

So, brutally, true. My dear mother. It had been years since I had seen her. What was happening back in the old world? Did time pass on there, or has time stood still? I wondered if my mom wasworried about me, she always was the worrier. It's an absolute shame, to not be able to tell her all of the great news.

"Have you tried writing her?"

"Writing her? Aragorn. She lives in an entirely different dimension. I'm pretty sure the mail doesn't travel that far." Had he lost his mind?

"I'm perfectly aware of that, Jane." Aragorn let out a frustrated sigh. All of this war stuff makes him angsty. "Still, you could write her. Write down all of the things you wish to say to her, and keep it. It'll get your emotions out."

Actually, that was a good idea. People did crap like that all the time in my world. "Have I ever told you how smart you are?"

Aragorn smiled. "I could stand to hear it some more."

* * *

><p>"Okay... Where to start?" I was sitting in the small library at Meduseld, a desk covered in parchment and bottles of ink in front of me. I'd never really written legitimate letters, and it's strange to write a letter to someone who will never recieve it. So I began at the beginning.<p>

"Hey, Mom.

So... I don't know if you've noticed, but I've been gone for quite a while. Almost seventy years to be exact. I don't even know if you're alive, but I miss you more than ever. For the past sixty-nine years, I've been in Middle Earth. Yeah, Tolkien's Middle Earth. You want to know something else? I time travel. Time. Travel. Sporadically, and at the most inconvenient times. It's ruined most everything for me, but it also made my life completely wonderful in a way. I don't age, either.

Guess who found me and took me in? Aragorn. He was nineteen, and he nearly shot me with an arrow until I nearly cried. Then he took me to Elrond, and the elf took me in. You'd like Aragorn a lot, Mom. He's the most amazing friend anyone could ever ask for. He's always been there for me, and I'm happy to say that he is my brother, now. This war is kind of getting to him right now, but he'll be alright. Oh, and there's something else.

I fell in love, Mom. Completely in love. With a king, too. Theoden of Rohan. When we met he was ten, and he developed this crazy crush on me. I moved into Meduseld, and Rohan became my home. I met my best friends, here. Morwen, Theoden's mom, Theodwyn, his sister, Beorn, his sword teacher, and countless others. One day I traveled into the future, and Theoden was a man. A beautiful, kind, funny, perfect man. I fell in love with him, and he proposed. I said no. He was to marry another woman, according to Tolkien, and I couldn't interfere.

That's when I went to Gondor. Remember Boromir? That one who dies that you think is oober attractive? Well, I held him as a baby. I was good friends with his mother and father, you know. Unfortunately, I traveled again, to Rohan. Theoden's son was being born, and his wife died giving birth. So I stayed, helping Theo raise Theodred.

Actually, I helped raise a lot of people. Boromir's alive now, because I forced the idea thatt the ring was evil into his head when he was young, and it stuck. In case you're wondering, I didn't end up with Theoden. No, I fell in love again. Go figure. This time, it was with none other but your favorite character. Yepp. I'm getting married to Boromir. Time has flown by, mom. Beorn died at Helms Deep recently, and Theoden's going to die soon in Gondor.

Mom, I don't know what to do. I love Theoden still, and I don't want him to die. I can't. Mom, I need you right now. You always knew what to do, and you always sang to me whenever I was upset. I know you'll never get this, and I know that chances are you're dead. Still, I want you to know that I love you, and I miss you, and I am so sorry for all of the pain I've caused you. I wish you were here.

Love, Jane."

I folded up the letter and held it to my heart. I absolutely sucked at writing letters, but it's not like it really mattered. My mom would never get the letter.

"Crap!" The letter began to disappear and float away, like some sort of magic trick. What was happening? It flew right out the open window and floated out of sight. A good excuse to never write a letter again.

A sound came from the doorway and I turned to see Theoden looking at me.

"I don't want this anymore." Was all I said. I didn't want him to die with us on bad terms.

Theoden nodded and pulled me into an embrace. "I am sorry, Jane. For everything I have put you through. Can you ever forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive. I was never mad at you, Theo. Just upset that Grima's power got inbetween us."

Theoden winced at the sound of his ex-advisor's name. "Let us be friends, Jane. We'll put the past behind us."

I smiled. That's all I could have ever wanted. "Good."

Our moment, just like all of the other moments we had ever had, was ruined.

"The beacons are lit!" Aragorn's booming voice traveled all throughout Meduseld. The moment I had dreaded for days had finally come.

Theoden's eyes were wide, and it was clear that he was torn between two decisions. Stay in Rohan and live to see another day, or go to Gondor and possibly die to save what was believed to be a lost cause.

I gave him a small encouraging smile and nudged him. "Well? You gonna keep them waiting much longer?"

* * *

><p>"Don't think I don't know your plan, Eowyn." We were in the stables, preparing for our departure.<p>

Eowyn's eyes widened, but she tried to remain casual. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, Eowyn. I raised your mom, and your brother. You're going to have to do better than that."

She looked like she was about to panic, so I decided that now would be the time to tell her that I'm on her side.

"Eowyn, you're a big girl. Do what you want." Eowyn's expression turned into confusion. She wasn't used to being told to 'do what she wants.' "I also happen to know that you're pretty B.A. with a sword. Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me." I gave her a wink, and she nearly killed me with a hug.

"I knew you and I would be great friends." I approve of her for Faramir. She's a nice lady.

I pulled away and smiled. "Just don't let your uncle find out. He'll kill me. So will your brother."

I hadn't even thought about Eomer. He's gonna be pissed when his sister almost dies.

"They'll never hate you, Jane."

Let's hope.


	26. Chapter 26: So It Begins

**Chapter 26.**

**Hello, everyone. :) **

**I don't own Lord of the Rings.**

* * *

><p>Horses. No fun.<p>

Do you know how long it took to get to the Dunharrow? Too long.

"My butt is numb..." I curled up in the tent I shared with Eowyn and closed my eyes. "I am dead."

Eowyn simply threw a pillow at me and laughed. "You're so weak, Jane! Honestly, how old are you?"

"About 87? Maybe?" I had given up keeping track of my age decades ago. "Somewhere around there."

"So you have known Aragorn for quite some time?" Eowyn was trying to sound unconcerned, but the slightest word spoken of the man made her nearly leap from her seat.

"Yepp. He about shot me when we first met. He was nineteen, and back then we called him Estel." Oh, Estel. How I missed you.

Eowyn nodded. "I see."

You have no idea how badly I'd been wanting to speak with her about the whole Aragorn thing. Come to think of it, I also wanted to have a word with Aragorn about it. He seems to get a little too flirty at some moments. Well, Middle Earth's equivalent to flirting, which is nothing like America's form of flirting. Ohhh boy.

"Eowyn. I know who you're gonna marry, you know. And it isn't Aragorn..." I know, it's terrible for me to put it like that, but Eowyn's a stubborn woman. You need to be a little bit painfully honest, sometimes.

Eowyn frowned. "What makes you think that I want to marry Aragorn?" She began to fiddle with her hands, and the ground suddenly began to look pretty interesting to her.

"Eowyn, you don't need to hide it from me. We're friends, for crying out loud. I just want you to know that you're gonna love your husband a helluvalot more than you think you love Aragorn." Who wouldn't love Faramir? He's flippin awesome. And quite attractive, if I may say so.

My friend sighed and looked away. "I do know that Aragorn is in love with an elf. I am no fool, I wasn't going to get my hopes up, Jane."

"Hey, I fell in love witfh your uncle. And I knew very well that he was to marry someone else. Am I a fool?"

Eowyn realized her mistake and shook her head. "No, Jane. I just don't want you to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

Yeah, that's what everyone says, and in all reality, it's quite untrue. "I am going to worry because I'm your friend. But I know that you can take care of yourself. Why else would I let you ride out to battle with the men?"

That sure got her attention. Her head shot in my direction and her eyes were wide with panic. "How did you know that?"

"I know who you're going to marry, why wouldn't I know this?"

"Please, Jane." Eowyn moved forward and quickly took my hands in hers. "Please do not tell uncle.

"Eowyn, chill. If I was gonna tell Theoden I would have by now." Although the thought did cross my mind, I couldn't keep Eowyn from fighting. She was far, FAR too important to the story.

Eowyn squeezed my hands and gave me a big hug. "Thank you, Jane!"

"Yeah yeah, just don't get yourself killed." Eomer was gonna be mad enough that she's going to get injured.

I got up and walked out of my tent. The place was full of soldiers, ready to fight to the death. What was really weird was the fact that I could actually notice people. Some of Eomer's childhood friends, even the children and grandchildren of some of my old friends from Edoras. Beorn's grandchild was unmistakable, he looked exactly like his grandfather.

"Excuse me," I approached my dear friend's grandchild, now a big, fearsome man like Beorn. "Are you the grandson of Beorn and Byrne?"

The man was the spitting image of Beorn, but he seemed a little less strong. Of course, he wasn't lacking in the muscle department at all, but he was definately lacking Beorn's inhuman strength and grace. Beorn was like an elf, only... Human?

Anyways.

"No." Was the reply, and my eyes opened wide, suddenly very embarrassed.

"Oh... uh..." What was I supposed to say to that?

But the man laughed and shook his head. "I'm jesting, ma'am. I am Beorn's grandson. My name is Bealdred."

Yepp. Just like his grandfather. He likes to make you uncomfortable so he can laugh at you.

"Ah, well I'm Jane Miller. Your grandparents were two of my best friends." I shook his hand firmly, making sure that he didn't kiss my hand. Men did that too often here in Middle Earth. It's cool at first, but once you get a slobbery one you just try to avoid all hand kissing.

Bealdred smiled. "My grandfather once told me of a young woman who never aged."

"Did he also tell you I'm strange?" Literally EVERYONE in Middle Earth introduced me as strange.

"No. He said you were one of the strongest women he'd ever known."

Beorn? Beorn, of all people, denied the chance to make fun of me? He earned some major props for that.

"He also said that if I ever met you, that I absolutely must watch you attempt to ride a horse." Ah. I should have known that Beorn would never turn down the opportunity to tease me. Even in death he haunts me.

"Well, that's nice. Your grandfather saved my life, you know. Anyways, I'd better get going. I just saw you and knew that you had to be Beorn's grandson."

Bealdred nodded and bowed. "I must be off as well, milady. It was a pleasure."

Nice kid.

I really wish that i could've stayed and talked to him longer, but I wanted to talk to Aragorn about the whole Eowyn thing. There was no doubt in my mind that he absolutely loved Arwen, but still. Tolkien originally wanted Aragorn and Eowyn to get married, so it wouldn't be too weird for him to kind of like her, you know?

Of course, I was stopped by a very pesky elf.

"Hello, Legolas." He had placed himself directly in my path and he didn't look like he was going to be moving anytime soon. "Sooo... you just gonna stand there?"

Legolas shrugged, that cocky little smirk of his shining on his face. "Perhaps."

"Oh."

We stood, awkwardly staring at each other for quite some time.

"Seriously, man. I need to get goin." Why I wouldn't simply walk around him, I'll never know. "Do you need something?"

Another shrug. "Just trying to entertain myself."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "And how's that working out for you?"

Legolas frowned. "Not very well, actually. I was hoping to initiate some odd reaction, but you're being too casual about it."

Even in times of war the elf still never stopped trying to bug me.

"Why don't you go drink with Gimli or something?" That dwarf had a very bad drinking problem.

Legolas winced and shook his head furiously. Well, furiously for an elf. "No. Never again."

The morning following the drinking game, poor Legolas had a little mini hangover, and he took it way too seriously.

I smiled at the memory and gave Legolas a pat on the back. "Come on, let's go find Aragorn." I then proceeded to jump onto his back. "Onward!"

Legolas took off, used to me trying to get him to carry me anywhere. Seriously, if you haven't gotten a piggy back ride from an elf, I highly suggest it. It's like driving in one of those smooth-riding cars, because elves are so graceful and all.

"Legolas, if you were a fruit, what would you be?"

"Pears are quite nice. But they're a little too soft, don't you think? I don't think that it represents me well." Legolas was fun to question, because he always thought everything out so much.

"True, you're too much of an ass to be a pear." He wasn't even phased by my insult. "I'd say you'd be an apple, but Haldir's an apple."

Legolas looked over his shoulder to me, an eyebrow raised. "Haldir is certainly no apple. He only pretends to be serious. I'd say that he's the pear."

"I suppose you're right, but I don't know. Haldir doesn't seem like a pear, either..."

"Why am I not surprised to hear you two conversing on such a subject?"

Elrond suddenly appeared behind us, looking rather amused.

"Hey, Elrond, what fruit would you be?"

Elrond sighed in frustration. "Forgive me, Jane. But I not have time for such silly questions. I must find Aragorn."

The elf lord walked away from us without another word, being the pooper Elrond that liked to kill the buzz of any moment.

"He's a tomato." I declared. Tomatos were nasty, and only good for ketchup.

Legolas gave me a curious look. "I thought it was a vegetable?"

I shook my head. "Nope. It's a fruit."

Legolas looked thoughtful for a moment. "Interesting."

* * *

><p>"I swear, if he ever stops talking I'm gonna die of shock."<p>

Boromir, Legolas, Gimli and I were all waiting outside of the tent, waiting for Elrond to stop talking so we could go see our friend. The sun had already fallen, and I was going to fall asleep if Aragorn didn't come talk to us, soon.

"Fortunately, you won't be dying today, my dear Jane." Elrond emerged from the tent, looking very tired. I didn't blame him for his rudeness. He was just really stressed with the end of the world and all.

"Love you too, Elrond." I gave him a smile and skipped into Aragorn's tent. "Hey, budd. You might want to be heading to the Paths of the Dead soon if you want to get to the battle on time."

"Paths of the Dead?" Boromir and the otheres entered the tent, looking at me like I was insane. "Jane, you can't be serious?"

"She's right." Aragorn saved me from having to give an explanation. Everyone listened to Aragorn, but no one ever listened to me. Terds. "I must go."

I grabbed his arm as he made his way to the tent flap. "Oh no you don't! You need someone to go with you." I looked to my friends for help, but they all looked rather reluctant. "Guys?"

Gimli stepped in, his dwarf pride overpowering his fear. "I'm going with yeh!"

"And I will follow." Legolas added, still looking rather unsure.

"And so will Boromir!" Smiling, I turned to my wide eyed love.

"What about Boromir?" He asked, obviously not wanting to go to a place called the Paths of the Dead. I can't blame him, to be honest.

"You guys will be fine, I promise." Sure, they were going to a cave full of ghosts, but they've seen worse. "Seriously, go."

I herded them out of the tent, but Boromir turned to me as the others continued on. He gave me a gentle kiss and held me close to him.

"I love you, Jane."

"I love you, Boromir. Stick with Aragorn, everything will be okay."

He nodded, and with one last kiss he turned and disappeared into the night.

"And then there was one..."

* * *

><p>"Quick, Eowyn! They'll leave without you!" I threw a helmet to my friend and she put it on quickly.<p>

"Jane, my sword!" Eowyn took the sword out of my hands and quickly attatched it to her side. "I'm not so sure I should be doing this, anymore..." She was nervous, and she had every reason to be.

I gave her a comforting smile and held the tent flap open for her. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just be careful."

Eowyn quickly mounted her horse and looked down to me. "Thank you for believing in me, Jane."

"Any time. Now go." I slapped her horse, propelling it forward. As Eowyn rode to the other soldiers, she grabbed Merry and hauled him up in front of her.

Theoden was preparing to mount his horse when he turned in my direction. Our eyes met, and I fought the urge to cry, but a few tears found their way out of my eyes and were trailing down my face. He slowly made his way towards me, giving me a small smile.

"If I do not return, Jane, please don't forget me..."

"Never." I threw my arms around the old king and gave him one final hug. "Goodbye, Theo."

"Farewell, Jane."

I watched him ride away, knowing that he would die. Just knowing that I'd never see him again was too much for me. The tears wouldn't stop falling, and I knew that they were pointless. There was absolutely nothing that I could do to prevent it, and so grieving wouldn't help anything. Sleep. I needed sleep. But when I awoke from that sleep, I was no longer surrounded by the blank walls of my tent.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is one of the alternate endings. It's going to be a short one, which is why it's coming first. It might make some of you upset, but I like this idea, so I'm gonna do it. :) Review, lovies. :)<strong>


	27. Chapter 27: New Beginnings Alt Ending 1

Chapter 27.

I'm feeling like another story could come out of this? Review and let me know. :) This is only a little bit of the alternate ending.

Also, vote on my profile pole, please!

I don't own Lord of the Rings.

* * *

><p>I was lying on a hard ground. Blood curdling screams and furious yelling came from all around me. My eyes opened, and the first thing I saw was the body of a dead horse, bloody and mangled. I knew where I was before I looked any further; Pelennor Fields.<p>

I lay still for a moment, too afraid to move. Never before had I woken up in such a dangerous situation, and I certainly never dreamed that I'd wake up during one of the bloodiest battles in Middle Earth. I knew that I couldn't stay there for long, if an orc came across my body, I'd be as good as dead. Slowly, I lifted my head to study my surroundings. I clamped a hand over my mouth to cover my scream, I had never seen anything so horrifying in my entire life.

Blood was everywhere, dead bodies, limbs, and heads were scattered all around, some with their eyes wide open in what was once fear. Orcs were added to the mix, their rotten stench even worse in death. Why would I be brought here?

'She thinks it has to do with your heart.'

Arwen's voice rang in my ears, and I knew exactly what to do.

"Theoden."

Looking further across the fields, I noticed that the battle must have been close to an end, and I knew that I didn't have much time. A screech cut through the air. The Witch King.

I took off in the direction of the frightening screech, and came upon the scene of Eowyn finishing off the Witch King. A horse, I had to look for Theoden's horse.

There he was, crushed under his massive steed, barely breathing and all cut up.

"Theoden!" Kneeling down to my old love, I let waterfalls of tears fall from my eyes.

"Jane?" His eyes widened in fear. "Jane, run. You're not safe." Theoden's words came out in weak gasps.

"I'm not afraid to die, I just don't want to lose you.." His eyes were growing dull, and his complexion grew pale.

He took in a deep breath and shook his head. "You will always have my heart, in this life and the next. I told you that I loved you more than life itself, and that hasn't changed. Please, Jane. Get out of here."

I shook my head and took his limp hand in mine. "I'll love you til the end, Theoden."

There was absolutely no way that I would leave him. He'd been with me from the beginning, and I was going to be there for his end. Love does not simply end with death, and this love would last an eternity. Although I loved Boromir equally as much, the first love will always stick with you. Even if I could never be with Theoden, even if he was old, I loved him.

Theoden's beautiful blue eyes met mine one last time, and a faint smile played across his lips. "You always were so stubborn, Janie. But so very beautiful..." His hand grew even more limp, and his eyes slowly closed shut.

It felt like the entire world came crashing down on me, and the fighting around me suddenly disappeared from my vision.

"Theo?" I knew that he was gone, but I didn't want to believe it. "Theo...?" Fresh tears spilled from my eyes, and I did my best to fight the shaking in my voice. "Theoden, please..." I laid my head down to his chest and let the silent tears fall down my cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Theo. I love you, I'm sorry..."

Theoden began to fade away, disappearing into a shadow.

"Theoden?" I reached for him, but my hands fell right through him. The entire world around me was fading away, becoming nothing but a blur. A painful flash of light shot through my eyes and I fell back into darkness.

* * *

><p>"Jane?" That voice.<p>

I willed my eyes to open, but my vision was too fuzzy to see clearly.

"Janie, are you feeling well?"

Quickly, I rubbed my eyes to see if I had actually heard him.

And there he was. Theoden. Beautiful, young Theoden. No more wrinkles, no more white hair, no more death. Exactly as he used to be, young and perfect. We were outside, under our tree, the sky a bright blue above us.

"Theoden?" My eyes were wide, not believing what they were seeing.

He smiled, and held out his hand for me so he could help me up. "Truely, Jane. I believe you had too much ale last night."

Last night? "Am I dead?" Surely, that could be the only explanation. I was there, I held his hand as he died. Either I was dead, or my mind was playing cruel tricks on me.

Theoden raised his eyebrows at me, his beautiful smile never leaving his face. "Now I know you had too much ale."

What was it with this ale business? "What was last night?"

Theoden gave me a curious look. "Honestly, Janie. I wouldn't have let you drink if I knew that you couldn't hold your liquor."

I shook my head and raised my voice, growing impatient. "Dang it, Theoden, I'm not hung over! Just tell me what last night was!"

"My coronation, Jane! How could you forget that?" He was shaking his head and laughing at my frustration. "Goodness, Janie. I thought you loved me?"

Coronation? That means he's only thirty-two! But he just died! Did I actually travel back in time? Thirty nine years into the past?

"I do love you..." If this was just a cruel figment of my imagination, I was going to at least enjoy it while I could.

Theoden's teasing smile grew into a much warmer, much more loving smile.

"Do you really love me, Jane?"

"Absolutely."

He pulled me close to him and looked down into my eyes. "Then why haven't you married me, yet?

"Well, it does help if you ask, first."

Theoden's look became very serious. "Are you sure you mean what you say?"

I nodded. "Why would I not?" Smiling, I leaned in to kiss him.

"In that case... Will you marry me, Jane?"

I kissed him gently on the lips and gave him my brightest smile. "Definately."

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" I ran into the mail hall with Theoden, looking for Theodwyn and Morwen.<p>

"Slow down, Jane! Why are you in such a hurry?" Theoden jogged up behind me.

"I haven't seen my best friends in years, Theo."

Both of his eyebrows shot up. "What do you mean? You just saw them last night?"

I shook my head and continued searching through the halls for my friends. "Actually, I just came from the future. You're all dead where I'm from."

The pain of watching my love die was overpowered by the complete happiness I had in seeing him again.

"Dead?"

"Yeah, you know, not alive." I spun around and gave him a giant hug. "By the way, I love you."

Theoden kissed my forehead and smiled brightly. "I love you. But I do worry about you."

"I worry about myself." There was a crashing down the hall and I ran to investigate. Morwen and Theodwyn were standing over a fallen bookshelf, looking rather guilty. "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Their eyes opened wide in shock as I threw myself at them for hugs.

"Yes, Jane. Sorry if that disappoints you." Theodwyn gave me a pat on the back, completely disregarding my excitement.

"Jane visits us from the future." Theoden was leaning against the doorway, watching me nearly strangle his mother. "We were only recently dead to her."

Morwen eyed me suspiciously. "Are ye sure ye didn't drink too much ale last night?" Her awesome accent was just as cool as ever.

"No, I'm not drunk!" I didn't even drink that much at the coronation! "You're all dead! Well... You were... Or, you will be... Whatever. Unimportant. What's important is I'm gonna marry Theoden!"

Theodwyn gave me a very stern look. "You're not just playing with us, are you, Jane?" She looked to her brother for confirmation.

Theoden nodded and smiled. "I fully intend to marry her as soon as she wishes."

"Now."

Everyone turned to look at me, shock written all over their faces.

"What?" I shrugged, not seeing what the big deal was. "I've been waiting decades for this, and damn it, I'm getting married!"

Morwen gave me a warm hug, an excited smile playing on her lips. "I knew that this day would come. I only wish that it would have come sooner."

I let out a tired sigh. "Hey, you haven't been waiting nearly as long as I have."

* * *

><p>It was a small ceremony. And who else but Gandalf to perform it? The old wizard showed up just in time. I'm telling you, that man can see the future, he's got perfect timing.<p>

Surprisingly, word of our engagement and wedding spread quite quickly, and most of Edoras was in attendance. When I said small ceremony, I meant simple.

Old faces that I had believed to be long gone were there, greeting me with their familiar smiles and warm hugs. Beorn looked young again, his cocky smile and confident grace still intact. Byrne was practically glowing, her happiness and excitement for life shining brightly in her smile. Theodwyn. Eowyn looked so much like her, it was unbelievable, and she even inherited her stubborn nature. Morwen. Dear, loving, Morwen, who treated me like a daughter, crying tears of joy as the ceremony came to a close. Theoden's smile never faltered through the entire day, looking like a child who had woken up on Christmas morning to find the entire house piled high with gifts. Little Theodred, only two, but giggling and clapping with joy.

These were the people I had always found myself wanting to be with. My friends, my family. My everything. The life that I had lived, the path that I was on, would always remain in my heart. Boromir, who I loved so much, would always be in my thoughts. Still, Rohan was my home, and it was where I was meant to be. Nothing could ever take these happy memories away from me, and I was determined to live my life to the fullest, no matter what the consequences.

A giant banquet was held, and another night of celebration began. I recieved well wishes from all of my old friends, including my old soldier friends who used to make me ride horses until I fell off. The happiness that I felt was so unreal, I thought that I would burst with confetti. Still, the night had more joys in store for me, and I soon found something that made my oversized grin even larger.

A cloaked figure stood away from the party, and I could only see a smile in the shadow of the hood.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" I approached my old friend, never more happy to see him. "What is a ranger doing in Rohan?"

The hood moved back, and I was then face to face with a younger looking Aragorn. "I wanted to see my best friend get married. I must say, you look beautiful, Jane."

I was wearing one of Morwen's old dresses, and it was fit for a queen. Come to think of it, I was a queen.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." I gave him a warm hug, ecstatic to see my best friend at my wedding. "I'm so happy that you're here. Gandalf's doing, I assume?"

Aragorn nodded. "That old wizard loves you dearly, Janie. Everyone does. Legolas sends his regards."

Leave it to the elf to skip my wedding. "Yeah, well, Legolas is a terd. I'm just happy to see you."

Aragorn laughed and shook his head. "Don't be mad at Legolas, he's been very busy in Mirkwood lately, dealing with a spider problem."

Ouch. Okay, I forgive him. Just because I feel bad that he has to go hunt giant spiders.

"How long will you be staying?"

"Only until morning. I must be off, I'm afraid."

I nodded. Aragorn never stayed in one place for long. "Well, until then, you're gonna drink and dance." I shoved him out onto the dancefloor. "If I have to look like an idiot dancing, then I'm taking you down with me!"

He was a very good dancer, surprisingly. It was very odd, to me, because I had always assumed that he'd be rather clumsy. Laughter filled the halls as the citizens of my country danced and drank the night away. The sun was rising by the time we got the last of the guests (Beorn and his buddies) out of the hall. It was clear that most everyone in Edoras would be staying home to sleep and overcome their hangovers that day.

"This is my favorite tree, you know." Theoden and I sat cuddled together by our old tree, watching the sun come up over the mountains.

"Why's that?" Theoden yawned sleepily.

"Everything important for me has happened here, it seems. I dunno. It's just my favorite."

We sat in a comfortable silence for some moment, our hands clasped together, my head resting on his shoulder.

"It's my favorite, because this is where you first told me you loved me." Theoden had spoken with a dreamy tone in his voice, remembering that fond moment.

It shocked me, to say the least. That day was not one of our best.

"But everything that happened afterwards was terrible!"

He shrugged, a small smile on his face. "It does not matter. The happiness I felt that day, to hear that you finally loved me, was enough for me. I would have waited all of my life for you, if you asked me."

I smiled. "You did wait for me. That's why I came back. I wanted to be with you."

"So we did not get married in your other life?" He sounded hopeful, but I knew that he already knew the answer.

"No, we did not. But I never stopped loving you."

Theoden gave me a gentle kiss and let his head rest against my own. "And that is enough to make me happy for the rest of time."

* * *

><p>Time travel had ceased for me. Finally, I began to grow old, even if it was at the pace of a snail. In thirty years, I had aged about fifteen years, but I wasn't complaining. The traveling had stopped, and I was now about thirty-four years old.<p>

Theodred, even though he was older than me in physical age, insisted on calling me 'mom.' It was a beautiful sound, to tell you the truth. Being a mother was one of the best feelings in the world. Not only was Theoden my son, but I also gave birth to a child of my own. A little girl, Estella. There was only one problem, though.

She inherited my curse.

But it wasn't so much a curse for her. No, she had the blessing of going when she wanted, and to where she wanted to go. She could control her burden, much to the relief of her father and I. She was beautiful, just like her grandmother, Morwen. She had long dark hair and beautiful blue eyes, and even though people said that she looked exactly like me, I knew that she was far more beautiful than I could ever be.

Estella didn't age. At all. Once she turned twenty-one, she just stopped aging. No one could explain it, but it didn't really matter. She was happy with the thought of living forever, and as long as she was happy, I was happy.

Despite my marriage to Theoden, the world continued on in its natural course. Before I knew it, Grima was knocking on our doorstep. Estella had recently turned twenty-one, and I knew that it was only a matter of time before Wormtongue picked up an interest in my young daughter. So I sent her away with Gandalf to live with the elves.

"What about father?" Estella asked me while she threw her bags into Gandalf's wagon. "Will he be alright?" She knew that something was wrong, or else I wouldn't be sending her so far from home.

"Don't worry about him, love. Just worry about yourself. Gandalf's a horrible traveling partner."

Gandalf snorted, puffing on his pipe, as always. "Blame your mother for that one. She asks the strangest questions."

"If you think my questions are strange, just wait until you hear her's." True. Estella was an eccentric young girl.

"Nonsense, Gandalf adores me." Estella batted her eyelashes innocently and hopped into the wagon. "If he gets too boring, I'll just fall asleep and wake up in Rivendell." She turned to the old wizard and nudged him playfully. "This is a bonding experience! Completely unneccessary, but fun, nonetheless."

I smiled at my daughter before turning to give Gandalf a stern look. "If she gets hurt, I will hunt you down, old man."

Gandalf laughed and gave my head a pat. "Don't worry your dear little head, my Jane. Your daughter is in good hands."

"Be careful, you two." I stroked the horse's mane before Gandalf urged it forward.

"When will she be back?" Theoden asked from the stairs of Meduseld. I hadn't told him she was going to remain there for nearly ten years. He thought she was only going for a little vacation.

"Soon." I turned to my aged husband and wraped my arms around him in a loving embrace. "Don't worry, love. Gandalf will keep her safe.


	28. Chapter 28: New Beginnings Part 2

xChapter 28, Alternate ending 1.

Guys, there will be a Boromir alternate ending. I just had the idea for this in my head and I was determined to do it. HOPEFULLY, I'll have the Boromir alternate ending up tomorrow. It just depends on how far I wanna go with this ending. :P

Don't think she forgot about Boromir, either. Not at all. :) I've got some good Boromir junk going on soon, you've gotta give this some time. It's not really an ending, it's kind of like alternate spinoffs. Well, this story will end after the next chapter, more than likely. But I will probably write a story about Estella soon if you guys would like. Let me know!

I don't own Lord of the Rings.

* * *

><p>"Hey, fatty!" I was sitting in my little tree in Minas Tirith, chucking apples at Boromir.<p>

Even though I had married Theoden, and became Queen of Rohan, I still look the time to visit Finduilas, and I still made the promise to watch over her two boys. Boromir was now 32, and exactly the man he always was. Beautiful, strong, stubborn, cocky, and completely wonderful. Everything that had happened in my other life happened in this life, as far as my trips to Minas Tirith, my argument with Denethor, Denethor forgiving me, ect.

Everything but one, tiny thing.

Me marrying Boromir.

Do you realize what kind of situation I put myself in? It was really completely foolish of me, in all reality. Honestly, what was I thinking, continuing to place myself around Boromir? All of my memories from my past life are still clear as day, and I can't help but feel like I've been unfair to both Theoden and Boromir.

Oh, but that's not even the worst part. The worst part?

Boromir loves me.

Although the words have remained unspoken, I can tell, and it is clear as day. I was engaged to him, once, afterall. It's only natural for me to understand him perfectly.

Don't think that I've ever even thought about being unfaithful to Theoden. There's nothing that could ever tempt me to stray from him, and I certainly don't regret marrying him. The only thing that I do regret is the way I lived my other life. If I had been more careful, if I had known what would happen, I never would have allowed myself to fall in love at all. I would have hopped on the first boat to Valinor without a second thought.

That's a lie, I wouldn't want to leave Aragorn.

Still, I was content. More than content, I was actually happy. There was just always that little pang of sadness lingering in my chest whenever I did think about Boromir.

What am I doing in Minas Tirith, you might ask?

Well, it's quite simple, really. Grima's hold on Theoden was far weaker than I thought it would have been, and I wanted to allow myself one more trip to Gondor before things became really bad. Unfortunately, being a queen meant that I couldn't travel alone. They sent at least one hundred soldiers with me, and it was quite awkward being around so many men alone. Especially because they're always worried about treating me correctly, and it's annoying as hell.

Anyways, back to the main picture.

I sat up in the tree, chucking apples at poor Boromir. The man still couldn't climb that tree to save his life.

"Jane, why do you insist on acting like a child? You're a queen! Queens do not climb trees or throw food at people, especially not at the same time." He was rubbing his head, which had recently been struck with a rather large apple. "They typically don't call people fat, either."

I laughed and threw another apple at him, which hit him right in the gut. "You know, in all reality I shouldn't even be a queen. I traveled back in time once, and decided to mix things up a bit. I wasn't a queen in my other life."

Boromir had yet to hear the story, and I was going to make sure to leave out a nice chunk of it.

"Really?" He turned to me, an eyebrow raised. "Then who did you marry?"

Jumped down from the tree and landed in a heap next to my friend. "Not tellin. But you'd like him."

Boromir looked to the ground, sighing disappointment. "I doubt it."

"Oh, you have no idea." I rolled my eyes and relaxed back on my elbows.

"So how is Estella?" He asked after a long pause.

"Immortal. And living with the elves."

Boromir had met Estella a few times, and they were decent friends. I almost expected them to fall in love somehow, but I guess that no matter how hard I try to change situations, some things never change. I guess that fate had meant for him to love me, unfortunately.

"Why elves?"

"Because Rohan is no longer safe."

Boromir turned to me, disbelief written all over his face. "Then why are you here?"

I shrugged and tried to avoid meeting his eyes, like I did most of the time. His eyes were too pretty. "There are some things that I can not change. The current well-being of my country is one of them."

No one ever seemed to understand that logic, though. If these people had it their way, I would have changed basically every aspect of this story. Heck, they would've just sent me back to Isildur and I would've had to shove him into the volcano. Not that I would mind, though. Isildur was an ass.

"Don't worry, Boromir. I'm leaving tomorrow, anyways. I've only been gone about a week, nothing bad's going to happen in that time."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Janie." Boromir sighed, and leaned back against the tree , closing his eyes. "This world is a disappointment."

"Disappointment?" I never thought Boromir'd be the one to hate life. "How so?"

He shrugged, keeping his eyes closed. "I feel as though something is missing. Like things aren't how they should have been."

Oh, if only he knew. "Are you not happy?"

"Not really."

Great, Boromir. Go and make me feel even worse about messing with things.

"You'll be alright." I was trying to convince the both of us.

But Boromir would not have it. "I will survive, if that's what you mean."

Unsure as to what to say, I gave him a hug. "I'm sorry Boromir."

He returned the hug, and was reluctant to let go. "It's not your fault, Janie."

But it was my fault, and we both knew it.

* * *

><p>"Oh good, you're back." Wormtongue's slimy voice was one of the first things I heard upon returning home.<p>

"Yeah, yeah. I'm back. Woo-hoo." I rolled my eyes and ignored the snake. "Theo, go to bed, you look terrible."

He did look terrible. Grima's poison was wearing on him.

"Ah, but there are things that he must see to. Here, my lord, have a drink." Grima placed a mug of ale in front of Theoden, and I knew that it was laced with the poison that was messing with Theoden.

"No, I don't think Theo would want this." I picked up the ale and studied it. "He's never been one for drinking, and if he really does have things to do, he does not need alcohol boggling up his mind." A brilliant idea popped into my head. "But you, Grima? You look like you could use some ale. Here," I shoved the mung into his hands. "I insist."

The one thing that the Rohirrim never did was deny their leaders, so he had no choice but to drink. His eyes looked rather panicky, but he did his best to remain calm. Cautiously, he took a sip of the ale.

"Actually, Grima, I think that I can take it from here. Go on home, and take tomorrow off. You do work so hard." Sarcasm was dripping from my voice, and I glared daggers at Grima.

He looked furious, but had no choice but to obey me. "Of course, my Queen." He bowed and took his leave after sending me daggers of his own.

"Will you two ever get along?" Theoden yawned and closed his eyes, resting his head on his hand.

"Nope. Now seriously, go to bed. You're gross."

Theoden gave me a tired look, a look that said, 'I know I'm old, shut up.'

We bickered like an old couple. Which we were, kind of. He was old, I was still a youngster.

It's fun being married, you should try it.

"I suppose I should go to bed. I'm not as young as I once was..."

"You're tellin me!"

Another tired expression from him, and an innocent smile from me, and Boromir was off to catch some z's.

"And then there was one..."

But I wasn't alone for long. A young, sixteen-year-old Eowyn quietly entered the hall, looking rather frightened.

"Jane, might I speak with you?"

"Of course, what's up?" I had a hunch that it was going to be about Grima.

"It's about Wormtongue..." Bingo. "I think that he is following me." Her voice was barely a whisper, fearful that the snake himself would hear her.

"He is." The best way to get to Eowyn was straight-forwardness.

Of course, it wasn't always a good thing for Eowyn. Her eyes became wide with fear. "What do I do?"

"There is nothing you can do." She looked like she would cry, so I quickly reassured her. "Do not worry, Eowyn. I will not let him touch you." Being a queen had its perks.

Eowyn smiled in relief and gave me a big hug. "Thank you, Janie. I knew that I could trust you."

* * *

><p>I kept that promise. For nine years, I kept that promise. For whatever reason, my age did not change, but my mind was on more serious matters.<p>

Grima was not easy to avoid. I kept Eowyn by my side as much as possible, which, unfortunately, caused her to become a little more like an American than I would have liked. She caught on to "that's what she said" jokes, and giggles constantly whenever things are said that sounded perverted. She became a little mini-me, in a way. Only more strong-willed and a better swordswoman.

Wormtongue always found an excuse to follow poor Eowyn around, and I always had to shoo him away. Fortunately, I was his queen, or else I would have been banished years ago.

Theoden was completely out of it. Grima did his best to keep me away from him, because the only time he ever seemed even slightly normal was when I was around. Of course, it's a little difficult to keep a wife from her husband, but the little ass tried, I'll give him that.

Time was passing me by, and I didn't even notice it. If you would have asked me the date, I would not have known the answer. My main priority was keeping Eowyn safe, and avoiding drinking food and water that had been anywhere near Grima. No doubt, he had tried to poison me more that once.

So, when that fateful day came when Theodred left on his final patrol, I didn't even notice.

And what kind of mother would let her child go without another thought? I knew that he was scheduled to die, but for what reason did I not think to warn him?

When Eomer rode into the city carrying his dying cousin, my heart stopped. How could I have been so foolish?

"He is going to die, isn't he?" Eowyn and I sat by Theodred's bed, watching the life slowly slip away from him.

"Yes." While Eowyn was crying, I couldn't find my own tears. The pain had gone beyond that of tears as I watched my adopted son die.

Eowyn closed her eyes and tightened her grip on Theodred's hand. "It won't be long now, I suppose."

Eomer had been banished, and Theoden had hardly moved from his dusty old throne. "Help will come soon, Eowyn. But too late for Theodred."

"There is no hope." She shook her head and looked sadly to her cousin.

"There is always hope."

* * *

><p>"He lived a good life, Eowyn." Still, tears refused to come for me, but Eowyn was weeping silently by her dead cousin.<p>

"He was too young, how can you act so untouched by his death?"

I'd been asking myself the same question. "I've lived through his death before, as well as Theoden's death, and the death of many of my friends. I do not believe that the dead would want us to grieve for them."

Eowyn was silent for a moment. "You said that help was coming" I nodded silently. "I believe that it has already arrived. Just a few moments ago, I watched five men enter the city on horseback."

Five? Good. Then Boromir was alive. "Yepp. That's them."

Eowyn waited, clearly expecting more of an explanation.

"Go on, Eowyn. I'll catch up eventually." I didn't really want to be there for Theoden's transformation. It always bothered me in the movie for whatever reason, so I figured that it'd bother me even more up close and in person.

Instead, I climbed out the window and strolled over to my tree to pass the time. Surprisingly, there was already someone at my tree.

"Hey, fatty. Why aren't you in there kicking butt?" I knew that the person was Boromir instantly, but it took me a few minutes to realize that he was injured.

Boromir did a double take, realixing that I hadn't aged. "Jane, why aren't you older?"

"Dunno. Don't care. What happened to you?"

He winced and placed a hand gently over his bandage. "Orcs. Fortunately, Galadriel had given me elvish armor, or I would have been killed."

So Galadriel still saved Boromir's life, huh? That's weird.

"Yeah, Galadriel is pretty cool. I'm super pumped that you're alive, though." Carefully, I gave him a hug, not wanting to hurt him any more.

"I'm glad that I get to see you. I must say, Estella is very much like you."

Estella? "You saw her in Rivendell?"

Boromir gave me a short laugh and rolled his eyes. "That girl of yours followed us all the way to Amon Hen. She wouldn't dare part from Legolas."

"Legolas?" What the heck, she'd never met Legolas when she lived with me? What did I miss?

Suddenly, Boromir's eyes grew wide, and he fought to control his laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Jane. I don't want anything to do with this."

I was growing impatient and I had to fight the urge to punch his bad arm. "With what?"

He was shaking his head, a huge grin plastered on his face. "I don't know how you're going to take this..."

"Damn it, fatty! Tell me, now!"

Boromir sighed and tried his best to be serious. "Your dear daughter is in love with the elf prince."

I blinked. "What?"

"It is true."

Legolas was in for it.

"Legolas!" I turned and stormed back to Meduseld hall, a laughing Boromir following a few paces back. I arrived as the crowd was standing up after kneeling to their king. I saw the elf standing back with Gimli and Gandalf, and I tackled him to the ground. Well... I tried to, at least. The elf was far too stong for me, and I knew this. So, I really didn't tackle him. I didn't even try, I just punched him in the gut.

"What did I tell you about falling in love with my daughter?"

"You didn't tell me anything!" Legolas was surprisingly relaxed, he even seemed entertained.

"I shouldn't have to, you cradle robber! How old are you, anyways?" He was freaking ancient, and that's all that mattered.

"What's going on?" Theoden, my normal Theoden, had approached us and was eyeing Legolas suspiciously.

"This sick elf is trying to marry our daughter, that's what!"

Theoden continued to study Legolas, and the elf didn't even falter under the king's gaze.

"Who is he?" Theoden asked after some tim.

Legolas bowed and gave Theoden a confident smile. "Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood."

My husband smiled, causing a little panic to surge through me. "Well, it is nice to meet you, Legolas."

"What?" I couldn't believe it. "You're the dad! You're supposed to be the protective one, here!"

Theoden laughed and gave me a pat on the back. "Dear Jane, you don't even know the whole story! What is there to be upset about?"

Good question. "I don't know..." I turned to Legolas and pointed a finger at him. "But I will find a reason to be angry if it kills me!"

Gimli about died laughing, and Aragorn was shaking with silent laughter.

And then the depression came. "Where is Theodred?" Theoden asked, noticing the absence of his son.

"Uncle..." Eowyn emerged from the crowd and placed a hand on Theoden's shoulder. "There is something you should see..."


	29. Chapter 29: New Beginnings Part 3

Chapter 29, Alternate Ending 1, Part 3.

Jovie Black: I know exactly what you mean. When she was with Boromir I got all bummed because I missed writing about happy-time Edoras, but then when I wrote the last chapter I had to fight the urge to delete this entire ending because I didn't like it.

Boromir's my favorite, so I kind of want to die every time he doesn't get the girl in a story.

And here I am, writing one of those stories. But hey, we're gonna have a Boromir ending soon enough.:)

I don't own Lord of the Rings, You Are My Sunshine, The Notebook, or RISK. I am not making any money from this, and I certainly don't intend to.

* * *

><p>Estella was heartbroken.<p>

Her brother was her hero, he always had been, ever since they were little. There was a five year age difference between the two, and he always looked out for her. Even after he became a soldier, the two remained attatched at the hip. It was hell trying to get Theodred to let her leave for Rivendell, but I know that she constantly traveled to see him, and I'm glad that she did, or else she would have never seen him again.

"I was just with him..." Estella's eyes were full of tears, but she wouldn't let anyone see her cry. "Only the other day. He was on his way home..." She wiped the stray tears away before they could leave streak marks on her cheeks. "But then the orcs came... I thought he'd be okay. It's not like he's never fought an orc before..."

I squeezed her hand, and watched as they prepared to move Theodred's body. "I shouldn't have let him go. I knew that something bad would happen, I just didn't think it'd be so soon."

I braced myself for Estella's rage, but no anger came.

"It was written. Some things can't change." She shrugged and stroked her brother's hair. "At least we got to save Boromir. He deserves a chance at happiness. Theodred lived a wonderful life. It is just a shame that he could not enjoy it longer." She closed her eyes and tried to control her emotions. "I shall not weep for him. I weep for myself. He no longer has to deal with the horrors of this world. It is us who I fear for."

Funny. If she had read the books, then why did she still fear the future?

"Have you not finished your reading?" I had given her a choice, to read and know the future, or to remain ignorant. If I had another chance, I would remain ignorant.

"No. I stopped reading once Theodred was wounded." She shrugged and continued to run her hand through Theodred's hair. "I don't want to know what will happen. I always have enjoyed the element of surprise."

True. She always was spontaneous. Life was always more interesting with her around.

Beorn entered the room. He was to be one of the men who'd carry Theodred's body to his grave. Beorn had trained Theodred with the sword, and the two were always close. Beorn had a way with people, and it was impossible for someone to hate him.

He walked to Theodred's body and just stared at it, like it was some kind of illusion.

"It seems like just yesterday he was a little boy." Beorn reached out to the dead prince and placed a hand on his forehead. "I always imagined that it would be him burying me. Are not the youth supposed to bury their elders?"

A small tear fell down his cheek. It was not comforting to see that man cry. Beorn had always been the strongest of men, and to see him finally break was nerve-racking.

Theoden entered next, his expression made entirely of stone. "It is time."

* * *

><p>We made our way down the streets of Edoras. Every citizen was dressed in dark clothes as they lined the streets, heads bowed in respect to the fallen prince.<p>

Theodred was no ordinary royal. He was a people's prince, always walking around the city, talking to even the lowest of the people. Everyone loved him, because he loved everyone. Theodred would rather spend his time out in the cities getting know people, over running around the countryside slaying orcs. He was always reluctant to go on patrol, his only motivation was the safety of his people. He would protect his people at all costs, and unfortunately he payed the highest price.

Estella began to sing a song that she had always loved, something I'd always sing to her when she was a child.

"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping,  
>I dreamed I held you in my arms..<br>When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken,  
>and I hung my head, and cried...<p>

You are my sunshine... My only sunshine..."

No song could have been better. That was Theodred's song, the song we'd always sing to him. Even after he grew up, he'd sing it to Eowyn, or anyone who'd listen, for that matter. He absolutely loved it, and he wouldn't have wanted any other song sung for him at his funeral.

Estella was blessed with a beautiful voice, unlike me. Soon enough, Legolas, Boromir, and Aragorn began to sing along, having heard me sing it before. The situation didn't feel right, like it wasn't real. Before, I just showed up and he was dead. But now that I was actually there, and that I had actually watched him die, everything felt very... Surreal.

I took one last look at Theodred as his body was carried into his tomb. Theoden's hand was grasped tightly in my own, and the tears had finally begun to fall.

"It is not the end." Aragorn whispered to me from his place at my side. "You will see him again."

He wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulder and gave me a one-armed hug.

"I hope so, Aragorn." Finally, Theodred's face escaped from my view, and he was gone forever. "I really hope so."

* * *

><p>"You're not going to Helms Deep?" Estella was stunned when it came time to leave the city, and I wasn't even packed.<p>

"Nope. I've seen it once before, I don't wish to see it again."

Beorn shook his head and sighed. "So there will be a battle."

"Yes. There will be a battle."

Boromir seemed to ponder this for a moment. "Well, I shall stay as well." Everyone in the room turned their gaze to him, not expecting him to avoid a battle. "What?" He shrugged and leaned back against a pillar. "I'm useless anyways. I'll only take up space. Would it be wise to leave the Queen of Rohan alone in Edoras?"

"No, it's not wise. Which is why she should come with us." Theoden was stressed enough, and I was obviously just making it worse. But I wasn't about to budge.

"I don't want to go, you guys. If it's really a big deal, I'll go, but please don't make a big deal about it." The last thing that I wanted to do was cause a scene. I would just prefer avoiding all of the blood and guts that would be awaiting me at Helms Deep. "I would just feel much better staying here."

A sigh of frustration went throughout my group of friends, and I raised my hands in the air. "Hey! I said don't make a big deal out of it! If you guys want to be all poopy about it then forget it, I'll just go."

"No, no no..." Theoden gently grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back into our group when I tried to walk away. "It's your country, too. You may stay if you please. But I will be leaving some soldiers here for you..."

"Theo, no. You need your men for battle. Just leave Beorn and Boromir here. They're more than capable of keeping me safe."

Beorn's eyes opened wide and he tried to refuse the deal. "No, if there's a battle, I want to be there."

Estella elbowed him in the gut. "Come on, gramps! Stay here and party with us! It'll be good fun!"

"Wait, wait just a moment. You're staying, too?" I was expecting her to follow Legolas.

"Meh. Sure, why not? It'll be fun."

Oh, it would be. Estella, Boromir, Beorn and me, hanging around Meduseld alone for about week. Either really amazing or really dangerous.

"Then it is settled." Theoden ended the conversation there.

Beorn didn't look very happy, and I felt kind of bad for making him stay. But hey, I was saving his life. It was worth ticking him off.

"Awesome! Let's get some ale!" Estella ran into Meduseld to get some booze. That elven wine sure did a number on her.

"I worry about her." Theoden watched our daughter go, shaking his head.

"She's something else, no doubt." Beorn laughed and followed her into the hall.

Boromir didn't hesitate to follow her, either, and soon it was just me and Theoden.

"I am surrounded by drunks."

My husband laughed and kissed me gently on the head. "I'll be back as soon as it is safe. Do be careful, dear. Don't let Estella get too drunk."

"No promises."

* * *

><p>"Muuuusiiiiiccccc..." Estella was searching through my ipod, looking for a good song to listen to.<p>

"So... What game is this?" Boromir looked at the glossy gameboard with curiosity.

"RISK! I can't believe I forgot all about this!" I handed out the colored soldiers to the others, Boromir got blue, Beorn got grey, Estella got green, and I got yellow. "It's a game of strategy."

Beorn carefully took out a tiny toy soldier and studied it. "What's wrong with his sword?"

"It's a gun."

Boromir's eyebrows raised up and he looked at the little guns. "That is your world's weapon of choice? It doesn't look very scary, if you ask me."

I shuffled the cards and began to hand them out. "Yeah, we'll they're pretty dangerous."

"What's this?" Beorn held up a cannon, next.

"A giant gun."

Boromir and Beorn studied their game pieces some more. "Interesting..."

"Enough of this nonsense, what's the point of this game?" Estella was seperating her pieces into little organized lines.

"To take over the world by any means possible."

"But this isn't Arda..." Beorn was now studying the map, looking for Rohan.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>A slightly intoxicated Boromir practically threw the dice onto the table, trying to defeat one of Beorn's armies.<p>

"HA! Seven beats five! Die!" He threw Beorn's pieces off of the country and placed his own armies into Western Australia.

Beorn and Boromir were kicking some ass. I was barely hanging on in South America, while Boromir had dominated Asia, half of Europe, and his more recent conquests had won him Australia. Beorn was doing pretty awesome, too. He had all of North America, the other half of Europe, and all of Africa. He was kind enough to leave me alive, letting me build up my defenses in South America. I think that he realized that Boromir couldn't be beaten alone, so he kept me alive as a potential ally. Estella got ticked after Boromir destroyed most of her armies, so she quit, refusing to be beaten.

"Boromir... What are you doing?" I watched him as he placed his people in these weird formations.

"Getting my men prepared for battle, of course!"

I blinked and let him do his thing for a few more minutes, until I got impatient with waiting. "You know, that won't help you win."

"Shhh..." He covered my mouth with his hand. "I can't let the enemy hear of my plans."

My eyes opened wide, noticing my mistake. "Oh... Sorry."

We all were relatively drunk. Not because we wanted to be, but because we had been sitting there all day, and we kind of lost track of how much we were drinking. Fortunately, we were only a little tipsy.

"Mom... What's this?" Estella had been digging through my bag, and she pulled out a roll of toilet paper.

"Oh! That stuff is great! It's toilet paper!"

Boromir picked up a roll and squeezed it. "It's so soft!"

Beorn rubbed his face on a piece. "Like a blanket..."

"You use it to wipe your bum."

At that statement, all three of them threw their rolls down, looks of disgust on their faces.

"No! You throw it away when you're done, that stuff's clean." I reached for my bag and found a ton of rolls. "You guys wanna have some fun?"

"I am having fun! I am dominating the world!" Boromir looked proudly down to his imaginary country.

"No... This is more fun than world domination."

Beorn's eyes widened. "But what is better than dominating?"

"Going TP-ing." Every word slipped through my mouth like I was talking about finding the Holy Grail.

Estella picked up a roll of toilet paper and considered it. "What's this have to do with toilet paper?"

Within ten minutes, we all were sneaking about outside, snickering and sushing each other.

"Let's get the tree... Come on!"

We all snuck about, making our way to the tree.

That was an interesting night.

* * *

><p>We all woke up outside, laying under the toilet-paper covered tree. Estella was curled up on one of the lower branches, Boromir was sprawled out on the ground, Beorn was casually sitting against the tree, and I was curled up by the trunk.<p>

I about died laughing at the sight.

"You guys, I feel like we just went to some crazy college party or something."

Honestly, Boromir was hung over, for crying out loud. Estella wasn't doing too well, either.

They simply ignored me, so I decided to take a different approach.

"Hey, guys. What do you wanna do today?"

Everyone groaned, and Estella threw a twig at me.

I'll take that as nothing.

* * *

><p>On the third day, we cleaned up the whole toilet paper mess, and finished the game of RISK. Boromir won, of course, but Beorn put up a good fight.<p>

On day four, we decided to play hide and go seek. Not a good idea when you're searching an entire city.

"SHIT!" I had backed into someone, and turning around I let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, good. I was afraid you'd be Estella."

Estella was the seeker, and so far we had been hiding for about half an hour. But we all made an oath to not stop playing until everyone was found, so Estella was in for a long day.

"I thought you actually were Estella. You two look so much alike..."

"Yeah yeah, I've heard it all before. Only Estella's far prettier. "

Boromir shrugged and gave me a small smile. "That's debatable."

"Yeah... Well..." I avoided his eyes again, not wanting to see the familiar loving look he used to always give me.

"Why do you do that?" He asked suddenly, catching me off guard.

"Do what?"

"Avoid looking at me. Are we not friends?" I couldn't avoid looking at him now, and his loving gaze made me want to cry.

"Of course we are friends." I tried to give him a convincing smile, but I knew that I had failed.

Boromir's gaze never left mine, and he looked rather hurt. "Yet you avoid me like an orc."

A little bit of an exaggeration, but true. I never let myself be alone with him, and I avoided his eyes like he was Medusa.

"I don't want anything to happen..."

His eyebrows furrowed but he took a step forward. "What do you mean? Do you think I would hurt you?"

I quickly shook my head. "No, never."

"Then what could happen?"

A small tear was threatening to spill out of my eye.

"Jane..." Boromir took another step closer, but I took a step back. "Jane, what is it you are not telling me?"

"I was an idiot, okay?"

Boromir shook his head, his face full of concern. "An idiot about what?"

My emotions were getting the best of me and more tears began to slide down my face. "I should have just left things the way they were, but my emotions got the best of me, and I hurt you, and I had to live through so many deaths all over again, and..."

Boromir placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and lifted my chin until our eyes met. "Perhaps you could explain a little more clearly?"

I took in a deep breath and tried to relax. "I told you that I lived another life, correct?" He nodded, but remained silent. "Well, in that other life, I moved to Gondor in what would have been ten years ago. After a while, I fell in love again and got engaged..." I debated on telling him the last bit of information, but I'd already done enough damage. "To you, Boromir. I got engaged to you."

Boromir's expression was first confused as he registered what I had just told him. Then he looked at me in disbelief.

"You're telling me that you were mine? That you love me?"

Quietly, I nodded.

He took a step back, his eyes never leaving me. "Was I so terrible, then, for you to leave me?"

"No! You were absolutely perfect! I don't know what happened, okay? Theoden died in my arms, and I somehow disappeared and went back in time. I got so overwhelmed, seeing Theoden as he once was, that I stopped thinking and made a rash decision." Boromir remained silent, so I continued. "I do not regret the life I have lived at all. I love it, actually. But that does not change what had already happened for me. At first I thought it all was some kind of dream. I did not think of the consequences. I did not think at all, really..."

Don't even think that I was regretting anything, because I was beyond happy with my life. Unfortunately, the feelings that I had for Boromir had not changed. Instead, they remained the same, and I felt like a self-centered whore.

"You did not even think of me once...?"

"I did not know what happened, Boromir. I'm sorry." What more could I say?

What was I thinking? I shouldn't have changed things. I should have thought about it before doing anything.

Boromir was silent, and I feared that he would never forgive me. Instead, he surprised me by completely shrugging it off.

"We must forget about this, then." He said simply, no emotion whatsoever in his face or voice.

"I know."

He finally looked away, and looked at our surroundings. "I'm going to go find a better hiding spot."

And that was that. I was left alone behind some bushes, feeling like the world's biggest idiot.

"How did I manage to fall in love twice, anyways?"

It was like the Notebook, and Boromir was Noah.

Such a good movie.

* * *

><p>The next several days were a blur. We didn't do much, really. Boromir dominated another game of RISK, Beorn fell asleep watching cartoons on my IPad, and Estella spent her days doodling.<p>

Boromir was pretty darn good at pretending like nothing had happened. You would've suspected that nothing had happened at all. Well, nothing did, really. In this life we were never engaged or anything. It was like I had fallen asleep and had a dream that lasted about forty years.

Hey, I was just happy that he didn't hate me.

Eventually, the people of Edoras returned, and a few days later, those who journeyed to Isengard returned, as well. And what was the first thing they did? They partied. I made a small appearance, but ended up spending the rest of the night sulking alone by my tree. I had lived through this already, and I didn't really want to relive anything. I just wanted to move on to new things for once.

Of course, the fateful day came when Gondor called for help, and of course, Rohan came running. We reached Dunharrow sooner than I would have liked, and I knew that it'd be the last time I saw Theoden alive. I spent as much time with him as possible, trying to get every last moment of his time that he could spare.

"Is something wrong, Jane?" He asked as I hugged him for the millionth time.

"Oh, so you don't want hugs?" I pretended to be offended, and frowned.

Theoden laughed and stroked my hair. "Of course I do. I'm just a little taken aback as to how much you've been hugging me. You've always been a hugger, but even more so today."

I knew that I should have been more casual about it instead of just attacking him every time he turned around.

"Yeah, yeah. It's cool. We're all good. You're just going off to battle. You know, nothing dangerous or anything."

Of course, I gave myself away with the sarcastic tone in my voice.

Theoden smiled. "You're a terrible liar. What's wrong?"

"You need to be careful, is all."

"I will be careful. But there doesn't seem to be much hope, Jane..."

I slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Stop being a negative pooper and just be happy, dangit."

"I'll try, love." My husband kissed me lightly on the cheek and I smiled.

"You'd better. If you die I'll bring you back to life and kill you again."

* * *

><p>Sorry about skipping around a bit. The parts I skip are either boring to me, or will be in Estella's story. Tomorrow I'll post up the last bit of this ending, and maybe, if I'm lucky, I'll get up the first bit of Boromir's ending. Hopefully I will. :) Review, please, and give me some ideas on a title for Estella's story!<p> 


	30. Chapter 30: New Beginnings Finale

**Chapter 30, Alternate Ending 1, Finale.**

**Wow. It does feel nice to finally write on a computer for once. **

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone. :) And for you Boromir fans, it's completely cool if you don't like the whole Théoden thing. I understand. :)  
>I just wanted to write an ending for both Théoden and Boromir. I loved their relationships with Jane, but after I started writing the Théoden one I lost inspiration and just kind of... Blanked? So this definately isn't what it should have been, and I'm sorry. School's been keeping me busy and I don't have much free time anymore. Anyways, here's the last of the Théoden Era. Send me some ideas for a title for Estella's story, or just ideas for the storyline overall, yes? <strong>

**I don't own Lord of the Rings.**

* * *

><p>"Eowyn, I have an all new respect for you..." Estella and I were helping her cousin prepare for battle, and Estella's eyes were full of awe.<p>

"Thank you, cousin." Eowyn gave Estella a bright smile and continued to get dressed. Those two were becoming such good friends, it made me happy to see them together again. They hadn't been _too_ close when Estella lived with us. Don't get me wrong, they loved each other, there was just the whole age difference thing that kept them from really connecting, but Eowyn had always looked up to Estella. Unfortunately, though, there was no time for bonding. The men were preparing to leave, and Eowyn needed to get her horse ready.

"Estella, go spend a few moments with your father." I regretted sending her away to Rivendell sooner than necessary. It kept her from spending some time with her father, and now he was riding off to his death.

She knew something was up, because she didn't say one word of protest, she just walked right out of the tent and left to say goodbye to her father.

I handed Eowyn her helmet, and she gently placed it over her head. "How do I look?"

"Like a starved man. But you'll pass for a soldier." It was true, Eowyn always was a tiny thing. Good thing she didn't have much boobage going on, or else she'd never pass for a warrior. "Just keep your distance, okay?"

My niece smiled her mother's smile and grabbed her bag. "Yes, ma'am. I can't believe you're letting me do this. After what happened to Theodred..."

"Well, you're a grown woman. You can do what you want." Shrugging, I shoved her out of the tent. "Now go."

The entire camp was up and at work. Soldiers were running about, making sure to have all of the necessities for battle, while the women and children ran about preparing food for their men, and saying their final farewells to their husbands and fathers. Beorn was hugging his sons and grandson not too far off, and I watched the scene with a sad smile. His two boys were always favorites of mine, they were the cutest of kids. Now, they were middle-aged men, preparing to ride off to battle and face death head on. It was hell trying to keep Beorn here, he had wanted to go and fight for himself, but Théoden would have none of it.

"Looking for me, perhaps?" I turned to come face to face with my husband, a smile shining on his face.

"Nah, I'm just looking around. Did Estella find you?"

He nodded, and pulled me into a hug. "She sent me to find you. She said that you were more important?"

That darn girl. I'd spent decades with the man, she should enjoy her time with her father.

"She's crazy."

"True." He gave me a small kiss and pulled away. "So is this farewell?"

If he thought he could get that kind of information out of me, he was greatly mistaken.

"It depends if you fight as well as you used to, old man."

Théoden laughed and kissed me again. "I do love you. I hope that this is not the end."

"No worries, man. We've still got the afterlife and all." I shrugged and gave him a positive smile. Hey, if there was really an afterlife, then why did the elves freak out so much about dying? Afterlifes sound much more fun.

"That we do. But for now, goodbye, my love." He pulled me back to him and hugged me like there was no tomorrow. Because really, his days were numbered, and we both knew it.

"I love you, Théo. Please don't die."

"No promises." Still, in the face of death, he gave me that familiar happy smile, like nothing at all was wrong.

"Why do you do that?" The thought wasn't supposed to leave my mind, but it slipped out anyways.

His smile never faltered, but he did raise his eyebrow. "Do what?"

"You smile all the time, even when things are bad. I don't get it. You were super depressing in the movies, you know."

"Because I have you, Jane."

Awhh dang it.

That comment brought tears to my eyes and I threw myself at him for another giant bear hug. "I love you."

"I love you, Jane."

Then he turned and disappeared into the crowd. I never saw him again.

* * *

><p>"Sooooo..." Estella was laying down in our tent, staring at the ceiling. "What now?"<p>

"Honestly? I haven't thought that far." I really hadn't. No one seems to care about what's going on in Rohan while the whole battle at Minas Tirith is going on. What were we supposed to do? Everyone we loved, except for Beorn, was at Minas Tirith. Why didn't we just follow them, too? We could have hidden far away from the battle, until the fighting was over.

Probably a bad idea, but still.

"Well, I'm bored." Estella could just pop up at Minas Tirith if she had really wanted to, but she was kind enough to remain with me.

"You don't have to stay here, you know."

My daughter shrugged and began to punch her pillow. "I've seen enough fighting in the past few months. I'd prefer to avoid blood and guts at the present, thank you."

"So you really followed the fellowship the entire way?" I should have expected so much from my daughter. She was stubborn, and hated being left out of things.

"Yepp. The whole way." Her voice didn't sound like she thought much of the trip, and I was a little surprised. Chicks would kill for such an opportunity.

"And?"

"And, what?"

My jaw dropped. There was no way that the fellowship could have been boring or uneventful.

"You're ridiculous, Estella."

She yawned and rolled over on her bed. "Love you too, mom."

The next day, Beorn stormed into our tent, looking angry and determined.

"I can't take it anymore. I need to go to Minas Tirith. If not for battle, then to be there to assure my sons get a proper burial."

"Thank you!" Estella hopped out of bed and reached for her bag. "Can we go now, please?"

They both looked at me, expecting me to protest.

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna say no?" Estella looked like she was about to bolt out the door, just in case.

"Hell, no. I'm going, too."

Beorn smiled and helped me stand up. "Then let us go!"

* * *

><p>"Quiet." Beorn held Estella and I back. It was dark, and I thought that at any second an orc would come bursting through the bushes. "We are close."<p>

Finally. Riding horses is no fun. I had to ride with Beorn this time, because my other horse about threw me off.

We silently made our way down the dusty old road. We came across a rock outcropping, and Beorn stopped us once more. He slowly made his way towards the rocks, his sword drawn. For an old man, he was pretty hardcore. As he made his way to the hidden area, I saw him jump back slightly, a look of disgust on his face.

"They're dead." He beckoned us forward, and I could see about a score of dead orcs lying in a heap behind the rocks. "The battle must be over, then."

Our paces quickened, all three of us eager to get to our loved ones. I was more afraid than excited, because I knew that chances were that Theoden would be dead. A nasty smell began to make its way to me, and I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Minas Tirith could be seen in the distance, and the moonlight shown upon a dark and bloody field. I could see men moving about, picking up dead bodies and moving them into the city, or burning them if they were an orc.

I heard Estella gasp as we approached the first of the dead. It was one of our men, and he was a bloody mess.

"Don't look down, Estella." Beorn whispered, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder and guiding her forward.

"This is madness..." She whispered, and there was a quiver in her voice.

We continued towards the city until one of our soldiers spotted us.

"My lady! What are you doing here?" His eyes were wide in panic, so I placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Please, where is my husband?"

The soldier's face grew into a frown, and my heart sank. "Follow me."

* * *

><p>Estella kneeled, weeping at her father's dead body. Legolas stood beside her, rubbing her back and humming an elvish lullaby. I stood by my husband's bed, holding his hand, silent tears making their way down my cheeks. Aragorn stood by me, holding my other hand in silent comfort, while Beorn stood off to the side, his expression made of stone.<p>

I felt old. Not only emotionally, but physically, like the years were catching up to me. Watching my loved ones die multiple times, and living for well over a century, I felt out of place. Like I shouldn't even be alive. Of course, I had other loved ones, but there comes a time where everyone must go, and why hadn't my time come yet?

I left the room, wanting a moment to myself to clear my thoughts. I sat in my old garden in Minas Tirith, where Boromir and I would sit and talk, or have tree-climbing contests. But those were old memories, memories from another life. It had become so hard to distinguish between then and now. What was going on in my mind? Things were becoming so hazy for me, I could not remember a thing.

"Jane?" Boromir's voice cut through the still night air. "Jane, is there anything I can do?"

Oh, goodness. I loved him. "No, thank you. I'll be fine." The tears had stopped, and a small smile began to play across my lips. "It's not the end."

Boromir gave me a small smile and nodded. "They will be waiting for you. All of your loved ones."

"I know."

* * *

><p>(3rd Person)<p>

Aragorn kneeled by his dearest friend's bed, holding her cold hand. "What is happening to her?"

Gandalf was standing behind him, watching the young woman he had grown to love as a daughter grow paler and paler.

"The years are catching up to her. She is fading."

"But she is as young as ever." Aragorn stroked a strand of hair behind the ear of his friend's youthful face.

Elrond was standing to the side, holding a teary-eyed Arwen's hand tightly. "That does not change the fact that she has lived far longer than any mortal woman should."

Eomer and Beorn stood off to the side, their teary gazes turned to their beloved friend. Eowyn stood close to Faramir, struggling to compose herself while Faramir's face was as still as stone. Denethor was not present. He did not die trying to burn himself alive with Faramir, though. It seems as though age was affecting everyone.

Legolas stood at the foot of the bed, his hand entwined tightly with Estella's, his sad gaze looking upon the shade of his once lively and happy friend. "She has not been herself lately. Only the other day, she was unable to remember my name..."

Gimli stood by the doorway with the hobbits, unsure of what to do. From what they gathered from Gandalf, they had once been very dear friends to the young woman. But they could not remember, for it was not the life that they lived. Still, there was a heavy sadness on their hearts that they could not explain. The sight of the young woman fading before their eyes left them near tears.

Gandalf had known everything. He remembered everything as it had been, but it took him a while to understand the strange sense of deja-vu that had been haunting him the past forty years. Once he found it out, he could not help but feel an overwhelming sadness for the young girl. She had made a choice to relive all of the sadness of the past, and he knew that it would be the end of her. But he could not stop her. She was not herself when she was marrying Theoden. She seemed only half-there, like she was in a dream. And now she was paying the cost.

"How long?" Aragorn whispered, his voice shaking. He never took his eyes off of his dear friend.

"Not long..." Gandalf heaved a great sigh, and leaned on his staff.

The room was silent. No one knew what to do. This woman had been with most of them from day one, or at least for a good chunk of their lives. They were used to her being around, used to the idea that she would live forever, the youthful spirit that she had always been. Now, they watched her fade away into a corpse, the young body overwhelmed with the weight of decades on her shoulders.

"We must find Boromir."

Everyone turned to look to Estella with questioning eyes.

"He loves her." The young princess shrugged and kneeled down next to Aragorn as Gandalf sent for Boromir. "Mom... I don't know if you can hear me, but I love you. Tell Daddy I love him, too, and give Morwen and Theodwyn big hugs for me. Tell Theodred that I miss him, and that I'll see you all again one day..."

The young woman stood as Boromir entered the room. She gave him a tight hug and whispered in his ear. "There's not much time left." She took one last look at her dying mother and left the room, wiping the tears from her eyes. Legolas approached his friend and stroked her hair.

"Jane... I'm 3111." He smiled and kissed her gently on the forehead. "You always were so persistent. Farewell, Jane Elise Miller. You will be in my heart for the rest of eternity." Legolas bowed his head, hiding a stray tear, and left the room to find Estella.

Faramir was next. He kissed the young woman on the brow and gave her a small smile. "Give my mother a hug for me, will you?"

Eowyn and Eomer stepped forward and each gave their aunt a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room. Beorn squeezed her hand and smiled, but left without a word. Arwen gave a small farewell, not having had the opportunity to get close to the young woman like she did in the other life. Elrond placed a small kiss on her brow and smiled sadly.

"Farewell, my daughter."

The hobbits came forward and placed flowers around the dying woman, the unexplainable sadness heavy in their hearts. Gimli sniffed and turned away from the room, hiding his tears for pride's sake. It was only Aragorn, Boromir, and Gandalf, now.

Gandalf heaved a great sigh and shook his head. "It is a shame that such a fate has befallen her. She was once such a happy little thing. It seems like this world took its toll on her. I always feared the day that this would come..." Wearily, he turned and slowly left the room.

Silence enveloped the two men as they studied her. Each of them loved her equally, but in different ways.

"She was always there for me. Even in my darkest moments, she was there for me." Aragorn's eyes were filled with unshed tears. "Never before had I met a woman like her, and I dare say that there shall never be another." Giving her cold hand one last squeeze, he placed a soft kiss on her cheek and pulled away one last time. "Goodbye, my dear Jane. My soul will not rest until we see each other again."

The new king stood and turned to Boromir. They gave each other a brotherly hug, and Aragorn quickly left the room.

It was just Boromir, now. The man who loved her above all else in the world. His very soul was dying along with her, and he struggled to control himself. He kneeled down by his love and took her hand in his. It was cold, and he knew that she'd be gone soon.

He looked at the mounds of beautiful flowers lying around his only love and finally let the tears fall. He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. His mind searched for something to say, anything. But nothing was enough. Nothing would bring her back.

"I love you, Jane. I will always love you, until the day I die."

* * *

><p>Twenty years later.<p>

They all would regularly visit her grave until the day of their deaths. A life-sized statue of the woman stood smiling at the group, having been carved by the elves of Rivendell in memory of their old friend. Even to that day, the grave was adorned with flowers of every color and size, her memory far from forgotten. She lay under her old tree in Rohan, the place where she always felt at peace. The place where everything had changed for her.

The tears of those she once held dear continued to fall, and the heartache that she left was stronger than ever.

Boromir never married. He never even considered trying to find another woman. His heart was taken completely by the woman who now slept for an eternity in the cold hard earth. He pushed on, though, determined that he would see her again when the time came. Nothing could ever persuade him to forget her. She was his everything. He had moved to Rohan to be near to her, leaving the stewardship to his brother.

He now sat down by the grave, thumbing the petals of a small flower and gazing upon the perfect stone likeness of his love. A small tap on his shoulder broke him from his thoughts, and he turned his head to see a little girl smiling at him.

"You've been looking at Miss Miller for quite some time, sir. Did you know her?"

Boromir was shocked at the confidence within the little girl. "I did."

The small child gave him a knowing smile. "You love her."

The girl couldn't have been older than seven, yet she spoke like an adult. Boromir simply nodded, eyes wide in shock.

"Jane!" A familiar voice called out and the little girl turned. Aragorn came walking around Meduseld, headed towards the little girl.

Boromir hadn't seen Aragorn in nearly ten years, when he left Gondor.

"Forgive me, Boromir. She has a mind of her own." He picked up the little girl and she giggled. "This is my youngest, Jane."

The former captain of Gondor smiled. "She's quite alright. I see you've told her about our dear Jane, then?"

Aragorn nodded with a sad smile. "Of course. She's named after her." He watched as Boromir gazed over at the statue. "She is alright, Boromir. You will see her again when the time comes. We all will."

Boromir nodded. He knew that he would.

"Won't you return to Gondor?" Aragorn asked, a hopeful tone in his voice. "Faramir would like to see you. It has been quite some time..."

It was tempting. He loved Jane, but it was destroying him to sulk around at her grave every day, and he knew it.

"Perhaps it would be best..."

The king smiled and took one last look at the stone statue. She was smiling brightly, just as she always had. "She sure was beautiful, wasn't she?"

Boromir smiled at the likeness of his lost love. "She truely was."


	31. Chapter 31: Back to Reality

Chapter 31. The Real Ending.

Okay! This chapter begins where chapter 26 left off. If you guys want to go back and re-read the that chapter, and the chapters before that, go for it. I know that I had to, it took me a few days to get back into writing with Boromir. I like, completely forgot how everything was. Terrible. Anyhoo. :) She never appeared by Theoden's dying body or anything, but she is appearing somewhere else.

I don't own Lord of the Rings.

* * *

><p>What I found was much more inviting than my lonely tent. I woke up in my favorite place in the entire world. Next to a beautiful, sleeping Boromir. He looked absolutely exhausted, and I knew automatically that the battle of Pelennor must have only recently ended. No doubt, he would have been kept up for a day or two, trying to restore order to his city. My love was snoring softly, and he was still wearing his day clothes.<p>

He was beautiful, and there was no one else I'd rather wake up to.

Gently, I kissed his forehead and snuggled up next to him, trying my best to avoid waking him. Of course, you know my luck. The man stirred almost instantly.

"Jane?" He yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Miss me?" I gave him a happy smile.

Boromir didn't answer me, he just pulled me close to him and held me tight. He was warm, compared to the old tent I had just come from. I giggled softly and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'll take that as a yes." I laughed and snuggled up against him. "So. How was your day?"

He sighed tiredly and I had to control my laughter. Of course, I'm not laughing because he just fought in a battle that killed countless men, no, that's kind of bad. I was just happy to see him.

"It was terrible. Yesterday was perhaps the worst battle I have ever seen. And to see it at my own city..." I kissed him as he trailed off.

"So you'll be off for the black gate, soon?"

"As soon as we get everything prepared, yes."

The black gate was the one thing that actually worried me. Boromir was a complete kick-ass fighter, don't get me wrong, but against the armies of Mordor, no one stood a change. It all depended on Frodo and Sam.

How does one go about talking to the man they loved about the possible end of the world?

"Soooo. Wanna get married?"

Yepp. That's what my brilliant mind came up with.

"Sure."

Wait, what?

I sat up on my elbow to give Boromir a stern look. Of course, it's difficult for a five foot tall twenty year old to look intimidating. I blame my mom.

"Don't be messing with me, Boromir, or Sauron will be the last thing you'll have to worry about." Seriously, the man asks me to marry him, complains about waiting, but then makes _me _wait. He needs to get his priorities straight.

But Boromir just smiled and shook his head. "I wasn't joking. But if you're going to be like that..."

"No, no. I like weddings."

"So do I. But let us wait until I return..."

"Here we go again!" I rolled my eyes and stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Boromir was laughing. That jerk was happy to be torturing me.

"To go hook your brother up."

* * *

><p>"Leave me alone, I'm mad at you." Boromir was following me through the city on my search for his brother. Even though it was night time, the city was completely alive with people cleaning up the damages, running to the healing houses, ect.<p>

Evidently, Faramir didn't even go to Osgiliath. Good old Pippin had convinced him to stay in the city, so Faramir was completely alive. Denethor was pretty alive, too, I guess. Gandalf knocked him out during the battle, and so he was suffereing from a slight head injury.

Good old Gandalf.

Anyways, I was searching for Faramir, and my terd fiance wouldn't leave me alone.

"I'm trying to help you, Jane." Boromir's cocky smile dominated his features, and I just wanted to hug him out of anger. "I know where Faramir is."

I stopped in my tracks and slapped Boromir in the gut. "Why didn't you tell me that before? We've been walking around for an hour!"

Boromir laughed as I rubbed hand. I need to stop punching him, his abs hurt.

"Because you're adorable when you're angry."

"Then I'm freaking Galadriel." Honestly, I wasn't that mad. I was just frustrated because I couldn't find Faramir to save my life. "Seriously, where is he?"

Boromir took my hand and led me through the crowded streets. We walked all the way back to the seventh level, where we started off.

"Seriously, Boromir?" My love just smiled and continued walking. Within seconds, we were standing in the library, over a sleeping Faramir. It was kind of a hilarious sight, actually. He was drooling all over this poor medical textbook.

"How should we go about waking him up?" I whispered, unsure as to what I wanted to do. Faramir looked so sleepy and cute, all drooly and asleep. I didn't know if I had the heart to wake him.

But Boromir certainly did. The older brother tipped the chair over, and Faramir only had a second to panic before he slammed into the ground.

Faramir groggily sat up and sent some daggers right to his brother. I got a nice smile, though, which just goes to show that you should not brutally wake up your brother.

"Wait a minute, you're completely okay!" Crap. Not good. Faramir was supposed to be basically dead right now. If he was okay, then that means he'd never go to the Healing Houses, and that means that he'd never see Eowyn, and then he'd go to the black gates and quite possibly die.

"You sound almost upset at my well-being?" Faramir stood and dusted himself off, but not before giving Boromir a swift punch to the gut.

"Chyeah! I'm terrified!" If Eowyn doesn't get the flippin' awesome husband I promised her, she'll kill me. If she could take down the witch king, she could easily kill me. I grabbed Boromir's hand and quickly made for the door. "Come on, fatty! We've got some work to do!" It's safe to say that we left a very confused Faramir standing all alone in the library.

"Where are we going?" Boromir didn't need to struggle to keep up, my short legs didn't allow me to move that fast.

"To find Aragorn."

We found him dozing off in a chair by the healing houses, looking like he hadn't gotten any sleep in days, which he probably hadn't.

"Hey, Estel." Gently, I tapped him on the shoulder to bring him back to reality. Aragorn blinked sleepily and yawned.

"Good day, Jane. What can I do for you?"

I shifted my weight nervously. "Well... I kind of need to ask you for a favor..."

Aragorn eyed me suspiciously. "Go on..."

"Yes... Well..." I shifted my gaze to Boromir, but he just smiled. "Uh... Okay. I kind of need you to... Be a hit man for a day."

"A hit man?" Aragorn sounded almost amused.

"Yeah... Kind of. I want you to break Faramir's legs..."

At this, Aragorn's eyes widened considerably, and he looked at me like I was crazy, and I can't say that I blame him.

"Jane, have you lost your mind?"

Boromir was fighting to control his laughter, so I elbowed him in the gut.

"Now, Aragorn, before you go jumping to conclusions, just hear me out..."

But my friend would hear none of it. He began to shake his head, and he held his hands to his ears like a little child. "Jane, I can not break the legs of the Steward's son!"

"But he can't go to the black gates! He needs to get it on with Eowyn!"

"Who's getting it on with Eowyn?" An angry looking Eomer had just walked by to visit Eowyn, but I guess that he found our conversation more interesting.

I shook my head and searched for some better words to say. "No one, Eomer, now beat it!"

Yeah. Real smart, Jane.

Eomer looked slightly hurt, so I decided to just give him a hug. "I'm sorry, Eomer. I'm crazy."

The new King laughed and pat me on the head. "Tell me something I don't know, Jane. I am glad to see you in these dark days. With Eowyn injured and Uncle dead..."

That's where I stopped paying attention. Theoden. How did I not put two and two together? I woke up next to Boromir and was just so thrilled to see him that I didn't even think about my dead Theoden.

"Where is he?" There were no more thoughts of Faramir and Eowyn, only thoughts of seeing Theoden one last time. Eomer led me through many halls, and down many staircases until we finally reached a wide-open banquet hall.

Theoden's body was out on display for his loving soldiers and citizen to view. He was dressed in fine clothes adorning the white horse of Rohan. If it weren't for the fact that he was rather pale, you would have thought that he was simply sleeping. Nothing looked wrong with him at all. Flowers were laid out around the fallen king, and his sword was held tightly in his hands. I hadn't seen him look so peaceful in decades, and although I was sad to see him go, I knew that he was in a far better place. He'd had enough of this world.

I slowly made my way towards him; to the man that I had loved so completely. Things had changed, that's for sure. He was not the young, care-free man that I fell in love with, and I was not the young, innocent girl that I was when we met. It was beautiful, what we had, but unfortunately, there was just no way for it to last. Nothing could ever make me regret falling in love with him, because those years that I was with him were the best years of my life. We just had to grow up at some point, no matter how hard it would be.

So I didn't cry when I saw my old love laying dead in front of me. Instead, I smiled and brushed the hair from his face. "Take care, love."

He'd always be with me, but not as the broken old man that he grew to be. He would always be the young, beautiful, and most importantly, _happy_ man that I shared all of my fondest memories with.

Aragorn had followed me, as well as Boromir. They stood behind me looking worried, probably expecting me to burst into tears.

"Are you alright?" Aragorn's concern turned into confusion when I turned around smiling.

"I will be." Only a small tear was forming in my eye, and I wiped it away before it could fall. Theoden wouldn't want me to cry, and I wasn't about to disappoint him, now. "Let's go check on Eowyn."

All the way back to the healing houses, my mind was jumbled with different thoughts and memories. For the most part, I was reflecting on all of my early years in Edoras with Theoden. Back when Theodwyn and Morwen was alive, and even back to the days of Thengel. Things were so simple back then, I couldn't help but miss those days. Wake up, play with Theodwyn, argue with Beorn about horses, scare the crap out of Theoden whenever I caught him sleeping on the job. Those were the memories that I'd never forget. Especially poor Theoden's face when he woke up to find his paperwork missing. That was the most interesting scavenger hunt game I'd ever played.

Other than my fond memories, the other thoughts that were rushing through my head were those of Faramir and Eowyn. How in the world was I going to convince Aragorn to go along with my plan? Not only was Aragorn too nice of a person to willingly break a man's leg, but he was also the future King of Gondor. Wouldn't it look rather bad for the king to intentionally break the leg of the steward's son? That's a political meltdown in the making, and no mistake.

"Will she wake up, soon?" Eomer looked like he was on the verge of tears as he looked down at his sleeping sister.

"I can not tell." Aragorn shrugged and put his hand on Eowyn's forehead. "Her fever's going down. It should not be too long, but you never know with injuries such as her's."

"She's gonna be fine." I gave Eomer a comforting hug and made sure to flash a convincing smile. "Eowyn's too stubborn to die."

Seriously, I had no idea when that woman would die. I didn't remember reading about her death in the books or anything. For all I knew, she could still me alive and violent in two hundred years.

"Hey Aragorn, about my proposal..."

Aragorn stood up and began to back away. "Jane, I love you, but I will not break an innocent man's leg for you..."

"But you don't even know what's at stake here!"

Aragorn didn't care what was at stake, either, because he turned and began to run away.

"Don't you run away from me!" I hopped onto Boromir's back and kicked his legs. "He's getting away! After him!"

My fiance's freaking beastly, because he took off and had caught up to the future king in no time.

"Tackle him!"

To be honest, I hadn't thought that command through. Boromir jumped forward to tackle Aragorn, but a certain obstacle got in the way.

"Faramir!" I rolled off of Boromir and stared wide-eyed at the unconcious man. "Aragorn, come back!" The ranger had continued running down the hallway, not bothering to look back after Boromir and I had collided with Faramir. "Aragorn, I think we killed him!"

Finduilas would haunt me for the rest of my life if I killed her son. Yeah, I'm sure she'd be okay with me breaking his leg, I mean, Denethor tried to burn him to death in the movies. And hey, I was doing it with the best intentions. The man needed a wife.

Boromir hauled the wounded Faramir back to the healing houses and set him on a bed.

"My goodness, another one?" A rather tired-looking healer sighed and ran over to inspect the unconcious Faramir. "What happened to him?"

"Uhhh.." Boromir and I looked at each other like two guilty children. Honestly, you'd never guess how immature that man could be when he wanted to be.

"My, word! His leg is broken!" The healer was inspecting Faramir's swelling leg, and my heart sank. I wanted Aragorn to break his leg because I knew that he could do so without causing any permanent damage. Boromir and I had basically thrown Faramir clear across the room. I'm telling you, Boromir's a freaking bulldozer.

"Will he be alright?" Boromir looked just as worried as I was.

The healer did some prodding and poking of the bone, but a small smile crossed her features when she looked up from Faramir. "He will be fine. I suggest that he doesn't get up to move around any time soon, though. That leg needs to heal properly."

"YES!" Boromir and I high-fived, and Aragorn stood at the doorway, shaking his head at the scene.

"Ridiculous."


	32. Chapter 32: Love

Chapter 32.

I have no idea how people write in Panera. So. Loud.

I don't own Lord of the Rings .

* * *

><p>"Why exactly were you running down the hall in such a manner?" Faramir was beyond shocked when he woke up and his leg was broken. The entire time he was unconcious, Boromir and I had been trying to think of excuses as to why we accidentaly broke his leg. We couldn't tell him the truth, that was for sure. 'Sorry, Faramir. We were just trying to get you a girlfriend.'<p>

Yeah, that wouldn't work out too well.

"Well..." Boromir and I looked to each other, each hoping that the other would come up with a good excuse.

Thankfully, Pippin cut in and saved the day.

"We were playing tag!"

Bless him. That hobbit had only just walked into the room when he started backing us up. He didn't even know what he was getting into.

"Yes!" Boromir smiled casually, like he'd known all along. "Tag."

Faramir eyed us suspiciously. "And why were you on his back, Jane?"

"He'd caught me! I wanted to slow him down, so Pippin could get away." The sad thing is, it sounds exactly like something that would really happen. Don't assume that Boromir is an immature child, because he's not. I just bring out the child in him, and I love it.

Pippin nodded in agreement, and Faramir looked to Aragorn for confirmation. The ranger just shrugged helplessly, knowing very well that he was outnumbered.

"Wellllll... We'd better be off! Get better, Faramir!" I casually stolled out of the healing houses, and breathed a sigh of relief once I was away from the suspicious Faramir.

Boromir and Pippin soon followed after me, and we found ourselves by the swing Boromir and I had made all those years ago.

"What really happened, if you don't mind me asking?" Pippin watched me as I sat on the swing, and Boromir began to push me into the air.

"If we tell you, you have to keep it a secret." If we went back several months, there would be no way that I'd ever trust him with secrets of the future, but he'd grown up considerably since he left the Shire.

Pippin nodded enthusiasticaly. "Of course I'll keep it a secret, Jane!"

Boromir gave a short laugh and gave me another big push on the swing. "Evidently, my brother is destined to be with young miss Eowyn. If it weren't for Jane here, Faramir would be badly wounded, and I would be dead."

"I always knew she was our good luck charm!"

My fiance watched me kick myself higher on the swing with a fond smile. "Yes, well, since Faramir was never wounded, he would have never met Eowyn in the healing houses. Jane found it unacceptable that Faramir should march out to the black gates and never meed his love, so she took it upon herself to form a plan to get Faramir out of the fighting. Unfortunately, this plan involved asking Aragorn to break Faramir's leg."

The hobbit's eyes widened and he gaped at me. "You intentionally broke his legs?"

"No!" I stopped the swing, and stood up. "That was completely Boromir's fault. He wasn't watching where he was running, and he collided with the poor man. Aragorn wouldn't break his legs..." Boromir fought to contain his laughter as Pippin's expression grew even more shocked. "Hey, it was all with good intentions! He and Eowyn are soulmates!"

Pippin shook the idea of intentionally breaking a man's legs out of his head, and tried to focus on the main idea. "Well, then. We'll need Merry's help if we want to get them together. He and the lady are quite close, if I'm not mistaken."

I threw an apple at Boromir's head. "You see! Pippin understands! He understands love!" Obviously, I was still frustrated that the man insisted on waiting to get married.

"I understand love. Why would I marry you, just to ride off to battle and get killed? I would not leave you in such a situation!"

Yeah, it made sense, but I was still frustrated. "Hey, I just want to get married to you before you die. I don't want to miss out on having a completely amazing husband while I can!"

Pippin slowly began to back away, not wanting to get in the middle of a gushy argument.

"You would prefer to be a widow, then?"

"No, I'd prefer to live forever with you, thank you very much."

Boromir smiled at this, but continued to argue. "And if I die at this final battle?"

I paused for a moment, searching for just the right response. "Perhaps Aragorn would be more willing to break your legs?"

"If you would like a crippled husband, then by all means, break my legs. Cut my arms off too, while you're at it."

"You're no fun!" Sighing, I fell back onto the grass and stared up at the stars. "Maybe I should marry Glorfindel."

I don't know why I thought that sounded smart. Elves are even slower to marry than Boromir. Glorfindel's not my type, anyways. Too perfect. Not to mention the fact that the whole Balrog-slaying business had made him rather cocky.

Boromir layed down beside me, and took my hand in his. "Just wait until I am gone, and then you may have whomever you wish. Until then, I'd prefer to have you to myself."

"Oh, shucks."

We stared at the sky for what felt like hours. The sky began to lighten up as the sun began to rise, and little birds could be heard singing their song. Boromir slept quietly beside me, his hair spread out randomly around his face. He was absolutely adorable, even though he was one of the greatest warriors that Middle Earth had ever known.

As the night met day, I began to doze off, cuddled comfortably against my love. I woke when I felt myself moving, and my eyes opened to see the beautiful face of Boromir as he carried me through the dim hallways towards his room. When he reached to open his door, his eyes turned down to check on me. Our eyes met and he smiled lovingly down at me.

"Go back to sleep, love." He gently set me down on the bed and pulled the covers over me. Gently, he brushed the hair out of my eyes and kissed me. "You are beautiful, Jane."

I smiled sleepily. "You're perfect."

Boromir chuckled and kissed my forehead gently. "That's debatable. Now, go back to sleep."

He turned and reached for his armor.

"Is it time, then?"

I didn't want him to go. Although I had pretened to be calm about the whole situation, the thought of him facing the armies of Mordor terrfied me. If I lost him, I simply don't know what I'd do.

But my worst fears were realized as his smile faded.

"Do not worry for me, Jane."

"Do not worry? Boromir, if I lost you, I'd be as good as dead." I'd already lost one love, if I lost Boromir I'd lose my mind.

He sat down on the bed beside me and took my hands tightly in his own. He looked as afraid as I was. "Jane, I will never leave you. I will always come back for you. Do you understand? You are my everything."

I had never heard such passion in his voice. His hands were shaking as he tilted my chin so that my eyes were meeting his own.

"I promise you, Jane, that once this is all over, I will never leave your side as long as you'll have me."

"I'm holding you to that promise, then." With one more kiss, he stood and grabbed his armor once more. "If you don't come back..."

"I will come back." His tone was definate, like he was declaring the sky was blue. "I love you, Jane." Boromir gave me one last smile, and left to go face what could quite possibly be his death.

The most unnerving fact was that he wasn't even supposed to be alive. This battle could very well be his last, and that was a well-known fact to the both of us. But there was nothing I could do about it. It's times like these where I wished that I were a Mary-Sue. Then I could go kick some orc butt side-by-side with Boromir, where I could make sure that he'd come out alive.

Then I realized that everyone hated Mary-Sues, and I was content.

* * *

><p>"Jane! I am so glad that you have come to see me. These healers won't allow me to leave." Eowyn's voice was laced with poison in the final statement. She was paler than usual, but it seemed like she was back to her old self for the most part. Faramir was sleeping a couple of beds down, and I noticed that she didn't even glance his way.<p>

"Hey, Eowyn, look at that cutie!" Hey, I helped raise the man. I could call him cute if I wanted.

She looked over at the man and raised her eyebrows. "I suppose he's alright."

Alright? Okay, I know I'm engaged to Boromir, but that is just wrong. Faramir is far from 'alright.' He is gorgeous.

"Eowyn, you're a liar."

The young woman looked at me, eyes opened wide in shock. "I beg your pardon?"

I shrugged and rolled my eyes. "You. Are. Lying. Face it. You think that he's beautiful."

Eowyn persisted in her act of indifference. "Honestly, Jane. I don't."

"Okay, Eowyn. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She tilted her nose away from Faramir, like she was disgusted.

My eyes narrowed. "Alright, you asked for it." Standing, I cleared my throat and prepared myself for some yelling. "Hey, everybody!" I waved my arms in the air like a madwoman and pointed at Faramir. "Eowyn likes Faramir!"

My friend's eyes shot open and her arm shot out to pull me down. "Jane, stop!" The entire healing houses had turned to look at me, and no one was quite sure as to what was going on.

I ducked out of her arm's reach and raised my arm's in defence. "You asked for it!"

Unfortunately, I hadn't throughly thought out my actions. Eowyn shot out of her bed and started for me. Okay, she was injured, but she could still kill me with one hand tied behind her back.

"Eowyn, think about what you're doing..." With every step back I took, Eowyn took two steps forward. "Just admit it, Eowyn!"

"I shall not!" She ran for me now, and I turned around to bolt for the door.

"Sick person on the loose!" I shouted as I ran past a small group of healers. They all turned to the up and running Eowyn, and their jaws dropped. The healers made a blockade at the door to prevent Eowyn from going any further. Even as I reached the exit, I didn't stop running. Eowyn was dangerous when provoked, and I had practically just signed my death wish.


	33. Chapter 33: Ring BearerS

Chapter 33.

Check out my new story, This is Home. :) It's gonna be hardcore. So please make my day, and read it if you have some time. Review, give me some ideas for it, you know. All that jazz. :)

I don't own Lord of the Rings.

Oh, and by the way, I want to thank all of my reviewers, especially those of you who have been reviewing constantly since the beginning. Honestly, you guys have no idea how much it means to me, it seriously makes my entire day just to see something nice written about my story. I love it, and I appreciate it to no end. :) So thank you so much.

I know this chapter isn't as pump-tastic as it should've been. It's really short and stuff, but I've been really caught up with my new story, so I've been neglecting the past few chapters of Plain Jane. I promise, I won't post another chapter unless it's completely amazing. :)

* * *

><p>"Heyyyy Denethorrr. How's your noggin?" I popped my head into Denethor's room, where he was recovering froma rather nasty concussion delivered to him by Gandalf. It was so happy-making to see my old friend alive, especially since he was supposed to have burned to death.<p>

Denethor, one of my oldest friends, was laying in his bed, staring into the fire that was crackling in his fireplace. He looked like a mere shadow of his former self; he looked even more depressed than usual, his face holding almost no emotion. When I entered the room, his eyes shifted up to me, looking lifeless and dull.

My cheery mood quickly fell, and was replaced with concern for my old friend.

"Denethor, are you alright?" One might suspect him to be a zombie, the way he stared blankly at me.

He gave me a small smile, and motioned for me to sit down. "I'm happy to see you, Jane. You are one of the few friends that I have left in this world." With a great sigh, he closed his eyes and shook his head, as though he were trying to get rid of a nasty memory. "I am afraid that I have been the worst of people, Jane."

Such despair was laced in his voice, and I could see the slight tears forming in his eys. This was not the proud Denethor that I had always known, this was someone entirely different.

"What do you mean?" Although I had a slight idea as to what he meant, I didn't want to jump to conclusions. One could never know for sure with Denethor.

"Surely, you must know, Jane." My old friend opened his eyes once more to look at me. "Do not pretend that you've been unaware of my treatment towards people. You were once the victim of my proud, thoughtless ways. Faramir, I fear, has gotten the worst of it."

Ah. So he's finally come to reality.

"I do not know what came over me, all of these years..." Denethor continued, sounding tired and completely disappointed in himself. "Finduilas would be disgusted by me, were she here. I have done nothing but disgraced her memory by treating those she loved with indifference. Jane, I have never apologized for my horrible behavior towards you all of those years ago. You were right, I should not have put the blame on Faramir. Finduilas was weak, I should have taken better care of her... Do you forgive me?"

Seeing my old friend so hurt, so disappointed in himself, made me want to cry. No matter how justified he was in being upset with himself, he was still my friend. I had gotten to know him years ago, back when Theoden was still young, and before Boromir was even born. Despite our differences, and despite our past arguments, he was my friend, and I loved him as a brother.

"Denethor, I forgave you decades ago. Do not trouble yourself with asking for my forgiveness, it is Faramir whose forgiveness you should be after."

My friend shook his head and looked away. "Faramir could never forgive me. The things I have said to him are terrible. No father should treat his son in such a way..."

I took Denethor's hand in mine and waited for him to look me in the eye. "Faramir loves you... All he's ever wanted to do was please you. If you ask it of him, he will forgive you."

It was silent for a moment, but I knew that I had gotten through to Denethor. He was in such a weak state, he could not muster up the energy to try and find a fault in my words. We sat in silence, both lost in our own thoughts, until at last I spoke.

"Faramir's in love, you know." At this, my old friend looked up to me with questioning eyes. "He won't admit it, but he's in love with Eowyn, the niece of the fallen King Theoden." As I spoke Theoden's name, a slight pang in my heart reminded me just how much I missed him. He'd have fun getting Eowyn to admit her attraction to Faramir.

"Is he really?" Denethor had a small smile that was barely visible on his features. "Well, he's a handsome young man. He should have no trouble catching her eye."

I nodded, glad to see my friend's spirits lifted, even if only a little. "They will be married, one day. It was written in the book of your world. Faramir was supposed to be near death, and while recovering in the healing houses, he was to meet Eowyn." I made sure to leave out the fact that Denethor was responsible for his son's wounds. "Unfortunately, my being here has changed some things, and he was not wounded at all. So, Boromir and I broke his leg..."

"You what?" Denethor's eyes were wide in disbelief, it almost made me laugh.

"Hey, it was an accident. We were chasing the man who we wanted to break Faramir's leg, but instead we collided with him, and Boromir fell on his leg, breaking it..."

At first, I thought that Denethor was mad, but instead, cheerful laughter escaped his lungs. "I can't say I'm surprised. You've always been odd."

Maybe it was time for me to embrace the fact that people were always going to think I'm weird.

"Yes, well, there's something else you should know..." I had almost forgotten that no one had told him of my engagement to his eldest. "Boromir and I are engaged."

Denethor's eyes lit up and he smiled the brightest smile I'd seen from him since Finduilas was alive. "Wonderful! I wouldn't have him marry any other. Of course, it is a shame, you are so old..." I rolled my eyes and gave him a playful shove. "But in all reality, Jane, hearing of your engagement to my son gives me a happiness that I have not felt in a long time. He always has admired you so much, I knew that it was only a matter of time until he fell in love with you. Words can not describe how elated I am. Finduilas would be so proud..."

Small tears began to form in my eyes. If only Finduilas could see us now. Things have changed so much in thirty years. "I am glad that you're happy, Denethor."

"I am." My friend's smile never faltered. "You shall be young forever. Plenty of time to have children!"

Oh, goodness. Here we go.

* * *

><p>It was nearly time. The armies should be at Mordor by now.<p>

My nerves were getting the best of me, and I found it hard to keep my mind off of Boromir. Over the past few days, I spent most of my time with Denethor, cheering him up, and telling him stories of things I'd lived through while out of Minas Tirith. Now that the day had come when Sauron would fall, I stood out on the balcony with Denethor, our sights set on the red glow of Mordor.

"Are you worried?" Denethor asked, his gaze not leaving the blood-red sky.

"Beyond words." I had been staying awake the past few nights, knowing very well that if I fell asleep, I could pop up next to Boromir on his way to the black gates. Dark circles had formed under my eyes, and I found myself weak with fatigue. I could hear the door to the courtyard open, and I shot around to see Faramir and Eowyn entering the gardens. "Quick, hide!" I grabbed Denethor's arm and pulled him into some bushes, where we could still see Mordor, but at the same time spy on Eowyn and Faramir.

The two had met on their own terms, just as it should have been. I don't know what I was thinking, trying to hook them up. Things like that have to happen naturally, and my modern ways of handling things were far from natural to these citizens of Middle-earth.

"Jane, we should not spy on them!" Denethor still hadn't apologized to Faramir, for his son was always with young Eowyn, and he didn't want to intrude.

"Shh! Suck it up! This is important!"

At that moment, a great rumbling cut through the air, and I could feel the ground shaking beneath me. I popped my head out of the bushes and saw the dark shadow evaporate, and Mordor erupted in the background. Faramir and Eowyn held onto each other's hands, and leaned in for a kiss. Unfortunately, I was so pumped about getting rid of Sauron that I accidentally blew my cover.

"YES!" I pulled Denethor out of the bushes and gave him a giant hug, nearly suffocating him. Cheers were breaking out from the entire city, and I ran to the balcony to look over Minas Tirith.

People were running through the streets, hugging each other, their cheers ringing in my ears. Many of them were crying, some of them completely weeping, as others let the tears fall silently down their faces as they embraced anyone and everyone who was near. Things were being thrown into the air, like at a graduation ceremony. Children were dancing around with each other, while some were being swung up into the air by their happy parents. The older citizens stared up at the now bright blue sky, hands held high, praising whatever god they believed in.

I watched the people of Middle-earth celebrate. Sauron had fallen, there was nothing holding them back now. Tears of joy streamed down my face, and I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. All of the pain and sadness that I had felt in the past melted away, and all I could see was the future. The war was over, I didn't have to worry about changing things anymore. My life was mine again, and everything would be new from here on out. Middle-earth had been my home for almost seventy years. I was just as happy to see Sauron go as the next person.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

A voice that I thought was dead came like a whisper to my ears. I turned my head to see a young Theoden standing next to me, smiling at the sight of the destroyed enemy.

I smiled, and turned back to Mordor. "So beautiful."

"I'm happy for you, Jane." Theoden spoke once more, his eyes turning to me. "Don't ever forget that." Without another word, he disappeared, and I was left with Faramir, Eowyn, and Denethor. All three of them had tears running down their faces, Faramir and Eowyn wrapped in a tight embrace.

I watched them with a happy smile, no longer afraid of the future. "Goodbye, Theoden."

* * *

><p>"Quick, Jane!" Eowyn shook me awake. Now that she and Faramir were together, she forgave me for my little outburst in the healing houses. "The eagles have come. They've brought the ring-bearer."<p>

"Ring BEARERS!" It bothers me so much when people give Frodo all of the credit. Sam is kick-ass, and he deserves to be remembered, too!

We ran to the healing houses, where people were frantically running around trying to tend to Frodo and Sam. I had missed the two hobbits very much, the last time I saw them was at Lothlorien. I know perfectly well that those two had the worst journey out of all of the fellowship members, and it breaks my heart to know that they will be forever affected by the ring.

Gandalf stood calmly to the side, watching all of the chaos unfold, worry etched across his face. I ran to him and gave him a big hug.

"Don't worry, Gandalf. They'll be alright." The wizard would be blaming himself for all of the pain and suffering that the two young hobbits went through, but it was high-time that Gandalf took a breather and relaxed. Poor guy slayed a balrog, for crying out loud.

"It's a good thing I found them when I did. They would not have lasted much longer..."

"Shut it, Gandalf." I looked up to him, trying to be as serious as possible. "You need to relax. Your life has totally sucked these past few months. Go get some sleep. Frodo and Sam will be completely fine." It was the first time I'd ever spoken demandingly to Gandalf, and I was a little worried that he'd send the eagles after me.

But instead, the mighty wizard let out a deep sigh, and gave me a short nod. "You are right. It has been quite some time since I have been able to get a good night's rest."

I gave him a small smile. "Sauron is no more, you've done everything to your best abilities. You deserve some rest." Gandalf smiled tiredly at me and moved for the door. "Hey, Gandalf?"

"Boromir is just fine, Jane."

My heart lept up and I let out a sigh of relief. Boromir was coming home.

* * *

><p>"The Lords of Gondor have returned!"<p>

People lined the ruined streets of the first level, all the way up to the seventh level of Gondor. Flower petals were being tossed in the path of the returning armies, and silver trumpets rang in the air. It was truely a glorious homecoming, Boromir's description didn't do it justice. Even though the gates were ruined, and the city was still undergoing repairs, the sun shined brightly that day, and Minas Tirith looked beautiful even in its current state.

Everyone was watching for their future king, but my heart was set on someone else. Riding next to Aragorn was the man I loved, dirty and battle-worn, but beautiful and perfect in my eyes. When I first saw him, my heart about exploded. Never again would he leave my side. He would be mine forever.

On the seventh level, the warriors dismounted their horses and were immediately surrounded by friends and family. Boromir had the biggest smile on his face when Faramir and Denethor came forward to embrace him, but his eyes were searching the crowd for someone else. I stood off to the side, smiling as Aragorn was greeted by Gandalf with a warm hug, and as Legolas was crowded with young admirers. Finally, Boromir caught sight of me, and his smile grew even bigger.

He quickly made his way to me and swept me into his arms, lifting me off the ground and twirling me around. Laughter engulfed us both, no words could describe the happiness we felt. Gandalf, Aragorn, and Legolas were smiling at the scene, being my oldest friends in Middle-earth, they were thrilled to see me happy at last.

"Can we get married, now?" I was still wrapped in Boromir's arms, smiling up at him with the brightest smile I could muster.

He nodded, and brushed the hair away from my face. "Name the day."

I smiled and kissed my love gently. "What's a Gondorian wedding like?"


	34. Important Note

Not a Real Chapter. :(

So, I'm disappointed in myself. I re-read my story the other night and I realized how suckish it got after a while. Like, the past several chapters are complete poop, and I'm just like, what was I thinking? I guess I was just so focused on quick updates that I sucked myself dry of inspiration but decided to just keep going? Anyways, I've decided to maybe re-write the past few chapters. Hell, I'll rewrite whatever chapters I dislike. Drastic, I know, but I've lost enough readers due to my lack of effort, and I want to make it right. Anyways, I want to know what you guys think. Seriously, I'm open to absolutely any changes/ideas you guys have. If you don't like a chapter, then I'll try to re-write it. This is super important to me and I want your input. :)

So this is your only chance to actually get a whole lot of real influence in here. Please please _PLEASE _let me know your opinion on the possibility of me re-writing a CRAP LOAD of stuff. Because right now, it's an extremely high possibility.

I really appreciate your reviews, seriously, it means the world to me. Waking up to reviews makes me smile. :) I'm really sorry that this isn't a real chapter, but I didn't want to half-ass a whole chapter just to get this note out. Believe me, I wrote a chapter for it. You don't want it.

Love you!

Olympias.


	35. Chapter 34: Mom

Plain Jane

Thank you all for your reviews and opinions. :) I'm doing my best to make my story better from here on out, and if I do rewrite anything it won't be until I'm finished with it; I don't want you guys to have to re-read everything if you don't want to.

I really do appreciate all of the reviews and support you guys have been giving me. I know I've said this before, but I honestly can't stress it enough; even the smallest reviews make me happy, and I really appreciate it that you all have stuck with me throughout this story. I've been doing my best, and I'm trying to make it as good as possible for you all. :)

So, I'm sorry that this took so long to write. I didn't have much inspiration for it, and so I spent the past week thinking about it and just basically brainstorming for it. I took into consideration what you all told me, and I hope you enjoy what I came up with!

Anyhoo.

I don't own Lord of the Rings.

* * *

><p>"Seriously, Gwyn, I don't care!" Meeting with a wedding planner was the last thing I wanted to do. The ceremony wasn't important! As long as I actually end up married, I'm happy. All I need is my groom.<p>

Unfortunately, Boromir sent me the most stubborn woman on the entire planet. "But Lady Jane! How am I supposed to plan your wedding if you don't give me any ideas?"

"Simple! You surprise me! There is one request that I have, though..." This had been on my mind all day. "I want Simbelmynë to be the main flowers." Simbelmynë, the flower that grows on the graves of all of my lost loved ones, and the future grave of Théoden, whenever they return to Rohan. I want it in memory of him, and all of those who helped me become the person I am today.

Gwyn sighed and wrote down the name of the flower on her empty parchment she was to use for notes. "Very well. I suppose I'll just have to come up with something."

I smiled and gave her a hug; she might be stubborn, but she's a nice lady. "Thanks, Gwyn!" Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I stood up and skipped out of the room in search for my hubby.

I'd taken to carrying my bag with me all the time so I could carry my I-Pad around with me. You never know when you'll want to take a picture, and I'd captured hundreds, so far. I'd completely filled my camera, and now I was working on sucking up the little remaining energy that my I-Pad had. There were pictures from nearly seventy years ago of me in Rivendell with Aragorn and Legolas, even Elrond made an appearance. I had pictures from Rohan, back in the days of Thengel, all the way up to now. It was wonderful.

I skipped up some steps and ran face-first into Legolas as I turned the corner.

"Poop!" I fell to the ground while my friend remained standing, unharmed. My eyes narrowed as I sent him the ultimate death glare. "I hate elves."

Legolas raised an eyebrow, an amused expression clear on his features. "Do you?"

With a sigh, I pushed myself off of the ground and dusted myself off. "I do. Anyways, have you seen Boromir?"

"Why should I tell you? You hate me, remember?"

Darn him. "Legolas, I hope you get eaten by a giant spider."

He shrugged. "It's possible. Mirkwood's got plenty of them. Would you come to my funeral?"

"Yes, for the specific reason of dancing on your grave."

Legolas shook his head, a bright smile forming on his mouth. "Yes, I suppose that my grave would be a lovely place to release the dancing beast within. I'll make sure that it is suited to your fancy, then!"

I couldn't believe he remembered that! Back in Rivendell, the first time I ever spoke to him, I told him that I had to go get the 'dancing beast out of me fast before I explode.'

Heck, how do I remember that?

Ohh, those were the days.

"Seriously, Legolas. Where's Boromir?"

The elf nodded down the hall. "He and Aragorn are making preparations for the repairing of the lower levels."

"Thank you!" I took off down the hall, knowing exactly where to find them. Their voices traveled through the empty hall, and I was running to the door that led to them when SMACK!

A door swung out into my path and nailed me right in the face. Who the heck makes a door that swings outward into the hallway? I'm gonna give Aragorn hell. Even if it's not his fault at all; he's not even king yet!

"Owwww..." I had fallen to the ground, my head throbbing, feeling like I was going to black out.

"Jane?" Faramir looked down at me from behind the door he'd just slammed into my face, and Aragorn and Boromir had run into the hall to investigate.

"Jane, are you alright?" Boromir ran to me and Aragorn knelt down to inspect the damage.

I blinked, unable to see clearly; the world was fading to black. "Dang it, Faramir, I'm gonna kill you..."

"Jane, hold on. Jane!" Boromir's voice rang in my head as I fell out of the world.

.

All I could feel was an intense throbbing in my skull. I guess that's what I get for breaking Faramir's leg. Boromir'd better get smacked in the head, too! I'm not gonna be the only one with a giant lump on her head at Aragorn's coronation!

My eyes opened to a bright sun and the leaves of a tree. Why would they put me outside? Grumbling, I rolled over onto my side and saw something I did not think I'd ever see again: home.

My old home... Looking exactly as it did before I left. Memories came flooding back, and I felt like I'd just gone back in time. Birds were singing, and the air was still. A great grief fell over me. What was I doing here?

Though, I'm pretty sure that I knew the answer. Ever since Boromir and I had made it official that we were going to get married as soon as possible, I'd developed a bad case of homesickness. My mom and I had always joked around about my future wedding, and she always expressed how excited she was for the day when I would fall in love and decide to marry the man of my dreams. A hopeless romantic, my mother.

I know that you're thinking that I never thought of my mother while in Middle-earth, that I was too preoccupied with Théoden and Boromir to even give my old home a second thought. That is completely untrue. During the decades that I was with Théoden, I wished that my mother was there to help me through the pain; to help me make the right decision. When I thought that Boromir would never return home, that he would die and leave me alone in this world, I wanted my mother to be there to comfort me.

She was my hero, and I had always wanted to be like her when I was growing up. My father wasn't around anymore, so my mother raised me to the best of her abilities. More than anything, I wanted my mother to be there with me on my wedding day; to celebrate with me whenever I have children, to comfort me when times get hard.

After decades alone, I wanted my mother back.

Ignoring the pain in my head, I slowly stood. I was still wearing my dress from Gondor, a deep blue with elegant embroidering, and my bag was still slung around my shoulder. My hair had grown long in Middle-earth, and it was now down to the bottom of my ribs. If anyone were to walk by right now, I'd look like someone right out of the Lord of the Rings movies.

Hesitantly, I approached my old house. How long would I have been gone? Hours? days? weeks? Years? All that I could do was hope that my mom was still alive, and that she was doing alright. I raised my shaking hand and took a deep breath before finally knocking on the door. Would anyone even be home?

Those few seconds felt like hours. I was shaking, and my head was throbbing. Everything felt like a dream, I didn't know what to do.

Then, the door opened.

There stood my mother, looking older, but just as beautiful as always. If anything, she just looked stressed. At the sight of me, she froze, a small gasp coming from her mouth. She looked at me with wide eyes, like she was trying to remember something.

"Janie?" Her shaky voice was just above a whisper.

I nodded. "Mom?"

My mom reached out a hand and gently felt my face to make sure that I was real. When she knew for sure I was not a figment of her imagination, she threw her arms around me in a warm embrace, weeping tears of joy.

We stood there for what felt like an eternity, holding each other, crying our eyes out. I could not believe it... After all of this time, after all of those years, I finally had my mother back.

"I always knew you would come back... I knew you weren't dead. I just knew it..." Mom pulled away from me, the brightest smile I'd ever seen dominating her features. "Where were you, what happened? You've been gone for nearly three years and you come back dressed like you're from Lord of the Rings. Did anyone hurt you? Kidnap you?"

"No one kidnaped me, mom." Happy tears were still falling from my eyes. "You'll never believe what has happened to me, mom..."

She pulled me into the house; everthing was just as it had been when I left. "Jane, I'll believe anything. Please, tell me." She sat me down at the kitchen table and immediately began to run about, preparing some food and drinks for the two of us. Yepp, that's my mom. She see's her long-lost daughter for the first time in three years and the first thing she does is make me food.

She knows me too well.

"Well, would you believe me if I told you that I've been in Middle-earth for the past seventy years?"

Mom stopped pouring me tea and turned around to stare blankly at me. "What did you say?"

"Mom, I've been living for seventy years in Middle Earth." Suddenly remembering that I had my IPad and camera, I reached into my bag and pulled them out. "I've got proof, if my looks aren't enough."

She put down the glass and walked over to me. "Jane Elise Miller, if you're lying to me, I don't know what I'll do..."

I turned on my camera first and turned to the first picture: a smiling Aragorn standing next to a slightly-smiling Elrond.

"Who are they?" Mom moved closer to the camera.

"Aragorn and Elrond." I then turned to the next picture: Legolas giving me a piggyback ride through Rivendell, courtesy of Aragorn. Then the next picture: Glorfindel and Legolas having a staring contest. (You don't know how hard it was for me to get them to do that.)

Mom seemed to be paying more attemtion, so I kept going. I went through dozens of pictures in Rivendell, then quite a few that I took when Gandalf took Aragorn and I to Rohan. There were pictures of a ten-year-old Théoden training with a young Beorn, Thengel happily embracing Morwen, and finally, I got to a video. I couldn't remember taking a video, so I hit play and decided that I'd just go ahead and be surprised with my mom.

The camera was moving around shakily, like someone with no experience was filming. The person was walking quickly through the halls of Meduseld and was soon outside. You could see down the streets of Edoras for a short moment, then the camera-person abruptly turned around and started to walk to the back of Meduseld. Within seconds, a familiar tree was in view, and the plains of Rohan loomed in the background, along with those familiar mountains. Underneath the tree sat someone very familiar... It was me.

"Janie, how do you work this thing?" I knew that voice. Théoden.

In the video I had been sitting underneath a tree, reading a book that I could no longer remember. I turned to Théoden and sprung up when I saw him with my camera.

"Théo, where'd you get that?"

"You left it in Theodred's room. I found him playing with it, and I thought I'd bring it to you. Unfortunately, I somehow managed to turn it on, and now I'm not sure what it's doing. Can you help?"

He handed the camera over to me and I could barely hear myself sigh in the background. "Théo, if you broke this I'm going to shave your head..."

The camera moved to face the ground as video-me turned it over to inspect it. "You've been filming us! I completely forgot that I could do that!"

The camera then moved up to view a very young Théoden. He looked just as beautiful as I'd remembered.

"What's a film?" Théoden reached for the camera but I pulled it away. "Is it like those movies you showed me?"

"Yepp! Now smile for the camera!"

Théoden smiled and waved. "Does this mean that I'm a movie star, now?"

I laughed. "No, Théo. But I still love you."

Théo smiled. "I love you."

The video ended there, and I noticed that small tears had formed in my eyes. Quickly, I wiped them away.

My mother just stared at me for the longest time. "You were telling the truth... How did that happen? How'd you live there for seventy years?"

"I didn't age, mom."

She nodded, and looked down to the ground in shock. "So... That was King Théoden, then?" I nodded. "You love him?"

"I do... But he is dead. We were never able to be together... I kept time-traveling... It happens against my will..."

"I'm so sorry, Janie..." My mom gave me the hug that I'd been wanting for decades. "Are you alright?"

I smiled, happy to finally have my mother's familiar hug surrounding me. "I'm amazing, mom. I fell in love with Boromir... We're engaged."

My mom pulled away and smiled brightly at me. "I'm glad, Jane... You must tell me absolutely everything that has happened to you..." She trailed off, and suddenly she looked very panicked. "Jane, if you're here, then what about Boromir? How'd you get here?"

Suddenly, the world began to dim, and I knew all too well what was happening.

"Jane?" My mom called out for me. "Jane!" She grabbed my hand, and suddenly, she became more clear as the world around us fell away.

"Mom!" I'd just found her, how could I be leaving again?

Everything went black, and I woke up to the familiar smell of my old room in Minas Tirith.

But I wasn't alone.

"Janie?" My mother's voice sounded frightened beside me. "Where are we?"

I smiled. "We're home, mom."


	36. Chapter 35: I Gave Legolas A Bloody Nose

Chapter 35.  
>It's harder to get inspiration for this story these days because I miss Théoden, but it's getting better! Not much is left in this story. :) Remember her daughter with Théoden, Estella? I know that I said that I was going to write a story about her, and Istill might if enough people want me to. For now, though, I'm focusing on my other story, This Is Home.<p>

Check it out, if you haven't already. :)

Also, I have this other idea for a story that's really eating at me. So! Who knows?

After this chapter is the epilogue! :( Tears...

Oh, and if any of you draw, would you like to draw me your idea of Jane? :) That'd be amazing, and I'd absolutely love it.

Review, please, and check out my other story if you get the chance. :)

I don't own Lord of the Rings.

* * *

><p>"Home?" My mother's voice was shaking as she studied my room with wide, frightened eyes.<p>

A bright smile was on my face, like I'd just woken up on Christmas morning to a new puppy. I'd gotten everything I had wanted in the blink of an eye; fate was finally rooting for me, for once.  
>My room was just as I had left it, so either I hadn't been gone long, or my friends just left it alone.<p>

Either way, I had to go find Boromir.

I took my mother's hand and pulled her up. "Come on, mom! We've gotta go find everybody!"

She hesitated and tried to pull back. "Jane, where are we? How did we get here?"

"We're in Gondor, Mom!" My smile couldn't get any bigger, and her eyebrow couldn't furrow any more. "I don't know why you're here, but I don't care. I've got my mom back!" Seventy years without a mother can wear on a person. With one more tug on her arm, Mom finally began to inch forward.

"Gondor?" She looked out the window in disbelief. With one glance at the city, she gasped, no doubt taken aback by its beauty. Even though it was still in repair, Minas Tirith looked breathtaking. I'd lived here for ages, and it still took me away.

It was going to be ridiculous fun to show my mom all of the places I'd grown to love. Edoras, Minas Tirith, heck, I need to get her to Rivendell and Lothlorien before the rest of the elves leave.

And before I have babies.

Not gonna go there, right now.

"Come on, Mom!" I pulled her away from the window, like an impatient child. We ran out of my room and into the hall. A maid was passing by, and I stopped her. "Have you seen Boromir?"She shook her head and was on her way again.

Poop.

"Hey, have you seen Boromir?" I asked another servant further down the hall.

Another shake of the head.

"Ahhh!" As I dragged my mom through the halls, I asked pretty much every single person, noble and servant, whether or not they'd seen Boromir. Heck, I even asked them if they'd seen Aragorn! You'd think they would know where their own bloody future king was.

Mom couldn't care less, though. She was just about to have a heart attack at the shock of it all. Momma was never one for surprises. Bless her heart, she's gonna die when she sees the hobbits and Gimli. Especially when Gimli tries to show off to her and swings that big axe of his around. Of course, it would all be an attempt to woo my mom (She's really short, too), and to prove dwarven dominance over the elves. Unfortunately for him, Momma's a big fan of Elrond. She likes his eyebrows, oddly enough.

Ohhh Mom. I'm glad that I didn't inherit your taste in men.

Anyways, I was getting impatient. If Boromir had gone off and died while I was gone, I was gonna be pissed.

I threw open a door that led to one of the courtyards and was greeted by a loud SMACK!

But this time, I wasn't the one who got hurt. No, it was Legolas.

He was laying on the ground with a bloody nose, and a stunned Gimli staring at him with wide eyes. The dwarf looked up to me, stunned, but he soon erupted into a roaring laughter.

Legolas groaned and sat up, holding a hand to his nose, trying to stop the bleeding. He looked up to me with confused eyes.

"If you really wanted to know my age that bad, you could have just asked!"

Gimli was holding his sides, laughing up a storm. "Legolas, you were beaten by a woman!" He came to me and surprised me with a strong hug. "I'm so proud!"

My mom watched the scene wide eyed, jaw dropped.

Then Aragorn walked into the room. "What's going on? Jane?" He looked at me in disbelief, then looked down at a bloody Legolas. "What happened to you?"

"Jane hates me." Legolas shrugged.

Gandalf appeared from around a bend in the courtyard, followed by Merry and Pippin.

"Jane, you've returned!" The hobbits ran to me and attacked me with tight hugs.

That was about when mom fainted. Right into Legolas's lap.

"There's two Janes!" Pippin shouted, pointing at my unconcious mother.

Boromir, Faramir, Eowyn and Eomer decided to join at that moment.

"Did we miss something?..." Eowyn looked down, confused at my mother, as Boromir attacked me with a warm embrace.

"Great. I look around for you all for ages and I can't find a single one of you. Then, the second Legolas gets a broken nose, you all come running!" Damn Legolas and his elfy goodness. "How long have I been gone?" Everyone looked the same, for the most part.

"Not too long." Aragorn shrugged. "It's a good thing you showed up today, though. My coronation's tomorrow!"

Gandalf cleared his throat, drawing all of the attention to himself. He's such a drama queen.

"If you don't mind me interrupting..." We do. "But there's an unconcious woman and a bloody elf that need to be taken care of."

"Legolas can suck it up!" I declared. "He can slide down staircases on shields, he can take down Oliphants, he has an unending supply of arrows and perfect hair, he can survive a bloody nose, dangit!"

Gimli laughed and sent the elf a triumphant smile. "She's got you there, laddie!"

Legolas watched me with wide, shocked eyes. "What's with this sudden resentment, Jane?"

"I have no idea, to be quite honest." But it sure is fun. "Can someone wake my momma up, now?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Are you ready?" Arwen's voice cut through the stillness of my room.

I took a deep breath and looked into the mirror one last time. I had on a beautifully made, white elven dress that Arwen and Galadriel had made for me. Simbelmyne flowers were woven into my curls, and I had a bouquet of them made up, tied together with blue lace. The White Tree of Gondor was tied onto a charm bracelet that was wrapped around my wrist, a gift from my future father-in-law. My favorite thing of all, though, was the necklace that I wore. It was a Christmas gift from Theoden, years back, when Boromir was only ten, and I was in Gondor for the holidays. It was a silver horse with a sparkling diamond in its center.

I had something from each place I loved; Rohan, Rivendell, and Minas Tirith.

Finally, I sighed and tried to keep my hands from shaking. "I'm ready."

Aragorn entered the room, then, dressed in all his kingly splendor. My favorite thing was his cape-like thing... It made him look like a superhero.

"You look beautiful." He gave me a smile and wrapped me into a hug. "Boromir's a lucky man."

"Is he as much of a wreck as I am?" I asked, voice shaking.

Aragorn's smile brightened. "He's worse. Much worse."

I grinned, and relaxed a little bit. "He's such a wimp."

My friend laughed and rolled his eyes. "You two are ridiculous."

With shaking hands, I took my friend's arm and he guided me out of the room.

Aragorn was giving me away at the altar (I didn't like Gondorian weddings, and neither did mom, so we decided to have a good old-fashioned Earthling wedding). Arwen was my maid of honor, Faramir was the best man, and Gandalf was the priest. I had tried to make him dress up like the a priest, but he refused. The wizard likes his robes. Still, I made him promise me that he wouldn't wear white; I don't need him outwhiting me today!

We were silent as we walked through the halls. My heart was going crazy, and the only thing that kept me moving was Aragorn's light tugs on my arm.

Finally, we were at the doors of the main hall, where tons of Gondorians would be chilling, waiting for me to marry my hubby.

And then there would be my hubby...

I'm gonna pee myself.

Arwen gave my hand a tight squeeze. "You look beautiful. He's going to pee himself, first."

It was like she read my mind.

The doors opened, and the long hall came into view. I took a deep breath, and we stepped forward.

Everyone turned to watch me walk the obnoxiously long path to Boromir. The piano player began playing a pretty little composition, and I kept my eyes turned down. If I saw Boromir now, I wouldn't be able to look away, and I'd probably trip, or runn in an embarassing fashion to him.

I would like to keep my dignity on my wedding day, thank you.

As we walked along the path of flower petals, I began to look at the faces around me; the smiling, happy, familiar faces.

Tons of elves from Rivendell had come to watch me get married; Glorfindel, Haldir, Elladan, and Elrohir were sitting together, waving at me with small smiles. The further up the aisle sat Galadriel and Celeborn. I felt pretty special, having such famous elves here at my wedding. Celeborn nodded in respect, and Galadriel gave me a small smile. Elrond sat further up, trying his best to look unconcerned and average. But I knew that he was really proud, and happy for me. He might have even cried if he wasn't an elf lord.

At least, that's what Galadriel told me, thanks to her mind-reading abilities.

My mom sat with Denethor in the front row. The two parents had gotten pretty close over the past two months; thankfully, not the romantic close. Just the happy, we're buddies, close.

Next came the Fellowship. They were also sitting in the front row, sort of the 'guests of honor.' They were my best friends, my stand-in family. I prayed that I wouldn't live foreer, because I couldn't bear to lose them. Legolas would live for forever, so I don't have to worry about him. The others, though, will all be gone sooner or later. All of my friends and family; Eowyn, Eomer, Faramir, the Fellowship, Denethor... They're not going to be here for forever. Denethor's old enough, already. He could die at any moment.

Legolas smiled at me with that cool little grin of his. Even if we bickered and teased each other nonstop, he was my brother. He's done everything for me, and he's been with me since the beginning.

Gimli was sniffling and trying to hide his little dwarf tears. He looked up at me and about lost it. I don't care what anyone says, Gimli's the biggest sweetheart alive. He's got a bigger heart than any hobbit.

Speaking of; the hobbits all stood together, each with their own odd emotion. Frodo looked the happiest I'd seen him since he began his journey. I didn't get as close to him as I would have liked, but he still had a special place in my heart.

Sam was in the same boat. He was originally my favorite hobbit, back when he was simply a character in a movie. He'd actually gotten rather close to my mom; they were both crazy for gardening. So he and I were pretty cool, and he was smiling joyfully, pumped for my wedding, and no doubt thinking about a young Miss Rosie Cotton.

Merry and Pippin were an entirely different story. They took one look at me, their jaws dropped, and they burst into tears. Tears of joy, of course. It made me smile, and relaxed me enough to finally look up to the front of the room where Boromir stood.

To my surprise, I wasn't just greeted by the wedding party.

Old, familiar faces from decades and decades ago stood to the side, smiling, and glowing.

They came for me; to be there on my big day.

Beorn and Byrne stood, young again, encouraging smiles and teary eyes. Theodwyn stood, looking as beautiful and youthful as she was when I last saw her. She looked so much like her her daughter, her bright blue eyes shining and glittering. Thengel and Morwen stood hand in hand, proud expressions on their faces. They were my stand in mother and father back in Edoras, and I had forgotten how much I missed them. Theodred, young and mighty, smiled at me, and gave me a little wave.

I smiled at them all, but I didn't dare wave. Undoubtedly, I was the only one who could see them. I'd look a little crazy if I just started waving excitedly to thin air.

Of course, it was hard for me to contain myself when I saw the next person.

Theoden.

Of course, you're probably thinking that I felt all heartbroken at that moment. Not at all. Everything was alright. We just gave each other happy smiles, and then everyone disappeared from sight. But I knew that they were still there.

They would always be there.

Then, I came back to reality, and saw Arwen and Eowyn; my two bridesmaids. They looked gorgeous, and they both had bright smiles plastered to their faces. Next, I saw Faramir and Eomer; the groomsmen. Finally, I looked straight forward, to the man I loved.

To my surprise, he was looking down, just as I had been moments ago. Slowly, he looked up as I reached the front of the room. That familiar smile slowly spread across his face, and all fear melted away.

Aragorn gave me a quick hug and whispered in my ear. "I am so proud of you, my sister." He then stepped back and took his spot to the side.

I took my spot next to Boromir, and he took my hand.

"You ready?" He asked, giving me an excited smile.

I squeezed his hand and returned his smile. "I'm marrying my favorite character from my favorite movie... I'm more than ready."

At this moment, I had enough happiness to last an eternity. Things can only get better from here.


	37. Epilogue: The Road Goes Ever On

So. I did have this written, before. But it somehow got deleted, so... Depressing.

I've missed this story. It's been months and months since I've written it. Yet some nights I'd read it and just smile at the funny little mistakes I'd make, or I'd just remember thinking, "they're gonna love this!" Oh, I've missed it. And here I am, writing the epilogue.

I just want to say thank you to those of you who have stuck with this story until the end. It means so much to me, you don't even know. And for those of you who may be reading this far after it's been published, feel free to comment on the story! I love feedback. Like I've said before, I feel like I may re-write this story, so feedback would be good. :) Speak now, or indefinitely hold your peace!

Again, thank you guys. Really, it means a lot to me. I hope that I've created (or modified a brilliant masterpiece) something that makes you smile. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

**65 years later**.

**The Spring of F.O. 63**

Faramir sighed, fiddling with the hem of his shirt as he prepared himself for the day. His wife stood in the corner of the room, brushing her long white hair. This was a day that no one had been looking forward to. In fact, this day had come as a complete surprise to most. Death is not something that can be prepared for. In the end, it hurts just as much after years of preparation as it would at a moment's notice.

The old Gondorian looked up at his wife, whose tear-stained face was clear as day, and her eyes were red from crying all night. Again, he sighed, standing to move to her side.

"It is a beautiful day." He said, looking out at the shining white city.

"It is a strange occurrence." Replied Eowyn, her red eyes still focused on the wall. "The world is still so bright, yet the brightest soul is no longer here."

Faramir shook his head, looking through the window at the bright blue sky. "Or perhaps it is her soul that is lighting the sky? She is not gone, my love."

Eowyn let out a sigh. "After all of these years, I still find myself puzzled at your hopeful outlook on life. In one week you have lost both your brother and the woman who has been with your family ever since your birth, yet I am the one who cannot come to terms with it?"

"She has been alive longer than most." Said Faramir. "I am happy for her. After everything that she has been through, it is good to see her soul at rest. Trust me when I say that I have suffered from much grief over the deaths of both my brother and his wife, but look at us. I dare say, we do not have much time left, either."

Eowyn frowned, nodding. "I suppose you are right. Still, I never thought that I'd see the day when she was gone."

"Nor I." Faramir sighed, running a hand through his greying hair. "And for her to die two days after my brother? 'Tis truly a sad time for Minas Tirith, indeed."

At that moment there was a knock on the door, and in walked Elboron, their son.

"Good morning Mother, Father." Elboron wore a sad smile as he moved to give his mother a comforting hug. "Are you ready? Already, a large crowd has gathered in front of the Citadel for the memorial. The King refused to start without you."

For good reasons, too. King Aragorn, or Elessar, if you want to get technical, knew better than most the impact that such a strange little woman could have on one's life. There was no way that he'd let any of his friends miss this funeral service. In all reality, it would not be a surprise to anyone if all of Minas Tirith was in attendance, as well as half of Edoras. Both countries were quite familiar with the happy young woman who just wouldn't die, and she was the envy of every woman who'd ever heard her story. After all, who wouldn't want to be young forever?

Of course, those women had no idea what forever cost. In fact, a century and a half was quite enough.

The small family left the apartment, taking deep breaths to calm their nerves. Eowyn had a firm hold on her husband's hand as they reached the main hall. There, the king was already prepared to carry out the casket with the other pall-bearers. She was to be carried out by both the king and his steward, as well as Legolas, Prince Eldarion, and her two sons, Theodred and Beorn (named after two of her favorite people, of course, and more like their father than they cared to admit). King Eomer of Rohan was in attendance, though his old age prevented him from doing much. To the side sat Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took, grey with age and wearing their best clothes. Beside them was Estella, a short, dark-haired woman with an even stranger personality than her mother. She smiled as her uncle and aunt entered, opening her arms wide for a welcoming hug.

"Good old mom. Always the center of attention." Estella laughed, referring to her mother's swift death following her father's. "How are you?"

Eowyn gave her niece a sad smile. "Not as well as before, now that I've seen you. You look so much like your mother."

Estella shrugged, doing her best to stay strong for the others. "That's what Dad always said. I suppose I'll have to check the mirror, again."

Not only did Estella look like her mother, but she had also inherited her mother's eternal youth and time-jumping abilities. Fortunately, her case was not as severe as her mother's. Not only that, but she did not have to worry about _her_ love growing old and dying. Yes, imagine her mother's surprise when Legolas asked for permission to marry her daughter. Better yet, imagine her father's reaction.

A sniffle was heard throughout the quiet hall, and everyone turned to watch a teary-eyed Gimli stumbling through the door. The poor dwarf didn't even bother to come up with an excuse as to why he was crying. After over sixty years, it was quite obvious to everyone that the dwarf wasn't as hardened as he tried to be.

"Well." Sighed Arwen, doing a quick mental check to make sure that everyone was there. "Let us get started."

The pall-bearers took hold of the casket handles and lifted it above their shoulders. It was an open-casket ceremony, so that everyone may catch one last glimpse of the woman who had left such an imprint on the people of Gondor. She had been dressed in the colors of Gondor with the White Tree sewn into the front of her dress. Around her neck rested a small silver horse necklace, one that King Theoden had given her for Christmas many years ago. Flowers were spread all around her, Simbelmyne, from Rohan. The same flowers that covered the grave of her first love. She hadn't aged a bit. It almost looked as though she was sleeping.

The doors to the Citadel opened, and the funeral party could see that the entire courtyard was full of people. From the dark hair of the Gondorians to the fair-hair of the Rohirrim, the entire lawn was packed to the brim. The casket was set down in front of the crowd, and guards quickly took their places beside it. King Elessar ascended the stairs so that all may see him, and the crowd quickly grew silent to listen to the king's speech.

"Good people of Middle-earth! I am glad that you have come. Earlier this week we were gathered together to say goodbye to one of Gondor's most beloved captains, Boromir. A better swordsman I have never seen, and no man has ever loved this country more. Today, we have come together to say goodbye to his wife, a woman who has been in many of your lives since you were babes. No one could explain Jane's condition, but I am grateful to have had her in my life for so long. I have known Jane for over one-hundred and thirty years, and in that time she endured far more than we could ever imagine. To watch those you love grow old and die all around you as you remain the same would be unbearable for anyone of our kind. What would be months to her would be years to us. She lost the chance to live a normal life, but that did not stop her from trying.

"We are not here to mourn over the loss of a loved-one's soul. We are here to send her off to a new life, one where she can rest at peace with those who have passed before her. Most of us do not remember those who will be meeting her at the gates to the afterlife, but I can assure you that she will receive a royal welcome. This is not goodbye- if you do nothing else, remember that! Life is doomed to fade away, my friends. Every passing second will be forgotten, and our names will fade as time drags ever on, but our love will never die. When we leave this world, we will meet again in the glorious afterlife, a place that Jane called Heaven. We will have an eternity together, so rejoice! Jane has left us for a better place, and though it will be hard to live without her, we must be patient. This is not the end."

Estella, the daughter of their beloved friend, wiped a tear from her eyes as she held tightly onto the hand of her husband. For them, it was the end, and it was goodbye. There is no afterlife for those who live an eternity, and there is no reunion with their departed beloved. This would be the last time that they said goodbye to the youthful face of Jane Elise Miller, though for the rest of eternity, Estella would look into the mirror and see her. Legolas would look at his wife and see his long-departed friend, and remember their friendship with a smile. He did not anticipate this; none of them did. She was supposed to last forever.

This would not be their final funeral. Many would follow Jane into the wondrous life beyond. Merry, Pippin, Eowyn, Faramir, and even Aragorn would fall into death's embrace, and the king's words would forever remain in their hearts. 'This is not the end.'

But it was the end, in a sense. With every passing year, more and more witnesses to Sauron's evil passed away, and life moved on. It was the end of an era. Hobbits would fall back into myth, and the Ents would become mere legend. Few remembered Gandalf and his stunning fireworks, save for the stories passed on from the elders. Jane's name would survive for ages, for even in death, her body would not fade. To this, her loved ones laughed and shook their heads. Poor woman never did make any sense in life. They should have expected something odd from her in death.

Fifty-seven years after Jane's death, it was time for Estella and Legolas to say goodbye to the shell of a woman that was left behind. Nearly everyone was gone, and it was now the second generation's time to shine. Arwen had left one night following Aragorn's death after saying goodbye to those she still held dear. Where she went, no one was quite sure, but her son believed that she was off to the woods of Lorien. It did not rightly matter, though, for they all new that she had only gone to die. It was not long after Arwen's departure that Legolas and Estella packed their bags and headed west.

Estella said goodbye to her brother Theodred, who had been captain of Gondor's armies in his youth. Now, aged over one hundred, his own son Arthion was head of the armies, even though he himself was well aged. Their middle brother, Beorn, had fallen in love with Eomer's daughter, and moved to Rohan to start his own family, much to the delight of his mother. Jane was always willing to accept excuses to visit Rohan, and one would often find an escort of Rohan's finest, bringing her back after a surprise time-jumping incident. In fact, Boromir had even purchased a home for them in Edoras, so that she may be comfortable in her spontaneous travels. Jane was always welcome in Eomer's halls, as well. No matter where she went, she was never without friends.

Estella remembered all of this as she and Legolas traveled out of Gondor for the last time, and into the rolling plains of Rohan that Jane had loved so much. The two passed through Edoras to say goodbye to Eomer's descendants, as well as Beorn and his family. They only stayed for a week, and each night they would all gather at the old and dying tree that Jane would always appear under. Beorn would bid his sister a final farewell after that short week, for she was off to Helms Deep. She and her husband were to pay a certain old friend a visit.

"Bah! It's about time you came to visit, elf!" Gimli, Lord of the Glittering Caves, huffed as his friends entered his little realm within Rohan. "Always a pleasure to see you, milady." He said in a more polite manner towards Estella. "Honestly, lad. The only time I ever see you is when we're mourning the death of our loved ones. Have you come in anticipation of my funeral, now? Because I'll have to disappoint yeh! I've got life in me, yet!"

Legolas laughed at the fiery old dwarf. "Do I need an excuse to see an old friend?"

"I don't know, do you?" Gimli raised an eyebrow at the elf. "It is always I who does the visiting, elf. When was the last time you came to visit me? Four springs ago?"

"We thought that we would spice things up a bit." Estella shrugged, not feeling one bit guilty for depriving the old dwarf of her visits. As it was, he was in Minas Tirith so often that it was hard for anyone to pay him a visit, for he was never home!

Gimli, although old and grey, was no fool. He was a little more than suspicious at the amount of supplies that the two were carrying. "And why have you brought so much for such a simple visit? Do you think that we dwarves can't support ours guests?"

"Oh, this is not for here!" Legolas assured him. "We have one final trip to make, after this."

The dwarf's eyebrow raised. "Oh, do yeh? Well, where are you headed?"

"To the Undying Lands." Estella replied plainly.

The dwarf frowned. "Oh, are yeh now? And what for?"

Estella gave her friend a sad smile. "There's nothing for us here, anymore."

"Oh, and I'm nothing?" Gimli huffed. "Well, it is nice to know that our friendship means nothing!"

"Oh, come on Gimli, you know that I didn't mean it like that!" Estella sighed. "Besides, we were planning on taking you with us."

That stopped the dwarf's angry ramblings. His jaw dropped so low, his beard nearly touched the floor.

"I told you that'd be his reaction." Estella whispered to her husband.

"Have you two completely lost your minds?" Gimli exclaimed. "I am a dwarf! I am not fit for whatever eternal haven you elves have set up."

"I'm not an elf, and I'm going." Estella said, trying to persuade her friend.

Gimli rolled his eyes. "Oh, lassie, you don't count. You're married to one! Not to mention the fact that you may very well live forever. Seems like your kind, whatever you are, live as long as your husbands. You can thank your mother for that trend."

She sighed. "Suppose I am an elf by association... But why should that matter? We love you, and we want you to go. Life wouldn't be the same without you, and you know it."

"Oh, don't flatter me, miss." Gimli chuckled. "I'm not going to any elvish land."

Legolas's eyes narrowed. It was time for him to use his secret weapon. "Galadriel would surely love to see you."

The dwarf nearly froze. Estella and Legolas followed Gimli's eyes to the centerpiece of the cave's grand hall: three strands of golden hair.

"Three strands of hair can only be so sufficient." Estella began, having heard about Gimli's age-old crush. "Wouldn't you like to see the rest of her hair, just one last time? Oh, to see her legendary beauty. I've heard so much about her. Tell me, Gimli. Are the stories true? Was she really the most beautiful being of our time?"

"She was the most beautiful being of all time!" Gimli huffed, a horrible blush brewing underneath his grey beard. "Legends speak of many beauties, but Galadriel is truly a sight to behold."

Estella chuckled as Legolas fought back a laugh. "Then, surely you wouldn't mind seeing here again!" Exclaimed Estella. "Come with us, Gimli. Please."

The old dwarf frowned, tempted to go on one last journey. He was growing weary with age, although he'd already outlived all of his closest friends. The mortal ones, at least. Things would not be the same, should he be left behind. In fact, things had changed too much already for Gimli's comfort.

"Well," Gimli sighed. "I have no family to leave behind. Besides, you two will surely get yourselves killed without proper guidance..."

Estella burst into joyful laughter as she pounced upon the dwarf for a hug. "I knew you'd come, I knew you'd come!"

It didn't take long for the dwarf to gather his things. It was almost as though he'd ben planning to leave on his own. His fellow dwarves made quite a fuss over his departure, though. They all held one final feast for their beloved leader. With tears in his eyes, Gimli took one last look at his Glittering Caves. He strolled through Helms Deep as well, remembering the old war, and all of his old friends. Oh, to be young again, and to see their faces once agian.

Loaded with his favorite axes and strands of golden hair, Gimli hopped in the back of a wagon, never to return.

It was an easy journey, with good weather and no enemies. What took ages was the construction of their boat, and you can believe that Gimli gave Legolas much grief over this. Of course, you didn't see the dwarf doing any work, either. The reality of it all, though, was that no one wanted to leave. This was their home, after all. They were leaving behind all they'd ever known.

But it was time for a change.

"Do you think we'll ever come back here?" Estella sighed, taking in her surroundings before boarding the boat. "And if we do, will it be the same?"

"Chances are, we'll never come back." Gimli shrugged. "But perhaps it is for the best. If we ever did, we would not recognize it."

"Are you two ready?" Legolas called down from the boat.

"Coming!" Estella replied, pulling out her mother's old camera. "At least we'll have a way to remember it..." She sighed, snapping a few last photos of her beloved homeland. The mountains, the trees, the flowers... She would miss Middle-earth.

.

"Woah," Estella's eyes were wide open, taking in the beautiful world in front of her. Her new home. The Undying Lands.

This was where some of her mom's dearest friends went after the war. Frodo, Bilbo, and Gandalf. She'd never gotten to meet those three, of course. She was not even born when they left. She did, however, meet a certain Samwise Gamgee, who was rumored to have departed for these lands after the death of his wife.

Exciting.

"It looks like they are waiting for us." Gimli pointed to a group of people standing at the docks, watching the small boat as it drew near. "Hey, elf! Who's out there?"

Legolas had a smile on his lips as he steered the boat in. "Some old friends."

Old friends, indeed. People who should have been long gone, as well. It seemed as though these lands were far more mystical than expected. Not that anyone was complaining, of course. It would be no chore getting used to the otherworldly glow of the place.

A few elves helped to secure the boat as the newcomers went below deck to gather their things. Contrary to the way things were back in Middle-earth, the elves were quite kind to old Gimli, and he had learned to appreciate the people in his long life. That, and Legolas gave him a firm lecture on manners prior to their arrival. Better safe than sorry.

It was no surprise to those on land to see Legolas. They had been waiting for his arrival for years, after all. What was a surprise was seeing a dwarf arriving with him. The girl by his side, however, was less of a surprise. The only shock was that she wasn't exactly the woman they expected.

"Jane, Legolas, Gimli!" Cried Frodo, who had healed in these lands, and survived far longer than anyone expected. In fact, even Bilbo was still around, and he had actually grown younger and healthier. It was no surprise, then, to know that little Samwise Gamgee was right there by his side. Along with them stood Gandalf.

Estella stared at the hobbits for multiple reasons. First off, they were practically superheroes to her. She had been raised hearing countless stories about Frodo and Bilbo. Next to that fact, they were supposed to be dead. Undying Lands or not, mortals had to die, didn't they? No one really traveled back to report any immortality, though. Along with that, they called her 'Jane.' Her mother's name.

Sam knew better, though, having stayed in Middle-earth longer than the others. "That's not Jane, it's Estella, her daughter! Oh, it is good to see you again, Estella!"

Gandalf, who was also expecting Jane, knew what this meant. If Jane did not arrive with these three, then she was not coming at all.

"So this is the famous Estella?" The wizard gave her a warm smile, trying to get past the extraordinary resemblance she had with Jane. "Sam has told us much of you."

"I'm sure there wasn't much to tell." Laughed Estella. "According to most everyone, I'm just like my mother."

"You don't sound too happy about that, my girl." Said Bilbo. "I always thought that your mother was a wonderful lady."

"Oh she was." Estella assured them. "But if I'm exactly like her, then that means that Legolas was in love with my mother."

That earned a few laughs from everyone but Legolas. Now everyone knew why Estella hated being compared to her mother. Even though the idea of Legolas loving Jane in such a way was ridiculous.

"Oh, Estella. I feel I am going to like you very much." Gandalf chuckled. "Come, let us go. It is time we show you your new homes."

"And Galadriel?" asked Gimli.

Estella gave the dwarf a pat on the back. "You have plenty of time to find her, again."

And that was it. The end of an era in Middle-earth. Life went on, and people died. It is the reality of things. All stories must come to an end, even those of strange time-travelers. Although many would be forgotten, they would live on in those they loved, and in the lives that they touched, because Aragorn was right. Love never dies.

* * *

><p>AN

Again, thank you so much for your support. I hope that this epilogue was good enough. I wanted it to be simple, and less about Jane directly. More about that strange feeling you get when you say goodbye for the last time, and how time never stops for anyone.

And I know that Frodo and the like whould have died in the Undying Lands, but I wanted them to survive. So they did.


End file.
